Desert Storms
by hann789
Summary: She asked him not to be himself, not to be a hero. But in a war zone you don't always have that choice. Post-finale. B/B; A/H and more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story hit me after a post on the message board I'm a member of so I can't claim totally originality for it, but I did ask if I could use it. This has the potential to be my longest Bones story yet. It's post finale so spoilers up to there. **

**Thanks to Melissa for reading through it. Reassuring me that I wasn't crazy to try this storyline out. I'm excited to have this play out. (And see how close it ends up to my original outline.) I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I have no claim over Bones, it's original characters, or the football teams mentioned. (Though, maybe one day.)**

**ooo**

Under the Indonesian sun Dr. Temperance Brennan was up to her knees in dirt, artifacts, and bones from centuries before. The impact the dig has already had on the anthropological world is gaining attention and she knew she was at the forefront of it. She just wished she felt more fulfillment from the history changing work she was doing. Instead though, she was just missing him.

She gently fingered the pendant around her neck and allowed herself a few moments to see his face in her mind. It had been over six months since she had to watch him walk away from her before she boarded the plane to here. She can remember the feel of his hand in hers and she keeps herself from letting a tear escape down her face.

It had been a struggle the first several weeks in Indonesia for her to allow her feelings to make sense in her mind. And even then, her brain and her heart were in conflict. Brennan knew it hadn't helped to watch Daisy deal with her breakup with Sweets. The young scientist had begun to fully understand the effects of her decision approximately four hours into the plane ride. Brennan hadn't been sure her tears would ever stop.

They had, of course, and Daisy forced herself to focus on nothing but the work around them. Brennan, on the other hand, had allowed herself to wonder what it would be like to open her heart up to someone completely. To be like Angela and allow herself to realize the feelings that had begun to bubble up inside of her. She knew that her feelings for Booth had surpassed the normal for someone who she claimed to be just her partner, just a friend. But, just like that night in front of the Hoover building, she was scared.

She fingered the pendant around her neck again and this time the motion was noticed by a colleague working next to her.

"Thinking about him again?"

"He seems to be on my mind frequently," she answered honestly, "and I'm not completely sure what that means for me."

"You know that isn't true, Bren," Kendall Bison argued. "You love him. You should tell him that."

Brennan sighed again. Kendall was a very gifted anthropologist out of Sydney, Australia and Brennan had connected her with instantly the first day in the camp. They had worked closely over the months, their friendship growing until Brennan had finally felt secure enough to share her story with the fellow scientist.

"I can't give him what he wants Kendall," Brennan argued. "He wants promises of forever and marriage and a family. I can't guarantee him that."

"Why not?"

"We've been over this before Kendall."

"And I'm still certain that I don't understand your reasoning."

"I don't do well with change."

Kendall laughed, her smile showing white under the large straw hat, and shook her head. "That may be true, Bren, but that doesn't mean you can't have what you want."

"What I want?"

"Can you really say you don't want to try a relationship with your sexy FBI partner."

"There are too many variables in the equation and I can't quantify the result."

"Love, Brennan, true love isn't supposed to be quantified. It can't be explained. It wasn't ever supposed to be."

"I don't understand your logic Kendall. You are a scientist. How can you so easily believe in something that can not be explained?"

"There are some things Bren that you just have to take a leap of faith on. Love is one of them."

Brennan watched her friend as she continued to work on her area of dirt and then turned to continue her own work.

"This is the last thing I'll say on the matter today Bren," Kendall started again after several moments of silence. "Because you need to think about it this way. You don't want to loose him as a friend or partner. You see yourself working with him for years to come. I know you do. There is nothing different about loving him. Committing yourself to him would be like your partnership. You'll still have to work together everyday. Love, love is a choice. It's a decision for you to make. Falling in love, that initial attraction to someone that is the hormones and pheromones taking root. Choosing to love someone, that goes beyond the feelings and the lust. You know you'd do anything for him. You desire his safety and you are concerned about him. I know because I can see it in your face every time a letter from him arrives or he's able to video call you. You have to make the choice on whether or not you're going to allow yourself to stop being miserable and denying yourself what you both want. Just give him a chance, it a chance. You'll never know how you'll feel in fifty years unless you try. Just take it day by day."

"Kendall…"

"Just think about what I've said. Mike will be expecting my call, I should go."

"Tell Mike I say hello," Brennan told her with a smile, still pondering the words Kendall had said. "You are lucky with a husband so understanding."

"I'm not the only one with a thoughtful man in my life." Kendall teased and Brennan laughed a little bit. She had to admit that Kendall was correct. Booth was very thoughtful. Very understanding. She wondered if she would ever have the courage to find out just how much.

**ooo**

The evening air was sticky, the warmth finally returning to the desert. He'd forgotten how cold it could be at night here and was almost thankful for the warm air that blew the sand around. The noise coming from the mess hall told him that a football game was being shown and he was glad for some sense of normalcy that technological offered this time around.

"Didn't think you'd want to miss the Eagles game Sarg," a voice said from behind him and Booth turned around. "Though, they're getting spanked by the Colts."

"Damn Manning," Booth said with a small chuckle. "Wish he'd retire already. Might give someone else a chance to rule."

"Ain't going to happen anytime soon boss," Staff Sergeant James Mitchell answered, "and I'm not saying that just 'cause I'm a fan."

"Sure you aren't Mitch," Booth answered, "think they'll make another run to the Superbowl this year?"

Mitch shrugged, "it's definitely doable. Only team left with a perfect record this season, again. How many years in a row is that?"

"Too damn many, that's for sure. I'm headed in to catch the rest of the game. Just finished my weekly call to Parker and I'm ready to relax for a while. You coming?"

"Wouldn't miss the end of this game," Mitch answered.

Booth walked with the young sergeant to the mess hall and couldn't help but feeling old. He'd befriended Mitch not long after getting to base, the sergeant reminding him of Wendell and home. Mitch was from a small town in Indiana, still in his twenties, with a wife at home and he looked to Booth for guidance and friendship. They talked sports and women, and Mitch was the only one on base that knew of the Sergeant Major's tenuous relationship.

Booth reached up and absentmindedly touched the chain and charm that rested against his heart under his fatigues.

"Heard from her recently?" Mitch asked and Booth shook his head.

"Not since her letter last week," Booth answered. "They're busy and it's understandable."

Mitch ran a hand over his blonde head, "why don't you just call her?"

"I don't know," Booth answered honestly. "We've talked a couple times on the video phone, but it's easier not to see her face. I can barely deal with the letters."

"How are you doing with everything here?"

"Are we really going to be all girly Mitch?" Booth growled, wishing this conversation had never started. "I'm not talking about this right now. Let's just go watch Manning and your Colts beat up on my Eagles."

"Okay," Mitch answered, knowing that pressing the matter would only have Booth's walls go up more. "But only if you promise not to cry over another Eagles loss."

"Stop gloating Mitch."

Bunking down later that night, Booth pulled out a small box from under his bed and ran his fingers over the paper inside of it. There were sixteen envelopes, all from the same person, that he kept in that box. It seemed pathetic to him, but he wouldn't have it any other way. There was something romantic about letters that he'd wanted to try so he'd bugged Angela into the address where she was staying and started their correspondence. Since the letter writing had started he'd spoken to her only once on the video conference and that had been to wish her a happy birthday.

He was sure that he had memorized the contents of all the letters by now. But it was relaxing to read her words and picture the islands she was describing. They had kept the letters light, with descriptions of their work and surroundings. She told him about the people she had met, including a friend that had been mentioned several times and he told her about the soldiers he was training and the friends he'd made, including Mitch. Only once had she mentioned that she missed home and he didn't push the subject. He kept her updated on Parker and she mentioned Daisy's gloom over the breakup with Sweets. They talked about their friends and pondered how the interns where doing.

It felt good. It felt right.

There were more times than he could count that he'd had to destroy a draft of letter because he'd let too much slip. He'd started to say too much. He'd written the three words that were sure to push her further away.

Booth hated that he had to be that guarded around her. But until he could be certain that they could have a chance he didn't have any other option.

He just continued to hope that one day he would.

**ooo**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, the foundation to the rest of the story. Kendall is probably my favorite original character I've ever written and meant to a mix of Angela and Cam and Brennan. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I'd like to know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here we go. Ready to really get into the story now? Let's find out. Thanks again to Melissa for reviewing the chapter for me. I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: Bones is not mine. I'd be happy enough to work for HH, so if anyone has connections, hook me up!**

**ooo**

Downtime on the base for Booth was extremely rare so when it occurred he took advantage of it as best as he could. Between drills, classes, and demonstrations he was getting mentally worn out. It didn't help that he was worried about Bones off in the jungle. Booth knew what she would say if she knew that after nearly seven months he still worried about her, but he didn't care. She would complain of his alpha male tendencies and how it was illogical for him to worry about her when he was in a warzone. He'd argue back that he wasn't going to fight, but train and he was safe on base and just remind her to keep Hodgins' chart close by her.

Then they would share a laugh and they would change the subject and go back to whatever they were doing before with nothing changing. But Booth had told her things had to change and he had to follow through with that. He knew that if after this year she still couldn't love him he was going to have to move on, for real. Catherine had been a nice diversion for a few weeks, but their relationship had been doomed from the get-go. With Catherine it was purely a distraction from the feelings he was trying to bury for his partner as he watched Bones interact with Hacker. It had ended just as quickly as it began and he hadn't talked to her since the night he called it quits.

But now he needed to figure out if he could truly stay in a professional relationship with Bones and not have a personal relationship with her. He had to find someone he would love, even if it were only second best. But mostly, he needed to find someone who could love him.

Running a hand over his army buzzed hair, he knew that no matter what his head said; his heart was always going to fight for her. For the first time he could remember he really wanted his head to win. He needed it to win. It was too self-destructive for him to wish something she would never be willing to give.

"Sarg!" Booth heard his name called out and turned to see a group of his trainee's throwing a worn football around in the sand field. Mitch was only a few yards away from him, motioning for Booth to join. "We need another player to make the teams even. Got time for a quick game?"

"I dunno Mitch," Booth answered forcing the thoughts of Bones out of his head and putting his cocky smile back on his face, "are you sure you can take losing to me?"

"Like that would ever happen," Mitch answered, "you're old remember. We all could run circles around you."

"Bring it on," Booth joked back and joined in the game. A half hour later, dripping with sweat, Booth had to admit that the younger soldiers were kicking his ass.

"Tired Sarg?" Corporal Ryan Adams commented with a slap on the back. Booth stood and stretched and nodded. "Didn't think you got tired."

"It's been a long time I've played football Adams," Booth argued. "Especially with a bunch of kids."

Adams laughed and Booth joined in and neither noticed when another man joined them. When he cleared his throat both Booth and Adams jumped to attention.

"Captain," both greeted with a salute and Captain Micah Jenkins returned the salute.

"Sergeant Major," Captain Jenkins said hesitantly, "I hope you are enjoying your game. I'm sorry to interrupt but Colonel Andrews would like to see you in his office."

"Yes sir," Booth responded immediately, "I'll be right there."

He felt the tension the moment he walked into the small office. Colonel Andrews sat behind his desk and there were several first lieutenants around him, the air from a nearby fan fluttering the papers stacked there. Their quiet conversing ended when Booth walked in and he had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Colonel," Booth greeted with a salute, "Lieutenants."

"Sergeant Major," Colonel Andrews answered, "thank you joining us so quickly. There is a matter that has come to our attention we need your assistance with."

"Sir?"

**ooo**

"Dr. Brennan," a voice called from the far side of the dig site she was working, "you should probably take a look at this."

"Is it another air pocket?" Brennan asked over the heads of the other anthropologists and archeologists working around them.

"Yes," Michael Denton an archeologist from London answered with a groan, "we are running into way too many of these. It's getting dangerous."

"We need to be careful," Brennan agreed. "Christy, Kevin, and Brandon help Michael with the reinforcements for that section. Everyone else, get a drink or help them. I don't want anyone else digging until we know it is safe. I'm going to check on the other sites and see if they are having similar issues."

As Brennan walked away from the group she let out a groan of frustration. This was the third dig site in the last month that had issues with air pockets and she was concerned about the stability of the land they were working on. One wrong move and it could cave in.

Luckily it was only at her site that the issues had become noticeable and the other leaders weren't dealing with the dangers they brought. After checking in with the remaining sites she stopped at the main tent to grab a bottle of water and to sit down for a moment.

"Ah," Kendall's voice interrupted her thoughts, "there you are. You okay, you look a mess."

"Site four had another air pocket," Brennan explained, "It's the third one. I'm just concerned for the stability of the site and the find and the safety of the team."

"Who do you have working on the reinforcements?"

"Michael, who found it, Christy, Brandon and Kevin are working on it now. I suspended the work on that site until we know how big this air pocket is."

"Not a bad idea," Kendall agreed. "Ah, sorry, you have a video call."

"I do?"

"Yeah, your artist friend, the one in Paris, she's calling for you."

"Thanks for letting me know Kendall."

"No problem," Kendal said with a shrug. "Just remind me to kill you later for putting Daisy with me again. I think my ears are bleeding."

"Your ears appear to me fine Kendall," Brennan said with a glance at her friend's face. Kendall only laughed.

"Never mind. Just go take your call."

Brennan headed over to the technology tent. Sure enough, as soon as Brennan sat down at the computer Angela let out a squeal. "Hi Ange."

"Sweetie!" Angela gushed, "You look so good. Tan, a little too thin maybe, but really, really tan!"

"I'm spending hours upon hours outside Ange," Brennan replied logically, "my skin is bound to darken in pigment."

Angela laughed, "I've missed you Bren. How is the work going?"

"The team is moving along nicely. We've hit a couple snags in the last few months, but we're adjusting. I'm trying to make the adjustments so I'm not forced to have to extend my stay."

"You're extending your stay?"

"No," Brennan assured her. "I don't want to. Once I've fulfilled my year term commitment I'm going home. I miss DC. I just would feel guilty leaving before the dig was complete."

"Then I'll hope for fair conditions. I don't want you to stay any longer than you have to. I miss you." Angela answered with a relieved sigh. "Have you talked to Booth much?"

Brennan shook her head, "he tries to keep his phone time to call and talk to Parker. We write."

"Email isn't bad."

"No Angela," Brennan told her, "letters. I told you that."

"I guess I figured you meant that you wrote emails," Angela answered. "Letters huh? Letters are romantic. Very classic."

"They are just letters."

"Bren…"

"Please don't Angela," Brennan pleaded. "I'm not sure what is happening and I'm still trying to figure out what my heart is saying."

"Okay," Angela agreed with a smile. "I won't say anything more. Just remember though, I'm here to talk if you need to."

"Thanks Angela," Brennan told her friend. "How are you and Hodgins enjoying Paris?"

"Its amazing sweetie," Angela gushed, "just amazing! I've been painting and taking pictures so much my fingers have been cramping! I'm sad to be leaving."

"Leaving?" Brennan questioned, "I thought you guys were coming back right before me."

"That was the plan," Angela explained with a huge smile on her face, "but something has come up and we're cutting our trip short."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong sweetie," Angela assured her, "nothing at all. Actually, everything is wonderful. I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations Ange!" Brennan exclaimed, "I wish I could hug you right now! When did you find out?"

"Just yesterday," Angela told her, "I'd been suspecting it for a week or two but I took the test yesterday. Approximately I'm about eight weeks along."

"I'm so happy for you Angela!" Brennan told her.

"Thanks sweetie. Well, Jack just got back; we're going to out to celebrate. I'll talk to you again soon."

"Of course," Brennan agreed. "Email me some of those pictures you're taking. I'd love to see Paris through your eyes."

"You got it," Angela said. "Love you sweetie."

"Love you too Angela."

Brennan watched the screen even after it went black just thinking about the happiness that her best friend's face shown with. She was sure that she couldn't feel more joy for Angela and Hodgins and she felt envious of what they found in each other.

**ooo**

Booth stood, a little shell shocked, in the Colonel's office.

"I understand this might be a little surprising Sergeant Major, but your experience will be a valued asset to this mission. It's going to be tricky."

"Field combat was not part of my arrangement," Booth stuttered and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure I understand."

"I can't send just anyone on this mission Sergeant Major. This band of insurgents has escaped and side tracked the previous teams we've sent after them. No one here has your experience. Our intelligence states they've set up camp about hundred miles northeast of here."

"Do you want them captured?"

"They've killed at least twenty of my men," the Colonel answered.

"So dead."

"Yes," the Colonel confirmed. "The leader, Ahmed Kasitsitz has known ties to the Iran government. The threat needs to be removed."

"Yes sir." Booth said with curt nod. "How many am I taking with me?"

"You'll be sent with four other men," the Colonel informed him. "They're being assembled now from the top of your training exercises. Corporals Jacquay, Adams, and Grigley and Staff Sergeant Finn have been chosen. You ship out in ninety minutes."

"Ninety minutes?"

"Yes," the Colonel confirmed. "You're dismissed."

**ooo**

**A/N: Okay, I hate having to beg for reviews, but I'm not afraid to do so. The first chapter got a ton of story alerts, but not very many reviews. I'm not sure what that means. Thanks to those who did review. I love having feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys are amazing! The reviews for the last chapter totally made me smile and I appreciate it so much! I'm here, from vacation, posting the next chapter because I've been begged for it. This chapter goes into more the rest of the team and they'll be popping up in the story from here on out. Trust me, I know what I'm doing.**

**Disclaimer: This is just for fun. If I could get paid for it I would. **

**ooo**

His ninety minutes were going too quickly as Booth rushed to pack a nap sack and brief the soldiers leaving with him. With less than fifteen minutes before their truck was set to leave base Booth pulled a notebook out from beneath his cot.

The letter was written much too hastily for what he would prefer, but at this point he didn't have any other option. He knew the dangers this mission would bring. He knew that coming back alive was not going to be easy.

"Sarg," Mitch greeted when Booth walked into the younger soldier's tent. Taking a look at his superior and friend he questioned Booth, "Why are you in full fatigues?"

"I ship out in five minutes for a mission," Booth answered and Mitch shot up from his cot.

"What?" Mitch exclaimed, "That wasn't supposed to be a part of your deployment. No direct combat off base. What the hell."

"It's a sniper mission," Booth explained, "classified. But I have to go. I just…if something happens to me, I need you to find her. And give this to her. She has to know…"

Booth extended his hand and the cream colored envelope to his friend and Mitch took it with reluctance.

"Sarg, why are you doing this?"

"Because it's part of the job Mitch," Booth answered. "I'm a soldier, I think I knew that training wasn't the only thing I'd be doing over here. Please, just make sure she gets it."

"Of course," Mitch answered. "I'll get to DC to give it to her if I need to. But I'm really hoping that you can burn this soon."

"Thanks Mitch, me too." Booth told him, "Keep yourself safe. You have a beautiful wife waiting for you at home."

"Godspeed Sarg."

Booth nodded curtly and with a salute turned and left Mitch to stare after him. He climbed up into the truck, turned and looked at the four faces surrounding him, and motioned for them to leave.

He hated breaking promises.

**ooo**

Dr. Lance Sweets walked through the familiar halls of the Jeffersonian on his way to Medico-Legal Lab for his once a month lunch meetings with Dr. Saroyan. They were an odd combination, he knew that, but after being left by the rest of their team they had formed a steady friendship. The replacements for the majority of their team where working much better than either of them had anticipated they would and in the last seven months they had solved all but one of the twelve murders they were assigned.

The only they hadn't was waiting for Dr. Brennan in bone storage to crack when she returned to work at the Jeffersonian.

Dr. Carlos Rodriguez had come highly recommended from Dr. Brennan and had agreed to the temporary position without hesitation. Sweets hadn't been sure of the new anthropologist right away, but he was a guy who was easy to get along with. It also helped that he worked well with the interns who had decided to work through the summer. Wendall and Fischer were close to completing their dissertations and knew that summer at the Jeffersonian, even with Dr. Brennan missing, would help them get there more quickly.

"Hey Sweets," Wendall greeted the forlorn looking psychologist as he entered the main floor of the lab. "Cam wanted me to let you know that he meeting might run over but she'll be back for lunch as soon as she can."

"Thanks Wendall," Sweets answered and joined him on the platform. "What are you working on today?"

"Just a limbo case," the student told him, "it's been slow in the world of murders this week."

"That is good to hear," Sweets responded and Wendall eyed him warily. "What?"

"You're moping again."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah dude," Wendall argued, "you are. You're almost as bad as Fischer. Why don't you come and hang out with me tonight. I'm having drinks with some friends, maybe you'll meet someone."

"I'm not sure I'm ready to meet anyone Wendall."

"It doesn't hurt to at least come and have some fun. There is a girl I know from my apartment building who I think you would get along great with."

"I dunno…"

"Just think about it and let me know. Julie is sweet and I really think you could like her."

"I'll think about it."

"Good."

"Sorry I'm late Sweets," Cam called from the entrance of the lab near her office, "the monthly museum meeting started late and then I got a call from Hodgins and Angela. They are coming back early. Are you ready for lunch?"

"Do you know why are they coming back early? And yes, I'm starved." Sweets answered and they walked side by side out of the lab with a quick goodbye to Wendall.

"They were quite vague on the reason," Cam answered, "so, no I'm not sure exactly why. They seemed happy though. They are probably just a little homesick. Hodgins hasn't played with dirt in too long or something."

Sweets laughed at that and agreed. The subject quickly changed from work to her boyfriend Paul who had just moved in with her and Michelle. Trying not to sound like he was in full psychologist mode he asked how Michelle was adjusting and she laughed a little and assured him the transition for everyone had been smooth. He side stepped the question of Daisy and was relieved with Cam didn't press the subject.

He knew he was being sulky and it needed to stop. Maybe he would take Wendall up on his invitation for dinner and drinks.

**ooo**

Jack wrapped his arms around his sleeping wife as the plane touched down in their hometown. He had never been happier to see the capital city. The seven months he spent in Paris with Angela had been amazing. They toured all the art museums and meandered through the parks and they sat while she painted and he read. It had been relaxing and romantic and the perfect extended honeymoon.

He was still riding the high he felt since finding out he was going to be a father. He wanted nothing more than to start their family and was stoked it had happened so quickly.

"Angie," he whispered into his wife's ear, "time to wake up Angie. We're home."

"Home?" she murmured still half asleep. "Already?"

"Well, we've touched down in DC. We just have to have the car take us home."

"I like the sound of that. Thanks for being rich Jack. I like not having to deal with lines, or baggage claim, or commercial flights."

"No problem babe," Jack assured her with a laugh. "Glad the private plane finally came in handy."

Angela snuggled farther into Jack's arms and closed her eyes again. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. Jack couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

"When do we have to go back to work?"

"I told Cam that we would be back Monday," Angela told him. "It gives us the weekend to get over the jet lag and settle into the house before going back. Would it be too nerdy to say that I'm excited to go back to work?"

"Not at all!" Jack said and laughed out loud. "I am dying to get my hands dirty. I'm ready for some slime and maggots."

Angela giggled at her husband's enthusiastic exclaim and finally stood up and stretch. "Let's go home."

"You got it Mrs. Hodgins."

**ooo**

The weeks were passing slowly for Brennan. Two more sites had discovered air pockets and it had severely slowed their progress with unearthing the tombs on the Indonesian island. True to her word though, she assured the committee that she wasn't interested in extending her stay and that when her twelve months were completed she would be heading back to the states.

The committee had tried to convince her to stay, or to at least think about staying, but she had adamantly refused. There was no way she was going to miss meeting with Booth on the Mall as they had promised.

The worst part was she hadn't received a letter from Booth in nearly a month. Typically she received a letter from him every other week or so, and only once before had he missed that mark and he'd been offsite training then. But that time he had told her his next letter would be delayed. So when she realized he had missed two letters now she began to worry.

"Dr. Brennan," the annoyingly familiar voice asked from outside her tent. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"You may Daisy, come in." Brennan waited until Daisy was seated on the cot across from her before questioning the young anthropologist. "What can I help you with Daisy?"

"We're just over seven months into our commitment."

"That is true," Brennan agreed with the obviously accurate statement. "I'm not sure what you are asking."

"I don't think I'm ready to go back," Daisy told her. "The committee has asked me to consider expanding my commitment for another six months."

"That is fantastic Daisy," Brennan assured her. "You deserve it. Your work is more than adequate."

"Are you planning on staying? There is so much work left to do."

"No Daisy, I'm not staying. We've still got five months left on the original commitment. But after that I'm going home."

"But…"

"I miss home Daisy. This dig has been incredibly informative and enlightening and history changing, but I have a life back in the states that I can't give up."

"This is about Booth, isn't it?"

"Yes and no. But mostly yes."

**ooo**

**A/N: Once again, I'm begging. Leave a review, I promise it will help me post faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow guys! Your response to this story has completely blown me away. Just the number of alerts alone, I'm shocked. And honored. I don't like to give anything away…so just know that the ending to this story has been thought about and I know what I'm doing. (And I don't like sad endings.)**

**Melissa and Lori, thanks for the encouragement! It means to the world to me!**

**Disclaimer: If I really had any claim over this would I be writing on here? Heck no, I'd be planning a spectacular season 6!**

**ooo**

Booth hated living in the barracks on base but that was like living in a five star hotel compared to camping out while on a tracking mission. The heat in the middle of the desert was stifling and without the luxury of electricity and fans he felt smothered in the small tent.

This mission was taking longer than any of them had considered and Booth could tell the younger soldiers were weary. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't either. But three weeks in the middle of nowhere would do that to you.

Booth shut his eyes, lying on the hard, hot ground. He needed to get to sleep because his shift for look out was coming up and he needed to be rested. They were getting close to the insurgent camp, but it seemed as if whenever they got within a few miles they would pick up and move around a bit. He wasn't sure it was because they knew they were being tracked or if it was just a part of their normal lifestyle and that concerned him. He knew that the previous tracking missions had returned unsuccessful if they had returned at all. Booth was desperately trying to change that pattern.

Their GPS and satellite information put them close to the Chinese border and they were careful not to cross the border unnecessarily. There were dangers with crossing over into the other country as an American soldier and he was doing everything in his power to keep himself and his team safe.

Forcing himself to take his mind away from the war and where he was a pair of blue-grey eyes flashed in his mind. A smile spread slowly over his face. He wondered what she was doing at that moment and then had to laugh at himself. Roughly figuring in the time difference she would be asleep and he hoped she was dreaming of him just as he wanted to be dreaming of her.

He prayed silently for her safety and then he quickly sent another out that seemed fairly selfish, but he desperately hoped this time apart was opening her eyes to the option of them in a relationship. He had originally wanted this time apart to help his heart heal from her rejection, but if anything, especially in the last few weeks while he was on this mission, he knew that was a futile attempt. His heart would always been owned by the anthropologist who had blackmailed him into a partnership so many years ago.

Living a life without her in it at some capacity was impossible and he knew it. Even if that meant he would only be a partner and friend.

Drifting to sleep his dreams opened up a life he could only wish for.

**ooo**

"You need to take a break Bren," Kendall stated firmly, "you're being ridiculous."

"We're already behind," Brennan argued, "I'm fine."

"No, you aren't. You've barely slept in the last week and you aren't eating enough. Please, Bren, come take a break. Eat a snack with me and rest in the shade. The others have it under control."

"You should listen to her Dr. B," Daisy offered eyeing her mentor carefully. "You really don't look well."

"I'm not hungry," Brennan said curtly, "and I don't need to take a break."

"But Dr. B…"

"Daisy that's enough. Please just get back to work."

Daisy nodded silently, surprised at Brennan's outburst and turned to continue carefully uncover a piece of the remains she was focusing on.

"Brennan," Kendall pleaded. "Five minutes."

"I can't Kendall," Brennan told her. "I can't stop. I have to stay focused. I just want to work."

"Why Bren? What is wrong? You've been working hard since we got here, but seriously now you are boarding on insanity."

"Because when I stop working," Brennan said quietly, "I worry about him. And I would really rather not do that."

"Brennan."

"Please Kendall," Brennan begged, "just let me work."

"Fine," Kendall agreed reluctantly. "But I'm going to talk to Doc and see if he has anything that will help you sleep tonight. You need your rest."

"That is acceptable I suppose," Brennan answered and with only a moment's hesitation she reached over and wrapped her arms around Kendall's shoulders. "Thank you for caring about me."

**ooo**

Wendall was on the platform working on another set of limbo remains when Sweets entered the lab. Sweets smiled and waved at the young intern before making his way over to Cam's office, with a quick knock he let himself in.

"Hey Sweets," Cam greeted as she was filling out paperwork on her desk. "I was kind of hoping you were Agent Fitz. Is it completely morbid of me to say that I hope we have a murder soon? I'm going crazy doing nothing but paperwork."

"It is pretty morbid Cam," Sweets answered with a laugh, "but I can understand. How many limbo cases has Wendall completed in the last couple weeks?"

"He's on his twelfth one now," she supplied. "He's ready for his dissertation, but I don't think he'll do it before May."

"He wants to wait for Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked and when Cam nodded her confirmation he shrugged. "She won't see the reason for it, but I think that's nice."

"Yeah," Cam agreed. "I tried to explain that to him, but after the whole scholarship debacle last year he wants to wait. I told him I understood."

"Have you talked to him about coming on full time once he's finished with the dissertation?"

"We've talked about it a couple times and he's very interested. He just feels weird accepting the position without discussing it with Dr. Brennan. He's a good kid."

"Yeah," Sweets agreed. "So you are shutting down the lab for the Christmas holidays right?"

"Yup," Cam confirmed. "We're closing on the fifth and won't reopen until January third. Michelle is excited about our trip to Hawaii. Paul and I told her about it over the weekend."

"Good," Sweets said happily. "Jack and Angela have invited me to spend Christmas with them. I haven't decided if I'm going to yet."

"It's been great having them back," Cam said with a grin. "I just feel bad for closing the lab only a couple weeks after they're back from vacation. They could have stayed a little longer in Paris."

"They would have come back anyways," Sweets said with a shrug. "Angela was anxious to see her doctor."

"True." Cam agreed with a nod. "So, how long are you going to stall before telling me about your date last night?"

Sweets groaned a little, but he couldn't hide the smile that was on his face. "I wasn't going to say anything…"

"You can't not tell me about it. It was what, your third date with Julie?"

"Fourth," Sweets corrected, "and it went good. I like her."

"Good," Cam nodded. "You deserve to be happy."

"I think that I was holding on to the thought of Daisy coming back and us picking up where we left off. But with the news that he agreed to extend her commitment, I knew I had to move on. She picked her career over me. I want someone who picks me."

Cam nodded and Sweets shook his head as if to clear the thoughts he had allowed in. "Anyways, I'm having a good time getting to know Julie. And Wendall was right, we get along great."

They were interrupted when Sweets' cell phone went off and glancing at the number he did a double take.

"Hold on Cam, I have to take this."

"Sure thing," she said, "I'm just going to finish up here and then we can go get lunch."

Stepping out of her office Sweets put the phone to his ear. It didn't take long for him to react to the voice on the other end and Cam noticed the change in him quickly. When he motioned for her to follow him she didn't hesitate.

**ooo**

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Kendall asks Brennan when they sit down to breakfast the next morning and when all she gets as a response is a shrug she knows the answer. "The pills Doc gave you didn't work."

"Not really," Brennan answered honestly, "I slept for a little while but woke about three after a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep."

"You didn't work did you? You did, didn't you?"

"I figured if I couldn't' sleep I might as well get something done. I wrote a couple letters and then started working on categorizing the remains from yesterday. It'll speed up work today."

"You're going to work yourself into the ground if you're not careful."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means," Kendall explain, "that you have to take care of yourself. And not sleeping is only going to hurt you."

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, but I'm fine. Really." Brennan assured her, "I've worked much crazier hours and much harder in the past. I know my limits."

"Okay," Kendall relented, "but I want you to know that I'm going to be watching you. And I want you to promise to listen to Doc. He's here for a reason."

"I'll listen to him," Brennan told her. "And if I get too worn down I'll stop. I promise. And I know I need to sleep. I just wish I could without the nightmares."

"You still haven't heard from him?"

"No," Brennan said with a shake of her head. "I know it's illogical of me to worry so much, but I do. I can't explain it."

"You love him," Kendall supplied, "we worry about the ones we love."

"But…"

"No arguments for that one Bren," Kendall told her. "It's just the way it is."

"I wish it wasn't though. I just wish I could talk to him."

"Why don't you call him?"

"I tried."

"You did? When?"

"Four days ago," Brennan admitted. "I was told he was unavailable but the information was classified. They wouldn't even tell me when we would be available. They said they could pass along a message but that's it."

"I'm sorry."

"And the worst part is that just made my worry grow."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"I'd rather know it for sure. I have a falling feeling in my stomach…"

"Sinking feeling," Kendall corrected without thinking. "It's sinking feeling. And I thought you didn't go by your gut."

"Typically I don't. It's not pleasant for me, but I just can't shake this feeling."

Before Kendall could respond the two were interrupted by a member of their tech squad, Marissa Habeshy a grad student from Egypt.

"Doctor Brennan," she exclaimed hurriedly, "there's a call for you. Said it was urgent and you need to take it immediately."

Brennan glanced quickly at Kendall who couldn't hide the worried look that past through her eyes. Heart pounding, Brennan followed Marissa back the main base where the technology tent was located. Expecting the worst she was surprised at the face that was waiting for her on the screen.

"Cam? What is it?"

"Dr. Brennan…its Booth."

**ooo**

**A/N: Okay, breathe in and out people. And if you want the next chapter I'd recommend leaving a review. *****evil laugh here*******


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You guys have completely and totally blown me away. The response to the last chapter was more than I could have ever imagined and I'm thankful for everyone who took the time to read, review, and alert this story. **

**Thanks again and always to Melissa and Lori who never hesitate taking the time to pre-read these chapters and give me their opinions. I appreciate it ladies!**

**Disclaimer: Even though I would love to own them, I'd settled for working with them. Hart, Hart are you out there? Hire me please! **

**ooo**

_"Cam? What is it?"_

_"Dr. Brennan…its Booth."_

Brennan stopped breathing. And it felt like her heart stopped beating. Everything she always said was impossible was happening emotionally inside of her. Her world felt like it was crashing down around her. It didn't matter what Cam was now trying to say, she felt defeated.

Her head was fuzzy and she knew what was happening. The blood was draining from her head and she tried to brace herself. Before she could everything went dark.

"Brennan, Brennan," a voice called to her. "Brennan. Wake up, you need to wake up."

"He's dead," she stammered nearly incoherently. "I…what am I going to do?"

"Bren," the voice continued, "you need to open your eyes. Come on."

Brennan forced her eyes open to the concerned face of Daisy and Kendall over her.

"Dr. Brennan!" Daisy exclaimed, "you fainted. Are you okay?"

"Honey," Kendall said worriedly, "what happened?"

"I'm not sure exactly," Brennan answered and looked up to the computer screen where Cam was still sitting, although Sweets had joined her. "How long was I out?"

"Only a few minutes," Cam answered and Daisy and Kendall both looked surprised to the screen. "Hello, I'm Camille Saroyan and this is Dr. Sweets."

"Lance," Daisy breathed out and Sweets smiled sadly. "What is going on?"

"Sweets, Cam this is Kendall Bison. It's okay for her to be here."

"I wish it was," Cam answered, "but this is a top secret, national security. They only want the people that need to know to know."

"Daisy," Brennan said, "please leave. Kendall, I'd like you to stay."

"But Bren…"

"No, it's alright." Sweets interrupted after asking something off camera. "It might be good for Brennan to have someone right there for her."

"If you need me I'll be at the worksite," Daisy offered and with one last long look to the camera where Sweets was she left the technology tent.

Pulling herself back up into the chair in front of the camera she grabbed Kendall's hand tightly.

"What is happening Cam?" She asked, her voice not hiding the concern she felt. "You said it was a national security issue. What is going on?"

"The base were Booth is stationed was attacked today," Cam answered, "at about ten o'clock pm Afghan time. So, I guess technically it was yesterday to you."

"Attacked?" Brennan questioned, "how?"

"Air strikes," Sweets replied and her grip on Kendall's hand increased. "Multiple missiles, at least six have been reported in the seven hours since it occurred."

Brennan nodded slowly, absorbing the information carefully. "So it's about seven pm where you are in DC?"

"Yes," Cam answered. "We got the call about two hours after it happened. Things have been crazy here."

"And I'm just now being made aware of the situation?"

"We called when we were sure someone would be awake to take the call. I'm sorry it wasn't earlier."

"I'm sorry I got angry…"

"Don't apologize Temperance," Cam answered. "It's a lot to take in."

"How bad was the damage?" Brennan asked, once again holding on to Kendall's hand for extra strength. Kendall hadn't said anything since Daisy exited the tent, being nothing more than a silent pillar of strength.

Cam took a deep breath in and Brennan braced herself for the worst-case scenario. "It's bad, Dr. Brennan. They have only confirmed one hundred and four survivors out of the three hundred and forty-two people who are stationed there currently. Most of which were off base when the air strikes occurred. There are teams working on extracting more survivors from the wreckage."

Taking another deep breath Brennan bit her lip hard. With a reassuring squeeze of her hand from Kendall, Brennan squared her shoulders and asked probably the toughest question she would have to ever face, "any mention of Booth?"

Both Sweets and Cam shook their hands no, hands hanging down. Cam was the one that answered, "He was not on the initial list of survivors."

Brennan nodded slowly, "okay."

"However," Cam continued quickly, "he was also not on the list of confirmed fatalities."

"Meaning his remains were not found yet."

"Dr. Brennan," Sweets interjected. "We shouldn't assume…"

"In all due respect Dr. Sweets," Brennan replied, "I'd rather not have hope for something that is hopeless."

"Bren," Kendall added, "sometimes faith is all we need to have."

"Please," Brennan stopped her and Cam and Sweets looked at each other. "I can't do that. I can't."

"Temperance," Cam started again, "there were alternative motives for us calling you like this."

"Alternative motives?"

"Yes," Sweets answered, "we're not the only ones here to talk to you."

"You're not?" Brennan questioned, "Who else is there?"

"Hello Dr. Brennan," a male voice greeted, "I'm Secretary of Defense Michael Grates."

"Hello Mr. Secretary," Brennan answered hesitantly, "how can I assist you?"

"We were wondering if you would be willing to join us in the recovery efforts at Fort Adams."

The breath left her lungs again at the request of the Secretary of Defense and yet she knew her answer before he even finished the question.

"Dr. Saroyan has already agreed to help with the recovery," the Secretary continued, "and I know that your expertise would be appreciated greatly."

"Of course," Brennan assured him. "I'll join the recovery efforts immediately. There is a small aircraft here on the islands that can get me to Darwin, Australia. When will you have an aircraft to pick me up from there?"

"We'll have a plane dispatched from our base in Hawaii in less than an hour. It takes about eight hours from there," Secretary of Defense Grates told her. "I know it's not a lot of time to prepare…"

"I'll be there," Brennan confirmed. "It's plenty of time for me to tie up some loose ends here, assign someone else to take control of the dig, and make arrangements for the local aircraft to get me to Darwin."

"Thank you Dr. Brennan," Grates answered with a sad smile, "and your country thanks you. If you'll excuse me, I need to arrange travel for you and Dr. Saroyan and the other recovery team. I'll see you in Afghanistan."

Brennan nodded along with Cam and they waited until the Secretary of Defense had left before continuing their conversation.

"My plane leaves shortly," Cam answered, "they are flying me directly from here so I will see you when you arrive."

"Of course," Brennan answered, "I'm sure this is putting a wrinkle in your holiday plans."

"There isn't anything more important than finding answers for the families of the victims right now, Brennan. Michelle and Paul understand that. We'll just postpone our trip."

"Where is Michelle going to stay?"

"Angela and Hodgins offered to have her stay with them while I'm gone. Angela is upset that she can't jump on the plane with me."

"She's pregnant, that would be very unwise."

"And that was explained to her. She just wants to be there for you."

"Why?" Brennan asked, "I'm fine. I've done work like this before. I spent several months in New York City after the World Trade Center attacks."

"We know that," Cam told her, "it's just because this one is…more personal."

"I'd rather not discuss that right now Cam," Brennan said shortly and felt Kendall squeeze her hand again.

"Brennan," Cam interjected, "I know you might not want to, but you need to. I know how much he meant to you."

Brennan looked down and with her free hand touched the pendant that hung around her neck. She knew that after their goodbye at the airport the rest of the team knew how much they meant to each other. In all honesty, they probably knew much longer before that, before she'd been able to admit it to herself.

"I waited too long," Brennan whispered quietly, "and now it's too late."

"There are several off base mission teams left unaccounted for," Sweets stated, "he could have been off base when the attacks happened…"

Brennan had to chuckle a little when Cam slugged Sweets in the leg. A sad smile filled her face.

"I understand you want to have hope Dr. Sweets," Brennan said, completely clinical. "But we all know his deployment had special restrictions. He was assisting with training, not off base missions."

"But…"

"Don't Dr. Sweets," Brennan interrupted. "I don't think I can handle allowing myself to have any sort of hope in the instance. I'd appreciate it if you didn't plant that in my mind."

Sweets nodded sadly and Brennan saw him wipe a tear from his eye.

"I have to go," Brennan told them both in an effort to end the link before she broke down. "There is much to do before I need to meet the military aircraft in Darwin."

"Of course Brennan," Cam answered with an affirmative nod. "I have a lot to do myself. I'll see you soon, though I wish it was under different circumstances."

"Me too," Brennan agreed. "Bye."

When the link was finally disconnected Brennan allowed a tear to fall down her cheek. She felt Kendall wrap her arms around her shoulders and Brennan let herself go. The tears fell freely and openly into Kendall's shoulder for a solid ten minutes before Brennan forced herself to pull it together.

"You're going to be okay," Kendall said quietly. "It's okay to have hope."

"Not when it is illogical. He was on base, I know it."

"But…"

"I need to get things arranged," Brennan interrupted. "Thank you for being a great friend and I want to stay in touch, even after I leave."

"Of course," Kendall assured her, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'm leaving you in charge of daily operations here," Brennan told her, "you are more than qualified and I know that you'll take the work seriously. I don't know if I'll be back."

"I'm honored to take over," Kendall said with a small grin, "and I'll keep you updated with the finds. I'll email every day, even if you can't respond."

"I'll appreciate that," Brennan said. "I've got to pack. Can you call Clinton and have him set me up with a plane?"

"I'm on it," Kendall told her with a nod. "Anything else you need before you leave let me know. Or after you leave too, of course."

Brennan gave Kendall a quick hug before slipping out of the tent to pack her belongings.

**ooo**

**A/N: No real cliffhanger this time. I figured I'd give your hearts a break after the last one. I still want to know what you think though. So review? Pretty please! Pretty please with sprinkles on top?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm just overwhelmed with the response to this story and the love that I'm feeling for it. You guys are the best. I wish I had the time to reply to each review, but I figured that you guys would rather me write the next chapters than reply. Just know that I'm so grateful to each one of them.**

**Melissa and Lori, thanks again for taking the time to check the chapter over before I post. You guys are the best. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, they aren't mine. But I have fun playing with them!**

**ooo**

Booth pulled the army parka closer around his shoulders as the temperature continued to drop as night fell in the mountains where they had made camp some days before. Perched high on the mountain it gave Booth and his trainees a superior advantage as they could see right down into the insurgent camp that didn't appear to have moved in at least a week. Booth attributed this to the drastic change in temperature the last several days had provided and sent a prayer of thanks to the heavens.

If they could keep them in the same spot for another couple of days without being noticed Booth knew they could finish the mission by eliminating the leaders of the camp and then head back to the few comforts of base. The first thing he had planned when he got back was calling Brennan, it had been way too long since he had contact with her and a letter just wouldn't do.

"Hey Sarg," Staff Sergeant Finn said as he joined Booth on the lookout perch. "We've got a problem with the radio. We have lost all communication with the base."

"Since when?"

"It got fuzzy about six hours ago," Finn answered, "But we haven't been able to get through at all for about three hours. We figured the static was our position, however…"

"I don't like that," Booth answered. "We should be able to communicate. Have you tried other locations? Any other bases?"

"There isn't anything closer than our base," Finn answered, "the rest were father west. I can try to get a hold of them."

"Do that," Booth ordered. "Let me know if you get anything."

"Yes sir," Finn responded and with a salute he turned and headed back down into camp. Booth turned back towards the insurgent camp and noticed the man he had been observing specifically over most of his time in lookout had emerged from his tent. He had all the traits he had learned to look for in a camp leader and Booth was almost positive that he had his main target.

"Sarg," Finn said, as he came back, "still nothing. Something's not right."

"We just have to keep trying," Booth told him. "We're too close to successfully finishing this mission to turn back now. It's probably nothing."

"You got it Sarg," Finn responded. "It's Jacquay's turn to take over lookout and scouting. We've got some soup and coffee by the fire."

"Sounds good," Booth answered happily, "it is damn cold out here. Tell Jacquay to get his ass up here now."

"Yes sir," Finn supplied with a laugh and Booth turned his attention once again back to the insurgent camp below them.

An hour later Booth sat warming himself by the small fire in the center of their camp. The coffee was watery and the soup tasted like snot, but his stomach was grateful for the nutrition and Booth knew better than to expect anything better while in the field on a mission. The three young soldiers around him were sharing stories of back home and their girlfriends or wives and families and it made them seem younger than they were.

"What about you Sarg?"

"It's complicated," Booth told them honestly as he reached up absentmindedly to finger the charm that still hung around his neck under his fatigues and parka.

"Eh," Finn shrugged, "can't be that complicated."

"I wish it wasn't," Booth answered. "She is, or was, my partner back home in DC. My FBI partner."

"Okay," Grigley said with a shrug, "what's so complicated about that."

"I gambled it all and lost," Booth told them and then went on to explain. "I know she cares about me, but she's had a rough life and love isn't on her palette of believable theories. Or at least it wasn't. Sometimes I think her walls are starting to come down, but then something happens and they get snapped back into place."

"Mixed signals are the damn worst."

"They aren't exactly mixed signals," Booth argued. "I don't know, you'd just have to know Bones to understand her. Then again, even if you know her you don't always understand her. Like I said, complicated."

"But you love her Sarg?"

"With everything I am."

**ooo**

Angela sat across from Jack twirling a French fry between her fingers. Michelle was with them as they sat quietly in their booth at the Founding Fathers.

"I hate this," Angela pouted, "I hate it so much."

"Me too," Michelle agreed almost silently. The teenager had worked to keep her emotions in check while watching her mom board the plane that would take her into a warzone but several tears had slipped out anyway. "This isn't supposed to happen like this."

Hodgins trying to keep both emotional females in check nodded, "we don't know anything happened to him. He could be fine…"

Michelle nodded but Angela couldn't.

"This will destroy Bren," Angela stated. "Do you remember what happened last time Booth died?"

"Yes," Hodgins responded, "but that turned out to be fake."

"I know," Angela acknowledged, "but…"

"Somebody has to have faith Angie," Hodgins interrupted, "and it has to be us because you know that Brennan can't. I refuse to believe that the g-man is dead until I see a body."

Sweets slipped into the booth next to Jack and stole a fry solemnly off Jack's plate. "Hodgins is right; Dr. Brennan refuses to believe anything but the worst, despite having no tangible proof either way. I'm trying to stay positive, but it isn't easy."

"Cam said she fainted when she told her?" Angela asked, "Is she okay?"

"I think the fainting was more than just the information about the attack. She looked worn down and tired when she entered the conversation. She was probably working herself ragged. Now as for if she'll be okay, I think with Cam there to monitor her some, she'll be fine."

"Please," Angela scoffed, "she is only going to tire herself out more now trying to find Booth. She won't listen to Cam, she never has before."

"There will be plenty of medical personal there to make sure she is taking care of herself Angie," Jack reassured his worried wife.

"It's just a waiting game now," Michelle said. "To find out either way was is happening over there. Do you know if the news has picked it up yet?"

"World News Tonight had some footage," Hodgins replied, "and a couple other stations too, I believe. As more information comes in it'll get shown more."

Sweets nodded, "we'll get more from Cam's updates from the news anyways. Did she say she'd call when she landed?"

"Yeah," Michelle assured him, "it'll be late here, but I made her promise to call anyways. I won't be able to sleep until I know she's there and safe."

"Everything is going to be okay," Sweets' voice said to the quiet table. "It has to be."

**ooo**

Since he knew he had a restless night of sleep ahead of him he bid the boys goodnight and headed back to his cramped tent. Leaving his parka and boots on he crawled into his sleeping bagand reached under his shirt to pull the silver chain out. He pressed his lips to the warm charm, its silver color sparkling in the low light of his lamp.

He pressed his eyes closed and forced his body to relax with his fingers still gripped around the small dolphin. Her gray-blue eyes filled his mind and a smile came to his face. It didn't take much for him to think about her and he wanted so much to see her again.

Quickly calculating the rest of the time in his head it came out to roughly one hundred and sixty seven days till he would meet her at the coffee cart on the mall. He was determined to make her understand his devotion to her, no matter what. He wasn't going to take no for an answer this time.

He wasn't sure how long he had been dozing when the noise outside of his tent started to grow louder and louder.

"Sarg," Corporal Grigley called as he stuck his head inside his tent. "It looks like we've got company."

"Insurgents?"

"Adams thinks so. No way to know for sure until they get closer."

"Which direction are they coming from?"

"North," Grigley answered as Booth grabbed for his gun. "Finn and Jacquay are seeing what they can find out."

"Tell Adams to get down and stay down, you do the same. Let's wait until we know what is going on."

"Yes sir," Grigley responded with a salute and slipped back into the night.

"Booth quickly followed him and they took position of defense around their small camp. The light from the fire and the moon the only thing they had to see by. The bushes were rustling and Booth didn't know if was the wind, enemy soldiers, or his own soldiers. Motioning for Grigley and Adams to stay close they took a couple steps into the darkness.

That is when the guns went off.

**ooo**

**A/N: Okay…deep breaths. You have to believe me when I say that this story has been planned since I started typing and I PROMISE I know what I'm doing. Trust me, okay? That being said, I will look out for the pitchforks and tasers that are sure to find me for this ending. I'll only know what you think if you review. So do it. Yeah, do it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I wasn't chased with as many pitchforks or tasers as I thought. I guess that is a good thing. I continue to be floored by the response this story is getting and the following that is has. I'm grateful for every person that reads my story. It's amazing. Thank you for spending time reading!**

**Melissa and Lori, thanks for getting this story ready to be posted. Appreciate it ladies!**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but of course you knew that already.**

**ooo**

Brennan was tapping her foot anxiously against the floor of the large airplane as it made a descent to the makeshift fairway in the middle of the Afghan desert. She could see the truck waiting for her as the wheels of the plane hit the ground and Cam's dark hair was blowing in the wind right outside of it. She had suspected that Cam, who had arrived hours earlier, would be waiting for her to arrive to show support. Pasting a calm, cool, and collected look on her face Brennan stepped off the plane as soon as the stairs to the ground were lowered.

The sun was sinking in the sky and Brennan discerned that she didn't have long to get a feel for the surroundings she would be working with before it would be dark and she wondered if she would be forced to pretend to sleep.

"Dr. Brennan," the large man next to Cam greeted. "I'm Colonel Mike Hanson, thank you for coming."

"Of course," Brennan answered quickly and shook the man's hand. "When can we get started?"

"Right away if you like," Colonel Hanson assured her, "we have a tent set up for you and Dr. Saroyan for sleeping arrangements and we also have a set of larger tents set aside as a work area."

"Fantastic," she said as calmly as she could muster, "Please, Colonel, lead the way."

"Brennan," Cam whispered once they had climbed inside the truck, "when was the last time you slept?"

"I'm fine," Brennan told her automatically and she didn't miss the look in Cam's eyes. "I slept some on the plane here. I'm fine, really."

"Okay," Cam reluctantly said with a nod knowing that it was no use to fight with her. "I took a look around when I got here. Just…be prepared."

"Cam I've identified hundreds of remains from genocides all over the world, I was in New York City after the towers fell. I can handle this."

Cam only nodded this time and the remaining short car ride was rode in silence. When they reached the gates of the base the Colonel turned around to speak to Cam and Brennan.

"You two are in charge," he told them, "we've had crews here since the attack yesterday working around the clock but they are all aware that whatever either of you say, goes. Dr. Brennan, I apologize but there are already bodies waiting for your expertise. If there is anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to let me know."

"Thank you," they answered in unison and the Colonel nodded and then saluted.

When Brennan exited the truck the smell of burnt flesh invaded her nose. There were still sections of the large building in front of her that had flames emerging from it while crews attempted to put them out. Everywhere she looked it was chaos and she attempted to take in the surroundings. Taking a deep breath she followed Cam to a large green tent and when they entered it the smell of burnt flesh increased.

She nodded absentmindedly as another soldier pointed things out to her and Cam. She hoped that Cam was paying attention to the brief introduction to the work area. When the soldier left Cam turned to Brennan with an obvious concerned look on her face.

"Brennan," she started, "are you sure you are okay? I'd understand…"

"Let's get started," Brennan interrupted and donned a pair of plastic gloves after tying her pack in its signature ponytail. "Please Cam, I just need to get started."

"Fine," she agreed grudgingly and took a pair of gloves for herself. "Should I tell them to bring in the first body?"

"Yes," Brennan said trying to hide the shakiness of her voice. Masking it with a confidence she didn't feel she continued, "that would be the best place to start."

It didn't take long for Brennan to fish her laptop out of a nearby bag and she set it on a table. Within a few clicks she had a link up to the Jeffersonian where Angela was waiting anxiously.

"Oh thank god," Angela exclaimed when the face of her best friend filled her computer screen. "I've been waiting here forever!"

"It would be quite impossible for you to be waiting forever Ange, as forever is defined by never beginning and never ending and you as a person had to begin at conception…"

"It's just an expression sweetie," Angela interrupted before the conversation started getting too odd for even her liking "Just a saying. I just meant I'd been waiting for a long time. Hodgins fell back asleep on my couch."

"What time is it there?"

"It's uh," Angela stammered and looked for her clock, "about eleven am here. Which would make it what, like seven pm there?"

"Close to that I would imagine," Brennan agreed, "my body is still confused from traveling. You didn't sleep in the lab did you?"

"No, of course not. We slept at home until about five am when I couldn't sleep anymore and I knew you'd link up as soon as you set up base and I wanted to be here when you did."

"I don't know why," Brennan told her. "And you need your sleep. For the baby."

"I'll be taking care of myself," Angela assured her, "I'm just going to be taking care of you too. Well, as best as I can from thousands of miles away. Did you sleep at all last night Bren?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine."

"Okay, first I didn't ask if you were fine, I know better than that. And two, you're obviously not fine if you're going to bite my head off for asking a simple question."

"It would be physically impossible for me to bite…"

"Another saying sweetie," Angela interrupted. "Now, back to my first question, did you sleep at all last night?"

"Yes," Brennan said sternly, "I did. It wasn't great sleep, but I did sleep some. Right now I just need to get to work."

"You should sleep more," Angela argued, "get a full nights rest and start fresh in the morning."

"That is what I tried to tell her," Cam stated as she walked back into the tent, "but she refused, so we're working."

"You'll watch her right?" Angela questioned, "make sure she is eating and sleeping and all of that."

"Of course."

"Good, I don't want to have to worry about her."

"Excuse me," Brennan interjected, "I'm right here and can hear everything you're saying. I'm an adult and fully capable to take care of myself."

"We know," Angela said, "you just usually don't. Be careful Bren, okay. I need you to be okay."

"I am fine."

The words were clipped coming out of her mouth and as much as she wanted to believe it herself, she wasn't sure if she could. To avoid the piercing gazes of both of her friends she exited the tent quickly murmuring something about finding out what was taking so long with the first body. When she stepped into the twilight a tear coursed down her cheek.

The more she looked around and became aware of the gravity of the situation the more her stomach dropped. She knew it was just a matter of time before she was confirming the identification on the one person who wasn't supposed to leave her. Ever.

The thought nearly crippled her, but she was Dr. Temperance Brennan. A woman who didn't show weakness and certainly didn't show defeat so she squared her shoulders, wiped her cheeks off, and stormed back into the tent ready to do what she did best.

**ooo**

The day was dragging for Sweets as he attempted to do paperwork in his office. The afternoon was free of appointments and it let his thoughts be able to wander. Tapping his fingers against his desk he toyed with the idea of heading over to the Jeffersonian for the afternoon, but he wasn't sure if that was going to help him or just make him feel worse.

"Dr. Sweets," the female voice of his security asked through his speakerphone and he picked up the hand held phone. "I have Miss Bowden on the phone for you."

"Thanks Kelly," he answered his secretary and he waited until he heard the click that told him Kelly had merged the lines together. "Hello?"

"Hey," Julie said into the phone and Sweets smiled without thinking. "What are you doing this afternoon?"

"I don't have any plans Jules," Sweets answered, "I was actually thinking about taking off early."

"You should," she told him, "and come pick me up."

"Don't you have classes you have to teach?"

Julie laughed into his ear and he smiled again. His relationship with Julie had progressed faster than he had originally anticipated but everything felt right when he was with her. It had taken Sweets out of his heartbreak and made him feel again. He was happy again. And that was a feeling he wasn't sure he was going to get back after Daisy left.

"School got out early today," Julie told him, "end of the semester teacher workshops."

"So you're going to play hooky from your workshop?"

"Nope, mine isn't until tomorrow so I have a free afternoon. Care to help me spend the time."

"I would love to," Sweets assured her. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"I have not," Julie told him, "do you want to meet somewhere?"

Sweets shook his head and then laughed at himself before saying, "no, I'll pick you up in twenty minutes."

"Sounds good. See you soon."

Sweets hung up the phone, filed the paperwork that was strewn across his desk, and let Kelly know he was leaving for the afternoon. Seventeen minutes later he was knocking on Julie's door.

"Right on time," she greeted when she threw open the door. Her long blonde hair was pulled back and tied up and the cream colored sweater brought out the pink of her cheeks. "Come on in, I just need to grab my shoes and purse."

"Okay," Sweets answered and followed her into her apartment. "So I was thinking about grabbing something from the corner store and taking it for a picnic."

"Lance," she called from her room with a laugh, "it's December and like forty degrees outside. We can't go on a picnic."

"You've never been on a winter picnic before?"

"No," she said coming around the corner, "but I'd be willing to give it a try."

"Great," Sweets answered with a grin and couldn't resist placing a gentle kiss on Julie's cheek. "Let's go."

When they stepped out into the cold December air Sweets' phone chirped and he instinctively pulled it from his pocket.

"Sorry," he told her, "its habit."

"Don't worry about it," Julie assured him, "I understand. I don't mind if you get it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," she said with a smile. "I understand."

He stepped away from her just long enough to find answer the Director's question, confirm he'd be back in the office first thing in the morning for a consult, and to inform him that no he hadn't heard from Cam or Brennan since they had arrived in Afghanistan but he would let him know if he did.

When he stepped back to Julie she took his hand in hers and squeezed. He squeezed back and they headed to his car.

"I don't want to ask you if you're okay if you don't want to talk about it," Julie stated after he started up the car, "but I also don't want you to think you can't talk about it with me either. I'm here for you Lance. For whatever you need."

Sweets wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face into his neck. With a gentle kiss to the top of her head he whispered, "Thank you Jules."

**ooo**

**A/N: Once again I'm begging for reviews. I know it's probably cliché to say that your reviews help me write, but they do. When I know you guys are enjoying the story its easier to write faster. So, review and I'll write…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You guys continue to blow me away with the response to this story. It's incredible and I'm totally honored. I love that you guys are loving this story. I know that some of you were disappointed there wasn't any Booth in the last chapter. Well, I hope this makes up for that a bit. **

**Again, Melissa and Lori, there aren't enough thanks for your encouragement. You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them. Only in my dreams…**

**ooo**

The endless reams of photos that were playing in his mind started to slow as the weight on his head increased. His eyes were still closed and for some reason he was having a hard time opening them up. When he tried to move there was stiffness in his body he couldn't ignore and pain in his shoulder that nearly made him cry out in agony.

The cloud around his head made his mind fuzzy and he couldn't get his body to follow the instructions he wanted. His eyes finally fluttered open and he was staring at a brown ceiling that didn't look familiar to him at all. Working to get his body to respond he turned his head to the side as much as he could.

He was in a long room; the walls painted a similar color to the ceiling and lined with beds. About twelve beds he guessed only about half of them filled. The room was quiet only the sound of breathing filled his ears. When he tried to lift his head he realized there was something that restricted his head movement. He pressed his eyes closed and tried to establish a plan of action.

"You're awake," a voice greeted. "That's good. Very good."

"Where am I?" He asked, his voice coming out raspy and deep. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sarah," she said with a smile and grabbed a clipboard off the table at the end of his bed. "Sarah Sundell and you're in Keketu, China. What is your name?"

"China? And uh, I'm Sergeant Major Seeley Booth."

"Yeah," she confirmed, "and you're currently in the Keketu missionary hospital Sergeant Major. Dr. Jameson stepped out for a minute, he'll back in a minute."

"You can call me Booth. What's wrong with me?"

"What do you remember Booth?" she countered, pen poised over a sheet of paper waiting for his response.

"Um," he started and closed his eyes in an attempt to bring the memories back, "I remember one of my guys, Grigley telling me that thought we had enemy soldiers surrounding our camp. I remember the first sounds of gunfire, but after that, nothing."

Her pen was flying over the paper, her long blonde hair shielding her face. She looked up, her smile bright on her face, "okay. Excellent."

"Excellent?" Booth scoffed, "how is any of this excellent?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized instantly her smile falling off her face, "that was probably the wrong word choice. "You were very, very lucky Booth."

"And the rest of my team?"

She hesitated and placed the clipboard back down on the table. "You were rescued, along with two other American men. There was no trace of anyone else."

"Two? Only two?" Booth asked his voice raising a few decibels in panic. "Where are they now?"

"You're the first to regain consciousness. They are stable, but still in a coma."

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days," Sarah told him. "A couple of guys heard the gunshots, you were really close to the border and they grabbed you before the Chinese army could."

"Two days?" Booth questioned trying to mentally calculate what the day was then now. "Two days."

Booth tried to sit up again and remembered the restraints that held him down. Reaching up with his good hand to remove the restraints, Sarah stopped him.

"Let's wait until Dr. Jameson clears you to be unrestrained Booth. There was some severe stress on your spinal cord. He wants to make sure that there was no permanent damage."

She turned around and Booth noticed another person in the room, a young Chinese girl standing a few beds down. The conversed quickly in Chinese and Booth had no hope to understand what they were saying and it frustrated him.

"What did you say to her?" he asked, not hiding the irritation. "I need to get out of here. I need to contact my superiors and find my other men and…"

"And you need to get well. And you need to do that before you do anything else," a male voice interrupted him. "Hi, I'm Dr. Richard Jameson are you are?"

"I'm Sergeant Major Seeley Booth," he told them, "with the Army Rangers."

"Okay," Dr. Jameson answered and wrote something else on the clipboard, "Sergeant Major you took two bullets, one in your left shoulder and one left thigh. Although we don't have the best technology here we removed both bullets and stitched you back up. Also, from what we can tell you fell on your side and hit something pretty hard. You're going to be bruised and sore for awhile."

"When can I leave?"

"With all due respect sir," Dr. Jameson answered, "I can't let you go until I know that your bullet wounds are healed. It'll be at least a week."

"That's unacceptable. I don't have a week."

"You don't have a choice," Dr. Jameson argued, "and I'll keep you restrained as long as I have to."

"But…"

"No buts," Dr. Jameson interrupted again, "you wouldn't make it two feet back into Afghanistan without being fully recovered. Especially if whomever you got into a firefight with survived. Not only that, but you're going to have to get past the Chinese army. You're going to need a plan and assistance and…"

"And I get the picture Doc," Booth relented. "Just get me healthy again and I need to find some way to communicate."

"About that…"

**ooo**

The past three days had passed in a complete blur to Brennan of remains, sand, sleep, and questions. She couldn't deny that the questions were getting tiresome. Cam couldn't keep herself from asking if she was okay and neither could anyone else who stepped inside the tent were she was working. It hadn't taken long for some of the military personal to figure out her and Cam's devotion to the recovery efforts were not completely unselfish.

"Dr. Brennan," Colonel Hanson stated when he walked into the tent, "how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine," she said, her voice automatically clipped in irritation with the question.

"I'm sorry to keep asking you the same questions," Colonel Hanson said as he ran his hand over his head. "But the stress can be telling and we just like to look out…"

"I understand," Brennan assured him, "and it's not just you who's asking. I've answered the same question numerous times in the past several days. I just want to do my work."

"We appreciate the work you are doing," Colonel Hanson told her, "you're able to identify our fallen soldiers much more quickly than we could."

"Anything I can do to help," Brennan answered automatically and continued to piece together the remains that had been brought in. "How is the recovery team doing?"

"It's a slow process," he answered, "the buildings structure is questionable and we have to be careful."

"Survivors?"

"We've pulled about twenty more survivors and they're being treated for their injuries. Most are in stable condition."

"I see," Brennan stated. She wanted to ask if any of them were Booth but she knew that Cam would have immediately informed her if they had found him. With every set of remains that she identified the more her hope began to grow, despite her best attempts to stop it. She knew she was just setting herself up for more heartbreak than she was going to be able to stand.

"I'm going to go and check on the rest of the team," Colonel Hanson said after a few moments of silence, "please let me know if you need anything. And don't forget to get dinner."

"I won't forget," Brennan told him, "and thank you."

When he stepped out of the tent Brennan felt her resolve drop. It was getting harder and harder for her to keep her composure. Everyday they didn't identify his remains or find some kind of trace of him made it harder and harder for her not to gain hope. And in that gaining hope she couldn't help but feel her heart grow heavier. It was something she wasn't used to and it was getting more difficult to hide.

Especially Cam.

Brennan hadn't ever thought she would have trouble hiding something from her boss, but she was quickly being proved wrong. Cam's ability to read her was eerily similar to Booth's and every time she felt Cam's eyes on her she tensed. She wasn't hiding her strain from Cam, she knew that, but as of yet Cam had failed to mention it.

Angela, however, hadn't. Anytime the artist appeared on the secured video link she questioned Brennan on her sleeping and eating habits. Brennan attributed it to her new maternal instincts, but she was secretly grateful. If she let herself she would get so wrapped up in trying to find Booth that she wouldn't eat or sleep and the consistent questions from Angela and even the looks from Cam made her want to take care of herself.

It hadn't been easy to sleep at first, the sounds of the war all around them, but after the first night she had learned to tune it out. She knew she needed to not dwell on the facts around her, which were limited in their own regard anyways.

"Brennan," Cam gasped when she entered the tents moments later something flimsy and half burnt being held gently in her hands. "We need Angela, now."

"Cam, what is it?"

"It looks like a letter," Cam informed her, "and it looks like it is signed by Booth."

**ooo**

**A/N: Dun-Dun-Dun…double cliffhangers here, wow totally didn't mean to do that. Or…maybe I did. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Review? Awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, my muse went running over the last few days and I've had scenes pop into my head I've had to type. Some won't happen for a few chapters still, but it's been fun jumping around. In saying that, it took me a couple extra days to be happy with this one. I hope it's okay.**

**Melissa and Lori thanks for having patience with me and some of my crazy ideas. You ladies are the best!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them. I wish…**

**ooo**

"What do you mean communication is limited? How limited? I have to get in touch with my bosses, my family…"

"I understand your frustration…"

"No," Booth fumed, "I really don't think you do. I left base almost a month ago, quickly, without being able to tell anyone where I went. We lost contact with base nearly four days ago, and I haven't been able to talk to my son in almost a month. I have to get in contact with someone."

"With all due respect," Dr. Jameson interrupted, "I do. I haven't spoken to my family in months Sergeant Major."

"Do you have children doc?"

"No."

"A girlfriend?"

"No."

"Then, all due respect, you do not know how I'm feeling." Booth growled. "How in the hell am I going to call someone?"

"Sergeant Major, we're in the mountains in China, the closest cell phone reception is over a hundred miles away."

"Satellite phones, internet connections, mail carriers?"

Booth was grasping at straws. He needed something to contact the outside world. His bosses and Bones were the number one priority. Colonel Adams had to be wondering what was happening at this point since they missed their last call in to base. And he didn't even want to think about how Bones was reacting to the lack of letters from him. Then there was Parker and Pops. About a million things were rolling around in his head.

Being restrained in the lumpy bed wasn't helping his resolve either. He hated not being able to move, despite the pain he was feeling and he just wanted to get up and walk around.

"I need to get out of this bed doc," Booth complained, "please?"

"I can't let you do that Sergeant Major…"

"Okay first, if I'm stuck here you might as well call me Booth," Booth interrupted, growing tired of the formal address. "And second, there has to be something."

"Mail carriers come sporadically, usually twice to three times a month, definitely no internet connections here, and we don't have access often to satellite phones."

"I don't understand how you stay so disconnected from the world."

"It isn't easy, especially when we first set up camp here, but it's worth it to see the difference we are making in the villages."

"So you're saying the best bet I have is a letter?"

"At this point, yes," Dr Jameson answered, "we should be having a mail carrier around in the next week or so. But…"

"But what?"

"I also need to warn you about what you place in the letter and who you send it to. You have to remember, you're here against Chinese law and your American soldiers, and it could be dangerous."

"Damn it," Booth swore and then automatically apologized, "sorry."

Dr. Jameson nodded his understanding and Booth lifted his unharmed arm and ran his hand over his face.

"This is a nightmare," Booth stated, "just a nightmare. I don't know what to do."

"Is there anyone you could send something slightly coded too that the Chinese government wouldn't find a connection with. Anyone?"

"Um," Booth thought for a moment. "Sweets. I'll send it to Sweets."

"Okay…"

"He's a friend back in DC. He's connected within the FBI and they'll be able to get a message to the army to let them know where I am. I think it's the only option I have."

"I'll get Sarah to get you some paper and a notebook. She can write it for you if you can't."

"Thanks," Booth answered, "I'm sorry I'm being a pain in the ass."

"Eh," Dr. Jameson assured him, "don't worry about it. This is a stressful situation and I understand you're frustrated. We want to make sure you get home, don't worry. I just want to make sure you get home alive."

"Alive would definitely be preferred," Booth agreed. "Uh, do you by chance have any food around here?"

"Of course," Dr. Jameson told him, "dinner should ready soon. I'll make sure someone brings you something soon. Water?"

"That would be great."

"I'm going to check on the other patients," Dr. Jameson told him, "sit tight."

"Like I could do anything else."

**ooo**

"Do you have idea what time it is Sweetie?" Angela muttered into the computer screen. "It's four in the morning here."

"I know Ange," Brennan assured her, "and I'm sorry to wake you. Especially in your condition, but this is important."

Angela's demeanor changed immediately when her best friend spoke sensing the turmoil and desperation in Brennan's voice. Angela looked behind Brennan to see Cam biting her nails just as anxious.

"What is going on?" Angela asked turning on her super squint mode. "What do you need?"

"We need you to see what it says." Angela wasn't following the words Brennan said and squinted into the camera.

"What is that?" she asked trying to figure out what was in Brennan's hand.

"It's either a letter addressed to Booth," Cam told Angela, "or it's a letter from Booth. It is fragile so I demanded that we not touch it until we get some direction from you."

"It's going to be hard for me to discern anything off of it without being able to see all the layers," Angela told them honestly, "but if you scan it to me I'll do what I can."

"Thanks Angela," Brennan and Cam answered at the same time. Angela nodded and waited on the screen to confirm she had received the scan and wouldn't need anything else.

"I'm going to run to the mess tent," Brennan said suddenly and exited the tent leaving Cam and Angela starring after her.

"How is she really doing?" Angela asked Cam after a moment, "I mean really."

Cam sighed, "I don't know Angela. She says she is fine, but she only picks at her food, she doesn't sleep well, and I think the stress of it all is starting to wear on her."

"She's worried about Booth," Angela supplied, "about not finding him alive."

"She isn't the only one," Cam admitted. "With every new body we find I cringe and wait and see if this will be the body of Booth. I just can't seem to help it."

"I really don't think he's dead Cam," Angela told the pathologist. "I feel it, he's not dead."

"I hope you're right Angela," Cam breathed out. "Because I'm not sure Brennan is going to be able to get through him dying…again."

**ooo**

"I hope you like rice and chicken," Sarah greeted a few minutes later carrying a tray, "you'll eat that a lot here."

"Its fine," he answered hurriedly and took the tray from her, "I'm starving."

"Well since you haven't really eaten anything in at least two days I can imagine starving is accurate," Sarah answered with a laugh. "Let me loosen your head restraints enough for you to sit up to eat. I'm going to have to tighten them again when you're done though."

"Doc was serious about holding me hostage huh?" Booth joked and Sarah laughed with him. "If I promise not to run away can you leave them loose?"

"I'd have to check," Sarah told him, "but I think that could be arranged."

She sat down on the bed across from him and pulled her feet up under her and chewed on her nail.

"How old are you?" Booth couldn't help but ask. "You don't seem very old."

"Thanks," she said with a chuckle, "and I'm twenty one."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"How long have you been here?"

"It'll be a year next month," she answered with a smile. "I love it."

"You're awfully young to be away from your family," Booth said, knowing that at twenty-one he was already overseas with the army. "Don't you miss them?"

"Sure," Sarah answered honestly, "I miss them. I was the baby and the last one in the house, so it wasn't a huge deal. I heard you tell Dr. Jameson that you have a son, how old is he?"

"Parker is nine," Booth informed her between bites and with a huge smile. "He's a smart kid, turning into a little squint."

"Squint?"

"Squint is a nickname from the scientists that I work with."

"I thought you were in the army? That is why you're wearing fatigues, right?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, if there is anything we have out here it's time."

Booth shrugged and then decided to change the subject, "so tell me about your family. How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"I have three older brothers," Sarah said after a split second of hesitation, "no sisters, but a couple cousins who are like sisters to me."

"Parents?"

"Yes, I have parents." She joked, "Well, a mom and a step-dad. My real dad died from cancer when I was eight. Mel, he's a great step-dad though."

Booth watched the sad smile on her face and decided he wasn't going to ask her anymore about it. Sarah, however, kept talking. She told him all about growing up in Atlanta and the shenanigans she had gotten in with her brothers and cousins growing up. She reminded him of Michelle and it felt great to have some sort of connection to home.

"So," she stated firmly, "are you going to tell me your long story now?"

"I…" Booth started to say, trying to come up with an excuse to not get into it, but glancing over at her he knew she was trustworthy and for the first time he wanted to tell someone the whole story. So he did. He spent the next hour telling her about his childhood, he skimmed over his first time in the army and the time at Quantico, gave a brief description of his first several years at the FBI before introducing Bones into the story. When he got done with his story she was smiling and he shrugged.

"I think I would like Angela," she said and laughed and Booth couldn't help but nod.

"Yeah," he said, "she's a character. And now you know my life story."

"More interesting than mine," Sarah answered. "But I'm still a little fuzzy on how you got here, to our modest little village clinic."

"I'm still a lot fuzzy on most of those details."

"No," Sarah said frustrated, "I meant how you went back into the army."

"My country needed me," he answered modestly. "It's hard to say no to the Security of Defense."

"And Dr. Brennan went to Indonesia."

"Yup."

"And you didn't tell her you loved her before either of you left, did you?"

**ooo**

**A/N: I really like the character of Sarah. Maybe it's because she's modeled after my cousin, but I really like her and the voice of truth type she really is. **

**Now, googling can only give a person so much information so I'm taking slight creative interruption of the way China's government works. It's not meant to insult or offend anyone, I just need it to be like this for the plot of the story.**

**I can't wait to see what you guys think about this chapter. Reviews are like my own personal sunshine. I have better days with them so I hope I have a fantastic day tomorrow! *****hint, leave reviews*******

**Now, I don't usually do this, but I think it might be needed here. One, the Colonel working with Cam and Brennan is not the same one that sent Booth to the field, therefore he doesn't know Booth got sent to the field. He was sent on a special, hush-hush, mission. The Colonel that did send him, well, he was on base when the attacks happen. I hope this clears it up for those who were questioning why the Colonel just didn't tell them that Booth was off base. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ya'll are amazing. I say that a lot, but it's true. And because of that I'm updating again! Another chapter is here and my muse has been cooperating amazingly. Hopefully I didn't just jinx myself, but we'll see. Hope you enjoy another look into the lives I've created for our favorite couple.**

**Lori and Melissa I can't thank you enough for the encouragement. I don't know if I would have the courage to post these without you.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own them. This is only for my own enjoyment. And hopefully yours.**

**ooo**

"_My country needed me," he answered modestly. "It's hard to say no to the Security of Defense."_

"_And Dr. Brennan went to Indonesia."_

"_Yup."_

"_And you didn't tell her you loved her before either of you left, did you?"_

The question hit him hard and he stuttered looking into Sarah's green eyes. A million things were running through his head but the only thing he could get out was, "It was heavily implied." He touched the charm that rested against his bare chest and sighed, memories flooding his senses.

_He shifted from foot to foot in front of her apartment door. His hands idle at his side despite his attempt on several occasions to raise one up to knock. In one arm he held a peace offering, her favorite Thai dishes from their favorite Thai restaurant and his pocket housed a special gift. One that he had taken some time to find once he knew it was certain she was leaving._

_He wasn't sure what she would say in response to the delicate pendant in his pocket, but he was giving it to her anyways._

_When his hand finally made contact with the door in front of him it took merely seconds before the door swung open and Booth wondered if she had been on the other side waiting for him to get the courage to knock._

"_Booth."_

_His name on her lips made his heart leap and he wondered why, after all this time she could still have this affect over him with a simple word. She opened the door wider and moved to the side to allow him to slip past her and he held up the take out bag and shrugged._

"_I figured we should eat."_

"_I'm not really hungry," she said quietly. "But, if you brought coconut brown rice and veggie rolls…"_

"_Like I would show up without coconut brown rice," he joked and the tension lessened between them, "Please Bones. I know you, remember."_

_She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes and she took the bag from his hand and walked back towards the kitchen. He followed silently the smooth sounds of her favorite jazz CD coming from nearby speakers. _

_She split the meal onto two plates loading his with the meat dish and hers with the tofu. The scene was painfully domestic and he had a hard time keeping the emotions he'd been working on subduing for weeks silent. He grabbed beers from the fridge and followed her into the living room where they sat for several moments in silence, both picking at their plates._

"_You have to promise me that you'll eat right and rest and not overwork yourself Bones," he stated when he couldn't keep it in any longer. "I don't want to have to worry about that when I'm already worrying about your safety."_

"_We'll be safe Booth," she assured him, "but I'll worry about you too."_

"_I'll be fine Bones…"_

"_You're going into a warzone Booth," she said and he noticed a catch in her voice. "Just, be careful and watch out for things. And drink lots of water, you'll be in the desert and could get dehydrated easily. And try to get a comfortable bunk; your back is going to be hurting…"_

"_Bones," he interrupted and reached out to grasp her hand in his, "you know what they say..."_

"_Who say?"_

"_Just, people Bones. It's a saying."_

"_Oh," she said quietly. "Well, what do they say?"_

_His voice was quiet when he answered, "That giving out advice in a caring manner is a indicator for love."_

_She paused, her eyes studying their joined hands and when she looked back up and met his eyes he could see the tears in them. _

"_Be careful Seeley," she whispered, "please. I…I can't lose you."_

"_You're not going to lose me Bones," he assured her desperately trying to not read into her words, "I promise I'll be careful, but only if you promise to be careful too. I'm already worried about you and you don't leave for several days."_

"_I'll be careful," she promised quietly. "A year seems so long…"_

"_It'll be over before you know it," Booth told her confidently, "and then we'll be back here and back to solving murders like nothing has changed."_

"_But things have to change," she said, "You said that."_

"_I did."_

"_Booth…"_

"_Just," Booth interrupted gently, "just know that for me, nothing has changed. And in a year, we'll meet for coffee and see how things go."_

"_Okay."_

"_At the mall," Booth informed her, "that little cart you like so much. We'll meet there in a year."_

"_They have the best brewed coffee," Brennan said quietly and nodded. "I'll be there."_

"_I should go," Booth told her eyeing the clock, "I have to report to base first thing in the morning. I don't know if I'm going to be able to see you off at the airport. I'll try…"_

"_It's okay, I understand. Thanks for coming by tonight Booth. I'm…I'm going to miss you."_

"_I'm going to miss you too Bones," Booth whispered, "more than I can even imagine. We'll write though and call. I uh…I got you something. I know you don't hold much credence to religion or Saints but, I want you to have this."_

_He pulled out the silver beaded chain from his pocket and dropped it into her hand. Tears flooded her eyes again and threatened to do the same to him. The delicate St. Christopher's medal dangled from the end of the chain and she closed her hands around it tightly._

"_I'll wear it every day," she promised him. "I want you to have something too…"_

_He watched as she left the couch, disappeared down the hall and several moments later reemerged with something in her hand. When she motioned for him to hold out his hand he did so without question and she dropped a necklace into his hand._

"_I'm not taking this," he argued immediately recognizing the charm on the end of the long chain. "I'm not."_

_Brennan forced his fingers to close around the charm and nodded, "yes you are."_

_The silver dolphin charm dangling from the matching silver chain brought back memories of graveyards and flowers and hope and he reluctantly nodded. _

"_Thank you Temperance," he whispered against her ear when he pulled her into a hug. "I'll make sure it gets back to you safely."_

"_I just want you to come back safely."_

"Love was implied," he repeated.

"But not said."

"No."

"Why are guys such idiots?"

"Excuse me?"

"Idiots. Most men, I do have to admit it's only most, are idiots."

"She knows how I feel. She turned me down. I wasn't about to open up that wound again and say something that could push her away forever." Booth argued his anger growing at the Sarah's approach. "And she didn't ask me to stay or say anything..."

"You didn't ask her to stay either."

"You are young, idealist, and a romantic. Your views will change."

"I hope not," Sarah said wistfully, "but I'm sure you're right in some aspects. Everyone changes. Even when they don't think they can."

"Try telling her that." Booth mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing," he corrected quickly, "she just don't think she can change."

"That doesn't make sense."

"I know that," he assured her, "and I've tried to tell her that, but she has to figure things out for herself."

"So you're just going to move on if she can't figure things out?"

"I can't," he answered and Sarah cocked her head to the side in question, "I've tried."

"Right," she said in remembrance of his long tale, "with Catharine, right?"

"Yeah, Catherine."

"You were right," Sarah said with a laugh, "you're life is complicated."

'Try telling me something I don't already know."

**ooo**

The lab is quiet and dark when Hodgins entered it, the hour still much too early for the staff to have started to arrive. Not that they would today as this was supposed to have been the day that started the month long vacation for the team. The skylights allowed some of the early morning light to filter through and the security lights left the lab looking eerie. Hodgins was sure he had never seen the lab so empty. The lights in his wife's office were glowing brightly and he made his way through the quiet lab.

He had wanted to come with her when she left the warmth of their bed, but she had convinced him to get as much sleep as he could and to come in with coffee later when she would need it. He had reluctantly agreed, kissed her goodbye, and slipped back into sleep. He was now anxious to find out what had pulled his wife away from their bed.

When he stepped into her office he immediately noticed the connection between her computer and the Angelatron was running some kind of scan and she was sleeping on her couch nearby. Her hair was a mass of unruly curls that framed her face and he snickered when she snored quietly. Hodgins walked towards her computer to try and figure out what was so important that Cam and Brennan called her from Afghanistan and made her jump out of bed so early.

"It's a letter," her voice said sleepily as she stretched, "they think it's from Booth. It was found in one of the rooms Cam was working in."

"Is it?"

"I'm not totally sure yet," Angela told him and scooted over so he could sit down. Once he did she placed her head in his lap and let his fingers run through her hair. "The paper from what I could see on the screen was in pretty bad shape, burnt and wet. I'm trying to get something from it, but I don't know how successful I'll be."

"They aren't just sending you the whole thing?"

"The army requested they didn't," Angela explained, "security reasons or something like that. And don't call conspiracy."

"But…"

"Don't do it," Angela warned, "I'm not in the mood. I haven't had my coffee yet."

"Oh that reminds me," Hodgins answered with a smile, "I picked some up on my way over."

"You're a godsend," Angela breathed and sat up to take a long drink of the warm beverage. "It's going to be a long day."

"The lab is closed," Hodgins reminded her, "no limbo cases. So this will be the only thing you are working on."

"Oh, I know," she told him, "I just have a feeling this isn't going to be easy. And Bren is going to want the info as quickly as possible."

"Is she going be too able to withstand this Ange?"

"I hope she doesn't have to," Angela told him. "I'm hoping that he's not gone or de..."

Her voice trailed off unable to finish the word that none of them wanted to hear or think. Jack wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her hair before speaking.

"I know you do," Hodgins told her, "and so do I. But if he is, will she be able to…"

"I don't know Jack," Angela interrupted him with a sad shrug. "But I don't think so."

**ooo**

**A/N: The flashback came from a discussion I had with some of the members of the message board I'm on, that the necklace Brennan was wearing at the airport looked a lot like a St. Christopher's medal. Was it? I have no idea, but I liked the idea that they had a private goodbye already so I invented it. Thus flashback. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I would love to have your feedback!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and alerts you've given this story. I'm overwhelmed by the amazing support ya'll have been giving me and I'm so thankful for it. You guys rock!**

**Melissa and Lori you guys really are the best! This story wouldn't be nearly as easy to write without your encouragement.**

**Disclaimer: As before I do not own Fox, Bones, or their characters. The only thing that is mine is my imagination and a few original characters. Though, I really, really want to work for Hart. So, if that could be arranged I would love it!**

**ooo**

"How long is the rendering going to take Angela," Brennan asked impatiently to the video link of her friend. "Do you have any time frame?"

"I wish I did," Angela assured her, "but the scan was incredibly unclear. It's doing what it can, but so far the rendering hasn't showed us much yet."

"But will it?" Cam asked from behind Brennan her arms crossed tensely across her torso. "Is there anything else we can do? Anything?"

Angela grabbed her handheld Angelatron remote and clicked a few buttons that brought up on the screen a fraction of the note that was still nearly unreadable. They all squinted at the screen and still couldn't find anything useful.

"Without being able to try and pull the layers apart myself and scan them separately we might not be able to get them clear enough to read."

"I don't know if we can do that," Cam told her, "I can ask…"

"We have to do something, " Brennan argued, "something."

The tent was silent for several moments as they thought through the best course of action in retrieving the information from the burnt and wet mangled piece of paper. The folded layers were stuck together strongly after the water form the team putting out the flames had gotten to it.

"What if," Brennan started hesitantly, unable to let go of the thought that this could be a link to information about Booth. "What if we work on separating the layers here and scan them individually to you."

"Would that work Angela?" Cam asked hopefully at Brennan's seemingly simple answer.

"It's the best option we have at the moment," Angela agreed, "so it is worth a shot."

They all agreed that Brennan and Cam would work on separating the layers of Booth's letter once and Cam glanced at her watch before heading out to grab something to eat for her and Brennan for dinner before the mess tent closed for the night.

Angela didn't hesitate to take the opportunity to question Brennan on how she was holding up.

"Sweetie," Angela breeched quietly, "how are you doing. Really doing? And please be honest with me."

When Brennan's teeth captured her bottom lip and her eyes flooded with tears, Angela knew that Brennan was going to be telling her the truth. And Angela knew it was going to hurt.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this Ange," she whispered the turmoil evident in her quiet words. "Every time I see a set of remains I see his face. I don't know if I can be the one to identify him. I'm loosing my objectivity."

"You don't know that you will sweetie," Angela countered. "We don't know for sure what happened. And you don't always have to be detached. It's okay to feel, to have hope."

"I can't let myself have hope," Brennan argued the tears making trails down her cheeks. "It hurts too much."

"And thinking he is dead hurts less?"

"No," Brennan admitted, "but it is better than hoping he's alive only to find out later he's not. If I think he's de…gone now and he turns out to be alive, it would hurt a lot less."

"I fail to see the logic there Bren," Angela countered attempting to use logic against Brennan. "I just don't."

"I know," Brennan said, "but it makes sense to me."

"In your head or in your heart?"

"My heart can't sense things…"

"You know what I mean Bren," Angela interrupted, refusing to allow her to use that out. "And I want honesty."

"My heart."

Angela had never seen the type of distress cross her best friend's face like what she was seeing now. Not even the last time they had thought Booth had died and then they had been expected to attend his funeral. Angela picked at her fingernail, a nervous habit she'd had since childhood, and wished she could be there with Brennan to comfort her.

"Sweetie…"

"Please don't Ange," Brennan begged between sobs, "I can't take any more pity. I can't do it. I…I can't be here. I'm falling apart. This isn't normal for me and I don't like it. I need control"

"Brennan," Angela said sternly but gently, "you've opened your heart and it's the best thing that has ever happened to you."

"No," Brennan argued. "It isn't when I can't do my job. I have to get my control back."

"Don't do that," Angela all but begged, "please. Don't put up your walls again."

"I don't know what that means."

"Yes you do," Angela told her. "And I'm going to fight it. You can't run away from this Brennan. You have to face it and deal with it. And you've got people around you that will there to support you."

"But…"

"I'm not going to let you retreat back into the fortress that Booth worked hard to tear down. You've changed Brennan; you have to learn how to deal with it."

"I can't change."

"You might think that sweetie, but it isn't the truth."

"It hurts Angela," Brennan admitted softly. "So much."

"I know," Angela comforted gently. "I know it does."

"Why does it have to hurt?"

"Because you love him," Angela stated firmly. "And it scares you."

"It scares me that I'll never be able to say the words to him," Brennan confessed around her tears. "And I want to, Ange. I want to tell him so much."

Angela felt powerless as her best friend cried half a world away. When Cam re-entered the tent Angela watched Brennan furiously swipe at her tears and put on a brave face. Clearing her throat Brennan spoke, "we'll work on getting the layers separated after we eat Angela. How late is too late for us to call you back?"

"It's only noon here," Angela stated simply, "I can be here for several more hours."

"Thanks Angela," Brennan said and the look in her eyes spoke to her best friend and they shared a brief moment. "For everything."

"Of course sweetie," Angela answered with a nod. "Just let me know when you've got something for me to work with."

**ooo**

Booth was going stir crazy in the uncomfortable hospital-type bed. He had convinced Dr. Jameson to loosen the restraints around his head so he could move it side to side and the same with the restraints around his arms. His legs were still secured to the bed. He wasn't sure if they didn't loosen his legs because they were worried about his injuries or if they were worried he'd try to leave.

The envelope that held the quick and coded letter to Sweets that Sarah had helped him write sat on the small table next to his head. It had only been two days since he'd woken up but to Booth it was starting to feel like an eternity.

"Good morning Booth," Sarah's chipper voice greeted, "how did you sleep?"

"Uncomfortably," Booth grumbled. "These beds aren't exactly the best mattresses."

"I know," Sarah replied, "but they are the best we have. At least you don't sleep on a rock hard cot."

"Touché," Booth replied after taking a sip of the thick coffee Sarah handed him. "Ugh, sludge. Thanks Sarah."

"No problem," she answered with a smile. "You'll get used to it soon. I promise."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"We'll get you out of here as soon as possible," Sarah told him. "I know it's not easy for you to be here."

"What are the updates with Grigley and Adams? They getting any better?"

"Dr. Jameson will be able to tell you more about that," Sarah told him slowly, "I'm not qualified enough…"

"You're not a nurse?"

Sarah laughed and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder, "oh no. I'm not at all. Just assisting where I can. I can take temperatures and blood pressure, but that is about all."

"Ah," Booth said with a nod and he started to eat the breakfast she brought to him. "Tell Jackson his cooking seems to be getting better."

"Jackson didn't cook this morning," Sarah told him and the shared a chuckled, "Kelsey did. We try to rotate jobs as best as we can around her. It helps us not get burnt out."

"Makes sense," Booth agreed with a laugh. "Now, are you going to finally tell me about this guy?"

"There really isn't anything to tell," Sarah answered with a shrug. "Guys don't really like the long distance thing. Especially since I couldn't tell him when I would be back."

"He sounds like he needs a good kick to the head to let a good girl like you get away."

Sarah blushed and played with a strand of her hair. "Thanks, but I think that is was what was right for us at the time. If it's meant to be then we'll get back together when I finish here. And if it isn't, then I'll find someone new."

"You're quite mature for your age Sarah," Booth told her honestly. "It is refreshing to see that."

"Thanks again," she replied and pushed herself off the nearby bed where she was leaning. "Alright, I'm heading to the village today so I'll see you around supper."

"Do you have anything that I can do," Booth asked, "like a book or a video game or something."

"Well," she started, "I think there might be some books around here somewhere. I can have Jeff see if there is one you can borrow."

"I'd appreciate it."

"Sure," Sarah said and headed out of the door with a wave.

Not much time passed before another one of the team members brought him a stack of books. He couldn't help but smile when he pulled one of Bones' early books from the pile. He opened it up and ran his fingers over the first dedication she ever made to him. After a few moments he clutched his hand around the dolphin charm at his neck and sent a silent prayer to the heavens for her safety.

He turned the to the first chapter and jumped into the world of Kathy and Andy, despite the fact that he had read that book before multiple times. Almost to the point where he had it memorized.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before there was an increase of noise outside the long hospital tent. Booth tried to sit up fully before he remembered that he couldn't.

One of the team members can into the tent, panicked.

"What is going on Jackson?"

"It's the Chinese army," he answered out of breath. "It's a raid."

**ooo**

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! (If you haven't noticed yet, I like them, a lot.) And you didn't really think that I would make it easy on anyone did you? What fun would that be?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't think I can say enough how wonderful you all are. The response to this story has me smiling! Thank you for reading…and reviewing. You're amazing. Every one of you.**

**Melissa and Lori once again, I don't know if this story would get finished without your encouragement. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own them. Was there any doubt about that?**

**ooo**

Four hours had gone by since Angela had received the last part of the separate layers of letter and she knew that if she could see outside from her office the sun would be setting. The Angelatron had already started rendering the layers that had been scanned to her first and she sat watching the screen carefully waiting for something to tell Cam and Brennan and the United States military.

"Angie," Jack's voice called from the door, "you really should eat something for dinner. Come with me to the diner, we'll grab something to eat, and be back here within the hour."

"Can't you just bring me back something?" Angela asked him without turning around. "I really should stay here."

"Angie," Jack argued, "you've been staring at the screen for hours, you need a break. Please, come with me."

"I have to work on this Jack," she retorted, "Bren is counting on me."

"I know that," Jack assured her, "and you're doing an amazing job Angie. But you need your rest and you need to eat. You have to think of the baby."

Angela sighed and hung her head in defeat. She knew that Jack was right that she was overworking herself, but she almost couldn't help it. Brennan had looked so broken when they spoke last that Angela felt like she needed to give her some answers. She had no idea what this letter was going to say, but she knew deep down that it would hold some sort of answer.

"You're right."

"It'll all be here after an hour-wait, what?"

"I said you're right," she told him with a little laugh at his reaction.

"Can we write this date down or record you saying I'm right. I don't think I'll ever hear it again."

"I'll take it back if you don't shut it," she warned. "Let's get something to eat and then I'll work a little longer on this. But not too much longer tonight."

"Thank you," Jack said pressing a kiss to her temple. "I love you."

"Love you too," she responded and lifted her hand to allow him to pull her up. When he did he wrapped her into his arms and pressed another kiss to her forehead before leaning down to press a kiss to her still flat stomach. "Alright, feed me husband. Your child is hungry."

"Yes ma'am," Jack answered with a laugh. A second later he was serious again, "it's going to be okay Angie. Brennan will be okay, no matter what."

"I don't know that for sure," Angela sighed. "Her heart is so tender and for her to open it up to him and then have him ripped away from her…"

"Wait," Jack interrupted, "what do you mean 'open it up to him'? Did they finally admit their feelings to each other?"

"I don't know exactly," Angela told him with a shrug. "Something definitely happened and I don't think she has said the words to him yet…"

"Man," Jack mumbled, "that would suck."

"Yeah," Angela agreed. "Especially because I think she'll close her heart back off completely if Booth is gone. And I don't think she'll ever open it again."

**ooo**

"So," Sarah's voice greeted long after the sun had gone down, "seems like you all had an exciting afternoon around here."

"Uh yeah," Booth scoffed, "if exciting is what you want to call it."

"Most of us are used to it," Sarah informed him, "they come around every couple weeks or so looking for drugs and supplies. As long as they are handed over without a fight the soldiers don't usually do any damage."

"Usually?"

"They flipped the jeep once," Sarah answered with a shrug, "and set the kitchen on fire another time. The fire was put out before anything major was ruined."

"I don't like how unsafe it is here," Booth complained, "it just…"

"Not you too," Sarah complained with a sigh. "We all knew the risks when we signed up for this area and this post. We're doing good work here and in all the surrounding areas and God is protecting us. Sure, it's unsafe sometimes, but the militias in the area respect Dr. Jameson and like I said, as long as the supplies and drugs are handed over without a fight they leave us pretty much well alone."

"Still…"

"We're fine," Sarah insisted. "I came to grab your letter. Jackson, Kelsey, and Rich are headed into Hotan to restock supplies now. They can drop your letter off and we won't have to wait for the next post round."

"Great," Booth agreed and grabbed the envelope off the table. It was addressed to Sweets' apartment instead of his office; because Booth hadn't want to risk the Chinese mail system questioning why they were sending a letter to the FBI office.

"How far is Hotan from here?"

"About a three days drive," Sarah answered. "Then they will spend two days in the city and drive home. They'll be home by next Saturday."

"So, it's Friday now?"

"Yeah," Sarah answered with a nod. "We're only two weeks away from Christmas."

"Wow," Booth said with a quick release of breath. "I didn't realize…I mean, I knew it had to be getting closer, but…"

"I know this isn't where you wanted to spend the holidays."

"If I wasn't here I would be on base," Booth couldn't help but point out. "I'd still be missing Christmas with my son and Bones. And what makes it worse, is that everyone is going to think we're missing."

"Well technically you are…"

"True," Booth admitted, "I guess. It's just different."

"I know," Sarah told him, "and I'm sorry we couldn't get something out faster than your letter."

"I understand," Booth assured her, "I do. But we were having problems getting through to base before the fire fight anyways. They probably thought we were missing before we got here." Booth paused for a minute and then decided to change the subject. "Aren't you going to miss being home for Christmas?"

"Oh sure," she agreed. "I'll miss waking up Christmas morning to the smell of eggs and bacon and my nieces and nephews jumping on me to wake me up. And I'll miss celebrating New Years Eve with my cousins. But at the same time, being able to be here, getting to celebrate such a special time here with the new church that will be amazing."

"You are really dedicated to the work the missionary is doing here huh?"

"I couldn't have committed if I didn't." Sarah stated simply and turned to look down the barely lit tent. "Dr. Jameson told me that your friend woke up today and is doing well. That's good news."

Booth nodded in agreement, "yeah, Grigley woke up and Dr. Jameson let him eat and walk around. And yet I'm still stuck in this stupid bed."

"You've gotten up and walked around," Sarah interjected.

"Only with help," Booth grumbled, "but then again, Grigley didn't take a bullet to the leg either."

"You'll be back in tip top shape before you know it," Sarah assured him. "You've been doing the exercises right?"

"Yes mother."

"Good," Sarah answered without missing a beat. "Now I've got to get some sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning and you can introduce me to your friend."

"You're too good for him," Booth informed her sternly and Sarah let out a laugh.

"I so did not even mean that," she said continuing to laugh a little. "But I'm sure my step-dad would be happy to know that I've got someone here trying to keep me away from the boys."

"Night Sarah."

"Night Booth."

**ooo**

The incessant ringing of a telephone pulled Sweets from the heavy dreamless sleep he had been enjoying. When it stopped he sighed in relief and relaxed back onto his pillow without disturbing the sleeping woman next to him. His eyes started to close when his cell phone blared again. Groaning he leaned over Julie's still sleeping body to grab the phone and silenced it before it could wake her.

"Hello?" he whispered into the phone not bothering to attempt to read the screen of his phone without his contacts or glasses.

"Sweets," Angela's voice answered and her tone immediately worried him. "I need to you to come to the lab as soon as you can."

"Angela," he said sleepily trying to force his senses to wake up. "What time is it?"

"It's about four am," she answered matter-of-factly. "Can you come in or not?"

"What are you doing in the lab at four am?"

"Jack and I slept here since I'm working on the rendering for Bren," she stated and he could tell she was getting frustrated. "Are you coming in or not?"

"Of course," he answered as he felt Julie stir next to him.

"Lance?" she asked sleepily and Angela shrieked in his ear. "What is it?"

"Oh my god!" Angela gasped with a laugh and Sweets groaned in desperation. "I didn't realize…I'm sorry Sweets. If it wasn't important…"

"I know Angela," he assured her. "I can be there in thirty minutes."

"Thanks Sweets," Angela said. "I'll make sure Jack has the coffee going."

"That would be awesome," he told her and then flipped his phone shut. Leaning over he placed a kiss on Julie's forehead before whispering, "go back to sleep Jules. I'll call you later."

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "Sleep in and relax. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay Lance," Julie answered with a slow nod and he watched as she started to drift back to sleep. "Love you."

The words she had whispered hit him hard. They hadn't been dating long and although he knew he cared for her deeply he felt it was early to consider it love. Shaking himself out of the reverie that he had created he pulled on the closest pair of jeans he could find and pulled a polo off a hanger in the dark.

When he pulled into the Jeffersonian parking lot he parked his car in the spot next to Hodgins' car, waved hello to the guards on duty and took out in a near run for the medico-legal lab. It was eerily dark and quiet to him as he made his way to Angela's lighted office.

"Angela," he called in greeting taking a step into her office, "what is it?"

"The rendering is completed," she answered from in front of the Angelatron a cup of coffee in one hand the remote in the other. Jack stood on the other side of her and offered Sweets a cup of coffee from a nearby table. "And I need your opinion."

"What does it say?" Sweets asked and took a gulp of warm beverage and ran his free hand through his sleep-tussled hair.

"If I'm reading this right," Angela started slowly, "it says he was sent to the field on a top secret mission suddenly."

Sweets' eyes grew big as he made his way to the computer to view the scanned and enhanced pieces of letter himself. Reading the words himself he still couldn't believe what he was seeing. Breathing out he questioned quietly. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Jack started gripping Angela's hand firmly, "that Booth might have survived the attack on the base because he might not have been there."

"Might have," Sweets repeated nearly speechless with a shake of his head. "But…then…"

"Then where is he now?" Angela asked finishing Sweets' question. No one could answer and her office was filled in a deafening silence.

**ooo**

**A/N: I'll mimic Sweets' question here, "What does that mean?" You'll find out soon enough, I promise. So far, I hope things are making sense. I'm begging for reviews here. I really, really want to see what you think about this chapter. I'm begging…I'm not above it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm so overwhelmed by the response this story has gotten and it's all because of you guys taking the time to read and review and alert and favorite. I'm grateful for each and ever one of you. And I've got another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy!**

**Melissa and Lori this chapter would not be posted without your encouragement and support. You both are amazing. Thanks for everything!**

**Disclaimer: And I still don't own them. I'm sure that isn't going to change, ever. But I'll play around with them until I find something better to do. **

**ooo**

"_It means," Jack started gripping Angela's hand firmly, "that Booth might have survived the attack on the base because he might not have been there."_

_"Might have," Sweets repeated nearly speechless with a shake of his head. "But…then…"_

_"Then where is he now?" Angela asked finishing Sweets' question. No one could answer and her office was filled in a deafening silence._

"He could be alive," Sweets repeated. "That is good news. Great news."

"We don't know if he made it back to base."

"This explains why Brennan hadn't heard anything from him in several weeks," Angela imputed, "he didn't have time to email or write her he was going anywhere."

"We still don't know whether or not he wrote this and it just didn't destroy it when he got back to base."

Angela frowned at her husband although she understood what he was trying to get across to them. She ran it through another clarifying procedure to bring the words on the screen to an even better focus and nodded.

"You're right Jack," she admitted, "this is dated for several weeks before the attack, but I can't help but have even more hope now."

Sweets, who had been quiet for several minutes, spoke up. "What are we going to tell Dr. Brennan?"

"The truth," Angela answered quickly. "We show her the letter. It's addressed to her."

"And the rest of the military?"

"Colonel Hanson will want to see it," Angela agreed. "He might be able to find out what kind of mission Booth was sent on. They have to have records of that somewhere right?"

"They would on base," Jack informed them, "but if they were destroyed…"

"So we could still be no closer to finding out anything than we were before?" Sweets asked and Angela could only shrug.

"This is something," she insisted. "It's better than not knowing anything at all."

Both Sweets and Hodgins nodded their agreement before Angela completed the link to Brennan's computer in Afghanistan. It didn't take long for Brennan's face to be front and center of the computer and Angela smiled a little in encouragement.

"Angela," Brennan greeted, "and Hodgins…and Sweets? Isn't it early there?"

"Yeah sweetie," Angela confirmed, "it is. But…"

"What did you find Angela?" Brennan interrupted pulling the latex gloves off her hands. "If Sweets is there it's because you found something. And you think it might unsettle me."

"Sweetie, it's not completely…"

"Stop beating around the tree and just tell me."

"Bush," Hodgins corrected without thought and then cringed when he saw the look that crossed Brennan's face. It was a look of despair and memories and love. Quietly he added, "I'm sorry…"

"The letter is nearly completely readable now," Angela informed her pulling her thoughts back towards the reason for the call. "And it's addressed to you."

"To me?"

"Yup," Angela confirmed and with a few more strokes she was sharing the screen with the scanned and semi-clear letter.

Brennan's eyes scanned over the words in front of her.

_November 16, 2010_

_Bones,_

_I know I promised you I wouldn't be a hero and wouldn't purposely put myself in harm's way, but sometimes…sometimes being a soldier means you don't have a choice in the matter. If you're reading this it means the mission I'm getting ready to leave on ended with me breaking that promise. _

_I am so sorry. This was not how I wanted things to go. Next to Parker you are the most important person in my life. The last five years have had some of the happiest moments I've ever experienced and that is all because of you Bones._

_I know you said you don't have an open heart, but you're wrong. You have an open heart and it's warm and full of love ready to give to someone deserving and I want you to be happy. Don't be afraid to give that love away to someone Bones. _

_I love you. I always have and I'll love you into eternity. Whether or not you believe it's possible._

_Never forget me, okay?_

_Yours,_

_Booth_

_P.S. I know Parker would love to still spend time with you. Can you do that for me Bones? Please._

Brennan could feel the tears cascading down her cheeks as she continued to read the words from him in front of her over and over again. He had been right, she had a heart full of love that she had just realized was there and was ready to give it to someone deserving. And that person was him.

She was torn on whether or not to be furious at him for breaking his promise or proud of him for being the warrior she knew he was.

Her breathes were shaky as she attempted to stop herself from crying any harder wondering how she was going to do that when it felt like her world was being ripped apart. She stumbled back to a nearby chair and set herself into it.

"Dr. Brennan," Sweets' voice was saying cutting through the fog she created around her head, "do you understand what this shows?"

"Sweets!" she heard Angela chastise. "Have some compassion, please!"

"Angela," Sweets argued, "she didn't catch one of the most important parts." There was a pause and Brennan figured that Angela was still trying to communicate with him without words. Sweets' voice started again. "He wasn't on base. This never got sent. He could still be alive."

Those simple and short sentences were enough to pull Brennan from the daze she was in and she peered up at the screen her eyes quickly moving between the words from Booth's letter and the faces of her friends.

"Oh my god."

"Bren," Angela breeched carefully, "are you okay?"

"What if he wasn't on base?" Brennan asked, "This letter was dated nearly three weeks before the attack. He could have still been in the field. Which means he could still be out there? But why hasn't he checked in. Why...I don't…I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"Deep breaths," Hodgins instructed, "and stay sitting. Where is Cam?"

"They were finishing up one of the last sections of recovery efforts this afternoon," Brennan told them still struggle to gain control of her emotions back. "I'd imagine she's still working on that so that she can declare them done."

"Do you have someone you can send to get her? And Colonel Hanson?" Sweets asked and Brennan nodded before taking few steps to the opening of the tent. The young solider nodded and went running in the direction of the temporary commanding officers meeting rooms. Brennan sat and chewed on her nail waiting for him and Cam to get there while Angela, Sweets and Hodgins watched helplessly from the monitor.

When Colonel Hanson entered the tent he immediately went to the screen to study the words that Angela had uncovered. Cam found her way to Brennan's side and gave her a questioning look. Brennan motioned silently to the screen and Cam's eyes took in the words there. Brennan watched Colonel Hanson's movements and felt Cam focus her attention back on her.

"I'm fine Cam," she whispered, "really."

"Bull," Cam argued, "but I'll let it go for now."

Colonel Hanson turned his attention to Angela after several moments and began to speak, "There is no record of Sergeant Major Booth being requested for an off base mission. His agreement with the Secretary of Defense was to work specifically on base in training. No combat missions. This makes no sense."

"So," Cam interjected, "if he was sent off base, won't you have a record of the mission he was sent on?"

"We should," the Colonel agreed. "But with the paperwork we received from Washington for the missions assigned off base nothing was noted about the Sergeant Major being included. And we've touched base with twelve of the eighteen teams confirmed off base at the time of the attacks."

"Then what happened to Booth?" Brennan asked timidly.

Colonel Hanson turned around and shook his head, "I don't know."

"Someone has to know," Brennan argued. "We have to find out. He could still be alive…"

"The only person who knows for sure would be the commanding officer that sent him off base," Colonel Hanson told her, "and that would be Colonel Adams, who unfortunately was killed in the air attacks."

"This is unacceptable."

"I agree completely with you Dr. Brennan," Colonel Hanson agreed. "Booth should not have been sent off base without the proper channels being completed which includes a detailed report being issued to Washington headquarters. Let me make a few phone calls and see if there is anything I can turn up."

"Thank you Colonel Hanson," Cam answered for Brennan who to her looked like she could break down at any time. "I'm going to make sure we get something to eat."

Colonel Hanson nodded before exiting the tent leaving Cam and Brennan alone, Angela, Hodgins and Sweets still on the video screen in front of them.

With several quick presses of buttons from Angela the letter dissolved from the screen and Brennan wasn't sure why but it left her feeling lonely. The silence between all of them didn't help and Brennan sank down into a chair nearby. With a few shaky breaths she regained her tenuous composure and flashed a sad smile to the screen.

"Thank you Angela," she whispered, "for all of your help."

"You should be considering this a good thing Sweetie," Angela told her. "If he wasn't on base when the attacks occurred he has a greater chance to be alive."

"I know," Brennan answered quietly with a solid nod of her head, "but he could have been killed in combat too. Combat he wasn't supposed to be in. And…and the letter…what if I don't get to see him again."

Her last statement was broken with choked sobs and Cam laid her hand on her shoulder.

"You can't think like that," Sweets told her, "you have to keep up your spirits. You have to take care of yourself."

"I will," she promised without missing a beat. "We're close to finishing up our work here…"

Cam nodded in her agreement, "I can't see us being here for more than another seven to ten days."

"You'll be home for Christmas?" Angela asked, "I'll make sure we have something planned."

"You don't have to do that Ange," Brennan argued, "I'm not sure I'll be in the mood to do anything."

"Nonsense," Angela argued, "you hosted last year, it's only fair for Jack and I to host this year. And you're going to need to keep going on like normal. Or, as close to normal as you can."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't," Sweets interjected, "you'll lose yourself to grief. And that isn't healthy."

"Okay," Brennan reluctantly agreed remembering the words that Booth had written to her as a good bye. Words that made her want to promise to take care of herself and to be happy. She could do that, for him.

**ooo**

**A/N: Did you really think that Angela would have allowed Sweets to hide the letter from Brennan? Or that I would have? I really hope you enjoyed this chapter…it's one that I had a hard time feeling was right. So, I hope I'm wrong and it is good. Please leave a review? Pretty, pretty please with rainbow sprinkles on top? (Yes, I'm begging again.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, I've got another chapter update for you. I'm flying through this story with such ease, I'm sometimes afraid it is too good to be true. But the response has assured me you all are reading and I'm so incredibly grateful for that. The last story hit a milestone, 350 reviews. You all are amazing. That is pretty much all I can say.**

**Melissa, Lori…I really don't know if I could do this without you. Thanks for the encouragement with each chapter. I appreciate it soooo much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it still, but my birthday is in 3 days…so if anyone is feeling generous…**

**ooo**

"Sarg," Grigley, who had been released from bed confinement only a few days after waking up, greeted with a cocky smile, "when are you going to get your ass out of that bed?"

Booth scoffed at the teasing jab and glared at Dr. Jameson who had walked in behind Grigley and was checking on the still unconscious Adams.

"I'll be up and busting your chops just as soon as the good doctor over there decides to free me," Booth answered flippantly. "The sooner the better."

"Then I think I have good news for you Booth," Dr. Jameson told him and walked over to the end of his bed. With a few movements the straps around Booths' knees grew slack. "As long as you're careful with your leg I think it's time for you to get up and start putting some pressure on it."

"Seriously? Thank god," Booth muttered, "It felt like I was going to spend the rest of my life in that bed."

"The way you look maybe you should," Grigley leered and Dr. Jameson choked back a laugh. "Have you even looked in a mirror?"

"No," Booth replied curtly, "Sarah wouldn't bring me a mirror. I can't look worse than you do though."

Grigley only smirked, the dark bluish-black bruise around his eye wrinkling up in the movement. He had a white bandage on the left side of his face to doctor the gash that occurred when the bullet he took to arm knocked him to the ground. That arm was still being cushioned by a sling wrapped around his body to hold it still.

Booth swung his legs over the side of the bed and went to stand up.

"Be careful…" Dr. Jameson started to say as Booth put his weight on his legs. His injured leg gave out quickly and Booth found himself sitting back on the bed. "Your muscles, especially in the leg you got shot in, are going to be weak…"

"I wasn't in bed that long doc," Booth grumbled. "I should be fine."

"Booth," Grigley argued, "you got shot in the leg. Take it easy. Man Doc, it was a smart idea to keep him restrained to the bed."

"Shut it jackass!"

"I did what I had to do," Dr. Jameson answered honestly with a shrug of his shoulders ignoring Booth's outburst. "He was threatening to get up and walk back over the border. Would've been dead within hours."

"I get the point," Booth relented, "and I'm thankful for being able to get up and out of bed now. I'm tired of these walls, no offense."

"None taken," Dr. Jameson answered quickly. "You've been here for several weeks, it's only normal. Now, I have some crutches…"

"I don't need them."

"Booth…"

"I'm fine without them."

"Okay," Dr. Jameson said and Booth was surprised he didn't put up more of a fight. "I'm going to stay in here for awhile. Sarah and some of the others are in the mess hall with a bunch of the village kids, you can hang out in there or just venture around the site. Don't go too far though, you never know who could be lurking in the woods."

"Okay doc," Grigley assured him, "we'll stay close."

Booth stumbled out of the tent with Grigley close behind him and the headed towards the outskirts of the small site that Dr. Jameson and the others had set up. Booth knew a missionary ran the operation, but so far he had yet to meet him and his family.

"I don't think that Adams is going to make it," Grigley said quietly after a few moments of silence between them. "Doc hasn't said anything outright, but I can tell he's worried."

"He should have woken up by now," Booth agreed with a quick nod of his head. "Dr. Jameson told me he took a bullet to the gut and lost a lot of blood."

"We were damn lucky Booth," Grigley added. "Damn lucky."

"You don't think I don't know that?" Booth asked running a hand through his short hair. "Do you remember anything about that night?"

"Not really," Grigley answered, "I remember Adams said he heard something and he thought it was the insurgents, that they had discovered us."

"And Jacquay took Finn to go and check it out?"

"Yeah," Grigley agreed "and I was sent to get you."

Booth nodded his memory working overtime to put the pieces together, "I should have been out there…"

"It wasn't your fault sarg," Grigley said in assurance. "It wasn't."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes," Grigley stated firmly, "I am sure about that. If you hadn't been with us then none of us would have made it out of there alive."

"I didn't do anything…"

"Yeah you did," Grigley told him. "You took out the front of the insurgent line. You don't remember that?"

Booth shook his head and groaned. "I don't. I don't remember anything past you coming and getting me from my tent."

"You were a hero."

The words hit Booth like a blow to the stomach. He knew it was part of him and even though he'd promised her he wouldn't be himself, he knew it was a lie, even as the words had come out of his mouth at the airport.

"What do you think happened to Jacquay and Finn? Do you think they were captured or…"

Booth shrugged, "I don't know Grigs. I wish I could answer that though."

"How long do you think we'll have to be here? I mean, shouldn't someone have come looking…"

"I wish I could give you answer to that too," Booth answered, "but I can't. Hopefully it's not too much longer though. Something wasn't right before the firefight. No communication with the base…I don't know what to think."

"Well, you got that letter out to your friend at the FBI right? That'll direct them here."

"I hope so. I would like to be home for Christmas."

"Christmas? That's really soon sarge," Grigley said quietly. "You think…"

"I don't know…"

Booth's words were cut off by the noise coming from the middle of camp. Sarah was rushing into the medical tent on the heels of Dr. Jameson with several others behind her. With one look to Grigley Booth took off back towards camp as quickly as he could.

**ooo**

Brennan was frustrated. Colonel Hanson had spent several days trying to figure out where Booth had gone, who went with him, and how long they were supposed to have been away for only to come up with very little information. Plus, he was keeping her out of any investigation and she hadn't been able to push her way into it.

The only thing she had been able to find out is that when they were interviewing some of the survivors that had been in Booth's training classes they had found out who had gone with him, which apparently was classified information, and no one had been informed where they were going or what their specific mission was.

It didn't help that they were just about done with their part of any recovery and identification efforts. The only thing left to do was paperwork and there wasn't even much of that left to do. She dreaded the completion of it because she knew that it wasn't going to be long after that when she and Cam would be on their way back to the States. They would definitely be home before Christmas, which was still ten days away.

Brennan stood up from the table she was using to stretch her legs and stepped out into the Afghanistan sunshine. The heat was nearly unbearable, even now in December and the winds picked up the sand from beneath her feet and swirled it around her body. Looking around she couldn't' help but tell there was more motion from the soldiers than normal as she watched at least a dozen men jump into the back of the truck.

"What's going on?" she asked to a passing female soldier whom she could remember seeing around in the time she'd been there, but couldn't remember her name.

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan," she apologized quickly, "its classified information, I can't…"

"No," Brennan interrupted, "no of course not. I understand."

"I have to go now. It was uh, nice meeting you," she said quickly and turned and walked away before Brennan could say anything else or issue her own goodbye.

Brennan walked back into the tent and couldn't keep herself from pacing. She felt trapped in the work tent and wished she had more work to do. Brennan automatically felt guilty at that thought though and sank down into a nearby chair.

Wishing for more work was wishing for more bodies and she couldn't believe she thought that. Staring at the paperwork in front of her she picked up her pen and signed her name to the forms that still needed it. Two file folders later of completed paperwork Brennan set her pen down and rested her head in her hands.

Cam entered the tent only a few minutes later with a look on her face that Brennan couldn't quite read.

"You need to pack up, Dr. Brennan."

"Wait…what, why?"

"We're done," Cam answered slowly, "and they're sending us home. Our plane leaves in an hour."

**ooo**

**A/N: And here we go. This chapter was a little short and tad on the 'filler' side, but it is opening the story up, trust me. I've been baking cookies, and everyone who reviews gets one!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: You guys have completely and totally blown me away! I'm thrilled on how well this story is being received. I don't think I can say thank you enough. THANK YOU! Well, I've been told it's better to give than to receive, so even though today is my birthday, I'm giving you the present of a new chapter. Nothing better than to have an inbox full of reviews on my birthday *****wink, wink*******

**Thanks Melissa and Lori for everything! Especially since you responded so fast so that I could post this today. You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: Unless someone is giving me a present today that I have no idea about, I still don't own them. **

**ooo**

"I'm not ready to leave yet," Brennan protested, "there is still quite a bit of paperwork left to do and there are still more files to categorize and remains to prepare for burial and travel…"

"It isn't up for discussion Dr. Brennan," Colonel Hanson informed her more curtly than she had expected. "You are making excuses to stay and I can't let you be here any longer."

"But…"

"I understand your concern for Sergeant Major Booth," he informed her more softly, "but I have to send you home now. Believe me when I say you'll be contacted as soon as we know anything."

Brennan studied the Colonel briefly and noticed his eyes shifting anxiously. Although her body language skills still lacked the proficiency that Booth had she could tell that the Colonel was hiding something from her and desperate for her not to notice.

"What are you hiding from me," she questioned not afraid to be blunt with the military officer.

He shifted on his feet, his hands tucked firmly behind his back. "You don't miss much, do you?"

"I'm sure I miss quite a few things when I'm not around," Brennan answered furrowing her brow, "and I lack the immense skill that Booth has when he is trying to interpret people, but I can see that you are attempting to conceal information from me in some manner."

"Dr. Brennan…"

"I just want to know if it has anything to do with Booth, Colonel. Can you at least tell me that?"

The desperation in her voice was more evident than she would have liked to show, but she only cared about that for a brief moment. When Colonel Hanson's eyes softened some she knew that whatever he was keeping from her did indeed have something to do with Booth and that it didn't appear to be good.

"I can't be certain," he told her, his voice dropping in volume, "but there was evidence found of a fire fight during the scouting quite a ways from here. A team has been sent to check it out. But really Dr. Brennan, I can't give you any more information that that. I really shouldn't have told you anything at all."

"Give us two more days here on base," Brennan countered the new information rolling around in her head. "Maybe we could help with discovering what happened…"

"I can't allow that Dr. Brennan," Colonel Hanson interrupted her with a quick shake of his head. "And the orders to have you sent stateside isn't coming directly from me either. It's coming from several stations up. You leave in less than an hour."

"There isn't anything I can do to convince you otherwise?" Brennan asked, "is there?"

"No," Colonel Hanson answered with a stern shake of his head that showed the finality of the answer.

"Very well," Brennan sulked, "but Colonel Hanson, if I find out that you are harboring information once Booth has been located…"

"I guarantee you, Dr. Brennan," Colonel Hanson interrupted, "that will not happen. Your assistance here has been immeasurable and as a thank you, anything I find out and can contact you with, I will."

"Thank you," Brennan answered softly. "I just need to know if he's alright."

"It's obvious you care deeply for him," Colonel Hanson told her with a small smile, "he's a lucky man."

Brennan nodded and smiled and before the tears that had building up in her eyes released she turned and headed back to her tent to pack her belongings. There wasn't much time before she had to catch a plane with Cam.

**ooo**

"Brennan can't be happy about being sent home," Sweets commented and Angela nodded in confirmation.

"Cam told me that she argued with the Colonel for a solid thirty minutes trying to convince him otherwise. It obviously didn't work."

"No," Hodgins added, "I doubt it would have. I mean, they can't have civilians on military bases for no reason. I'm surprised they were there as long as they were anyway."

"I'm just glad that Brennan didn't insist to rejoin the dig in Maluku," Angela added. "I don't think I would have been totally surprised if she had."

"Me either," agreed Hodgins but Sweets was shaking his head.

"She's too worried about Booth," Sweets interjected. "Being in Maluku, even with the technology available wouldn't have granted the access she needed to continue to check in on their position. Plus, she'll want to be with him if-when he's found."

"I guess you're right," Hodgins quickly agreed, hoping Angela wouldn't catch on to the slight slip up by Sweets. He was trying to stay positive for Angela's sake but it was getting harder to as each day passed without any word. Even the elation the letter that had been recovered gave was starting to fade.

"I hope you're right," Angela added as well. "Cam said their plane was going to land about six o'clock our time. Do you want to come with us to the airport?"

"Sure," Sweets nodded, "I'll just have to call Julie and cancel our dinner plans."

"You don't have to do that Sweets," Angela quickly told him. "Go out with your girlfriend. You can see Brennan and Cam tomorrow. Knowing Bren she'll probably question the need for us to meet her at all."

"True, but I would still like to be there. Julie won't care."

"Why don't you have Julie meet us at the Founding Father's later," Hodgins suggested. "We're planning on making Brennan get something to eat with us…"

"I wouldn't want to make her feel like the fifth wheel…"

"We'll make Cam come too," Angela suggested, "and I'll call Wendell and see if he and his new girlfriend want to come. It'll be a little welcome home party."

"Do you think that is a good idea Angie?" Hodgins asked curiously a dozen scenarios running through his mind with none of them having a good outcome. "It might be a little too stressful for them…"

"It's just dinner Jack," Angela protested. "It'll be fine."

**ooo**

The sun was casted an eerie golden glow as it set over the mountains and Booth stood near the freshly overturned pile of dirt. He leaned his weight on the old shovel, knowing that without it he wasn't sure he would be able to continue to stand. The small cemetery on the outskirts of the small missionary complex was now quiet and Booth thought that he was now alone.

A few tears fell from his eyes and he didn't bother to wipe them away. Losing one of his guys was something that he would never be able to get used to and he knelt, crossing himself and sending a prayer up for the young man. He squeezed his hand shut, the coolness of Adams' dog tags pressing against his skin.

Booth couldn't help but feel guilty for the loss of life. No matter what reassurances Grigley had tried to provide and despite the fact that he couldn't remember exactly what happened the night of the firefight, he felt like he should have done something to protect his men.

Suddenly there was something warm being pressed into his hand and he noticed the shovel had been removed. Sarah stood shoulder to shoulder with him, the shovel now in her hand, and she still had a half hold on the mug of hot tea to ensure he didn't drop it.

"Thanks," he mumbled and grasped the mug tightly before bringing it to his lips for quick sip of the sweet beverage. It had taken him awhile to get used to the sweetness of the favored tea instead of the usual bitterness of coffee and now the tea was soothing.

"You're welcome," she answered quietly. "You should come and eat something…"

"I'm not really hungry," he told her with a shake of his head and took another sip of the tea. "I might get something later."

"Okay," she said and he could see the compassion in her bright green eyes. "I'll make sure that a plate is made up for you. Let me know when you want it."

"Thanks," he mumbled again and she nodded. The silence hung between them, Booth unable to break it and Sarah unsure of what to say. It was Booth who reluctantly spoke first. "You don't have to stay out here and babysit me. I'll be fine…"

"I know I don't have to," Sarah interrupted, "but I don't mind. You shouldn't be alone."

"It's just," Booth started, "losing a man, a friend…it's not easy. Never is. No matter how many times it happens."

"How well did you know Ryan?"

"Not that well," Booth admitted. "I've been working with him for about six months when he transferred from another base into my training program. He was bunkmates with a buddy of mine on base, Mitch, and he's from Oregon. That's all I really knew about him. He didn't talk about his family much…"

"I'm sorry…" Sarah said softly, "I know it's not much, but I truly am. Do you want to talk about it?"

Booth shook his head, "no. At least, not right now."

"Okay."

"Thanks for offering Sarah," Booth told her after a half second, "I appreciate your concern."

"Just know that if you need to talk I'm a good listener." She told him with a nod before standing from the kneeling position she'd taken next to Booth. Brushing the dirt off her pants she turned back towards him, "don't stay out here too much longer. It really isn't safe after dark."

"Alright mom," he answered with a half smile. "I'll be in soon, okay?"

"Good," Sarah replied and walked back towards the main area of the mission. Out of all the places Booth could have ended up in after the firefight he was grateful that it was here he'd been brought to. No matter how much he complained they had treated him, Grigley and Adams with the utmost care and attention. He knew he had to take that as the blessing it was.

Booth ran his hands over the cool stone cross that marked the grave, said another silent prayer, and rose slowly before heading the same way that Sarah had.

**ooo**

**From: Dr. Kendall Bison**

**To: Dr. Temperance Brennan**

**Date: Wednesday December 15, 2010**

**Subject: Re: Maluku Project Inquiry**

Bren,

I have to say I was a little surprised by your email.

How are you holding up? I mean, really holding up? I can't imagine what you've been going through during the recovery. I am happy to hear that it went well. I know not finding out anything about Booth has to be having an impact on you. I'm sure he's fine, Bren, you can't think only negatively. No matter how badly you want to. It's not going to be easy to have faith and hope, but you can. (I don't want to hear it, I know you say you don't believe in it, but if you're honest with yourself you do more than you'll ever admit.) At least you are still able to have hope.

The work sites have been very productive here and the re-enforcements on the walls have held up well. We haven't had many more problems with air pockets and it seems that we are very close to unearthing the entirety of the initial remains. In another discovery, we seem to have found a cemetery like site not far from where the original remains were discovered and so far have come across an additional five remains with the hopes to uncover more. It's extraordinary really. We're not sure what it means yet, but the foundation is ecstatic.

Daisy is quite in her element here and with the discovery of the new remains has already agreed to extend her contract again. Instead of only staying the additional six months she was presented with she has agreed to stay on for another full year. She told me that she'll be using this as part of her dissertation so that she'll still be able to complete that in a timely manner. She also told me to tell you 'hello.' So, 'Hello' from Daisy.

Mike flew out to see me last week. I wish you could have met him, I know he wanted to meet you. Especially after all I've told him about you. (Only good things, I promise.) We're planning a trip to the states in the next year and I'll make sure we make it to DC for part of that time.

Now, about the email you sent me. I would love to have you back on the site, I really would. But…and don't hate me for saying this, okay? I don't think you should. You're under a lot of stress right now and you shouldn't be making decisions as big as this. You need to be at home right now, surrounded by your family and friends. I can't stop you from coming back, but please don't make any rash decisions. My suggestion, stay in the states until after the first of the year and then decide if you want to come back.

Take care Bren and let me know if there is anything I can do, okay? Never hesitate to call.

Love,

Kendall

P.S. I've attached some photos for you. Enjoy!

Brennan read the email from her friend while Cam slept next to her as they headed back to the states. The military plane that housed them and their equipment and a few of the survivors from the attack that had recovered enough to travel stateside was quiet as it seemed that most of the passengers were sleeping. Brennan, taking advantage of the quiet and the internet connection and knowing she could read the email in peace away from Cam's prying eyes, had flipped open her laptop to the email she'd been expecting.

She had sent Kendall the email after her attempts to talk Colonel Hanson out of sending them home had failed and although she had anticipated the answer that Kendall had sent she wasn't sure what she was going to do.

What she did know is that she wasn't sure she could stay in DC too long with nothing to do while she waited for information in regards to Booth. She wasn't even sure she could wait until the New Year. Indonesia would be a distraction. And a welcome one at that.

**ooo**

**A/N: Now, is Brennan going to run? It sure seems like it huh? I guess you'll have to wait to see.**

**I hope this is worth a birthday review! I've got a chocolate cake ready to split! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello again fanfic world! I hope you haven't forgotten about me or this story. It's been too long, I agree. However, I decided my muse needed a little break, so I gave her a few days off. I'm pretty sure it worked, cause I'm back and this is easily one of my favorites chapters (as is the next one, to be posted soon) and I hope you like it as much as I do.**

**Thanks again and always to Melissa and Lori and the awesome encouragement you give. I appreciate it more than you can imagine.**

**Oh, and thanks for all the birthday wishes! You guys really are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them. I was really hoping that Hart would have at least offered a job for my birthday, but no so luck.**

**ooo**

The familiarity of the Founding Fathers was almost more than Brennan could tolerate. Their plane had landed at the Dover Air Force Base at six thirteen and when Brennan and Cam exited the large military plane Angela and Hodgins had been waiting for them. Before she had the chance to argue they were whisking her and Cam off to dinner at their favorite restaurant.

Julie and Cassie, Wendell's girlfriend, fit into their group effortlessly and Brennan was thankful for their unfamiliar presence in the otherwise all-too-familiar group who was missing one of the key members. Brennan played with her fork, leaving the salad nearly untouched in front of her.

"You're not eating," Cam whispered to her while the others at the table were discussing a new movie they wanted to see. "You need to eat."

"I know," Brennan answered automatically and forced herself to take in a forkful of salad. After chewing and swallowing she turned and whispered back, "happy?"

"No," Cam assured her, "you haven't been eating enough for days…"

"Well excuse me if I don't have an appetite because my partner is missing in action," Brennan spurted angrily. The look on Cam's face made Brennan feel guilty within seconds and she mumbled to Cam, "I'm sorry."

"Booth will kill me if I let anything happen to you," Cam answered with a shrug. "You need to take care of yourself, Brennan. Okay?"

"I'll try."

"That's all I can ask," Cam answered with a small smile and then turned her attention back to the table and the conversation happening around them.

Brennan tried to get herself into the conversation and to get herself to think of something other than running away to Indonesia. She could feel Angela's eyes on her and she tried to muster a smile that would pacify her friend but she knew she was failing.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom," Angela said suddenly and jumped up out of her seat. Before Brennan really knew what was happening, Angela had a hold of her arm and was dragging Brennan away with her. "Come on Bren, "she said, "Let's go."

"But Angela," Brennan tried to argue, "I don't have to use…"

"Just come on," Angela told her without losing her grip on Brennan's arm. "I want to talk to you."

"And we must do this in a bathroom?" Brennan asked as Angela pushed her into the bathroom and clicked the lock into place.

"Of course," she answered with a smile, "its girl code?"

"Girl code?"

"We travel in packs," Angela supplied, "especially to the bathroom…"

"I don't particularly like going to the bathroom with anyone else."

"I don't actually have to use the bathroom. It is so we can gossip," Angela answered, "or just talk."

"What would you like to talk about Angela?"

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Angela asked and Brennan furrowed her brows in confusion.

"You brought me in here," Brennan stated, "wouldn't that make you the one to initiate the subject of conversation."

"Sweetie…"

"I don't know what you want me to say Angela," Brennan said with a frustrated sigh. "Could you tell me so we don't have to stand around in this bathroom for a ridiculous amount of time?"

"What are you thinking?"

"About?"

"Just cut the crap Bren," Angela said exasperated, "you know what I want to talk about."

"Cut the crap is a disgusting colloquialism," Brennan answered with wrinkle of her nose. "Maybe I don't want to talk about it Angela. Did you think about that?"

"You need to."

"Says who? And don't answer Sweets…"

"Come on sweetie," Angela prodded, "I know you have to be upset about leaving before you knew anything about Booth…"

"Fine," Brennan relented, "you want to hear that I'm scared? I know that he could just as easily be injured or dead as safe. That I'm terrified that I'll wait around here to find something out only to be told he's gone. And honestly, I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle that. I really don't."

"You're the strongest person I know," Angela reassured her, "you can get through anything."

"I'm not all that strong Ange," Brennan argued with a sigh as a fresh tear coursed down her cheek. "And I don't know if I want to be this time."

"What are you saying Brennan?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I just, I know that I don't want to wait around here expecting the worst to ensue."

"Brennan…"

"I haven't made any decisions either way Ange," Brennan interrupted with a sigh. "And I promise that whatever I do decide, I'll tell you before I leave."

"Thank you," Angela replied and wrapped her arms around Brennan's shoulders. "Can you at least wait until after Christmas?"

"I don't know…"

"Think about it okay," Angela pleaded, "Would you go back to Indonesia?"

Brennan nodded, "I've contacted Kendall, the anthropologist I put in charge as I left. She said she'd be happy to have me back. But only if I was sure."

"She told you to stay, didn't she?"

"Yes," Brennan answered openly. "I just need to stay busy Angela. I can't sit here and fondle my fingers while we wait for the military to give us some information."

"Its twiddle your thumbs," Angela corrected, "and I know that being here is going to be difficult, but…"

"I'll let you know before I make a decision Ange," Brennan assured her best friend again, "but don't be surprised if I go and finish out my term on the dig."

Angela nodded, wrapped her arm through Brennan's and lead her friend back out into the restaurant. The scene was the same as when they had gone in to the bathroom and Brennan couldn't help but smile a little bit. This really was her family and she knew that they cared about her and worried about her. With a quick squeeze on Angela's arm, they separated and rejoined their friends at the table.

It wasn't too much longer when Wendell and Cassie said goodnight, followed closely by Cam who wanted to get home to Michelle and Paul before it got too late.

When, Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, Julie and Brennan were the only ones left Brennan turned to Sweets' new girlfriend and made and effort to converse with her. "Julie, Cam told me you're a school teacher?"

"Yup," she answered with a smile. "I teach third grade."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"I do," Julie replied, "it's a very rewarding career. Difficult sure, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. Do you have any children Dr. Brennan?"

"Please call me Brennan," Brennan supplied and she noticed Sweets' smile of appreciation out of the corner of her eye, "and no, I don't have any children of my own. Parker, Booth's son, is the closest thing I have to my own child."

"You should go see Parker," Angela interjected with a smile, "I know he would like to see you. He asks about you every week."

"Every week?"

"Rebecca enrolled him in the afterschool program at the Jeffersonian," Angela supplied. "He comes every Tuesday and Thursday and participates in the science classes. He loves it."

Brennan couldn't keep the smile off her face, "that is wonderful. I'll make sure I stop by and see him soon."

"Good," Angela offered, "I know he misses you. He was asking Jack last week if you would be home before his dad and when he would be able to see you again…"

"I'll give Rebecca a call in the next couple of days and see if I can take Parker for an afternoon. I miss him too. And I know Booth would like it…" Brennan said with a sad smile. Before she could say anything else she yawned and stretched a little bit as the exhaustion started to take over her body. "I really should get home and get some sleep. It was nice to meet you Julie."

"It was nice to meet you too Brennan," Julie answered with a smile. "Lance speaks very highly of you."

Brennan looked over to Sweets who was avoiding her gaze and she smiled, "thank you. Well, I'm just going to grab a cab…"

"Nonsense," Angela argued, "Hodgins and I can take you home."

"It's out of the way…"

"Don't argue," Hodgins interrupted, "you won't win. It isn't a problem at all."

"Thanks," Brennan said quietly, "do you mind…"

"Jack can you go and get the car?" Angela asked with a quick kiss to her husband's cheek, "we'll meet you out front."

"Sure," Hodgins agreed quickly and after saying goodbye to Julie and Sweets headed outside.

"We're going to take off now too," Sweets told them, helping Julie put her coat on. "Dr. Brennan, if you want to talk…"

"I'm fine Sweets."

"I know," he said quietly, "but I want you to know that I'm here for you too. Just in case."

"Thanks," she whispered back and gave him a quick hug. "I really like Julie."

"Me too," he told her returning her hug. "Good night."

The four quickly exchanged their goodbyes before stepping out into the cold, December air. Brennan pulled her coat around her tighter and glanced up into the sky. The stars, barely visible against the city lights, peppered the sky and she reached a hand up to finger the medal around her neck. As illogical as it was she whispered a brief wish for Booth's safety into the night before Angela pulled her towards the car.

**ooo**

"I'm ready to get out of here," Grigley complained picking at the brown rice that they had been served for dinner. "We're both back up to nearly perfect health, why don't we get the heck out of dodge and get back to base."

"We just have to have a little more patience," Booth argued, "and Sweets will have gotten my letter, informed the bureau, who will inform the military, who will send someone in to get us. Easily done."

"How long has it been since they mailed the letter?"

"About a week," Booth supplied. "Maybe a little more."

"Don't you think they would have gotten it by now?"

"I don't know," Booth answered, "I've never sent anything to or from China before Grigley. We aren't going anywhere. Not yet."

"We can't stay here forever either," Grigley argued. "What if something happens and the letter never gets to your friend, or he doesn't understand the coordinates, or …"

"Have some faith Grigley," Booth interrupted. "And we'll stay a couple more weeks and see if they find us. If not, then we'll leave."

"A couple weeks is too long Sarg," Grigley complained. "I don't think we're doing any good staying here."

"What is so wrong sticking around here for a couple more weeks waiting?"

"We're putting them in danger being here," Grigley answered slowly. "And they know it."

"We're giving it more time," Booth informed him sternly. "Now shut up and eat your food."

Booth was glad when Grigley listened to him and went back to eating the meal and dropped the talk of leaving and going back to base. If Booth was honest with himself it was something that he had been thinking too and now the seed that had been planted in his head was starting to grow.

He knew how dangerous it was to the mission that they were there and how lucky they had been when the raid happened weeks ago the army hadn't figured out they were housing American soldiers illegally.

But at the same time, Booth knew that staying put in this situation was the best. Especially with the letter to Sweets already on its way. So that is what they would do. Sit, and wait.

**ooo**

Her apartment smelled of stale air when she walked into the familiar surroundings. She had missed her apartment and the comfort that it provided. She had been insistent that she could carry her own bag up and Hodgins and Angela were only to drop her off at the main doors. It had taken some convincing but Angela finally agreed and when the car had come to a stop in front of Brennan's building they best friends had parted with a hug and Angela's whispered warning to not do anything rash in her ear.

Finally alone Brennan dropped the large bag by the door and sunk into the couch, pulling a throw pillow up and holding it tightly to her chest.

She was exhausted. Mentally and physically and when she laid down on the couch and curled her legs up under her something green poking out from underneath her couch caught her eye. When she pulled on the offending fabric and if finally came loose tears sprang into her eyes. She wasn't sure exactly how long the shirt had been hidden underneath her couch, but when she lifted it to her nose it still smelled faintly of him.

"_You didn't have to come," she told him as he followed her into the living room. "I'm fine."_

"_I want to be here, okay?" he assured her. "And it's okay if you're not all the way fine. I'm not all the way fine."_

"_You're not?"_

"_Hell no," he said with a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He pulled off the green flannel shirt he wore to reveal a plain brown tee-shirt underneath and lowered himself down onto her couch. "She's twisting everything around, it's repulsive. The audio she manipulated of Angela…"_

"_I know Booth," Brennan interrupted and joined him on the couch. She sat just far enough away where they weren't touching, but close enough she could still feel the warmth from his body. "I told you, she's brilliant. Psychotic, but brilliant."_

"_You're still more brilliant," Booth assured her wrapping his arm around her shoulder bringing her closer. "We'll nail her Bones, we will."_

"_You don't know that…"_

"_Yes," Booth interrupted, "I do. We'll get her, we have to."_

"_Booth…"_

"_Just have faith Bones," he interjected again, "try to have faith."_

They had fallen asleep not much longer after that on his couch, her head resting on his shoulder and his head resting on tops of hers. When they woke the next morning, both a little sore from the odd sleeping positions, they had an unspoken agreement to ignore the weirdness and Brennan hadn't really thought about it since.

She let the tears spill out of her eyes as she begged the universe to give her a second chance with the only person she had every truly loved.

**ooo**

**A/N: I sincerely hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. And I hope it was worth the wait. If you wouldn't mind taking a couple minutes to leave a review, I would be so grateful. Even if it is to tell me you hate it. I'd like to know your opinions. **

**I'm really excited for the next chapter as a couple more characters we haven't seen yet get introduced!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: You all are so generous with the love you are showing for this story and I couldn't be happier. Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, pays even a little bit of attention to this story. You are the best! **

**So many of you guessed apart of this chapter, it surprised me a little. I hope I do it justice though. **

**Melissa, Lori…I don't know how to thank you for everything you've done to keep me writing. You both are the best and I'm thankful for your encouragement. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them. Probably won't, but a girl can dream.**

**ooo**

Brennan tapped her fingers on the steering wheel of her idling car. The midsize suburban house in front of her was decorated with multi-colored blinking lights and the traditional Christmas décor that blended perfectly with the freshly fallen snow.

She questioned for the hundredth time the reason she was sitting here, but she had known that Angela had been right. And in the event to not disappoint the nine-year-old inside waiting for her she convinced herself to get out of the car and walk up to the front door. She wasn't sure why she felt as nervous as she did.

It had been three days since Brennan had arrived back in the states and so far she hadn't been able to leave. The thought nearly consumed her, but every time she attempted to book the travel plans she couldn't get herself to confirm the reservations.

Instead she found herself on the phone, making plans, and driving out into the suburbs.

When she knocked on the door it took merely seconds before it swung open and two small arms latched on around her waist.

"Dr. Bones!" Parker exclaimed, "You're here! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too Parker," Brennan assured the young boy and dropped to one knee to give him a proper hug. "You've grown at least two inches since I've seen you last, haven't you?"

"Two and three quarters inches Dr. Bones," Parker supplied with a grin that looked so much like his father's it hurt. "Are you here for dinner?"

"Actually Parker," Rebecca interrupted making her presence in the entry way known for the first time, "Dr. Brennan is going to take you to see the big Christmas tree in town and then some Christmas lights, if that is okay?"

"That sounds awesome!" Parker exclaimed with another cheek splitting grin, "Do you think we can go skating too?"

"We'll see," Brennan offered, "but I'm not a very good skater."

"It's okay Dr. Bones," Parker said innocently, "I'll help hold you up. I won't let you fall."

"With an offer like that," Brennan told him with a matching smile, "how could I possibly refuse. Why don't you run upstairs and grab your skates and snow boots."

"Okay!"

Parker quickly scurried up the stairs leaving the two women alone in the hallway behind him. Brennan rose from the kneeling position and turned to Rebecca and offered a smile.

"Thank you for letting me spend time with Parker."

"It is my pleasure," Rebecca assured her. "He adores you and has been asking about you. And Seeley. I think it is good that he'll be able to spend some time with you. But…"

"What?"

"He's going to ask you about Seeley. I just…be careful of what you say to him."

"I don't want to tell him anything you haven't already," Brennan assured Rebecca and wrung her hands together nervously. "I don't want to hurt him."

"You couldn't possibly hurt him," Rebecca told her. "And Drew and I haven't really told him much. I didn't know how to."

"What is not much?"

"He doesn't know anything about the attack on the base," Rebecca whispered, "and he doesn't know that Seeley is missing. We just told him it could be awhile before he hears from his dad because he is on a special mission. I hate lying…"

"But it was needed," Brennan finished for her with a nod of her head, "I understand."

"Are you doing alright Dr. Brennan? I know that Seeley means a lot to you…"

"Please call me Temperance, Rebecca" Brennan insisted, "And it's been hard. I just wish I knew where he was and that he was safe. Booth, he means the world to me. I just want to make sure he knows that."

"He does," Rebecca assured her, "trust me, he does."

"I hope you are right," Brennan said and focused her eyes on her hands. "I'll just feel better when I know he's safe."

"Me too Temperance," Rebecca agreed and then both women were silent until they heard Parker coming down the stairs and they plastered smiles on their face for him. Parker already had his winter coat on, a scarf wrapped around his neck, snow boats on his feet and in his hands he was juggling his skates, a pair of sneakers, and his gloves.

"I'm ready!" Parker exclaimed, his smile seemingly permanent on his face. "Can we go now?"

"Yup," Brennan told him, "tell your mom goodbye."

"Bye mom!"

"Parker make sure you listen to everything Dr. Brennan says and you are on your best behavior. I don't want to hear that you weren't listening." Rebecca scolded as she placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"Yes mom," Parker answered automatically. "I promise I'll be good. Bye!"

Parker was out of the door before Brennan could even say goodbye to Rebecca and with a small chuckle she followed the young boy into the December air. The drive from the suburbs back into the city was filled with Parker's quick chatter about the science courses he was taking and the experiments they were doing and his upcoming hockey tournament.

"Our team is totally going to flatten the other one," Parker gushed, "we're so much better than them. Though, mom says I shouldn't brag about it. Do you think you might be able to come Dr. Bones?"

"I wouldn't miss it Parker," she assured him with a smile. "I'll make sure to get the information from your mom when I drop you off later tonight."

"Awesome!"

It was just over an hour later when they were standing in front of the large Christmas tree that stood brightly lit next to the capital building their gloved hands intertwined. A group of carolers were off to the side singing a well known Christmas carol and Brennan smiled when she heard Parker singing quietly along.

"Dr. Bones?" Brennan looked down at Parker when she heard him whisper her name and was surprised to see tears pooling in his eyes. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Parker," she assured him, "you can always ask me anything."

"Do you think dad is alright?"

"What?"

Parker had asked the question so blatantly that it took Brennan by surprise. Parker's eyes lifted to meet hers, the tears now rolling down his cheeks and Brennan leaned down in the snow to pull him into her arms.

"It's been so long since he's called," Parker explained, "or written. And mom says he's probably just on a special assignment, but…I miss him. And I'm scared."

"Oh Parker," Brennan sighed and pulled him tighter to her, "I miss him too." In a split second she understand why parents told their children white lies, because there was only one thing she could get her mouth to say, "And…I'm sure your father is fine."

"How do you know that?"

"Because," she stated confidently, "your dad, he made a promise to me that he would come back safely and your dad never breaks a promise, does he?"

Parker shook his head no against her shoulder and Brennan smiled a little bit. She held him close to her for a few more minutes before they released each other and Parker pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Thanks Dr. Bones," he whispered before pulling back completely and wrapping her gloved fingers with his again.

"You're welcome," she told him returning the kiss. "If you ever want to talk to me, just call okay? Anytime."

"Really?"

"You bet," she said and ruffled his blond hair. "Anytime."

With that promise to Parker she knew she couldn't leave for Indonesia. She knew that she couldn't leave him now and with that decision made her heart felt a little less heavy.

**ooo**

The cold air followed Sweets and Julie into his apartment as they rushed through the door shivering from their nighttime stroll. Sweets dropped the mail he'd grabbed from his box on the counter and pulled his gloves off and set them on top of the stack of envelopes.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into walking around in that totally freezing weather," he complained with a laugh. "Next time we should just drive around with the heat on high."

"It's not the same," she assured him wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling in close to him. "And I promise I'll make it up to you later."

"I'm holding you to that," he teased her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to make some hot chocolate, do you want some?"

"Definitely," she told him with a smile and released her arms from around his waist. "Do you want me to put your gloves on the heater? They're soaked."

"Sure," he called from the kitchen. "That would be great."

When she grabbed the gloves from the counter, the mail underneath it scattered across the space and a few envelopes fluttered to the floor.

"Oops, sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Lance said with a shrug, "it's only mail. Probably mostly bills. Nothing exciting."

One envelope caught her attention though and she grabbed it tentatively.

"I didn't know you knew someone who lived in China."

"What?" Sweets asked confused, "I don't know anyone in China."

"Well someone in China knows you."

"Huh?"

"You've got a letter," she explained, "from China. And it doesn't look like junk mail, your address was handwritten."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Julie nodded, "its right here."

"Uh," Sweets mumbled his brain working in overtime. "Could you set that down and get me the pair of plastic gloves out of my briefcase? It's on the table."

She dropped the envelope back onto the counter and turned to Sweets with unasked questions in her eyes. "Lance?"

"I'm just being overly cautious," he explained, "working with Dr. Brennan and Booth taught me that and its habit now."

"Okay," she agreed quickly and a few seconds later reappeared with the gloves in her hand. "Are you going to open it here?"

"Yeah," Sweets told her slipping his hands into the uncomfortable gloves. "It's probably nothing, but I just want to make sure."

Taking every precaution he had learned from his years of work with the squint squad he carefully and slowly opened the envelope and pulled the single sheet of paper from it.

"What is it?" Julie asked when she saw his eyes running over the paper.

Sweets lifted his eyes from the paper to meet Julie's and she wasn't sure what emotion was in his eyes, but settled on relief.

"It's from…" he stated, "from Booth."

**ooo**

**A/N: Everyone breathe a collective sigh of relief. Sweets has received the letter…now the only question is, what will he do with it?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: And I'm back again with another chapter. I don't know how I can express enough thanks for all of you. The response to this story is overwhelming and I hope you don't get tired of me saying that. **

**Melissa and Lori, once again there aren't enough thanks for the help and encouragement. You guys are the best and I don't know where I would be without you. I do know that this story wouldn't be anything near what it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, the characters, etc. **

**ooo**

"Booth?" Julie questioned, "Like Temperance's Booth? Missing in action Booth?"

Sweets nodded silently his eyes still raking over the paper in front of him. Silence hung between them as Sweets attempted to wrap his head around the words he was reading. Booth was alive. And for some reason in China. Sweets wasn't sure what it meant exactly, but he knew there was a reason that Booth had sent the letter to him.

"Lance?" Julie's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Lance?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized shaking his head in an effort to clear his thoughts, "I must have spaced out there for a second."

"Yeah," Julie agreed, "I would say that is for sure. Is he okay? What does the letter say?"

"Um," Sweets stammered and set the letter back into the envelope, "actually I'm not totally sure. It would seem like he's fine, but I think there is something underlying with the letter."

"Why?"

"Because it says a lot without actually saying anything, you know what I mean?"

Julie shrugged, "kinda."

"I need to figure out what it is actually saying…"

"Don't you think you should get in touch with the army?" Julie asked, "They'll want to know that Booth is alive. And where he is."

"You're right," Sweets agreed. "I need to…I need my phone. Do you know where my phone is?"

Julie picked up the phone off the counter only a few feet away from him and handed it to him. "You need to calm down Lance. This is huge, but you need to calm down."

"I know," Sweets told her. "I really do. This is just…crazy."

"We'll figure out what is going on," Julie assured him. "The army will be able to help."

Sweets nodded, took a deep breath, and hit a few buttons on his phone.

ooo

"Don't worry Dr. Bones," Parker informed her grabbing her hand and tugging on it a little bit, "I won't let you fall."

"It's going to take some work Parker," she said with a laugh. "I'm an awful skater."

"You're not awful," Parker argued, "just not very good."

"Thanks for the confidence," she said leaning down and placing a kiss on his cheek. "We should probably get going soon. You're mom is going to be wondering where you are."

"Can't I just stay the night with you?"

Brennan looked down at Parker in shock. She hadn't even considered the thought that Parker would ask to stay the night with her. She took a deep breath before answering him.

"I'm sorry Parker," she said quietly, "but I don't know about that yet. Besides, you don't have any overnight stuff with me."

"I suppose."

Brennan squeezed his hand and said, "I'll try to talk to your mom about it, okay? But I'm not making any promises."

"Okay!"

"What do you say to a little hot chocolate before I take you home."

"I think that sounds great!" Parker exclaimed before he started pulling her towards the edge of the outdoor skating rink. "Can I get extra marshmallows?"

"You can get whatever you want."

"Thanks Dr. Bones!"

When her phone vibrated in her pocket she quickly checked the name that flashed across her fancy phone. Making a split second decision she hit ignore and watched as Sweets' name left the screen.

"Dr. Bones!"

She looked up to where Parker was standing, ice skates in his hand and snow boots back on his feet, and she laughed out loud.

"Come on Dr. Bones!"

"I'm coming Parker!" she answered before turning the phone completely off and slipping it back into her pocket.

**ooo**

Sweets hit redial and cursed when it didn't ring and it went straight to voicemail.

"Lance?"

"She's not answering," he grumbled quietly, "and now her phone is going to straight to voicemail. She hardly ever doesn't answer her phone…"

He turned the phone over in his hand while he paced the small office before hitting the redial button again. When he heard her professional greeting again he tossed his phone onto the chair.

"You need to calm down Lance," Julie informed him sternly. "Sit down."

"I can't sit down," Sweets argued, "I can't calm down. I just…this is crazy. Why would he send it to me? I don't know why he sent it to me. And I don't know what it means."

"We'll figure it out," Julie said, "or they'll figure it out. The military has the best analysts and…"

"I know," Sweets interrupted firmly. "I do. I just feel like I need to be doing something. Pacing around here is just frustrating me."

"Are Hodgins and Angela coming in?"

"Yeah," Sweets nodded. "They answered their phone. Cam too. They should be here soon."

"What did Hacker say?"

"He is making the call to the Security of Defense's office," Sweets answered with a wave of his hand. "I'm sure there will be military involvement before the night is over."

"So they'll be able to go and get him," Julie said with a smile. "That's good."

"We have to figure out exactly where he is first. China isn't a small country."

"It has to be in the letter."

"Where Julie? Because you read it too and did you see it? Cause I certainly didn't."

"Lance." Julie's voice was stern and her grip on his arm tightened. "I know you're worried. I know this situation is less than ordeal. But you have to calm down."

"I don't know how at the moment Julie."

"Sit first," she said with force, "and breath. And wait for everyone else to get here."

"It's that easy?"

"No," Julie answered honestly, "but it is a start."

Sweets sank into the chair next to Julie and rested his head in his hands. He took a few shaky breaths in and felt Julie's hand rubbing up and down lightly on his back.

The office was quiet except for the sounds of Sweets and Julie's breaths and the rustle of fabric where her hand moved over his back. It wasn't until movement and noise in the hallway started that Sweets lifted his head.

"Sweets! Damn it, Sweets where are you?"

There was no mistaking the frantic voice of Angela as she called down the hallway or the voice of Hodgins trying to get her to quiet down.

"Do you want me to get them?"

Julie whispered the question and Sweets nodded briefly with a reassuring kiss to the back of her hand. "Thanks."

"Sure," she answered before slipping into the hallway. It was only seconds later that she was followed back into the small room with Hodgins, Angela, and Cam on her heels.

"What is going on Sweets?" Cam demanded. "You were pretty vague on the phone."

"I know," he said, "and I'm sorry. It's just…it's been hectic, crazy and it has to do with Booth."

"Booth?" Cam asked and he could hear the terror in her voice, "what about Booth?"

"Sweets," Angela interjected, "where is Brennan? You called her didn't you?"

"Yes," Sweets answered, "but she didn't answer. And now her phone is going to straight to voicemail. I've tried at least twenty times."

"I'll try," Angela offered, "I know she was thinking about spending some time with Parker today, she might be with him."

"I didn't think she had decided about that yet," Cam said, "I'm glad she did."

"Me too," Angela agreed her phone pressed to her year. "Damn it, still going straight to voicemail."

"Good evening everyone," a voice said from the door and they turned around to see Hacker standing there, folder in hands flanked by another agent in the standard FBI black suit and someone dressed in Army fatigues. "This is Special Agent Michael Trest and Colonel Gregory Bilner. Let's take a look at this letter…"

"We should wait for Brennan," Cam argued, "We're having a difficult time getting a hold of her."

"Temperance isn't answering her phone?" Hacker asked, concerning etching over his face. "When is the last time anyone has spoken to her?"

"Earlier this morning," Angela offered. "She was planning on spending time with Parker Booth today."

"I see," Hacker offered, "we really don't wait to wait…"

"I know," Sweets spoke up, "does anyone have Rebecca's phone number? We could call her…if Dr. Brennan doesn't answer before she takes Parker back then Rebecca can deliver a message. Besides, Rebecca should be made aware of the contact from Booth."

"That seems like an acceptable plan," the man introduced as Colonel Bilner answered.

"I have her number," Cam said. "I'll be right back."

Cam stepped out into the hallway and Hacker went to sit on the other side of the table followed by Agent Trest and Colonel Bilner. The room fell back into a charged silence as everyone waited from someone else to break the stalemate.

"Rebecca says that Dr. Brennan should be dropping Parker off within a half hour or so," Cam offered as she came back into the still quiet room. "She'll make sure she calls one of us right away. And she says thanks for telling her about Booth and was asked to be kept in the loop."

"Of course," Hacker said with a quick nod. "I think though, we should still go ahead and get started."

"But…"

"We don't want to waste any time," Colonel Bilner insisted. "The sooner we can get Booth out of where he is the better."

**ooo**

"Thanks for a great night Parker," Brennan told him as they pulled back into the driveway. "I had lots of fun."

"Me too Dr. Bones," Parker agreed flinging himself across the console and into her arms. "Thanks for spending time with me."

"I love spending time with you Parker," Brennan assured him. "Do you need help carrying anything in?"

"No," Parker informed her, "I've got it. But don't forget, you said you would talk to mom about the next time I could hang out with you. And maybe even spend the night…"

"That's right," Brennan said with a smile. "I did. Let's go see your mom."

"Okay," Parker agreed. "When can you come and hang out with me again? Tomorrow?"

"I don't know about tomorrow Parker," Brennan said sadly, "but soon. Angela and Dr. Hodgins are having a big Christmas party at their house soon, maybe you and your mom and Drew can come."

"Yeah!" Parker exclaimed, "That would be so cool! I love Dr. Jack's house it's HUGE! And they have a pool!"

"It'll be too cold to swim Park," Brennan reminded him, "but I'm pretty sure there is some other cool stuff to do there."

"Like the movie room," Parker exclaimed, "and the game room. Oh, I really, really hope mommy says we can go!"

"I'll talk to her," Brennan assured him. "But you have to promise to be good for your mom."

"Cross my heart."

"I don't know what that means."

"Dr. Bones," Parker giggled, "You're funny. I just mean I promise."

"Okay," Brennan said simply as she pulled into Rebecca's driveway. "Now you have everything right?"

"Yup," he told her holding up his hands that carried his gloves, scarf, tennis shoes and skates. "Got it."

Brennan walked him up to the door in the light of the blinking Christmas decorations. Parker was still chattering about their adventures that evening and the promise of the Christmas party at the Hodgins' house and the presents he asked Santa for.

Brennan nodded and uh-huh'd her way through the few minute conversation before Parker barged into his house and dropped his belongings on the floor in the entry way.

"Mom! Drew! I'm home!" Parker's voice bellowed through the hallways and a smiling Drew met them nearly instantly. "Hey Drew, I got to see the big Christmas tree at the capital building tonight and Dr. Bones took me ice skating by the Lincoln Memorial. It was sooo cool!"

"That's great buddy!" Drew answered happily and gave his stepson a hug. "Your mom is on the phone, why don't you run your stuff up to your room and change into your pajamas."

"Okay," Parker agreed. "Don't leave until I can say goodbye Dr. Bones, okay?"

"You got it," Brennan agreed with a smile and they watched him run up the stairs.

"He really loves you," Drew mentioned with a smile. "I know Rebecca was glad you were able to spend time with him."

"I love him too," Brennan answered his eyes still focused on where Parker disappeared too. "And I had a lot of fun. I actually wanted to talk to you and Rebecca about your holiday plans."

"Yeah," Drew questioned, "we really don't have anything planned yet. We're going to my family's place in California over New Years."

"Well…"

"Dr. Bones! You're still here!"

"Of course Parker," Brennan told him leaning down to accept his hug. "I told you I wouldn't leave until I could give you a hug and tell you goodnight."

"I'm glad," Parker told her seriously, "do you think you could read me a book?"

"I don't think that Temperance will be able to do that tonight," Rebecca interrupted and Brennan looked up to see Rebecca's red eyes. "Can you go upstairs with Drew Parker so I can talk to Temperance."

"Okay," Parker agreed with a shrug. "Don't forget your promise to talk to mommy Dr. Bones."

"I won't Parker," she assured him. "Good night."

"Night Dr. Bones, I love you."

"I love you too Parker," Brennan told him and she couldn't stop the tears from springing into her eyes not caring about the audience they had. "I'll see you again soon."

Parker squeezed her tighter for just a second before following Drew up the stairs.

"Rebecca," Brennan questioned the moment she heard Parker's door close, "what's wrong."

"That was Cam," she said motioning to the phone in her hand. "You need to get to the Hoover building now. It's about Booth."

**ooo**

**A/N: Just trust me, okay? At least Sweets tried right? More to come soon. Promise.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you everyone for taking this journey with me. It's not over yet, but I think most of you will be a little happier after this chapter. **

**Melissa and Lori, I love getting your notes on my chapters and I'm thankful for everything. You're the best.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them. And I still would love to work for Hart Hanson. **

**ooo**

Brennan knew she was driving more dangerously than normal but she didn't care. The only thing that mattered was arriving at the Hoover building and finding out what was happening with Booth. Rebecca had been fairly vague, not knowing many details herself, and made Brennan promise to keep her updated on what was going on.

She muttered a curse under her breath when her phone powered up and blinked the voicemail notification at her. There were almost a dozen voicemails, mostly from Sweets and she knew that the ignoring his phone call earlier in the evening had been a grave mistake.

The lateness of the evening worked in Brennan's favor leaving the usually busy DC traffic minimal and the commute to the Hoover quicker than normal. The typically full parking garage was mostly empty and Brennan noticed immediately the vehicles of the Hodgins', Cam, Sweets, and Hacker. Her heart was racing as she boarded the elevator and waited for it to finally reach her destination.

The halls of the Hoover building were dark, minus the scattered security lights that peppered the hallway, and Brennan made her way to the conference room that Angela had informed her they would be at in her third voicemail.

She could hear their voices before she rounded the corner and the agitation that Hodgins was speaking with concerned her.

"I agree with Sweets," he was saying rather loudly, "there is a definite underlying message to this letter."

"How can you be so sure?" A voice she didn't recognize asked, "it doesn't seem like much to me…"

"Because it's Booth," Cam added, "he wouldn't send a letter without trying to tell us where he is. Just give us some time…"

Brennan walked into the room and interrupted Cam's plea with a pointed sentence. "I would like to see the letter please."

"Dr. Brennan," Hacker greeted, "thank you for joining us."

"Of course I'm here Andrew," Brennan answered, "it's about Booth. Now, I understand he sent a letter."

"Yeah," Sweets informed her. "I got it in the mail today. I don't know why he sent it to me, but he did. Here is a copy.

He lifted a photocopy of the letter to her and she took a seat next to Angela and barely noticed when the artist gripped her arm comfortingly. Her eyes scanned the letter, ignoring the silence that now filled the room. Tears sprang to her eyes just seeing the familiar scrawl of his letter and she ran her fingers lightly over his name.

"Why is he in China?" Brennan asked, pointing her question to Colonel Bilner who could only shrug. "Has a rescue team been initiated?"

"We need to pinpoint his position before we go barreling into a country like China," Colonel Bilner informed her. "We're hoping this letter is able to help with that."

"Of course it will," Temperance supplied, "its Booth. Now, let's figure out where he is and bring him home."

**ooo**

"You look happy," Booth said with a smirk as he sat down next to a smiling Sarah. "Good news from home?"

"Yeah," Sarah exclaimed happily. "Post days are the best, I usually get several letters from home and it's all good."

"Wanna share? I could use a pick me up."

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Booth assured her, "Just ready to get home. I'm getting antsy."

"That is understandable," Sarah told him. "You've been here awhile now."

"No offense," Booth said with a groan, "but it's been too long. It's nearing a month now, huh?"

"Something like that," Sarah agreed. "Hopefully you'll be home by Christmas."

"That is getting less and less likely. It's only six days away."

"You never know," Sarah said trying to stay positive, "they could have gotten your letter already and be working on a rescue plan now. You'll be out of here before you know it."

"I hope you're right."

"I am," Sarah said sternly. "Just stay positive."

"Well, share the good news and I'm sure that will help."

"Okay," Sarah answered with a quiet laugh. "One of my brothers wrote to tell me that he and his wife are expecting their first baby. My mom wrote to tell me the same thing about my brother, it'll be her sixth grandkid. I got a letter from my cousin Rachel, who is a junior in college, who is thinking about changing her major, again. Third time, I'm going to have to write her to try and talk her out of it. And then, my other cousin Beth wrote to tell me she's getting married. There is lots happening in my family right now."

"That's cool," Booth said and gave her a half hug.

"The only bad thing is that Beth wants me to come back and be in the wedding," she said with a frown, "and I don't know if I'm going to be able to."

"Why not?"

"It's hard to get back into the country once you leave," she told him honestly. "And I just don't think I'm ready to be done here yet. I might be able to work something out, I just have to talk to Pastor Johnny and see."

"I hope you can," he told her. "It would be hard to miss her wedding."

"Yeah," Sarah agreed with a curt nod, "it really would. I'm really close to her and she's always dreamed about getting married. She's one of those girls that has had her wedding planned since she was eight. Me, Rachel, and Erica, her sister all promised we'd be each other bridesmaids when the time came. I home I don't have to break that promise."

"Promises are hard to break."

"You know," Sarah said, "she's going to forgive you. You know that right?"

"No," Booth answered dejectedly. "I don't know that."

"Oh come on," Sarah exclaimed, "from what you've told me she's forgiven you for many worse things than this."

"I think this is worse."

"How?"

"I knew I was going to break this promise before I even made it. And yet I still made it, promised he I wouldn't be a hero and that I would come back to her. I shouldn't have promised that. War is a dangerous place. I left her."

"I'm pretty sure she left you first," Sarah argued. "She agreed to go on the dig Maluku before you took the post with the army. You said you took the post because she was going on the dig."

"Well yeah…"

"So, promise or not, you didn't leave her."

"I don't think she'll see it like that."

"I know you haven't asked for my advice…"

"You're right."

"…but I'm going to give it to you anyways."

"Great."

"Alright, shut up and listen to me. I know I'm young and pretty inexperienced in the whole love department. But I think you were an idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"Just listen," Sarah commanded him and Booth nodded silently. "From what you told me, you told her you loved her and that you always knew. But then when she put up a pretty crappy defense you folded. That doesn't make sense to me."

"You don't understand…"

"I'm not finished yet. I would think, even only knowing you for just over a month, that you would be more of a fighter than that. Especially after being in love with her for what, four years?"

"Six."

"Even worse," Sarah told him. "Why didn't you fight for her? Give her examples of how she had already changed, because it seems like she has."

"She has."

"If she wants hard evidence you have to give it to her. And giving up that easily isn't evidence to push her into an experiment of a relationship with you."

"I…but…well," Booth stammered completely taken back by the directness her statements had taken. "Maybe you are right."

"Maybe?"

"Okay, fine, you're right. Happy now?"

"A little," Sarah admitted with a smirk. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Promise me that when you get home and she gets home you try again. And this time, don't take no for an answer."

"I don't want to push her away."

"I don't really see that happening," Sarah said with a laugh. "Man, I really wish I could meet her. I think I would like her."

"I think she would like you," Booth said with a laugh. "If you're ever in DC make sure you look me up. I'd be happy to introduce you to her."

"I'll hold you to that Booth," she said with a grin. "I should probably go help with dinner. See you later."

"Yup," he said with a nod as he fingered the dolphin charm that still hung around his neck. "Hey Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem Booth," she answered with a smile. "Just remember what I said."

**ooo**

Brennan read over the letter for a second time, taking her time trying to focus on the details she knew where there and that Booth had hidden for them to find.

"What do you see Dr. B?" Hodgins asked when he noticed her eyes studying the paper in front of her. "Anything?"

Brennan nodded silently and continued to let her eyes roam over the words he had written.

_Sweets,_

__

I know it's been awhile, too long really. But things are crazy around here. The food sucks, it isn't anything like Wong Foo's. Gotta go see Sid when I get back from here. I'm fine, really. Laid up, but fine. Can you make sure Bones knows that, Parker too? Do whatever you can to get a message to Bones. It's been too long since I've been able to contact her and there aren't enough ways I can say that I miss them both.

It's been 74 long days. And I'm ready to be home. I wish it was that easy though. Freedom around here isn't easy. Not even when it's 37 degrees out or so.

I need you to help me. Help us. Please Sweets. I'm counting on you. I'm praying you make it your mission to find me. Don't be afraid to ask for help.

_Booth_

"It has to be here," Brennan told them highlighting the middle section of the letter. "Since we know he is in China, the post mark and the mention of Wong Foo's was enough to give us that. The rest of it has to be clues to pinpoint the direct area."

"Exactly!" Hodgins exclaimed, "It is in the numbers."

"Numbers?" Agent Trest asked. "The days and degrees?"

"They aren't days," Cam added catching on to Hodgins' through process. "There is no way he's been wherever he is for 76 days."

"You're right," Brennan agreed trying to hide her excitement. "I received a letter from him mid-November. He was still on base then. He couldn't have been gone for more than forty days or so."

"But then what is he trying to say."

"I'm not sure yet," Cam said. "What do you think Angela?"

"Uh," she stammered looking at the letter. "I'm not sure. Wait…"

Her voice trailed off as she focused on the letter more intently. There was a buzz around the room that made Brennan's heart thump inside of her. The mantra of 'Booth is alive' kept repeating in her head until she couldn't keep the smile off her face any longer.

"I think," Angela started, "that I need my computer."

"You can use mine," Hacker offered instantly. "Or we can relocate to the Jeffersonian."

"Let's take twenty," Cam suggested, "get some coffee and something to eat and meet back at the Jeffersonian. Angela always works better with her computer and we have the same search technology as the FBI, if not better."

"Better." Hodgins, Angela, and Brennan all said at the same time.

"Alright," Colonel Bilner agreed with a short nod. "The Jeffersonian in twenty minutes."

Brennan gathered her bag and headed out into the parking lot with Angela and Hodgins right behind her and Cam, Sweets and Julie right behind him. When they all were in the parking garage Sweets was the first to speak.

"I'm going to run Julie home and then meet you there," he offered. "Angela's office?"

"That is probably the safest guess," Cam told him. "Are you headed straight there Angela?"

"Yes," Angela answered her eyes still focused on the paper in her hand. "Hodgins?"

"Yeah," he answered, "let's go."

"I'm going to be right behind you," Brennan told them. "I want to be there for the process."

"Of course," Angela agreed with a nod. "Do you want to ride with us?"

"I'll drive myself so I have my car."

"Okay," Sweets said breaking into the conversation. "Do you want me to stop and grab something on my way back to the lab?"

"That would be great," Angela exclaimed, "I could go for some ice cream. And French fries. And pot pie."

"Pot pie?" Sweets questioned with a laugh.

"Yeah," Angela answered unfazed. "From the diner. And since Jack won't let me drink coffee, green tea. Thanks Sweets."

"Anyone else want anything?"

"Coffee for me," Cam said. "If you don't mind."

"Me too," Brennan and Hodgins answered at the same time. Sweets nodded, and lead a waving Julie to his car.

"Alright," Cam said, "let's figure this out. See you at the lab."

**ooo**

**A/N: I would really, really, really, really like it if you could leave me a review. I wonder who is actually going to figure out Booth's message. I guess you'll have to come back and see. Though, I'd like to see what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm pretty sure there aren't even words to say how fantastic your reviews made me feel. You all are simply amazing and I'm thankful that you all like my little story so much. I never thought it would get the attention that is has. I honestly wasn't sure anyone would read it. I really, really don't know what to say other than 'Thanks.' So, Thanks!**

**Oh, and there were a couple of you who got it right…**

**Melissa and Lori you both get cyber bear hugs. Your encouragement is something I can't do without; especially when it comes to this story. Thanks so much dearies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones; it's characters, or Fox. I do this simple because I find it fun and relaxing.**

**ooo**

"I want to know what you think," Brennan demanded not more than thirty seconds after following Angela and Hodgins into Angela's office. "Because you have the 'I think I know what I'm looking at' look on your face."

"It's only a hunch right now Bren," Angela answered placing the letter onto the scanner and pressing a few buttons. "Let me run some programs before I say anything."

"But…"

"You don't like hunches," Angela reminded her. "You like fact. Let me give you fact."

Brennan started to argue and Hodgins interrupted, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Dr. B, let's give Angela a little time to work. You know you can trust her to get you all the information you need."

Brennan nodded and flipped a switch in her brain, "that is very rational. Angela is correct; fact would be the most accurate thing to go with. I'll let you work now, Angela. I apologize for being emotional."

"Never apologize for being emotional sweetie, emotions are good."

"Not when they cloud your judgment and hinder answers."

"Sweetie," Angela stated, "we'll find the answers, we always do. That doesn't mean that we can't be a little emotional while we find them. Let Hodgins take you to the lounge and I'll be there as soon as I get the information fed into the Angelatron."

"Okay."

Hodgins' arm around her shoulder was gentle as he led her away from Angela's office and to the comfort of the lab's lounge. She heard Cam enter the lab and head directly to Angela's office but she didn't have enough strength to fight Hodgins' pull on her.

"We'll figure it out," he told her quietly and Brennan nodded slowly. "It's normal to be worried about him Dr. B, but Booth he's a fighter. He isn't going to give up easily."

"I guess."

"You guess?" Hodgins asked incredulously. "I've never seen Booth give up on something."

"He gave up on me." Her voice was quiet and Hodgins had barely heard her.

"No way," Hodgins assured her. "There is no way the big man has given up on you. What makes you say that?"

"He didn't fight for me."

"I'm so confused."

"Angela didn't tell you?"

"She takes that girl code pretty seriously," Hodgins answered with a laugh. "We tell each other most stuff, but I know there are some things between you two that she leaves out. And that is totally fine."

"Booth told me he wanted to give us a try."

"Dr. B, that's great!"

"I told him no," she continued and she watched as Hodgins' face fell. "He didn't even try to make me change my mind really, he just accepted it. And then he started seeing Catherine."

"Catherine didn't last long," Hodgins reminded her. "They went out like three times."

"But he told me he had to move on," she said, "and dating Catherine showed he could. And now I could be too late."

"Too late?"

"I…" Brennan started and let her voice trail off. "It's…"

"I've got it!" Angela called up to them. "Get in here, now! And call Hacker and tell him to hurry it up. Sweets too, I'm hungry."

"What are they Ange?" Brennan asked hurrying into her best friend's office. "You know where he is?"

"Pretty much," Angela said bouncing on her toes, "I had a feeling…"

"Just tell us," Hodgins interrupted her rambling, "please."

"Okay," Angela answered, "but only because we still don't know exactly where he is."

"But I thought you said…"

"I pretty much know where he is," Angela offered. "But not exactly."

"I don't understand."

"The numbers, seventy four days and thirty seven degrees are latitude and longitude lines. However, those aren't very specific and the direct coordinates he gave show up in mountain range in a river. Most likely he didn't put the exact coordinates that ran several decimals long and it's only a point of reference."

"But it's China?" Hacker asked who had entered Angela's office with Colonel Bilner and Agent Trest only seconds after she started her explanation.

"Yes," she answered quickly pulling up the map and the coordinate Booth's letter had provided on the Angelatron screen. "There is a little bit of Afghanistan that borders China. Not more than about forty kilometers. My assumption his team crossed into China there. He can't be too far from the border."

"The coordinate he sent is quite a distance from the border," Colonel Bilner said pointing to the screen, "How do you explain that."

"He couldn't send the direct coordinates," Angela explained, "without several decimal points. This was a close guess for him I would imagine. There has to be more in the letter to direct us to a more exact location."

"I agree," Sweets added as he joined the group in Angela's office, several bags from the diner in his hand. "I was rereading the letter while waiting for your food Angela and I think that the remaining clues are in the final paragraph."

"Yeah?" Angela answered and pulled up the electronic copy of the letter next to the map. "What are you thinking Sweets?"

"It's here," he said pointing to a several sentences and Angela automatically highlighted them.

"'I need you to help me. Help us. Please Sweets. I'm counting on you. I'm praying you make it your mission to find me. Don't be afraid to ask for help.'" Hodgins read out loud from the screen, "I don't see anything…"

"Think about this," Sweets explained, "he was injured. He stated that he was laid up in the first paragraph, but he was fine. I'm assuming that means he was injured and medical treatment was assessed. This area of China is not heavily populated and therefore medical treatment would be difficult to find, but he did."

"I'm still confused," Agent Trest said, "how does this point us to where he is."

"Just listen, 'I'm _praying_ you make it your _mission_ to find me. Don't be afraid to ask for _help._'" Sweets read again, emphasizing a few of the words along the way.

"Of course," Cam exclaimed, "he had to have ended up at a missionary village."

"I don't know what the means." Brennan said looking around the room as Angela's keys started flying over her keyboard. "A missionary village?"

"Religious organizations have been working to covert Asia, especially China, for years." Cam explained, "but the only safe way for them to enter the country is through missionary villages. They take teachers, doctors, social aids to the communities to disguise their beliefs."

"Is there any way to locate a missionary village in that general area?" Colonel Bilner asked, phone already out and ready to make a call. "If we can narrow down his location more exactly it will make for an easier rescue."

"All churches catalogue their missionaries," Angela said not taking her eyes off the screen, "and their locations. Give me…"

"She'll be able to find the missionary working in that area," Cam explained when Angela's voice trailed off. "It should give us an exact area that Booth is in."

"I'll alert the Secretary of Defense right away," Colonel Bilner stated phone pressed to his ear. "Colonel Hanson can have a rescue team assembled immediately."

Brennan felt the tear roll down her cheek before she could stop it and was grateful that the eyes of everyone in the room were focused on the Angelatron screen rather than her. She had never been more grateful for Booth's religion and closed her eyes while her hand gripped the St. Christopher's medal around her neck.

She felt Cam's presence before she opened her eyes and pushed a smile on her to face, "I'm fine."

"I wasn't going to ask," Cam answered automatically. "Do you need anything?"

Brennan shook her head, "no. Nothing besides Booth being home and safe."

"I know what you mean," Cam assured her and draped her arm around Brennan's shoulders. "He'll be home before you can even blink."

"That is impossible Cam. There is no way…"

"It's just an expression," Cam said with a small laugh. "Just means he'll be back soon."

"I hope that is true."

"It is."

Angela had stopped typing and they watched as her computer system filtered through pages and pages of registered missionaries with every religious organization in the country. Brennan watched as the comparison happened on the screen in front of them while Angela munched on the French fries that Sweets had brought for her with a smile.

Suddenly, after what seemed to Brennan like hours, a name, picture and description popped up on the screen. Glancing at her watch on her wrist Brennan realized that since she had left Rebecca's house only two hours had passed.

"Pastor Jonathon 'Johnny' Wilson. Thirty seven years old, runs a mission out of Keketu, China with Dr. Richard Jameson and it shows about eight others. There is a medical tent that provides care to four of the local villages." Angela supplied reading the information off the screen. "It's the only match close, it has to be it."

"Can you give me the exact coordinates?" Colonel Bilner asked as he pushed new buttons on his phone.

"Great job team," Hacker praised. "Colonel Bilner, please keep us informed of the rescue process. Especially when Agent, I mean Master Sergeant Booth is retrieved safely."

"Of course," he responded without hesitation. "Thank you all for your help with this. Your country thanks you."

"I want to go."

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and she didn't care. Cam, Angela, Hacker and Colonel Bilner's eyes all jumped to her strong stance and Angela was shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan," Colonel Bilner started, "but I cannot allow that. You're not trained military. I can't take a civilian into a war zone, especially…"

"I was just there," Brennan argued. "I don't see the difference."

"Bringing Master Sergeant Booth and his team back is not going to be as simple as you think," Colonel Bilner explained gently. "Especially since we have to cross into China. Stay here with your friends and I'll make sure you are kept in the loop with the entire process."

"But…"

"You're not coming," Colonel Bilner interrupted sternly. "End of story. Excuse me, I need to report to my superiors and board a plane."

Brennan nodded reluctantly, Angela now gripping her arm tightly to keep her from following the Army Colonel out of the lab and onto the plane.

"Well," Hacker started hesitantly, "I'm going to be getting home now. Dr. Sweets, thank you for informing us quickly of the letter you received, and I am looking forward to working with all of you again soon."

The Jeffersonian team mumbled their goodbyes to the Assistant Director of the FBI and watched as he and Agent Trest left Angela's office. The remaining five of them stood for several minutes in silence as they gathered their thoughts.

Surprisingly, Brennan was the first to speak.

"Thank you," she breathed, "for everything. I…I don't know what I would do without you all. You guys are the best family I could have ever wished for."

Angela grabbed Brennan into a hug as the anthropologist's resolve started to crumble and tears streamed down her face.

"Everything is going to be okay," Angela whispered over and over again into her ear. "Everything is going to be okay now."

**ooo**

**A/N: Everyone can breathe a little easier now, huh? I guess I shouldn't tell you then…**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I can't say enough how awesome you readers and reviewers have been! Sorry if it is getting repetitious, but I'm just overwhelmed with the response you have been giving me. I'm very blessed.**

**Melissa and Lori, once again, you girls are amazing. Thanks for the encouragement and support you've given. This story wouldn't be anything without you both!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, or the characters, or Fox. Unfortunately. **

**ooo**

Brennan woke with a start in the slightly unfamiliar bedroom. Sitting straight up she took a look at the room around her and let out the breath she was holding. She was in one of the many extra bedrooms in Angela and Hodgins' home and she laid back against the plush bedding.

"Oh good," Angela exclaimed bursting into the room, "you're already awake. I was sure I would have to wake you up myself."

Brennan pulled the down comforter up and tucked it underneath her arms. "I think I may go back to sleep."

"Nope," Angela said shaking her head letting her brown curls bounce. "We're having a girls day out."

"I'm really not in the mood…"

"I know," Angela told her. "Which is exactly why we're going out. I've already made us appointments at my favorite spa. We're getting our hair done and pedicures and a nice massage."

"I really don't think I want to go anywhere."

"You can't stay in this bed until he comes home. You need to get up and out. Maybe we'll go shopping afterwards. You'll need a new dress for our Christmas party."

"Ange…"

"And you're staying here until Booth is secured and he is home. You don't need to be staying by yourself."

"Really Ange…"

"Sweetie," Angela interrupted, "Jack and I, we insist. We want to you stay with us. Please?"

"But…"

"No arguments, okay?"

"Okay," Brennan finally relented with a half smile. "Thanks for being such a great friend Angela."

"I know," she smirked, "I'm the best. Now, get up. We've got a spa date to meet."

Brennan nodded and watched as Angela started to leave the spacious bedroom. She turned suddenly, "don't make me come back in here. And I will, if you're not in the kitchen in twenty minutes."

Brennan nodded and promised to meet Angela in the kitchen as long as Angela promised to have coffee ready.

Four minutes later she was standing under the hot water in the guest bathroom attached to the bedroom she was staying in. The heat of the water eased the tension in her muscles and she took a deep breath in.

Brennan stepped into the kitchen almost twenty minutes later feeling more refreshed than she had in days.

"Hey Dr. B," Hodgins greeted with a smile and an outstretched hand with a cup of coffee, "Ange was just telling me she's taking you away for a girls day."

"Yes," Brennan answered, "I wasn't given a choice."

"You'll have a good time," Jack assured her. "And it's probably good for you to do something for yourself. You've been working hard lately."

"I don't feel like I've done anything since returning from Afghanistan."

"Cam had to force you out of the lab the second day back," Hodgins reminded her. "We closed for the holidays for a reason."

"Yes," Brennan answered, "But I wasn't supposed to be here. I don't often do vacations."

"Maybe you should call Max…"

"He's spending time with Russ and Amy and their kids. I don't want to disturb him."

"You wouldn't be."

"I know," Brennan admitted slowly. "But I want to stay close. Besides, Angela would not be happy if I ditched her Christmas party."

"That is true," Angela's voice greeted from just outside the kitchen as she walked in. "I would be very unhappy. Are you ready sweetie?"

"I guess."

"Great!" Angela exclaimed. "You won't regret this."

**ooo**

"I wanna get out of here," Grigley complained as he tossed a homemade ball back and forth with Booth. "Can't we leave yet?"

"No," Booth informed him sternly and threw the ball back hard. "We're staying here until at least after Christmas. We have to give them time to find us."

"We could get back to the base in a couple days…"

"You don't know that for sure," Booth stated firmly. "And I'm not taking the chance. I've already lost too many men. I'm not putting your life on the line too."

"And staying here is safer?" Grigley questioned evenly.

"We haven't run into any problems yet," Booth answered with a shrug. "And we've been here for about a month. I think we'll be fine for another week or so."

"If you insist."

"I do," Booth stated. "And I'm still your commanding officer."

"I know Sarg," Grigley assured him. "I'm listening to you. Even though I don't like it."

"Good," Booth said, "now show me what you've got and throw that damn ball like you mean it."

Grigley laughed and threw the ball with all his might towards Booth who caught it easily. "You got it boss."

"Booth! Grigs!" a voice called from closer to the center of the camp. "Come here boys!"

"Boys?" Booth questioned as he jogged to where Sarah was standing with another one of the girls, Kelsey. "I hardly think you can consider us boys."

"If it quacks like a duck…"

"Okay, okay," Grigley protested with a laugh. "What can we do for you girls today?"

"We're getting ready to head into one of the villages," Sarah explained, "and we were wondering if you wanted to join us. I know you've been stuck here in camp for awhile."

"I think that could be good," Booth answered. "What is the plan for today?"

"It's a fun day with the kids," Kelsey answered with a smile. "A few lessons, some games, and a bible story."

"I'll go," Grigley answered with a shrug. "It sounds pretty good. Anything is better than being stuck around here for another day. No offense, I've just got a case of cabin fever."

"That's understandable," Sarah assured him with a laugh. "So, are you coming?"

"Sure," Booth agreed. "Let's go."

**ooo**

"I love it Sweetie," Angela gushed, "your haircut is so cute styled like that."

"I decided to go with something new," she said with a smile and brushed aside her new bangs. "You really like it?"

"I do! And I'm sure Booth will too."

Brennan felt her cheeks burn bright red and she couldn't stop the smile that spread over her face.

"You know," Brennan started allowing Angela to thread her arm through hers as they walked out of the spa. "I think you were right. I needed this."

"Dr. Temperance Brennan is admitting that she was wrong and I was right, I think that I need to write this day down in history."

"I don't know what that means."

"It just means that you saying you were wrong doesn't happen very often," Angela tried explained. When Brennan continued to look blankly at her she shrugged, "You know what, never mind."

"Are you sure about this Christmas party?"

"Oh yeah!" Angela exclaimed happily a bright smile lighting up her face. "It's my first Christmas as Mrs. Hodgins, I want to make sure that everyone knows. With Jack's standing with the Cantilever Group, I have to do this."

"Hodgins said that?"

"Of course not," Angela assured her. "I offered. I want to do this for him."

"You're a good match for him Ange," Brennan told her sincerely. "He's good for you. Marriage suits you."

"I think so," Angela agreed with a bright smile. "That's another thing I wouldn't have thought would come out of your mouth."

"What?"

"That marriage was good for me, or suited me. You're against marriage."

"I may be altering my view on the ritual of marriage…"

Angela stopped in mid-step as her mind registered what Brennan had said. "Wait, what?"

"I have been observing your relationship with Hodgins and other married couples that I am associated with and believe that I may have been wrong about my views on love and the customs related to marriage."

"This is an interesting turn of events."

"It is?"

"Yes," Angela said with a nod and squeezed her arm gently. "It just shows how much you have changed. Despite your arguments against your ability to do that."

"I know," Brennan admitted. "I think it was easier to convince myself that I couldn't change than it was to realize and accept just how much I have changed."

"You changed because of Booth."

"And you," Brennan added quietly and squeezed her friend's arm. "Sure, Booth was there and pushed me into things that I didn't expect. But you also were there to push me into new things too. You showed me what having fun was, that working all the time really isn't a life. I never have thanked you for that."

"Oh sweetie, you don't have to. I'm glad that I was able to be here for you."

"But I want to," Brennan insisted. "You've been the best friend I could have ever been lucky enough to have. So thanks, for everything."

"It was my pleasure," Angela assured her and wiped a tear from her eye. "Okay, enough with all this mushy gushy stuff, I'm ready to shop."

**ooo**

Booth watched as Sarah and Kelsey communicated in nearly perfect Chinese to the children who had flanked their side the moment they walked into the village. He smiled as he tossed the ball he was holding in-between his own hands. They hadn't been there too long when a young boy ran up to Booth and tugged on his shirt.

The young boy spoke in a quick tongue and Booth had no idea what he was saying. He motioned to the ball in Booth's hand and Booth nodded and handed him the ball. The young boy flashed him a bright white smile and ran off towards another group of children with the ball in hand.

"They really seem to love you here," Booth said walking up to stand next to Sarah who had a little girl who couldn't be more than four on her hip. "How often do you come here?"

"We try to get here at least once a week," Sarah told him. "There are three other local villages we visit too. Plus we have the clinic at camp. We stay busy."

"I can see that," Booth said with a laugh. "Grigs seems to be fitting in perfectly with the children. That makes sense since he's about as mature as a ten year old."

"I doubt that," Sarah answered with a laugh. "You're just jealous the kids like him better."

"Yeah," Booth answered sarcastically, "that's exactly the problem."

"Sarah!" Jackson called from the trail. Sarah and Booth turned towards the entrance to the village where Jackson was running. "Booth and Jeff need to hide. There are militia men on their way."

"Again," Booth groaned. "Where should we hide?"

"I'm friends with a woman, Saki, who will hide you in her vegetable storage. Get Grigley and follow me. And hurry."

When Booth and Grigley climbed into the underground storage room they quieted down and tried to listen to the conversation going on outside in the village. Booth heard shouts and it took everything inside of him not to move from his hiding spot and charge into whatever was happening in the village.

Suddenly it was quiet again and Booth held his breath as he tried to figure out what was happening on the other side of the door. Several minutes passed slowly before the door to their hiding place swung open.

**ooo**

**A/N: Another cliffhanger. I'm evil huh? I'm okay with that, honestly. I hope you enjoyed another installment. I hope you will review. It makes my day!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I know it wasn't very nice of me to leave it on a cliffhanger and so I have decided to update quickly with this chapter. I know it seems like this story is taking forever to get where you want it, but it's coming along. I promise. I hope you can have a little faith in me.**

**Melissa, Lori once again you two are incredible friends. Thank you so much for being there for me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or it's characters. I would like to work with them and get paid for it one day. Hart Hanson, hire me! Please!**

**ooo**

Sarah stood on the other side of the door, a look of forced calm on her face and she motioned for Booth and Grigley to step back out into the cool sunshine. There were several of the villagers around him and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Is everything okay Sarah?" he asked quietly and she nodded curtly, the fake smile still plastered on her face. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," she answered. "You're going to be headed back to the camp with Jackson. Kelsey and I are going to finish up here and then we'll be back."

"But…"

"They were just riding through," she interrupted him shortly. "Nothing to worry about."

"Don't lie to me," Booth whispered, his tone holding a bit of anger he couldn't hide. "Not now."

"This isn't the time or place Booth," she spit back. The tone of her voice showed more nervousness than anger and Booth sighed and nodded. Sarah let the guard down in her eyes as she continued. "Just go with Jackson. Things will be clear later."

Booth nodded and grabbed Grigley by the shirt and headed up the trail back to the mission camp. Jackson ran to follow after them and Booth turned around briefly to see Sarah, her smile genuine, gathering the children of the village up for their lesson.

"Sorry about the push," Jackson was saying and Booth pulled himself back into the conversation that Jackson was attempting to have with him and Grigley. "But the militia had us concerned and they may be around more for awhile."

"Why?"

"Because they think they saw American planes this morning and it has them concerned."

"American planes?" Booth asked not even attempting to hide the hope in his voice. "Military I would imagine if it caused the militia to panic."

"That is what Dr. Jameson thinks, "but we haven't seen them yet. Do you think they are looking for you?"

"I hope so," Grigley answered. "No offense."

"None taken," Jackson said with a short laugh. "Ya'll have been here longer than I could have stood. Especially without the contact to the outside that you're used to being available. I understand the need to get home."

"Grigley," Booth said turning to his friend, "we're going to need to set up some kind of surveillance. We want to attract the attention of the pilots without attracting the attention of militia that will be roaming the area."

"Pastor Johnny had a suggestion," Jackson said and noticed their surprised looks. "Yeah, you'll finally be able to meet him. He returned to camp right after you left this morning. There is a cave up the mountain there that is pretty well hidden. You could stay there and watch for the planes. It's higher up, easier for visibility. And you can make contact with the planes without the militia noticing."

"You giving our guests my suggestions Jack?" an unfamiliar male voice greeted the moment they stepped within the boundaries of the mission camp. The tall man slapped him on the shoulder and laughed. "No worries. Hello, I'm Pastor Johnny. You must be Sergeant Major Booth and Corporal Grigley?"

"That's us," Grigley greeted. "Call me Grigs or Jeff. I'll answer to either. This here is Booth."

Booth extended his hand to the Pastor and he shook it firmly. "I know I'm a little late, but welcome to our modest camp. I understand Dr. Jameson has been treating you both for your injuries."

"Yes," Booth offered. "Some of your guys here stumbled across us and rescued us from the border lines of Afghanistan. Had it not been for your guys here and Dr. Jameson we'd both be dead."

"I've got a great group here," Johnny agreed with a nod. "Dr. Jameson has brought me up to date on your time here and I understand that you might be getting rescued soon."

"We're hoping that is the case Pastor," Booth answered with a sigh. "We've been here longer than I though we would be and I'm quite anxious to get back to base and be in contact with my family."

"I don't blame you," Pastor Johnny told them with a smile. "What supplies do you have with you?"

"We both have our packs which we had with us when the assault happened," Booth told him. "It's not much, but a couple changes of necessities and our weapons. If could you supply us with some food…"

"Of course that isn't a problem. We'll let you get another good nights' rest here and we'll all be on alert for any military aircraft and then I'll hike up to the cave with you tomorrow."

"Sounds like a good plan," Booth agreed. "Just think Grigley, we could be on our way home soon."

"About time."

**ooo**

Brennan picked at the plate in front of her. The diner was bustling around her as she sat alone in their normal seat in front of the diner window. She had finally been able to escape Angela's careful watch as the artist prepared for the grand Christmas event that was only two days away now.

"Dr. Brennan?" the voice of Mary, one of her and Booth's favorite waitresses interrupted her thoughts. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"I'm fine, thank you Mary."

"Have you heard anything from Agent Booth? When can we expect him back from overseas?"

"I don't know," Brennan told her with a shrug. She made herself put on a rational face as she informed the waitress, "His deployment is over at the end of May."

"I see," Mary answered eyeing the almost completely untouched plate that sat in front of Brennan. "I'll make sure we have a fresh pie for him when he gets back."

"He'd like that," Brennan agreed with a laugh. "I'm sure if it could be done he'd be begging for me to send him a pie in the mail."

"He does love his pie," Mary agreed with a laugh. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you, I will."

As Mary walked away Brennan let herself fall back into her thoughts as she played with the apple filling of the untouched pie in front of her. She hesitantly lifted the fork to her mouth and took a bite only to make a face as she chewed and swallowed.

"I really don't like my fruit cooked." She said quietly to herself as her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Then I'm surprised you ordered pie. Especially apple pie since it is cooked fruit."

The voice surprised her and she jumped slightly at the interruption.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay," she answered with a small smile. "Would you like to sit?"

Andrew nodded and pulled out the chair across from her before sitting. They were quiet for several minutes and the silence was broken when Mary came to take is order.

"Have you heard anything from Colonel Bilner?"

"Unfortunately I haven't." Andrew answered with a quick shake of his head. "I'm amusing that means you have not heard anything either."

"No," Brennan answered sadly. "It's only been a day but I had really hoped that we would know something already."

Andrew nodded, "they'll keep us informed. I have no doubt about that."

"Me either," Brennan assured him. "I just have no patience at the moment."

"It is good I ran in to you today," Andrew commented after several more minutes of silence between the two. "I wanted to let you know…I'm engaged."

Her eyes shot up to meet his and he gave her half smile as he shrugged. "It was a rather quick development. I hope that you..."

"No," Brennan answered quickly, "I appreciate the time we were able to enjoy, however…"

"You have feelings for Booth."

Andrew didn't state it as a question and Brennan didn't deny it. She could feel the heat in her cheeks and the tears that sprang to her eyes. Blinking away the tears she lifted her head to meet Andrew's gaze.

"It isn't a surprise Tempe," he told her with a smile. "I'm certain there was always a part of me that knew your line of 'just partners' was bull."

"We have always been just partners."

"Tempe," Andrew stated with sincerity, "just because you have not defined your relationship as more than partners you two have always been closer than that."

"Will this affect our partnership?"

Andrew smiled broadly, "I have it under good authority that romantic ties between you and Agent Booth would only strengthen your working relationship."

"Who…Sweets."

"Yes," Andrew acknowledged, "Dr. Sweets has assured me that you and Agent Booth will continue to perform professional despite a shift in your relationship. As long as you continue weekly sessions with him."

"Of course," Brennan added with a laugh. "He'll always work in sessions…"

"Well I should be going," Andrew told her and lifted his to-go order off the table. "I would like to introduce you to Debbie, my fiancé. She's a big fan."

"Of course," Brennan guaranteed with a laugh. She lifted her face to meet his eyes and with complete sincerity told him, "I'm happy for you Andrew. I hope I get an invitation to the wedding."

"You will," Andrew told her. "It was good seeing you Tempe. And thanks."

"You too Andrew," she answered him, "without the craziness of the other day."

"Precisely. Enjoy your pie."

Brennan nodded and watched as he left another burden lifted off of her shoulders with the knowledge that the Bureau would back a romantic relationship between her and Booth. The fact that Sweets was the one who encouraged them to accept it warmed her heart as well. She was grateful to him and made a mental note to tell him that.

"There you are sweetie," Angela exclaimed breezing into the diner and occupying the chair that Andrew had exited minutes before. "I've been looking everywhere for you. I figured you would have gone to the lab."

"It's closed for the month."

Angela cocked her head to the side and studied Brennan intensely. "When as that ever stopped you from going in before?"

"Probably never," she supplied with a shrug. "But…"

"You don't have to explain yourself Bren," Angela interrupted. "I get it. It's fine."

"I just saw Andrew."

"What?" Angela cried her voice raising several decimals more than normal. "You admit to me and God knows who else that you want to pursue a relationship with Booth because you are finally owning up to the fact that you love him and you go on a date with Andrew Hacker? What is wrong with you?"

"I didn't go out with him Angela," Brennan replied evenly. "He was picking up an order and we chatted for a few minutes."

"Bren you need to be careful. That is Booth's boss."

"You are correct Angela. But I don't understand why Andrew's position has any merit on our conversation."

"You can't string him along and then drop him when Booth gets back and except him to agree to let you guys still work together. He'll break up your partnership out of revenge and jealously."

"That is ridiculous."

"Not it isn't."

"Yes it is," Brennan told her. "Especially since he is engaged to someone else."

"He's engaged?" Angela stuttered. "Well, I wouldn't' have seen that one coming."

"And he assured me that romantic ties between Booth and myself would not jeopardize our partnership."

"Really? He knows?"

"He guessed," Brennan explained, "and he's guaranteed our working relationship will continue alongside a romantic one. As long as we continue to attend weekly sessions with Sweets."

"Wow."

"Yup," Brennan added. "I guess according to Sweets our working relationship with strengthen from us accepting our feelings and exploring a romantic relationship. At least, that is what Andrew told me he said."

"Wow."

"I concur."

"Well, I guess Sweets is pretty useful after all."

**ooo**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and another brick being placed down in the foundation of…well, something. *****wink***

**Okay, I'm begging for reviews here. I'm about to leave to spend a long day with my crazy family and the only thing that will keep me sane is the constant ding of my phone with email alerts for reviews. Can you save me?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: You all rescued me from an incredibly boring and crazy and hectic day. I couldn't be more grateful and therefore I'm uploading another chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter…and everything it has the potential to lead to.**

**Melissa and Lori once again you two are the best. I've been sending you chapters like crazy and I appreciate your patience and diligence in keeping up with my craziness. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, but I'm more than willing to submit my resume if Hart Hanson is looking for some help out there.**

**ooo**

"It's about a three hour hike to the cave," Pastor Johnny told them as he fastened his hiking gear onto himself. "That isn't a problem, is it?"

"Not at all," Booth assured him without a beat. "You could point us in the direction and we could go alone. I mean you just got back…"

"Eh," Pastor Johnny interrupted with a wave of his hand. "I've been in meetings and boring stuff. I miss being out here in the wide open. And I'm happy to tag along."

"Okay Pastor," Grigley agreed with a nod. "We just wanted to make sure your trip back is safe by yourself."

"I've hiked and camped these mountains more times than I think I could count," Pastor Johnny assured them. "I'll be fine on the way back. We're just going to eat something here, Sarah would have my neck if I didn't feed you before setting off."

"She is a bit on the overprotective side," Grigley agreed with a laugh. "But a hot meal, I'm good with that."

"You're always good with food Grigs," Booth answered hitting his friend on the back of the head. "But, food is good."

"I can't believe you guys are leaving," Jackson said when they walked into the main food tent. "We've gotten used to having you around."

"You guys have been great to us here," Booth told them slapping the young man on the back, "but I'm more than ready to be home. I want to see my kid."

"And your girl?"

Booth smiled, "yeah, and my girl."

"Alright boys," Sarah said walking up to the four them with her hands on her hips, "take off the hiking gear and have a seat. Lunch will be ready soon."

"Thanks Sarah," Booth and Grigley said simultaneously and Sarah only chuckled a little bit.

"Yeah, well I couldn't let you leave without giving you some real food. The camping food you're taking is not real food."

"Sure it is," Grigley teased, "it's just freeze-dried."

"Like I said, not real food. Okay, sit. Don't make me tell you again."

"Yes mom," Booth said in a singsong teasing voice. When she walked away Booth turned to Jackson and Pastor Johnny and asked, "Is she always like this?"

Pastor Johnny and Jackson looked at each other before nodding. "Yeah," Pastor Johnny confirmed, "she has been seen she first arrived at camp. She was the only female here for about two months before Kelsey got cleared for entry into the country. She's always played the mom role, even though she's one of the youngest we have."

"She was the only female here?"

"It wasn't on purpose Booth," Dr. Jameson noted as he came and sat down with them. "Her and Kelsey were supposed to arrive at the same time, but Kelsey's visa got messed up. We couldn't take the risk and delay Sarah's arrival in case something happened with her visa in the meantime. It is tricky business getting Americans here."

"Not for everyone," Jackson joked motioning to Booth and Grigley with a laugh. "These two just fell into the country."

"Yeah," Booth said with a shrug, "going to try to not do that again."

"Probably smart thinking," Pastor Johnny answered. "Ooh, Sarah, this looks amazing. Special lunch?"

"It's not everyday that we have guests, or that they are leaving. Figured it was a good enough reason to break out the good stuff."

"We're thankful for it," Grigley answered quickly as she dug into the plate Sarah has set in front of him. "It's amazing. What is it?"

"It's a family recipe," Sarah told him suspiciously, "a secret."

"Well it's good," Booth assured her with a flash of his smile. "A good final meal here. You guys have been too good to us."

"Eh," Dr. Jameson interrupted with a shrug of his shoulders. "Don't worry about it. I have to say it was good to have some new faces around camp for awhile. Don't be too strenuous on the hike. You're recovered, but you were shot."

"Thanks Doc," Grigley told him sincerely. "We could have been in some horrible shape had it not been for you."

"Not could have," Booth added, "we would have. You saved our lives."

"It was Jackson and Brian who saved your lives," Dr. Jameson told them, "I just made sure you stayed alive once they did."

"Whoever wants to take the claim for it," Booth broke in, "we are grateful to all of you."

"Just be safe," Sarah warned, "it's dangerous."

"They'll be fine Sarah," Jackson teased with a laugh. "Don't worry."

"It's my job to worry," Sarah warned, "since no one else will."

"We're going to be fine," Booth promised crossing his heart with his fingers. "But we should get going. I want to make sure we get up there and camped before nightfall."

"Good idea," Pastor Johnny answered with a nod. "Let's get going."

**ooo**

Brennan looked around the large room at Hodgins' estate as the Christmas decorations were being put up and she couldn't keep the smirk off her face. Mistletoe hung from nearly every door jam and the large Christmas tree in the corner was being strung with more white lights than Brennan thought was possible.

"It's coming together huh?" Angela asked as she twirled a pen in between her fingers a notepad filled with notes and plans in her arm. "Do you think the all white Christmas lights on the tree was a bad idea? Should I have done colored lights?"

"I think it's beautiful Ange," Brennan assured her. "A little much maybe, but beautiful."

Angela laughed, "definitely not too much. And I think the all white is classy, despite the fact that this is a family party."

"It was an intelligent move to make it a family friendly event. And having a Christmas movie marathon for the kids in the media room was smart."

"Thanks sweetie," Angela said with a huge grin. "I just wanted to make sure that the board knows that we're family orientated. Especially with the little one on his or her way."

"Have you decided if you are going to find out what you are having?"

"Of course we are," Angela answered with a nod. "I wouldn't know how to decorate the nursery if we didn't."

"What do you want to have?"

"I don't know," Angela answered honestly turning to her friend with a shrug. "Is it to clique to say that I just want a healthy baby?"

"A little bit."

"Well, then I'm going to be clique. I don't care. A boy would be incredible, with Jack's eyes and spirit or a little girl, still with Jack's eyes and my hair. I really don't know."

"I am glad you're happy Angela," Brennan told her friend wrapping one arm around her shoulders. "You deserve everything."

"Thanks sweetie. So do you, don't forget that okay? You deserve to be just as happy as I am. Don't be scared of it."

"I'm trying to not be scared," Brennan told her, "but unfortunately it seems to be in my mind even when I try to push it out."

"Just don't push him away."

"I don't want to push him away Angela. I really don't."

"Then don't."

"But I don't know how to do anything else."

"Yes you do. Just be honest with him about his feelings when you can. And don't be afraid to tell him."

Brennan caught her bottom lip between her teeth and wrung her hands together. She took another look around the room being transformed for Christmas and felt the smile begin to form on her face.

"Thanks Angela," Brennan whispered and threw herself into Angela's arms and whispered again in Angela's ear, "thanks."

"For what?"

"For believing in me," Brennan told her as Angela returned the hug, "and for being my friend even when I wasn't very friendly."

"You've always been a great friend."

"Don't worry," Brennan told her with a hearty laugh, "you don't have to lie to me. I know I haven't always been the easiest person to talk to. But thanks for sticking with me."

"Hey, I haven't always been the easiest friend to have either. So I should be thanking you to."

Brennan whipped her hand across her damp cheek to clear the tears that had spilled over and laughed again. "We're being such girls."

"I can blame the pregnancy hormones," Angela offered with a chuckle as she rested her hands on her stomach, "what can you blame?"

"I don't know," Brennan responded. "But I kind of like it."

**ooo**

"So," Pastor Johnny stated as the reached the plateau and Booth noticed the cave off to the side. "Here we are."

"It's perfect," Grigley offered with a smile, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Thanks Pastor Johnny."

"No problem," he answered with a chuckle, "I figured this would be the best place. Easy access, good visibility, and security with the cave. You'll be safe here until the rescue can happen."

"We'll be able to see the planes easier here than the mission camp," Booth agreed as he unhooked his pack and set it down on the ground. "And the militia isn't around here?"

"No," Pastor Johnny assured them, "they tend to stick down in the valleys where the villages are. It isn't very often you'll find anyone up here besides the snakes."

"I can deal with those," Grigley answered, "especially if it means we can get rescued and back to base."

"I should head back down the mountain," Pastor Johnny told them after only a couple minutes of being there. "I want to make sure I'm back before nightfall."

"Thank you again," Booth said and offered his hand in a handshake. "I know we've said it a ton, but we couldn't have survived without your team."

"Exactly," Grigley agreed. "Thank them again for us."

"I'm just glad they were in the right place at the right time," Pastor Johnny told them with a smile. "If you're ever in this remote area again, look us up."

"And the same to you if you are ever in DC," Booth replied and they exchanged another handshake. "I left my contact information with Sarah, please feel free to stay in touch."

"We will," Pastor Johnny assured him. "Good bye Booth, Jeffrey. Godspeed."

Booth watched as the Pastor left and headed back down the trail where they had just come and waited a few minutes before turning to Grigley who had his eyes turned toward the sky.

"We need to set up camp," Booth informed him sternly. "I'm going to find some firewood, look for some stones and set a nice place for one."

"Yes sir," Grigley answered his eyes not leaving the sky for several minutes. "Do you really think we'll get rescued today?"

"God I hope so," Booth answered with a nod. "Fire pit, go Grigs."

Booth stepped into the surrounding wooded area to gather firewood, but he made sure to stay close to the rocky area they were setting up camp out. The last thing he needed was to stray too far into the woods and get lost.

A hour and a half later as they started to watch the sun sink down into the sky their fire was roaring and Grigley kept his eyes focused on the sky.

"You should get some rest," Booth informed him, "I'll take the first watch post. We'll take two hour shifts."

"I can take the first shift," Grigley argued, "I'm not tired. I'd rather take the first shift. I'm not sure I could rest right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Grigley assured him with a curt nod. "I'll wake you early if I feel myself nodding off."

"Okay," Booth finally agreed after he studied the younger man for a few moments in silence. "I'm going to lay down then."

"I'll wake you," Grigley answered as he set an alarm on his watch, "two hours."

Booth nodded and retreated back into the cave and unwrapped his sleeping bag from his pack and unrolled it onto the rocky ground. He slipped inside the warm material after kicking off his shoes rested his head on one of his arms.

With his free hand he reached up and pulled out the small dolphin charm from underneath his undershirt and placed the charm to his lips. He closed his eyes and let his mind conjure her face and he smiled.

He thought about the all the happy moments, presenting her Jasper and brainy smurf and the guys hugs. He let himself think about her lips on his in the rain, under mistletoe and even in the cool spring air, before things had fallen apart.

Her letters to him had been frustratingly unclear on how their time apart was affecting her and he could only pray that she would realize how much she had changed and decide it would be worth it to give them a chance.

What he did know was that Sarah had been right. He had given up too quickly and he needed to fight for what he believed was his future.

And Temperance Brennan was his future; there wasn't any doubt in his mind that he would die loving Bones, but hopefully not for another fifty years.

His eyes had just floated closed when he was being shook awake. When he opened his eyes he was looking into two eyes, not belonging to Grigley.

"Sergeant Major Seeley Booth," the voice said and Booth shot up. "It's good to see you."

Booth shook his head to wake himself up and stared back at the unfamiliar face attached to a body covered in American army fatigues and Booth breathed a sigh of relief and let his body relax.

"You too…" he answered searching for a name.

"Captain Evans. Captain Drew Evans."

"You too, Captain Evans. It's good to know we're getting out of here."

"I'll bet," Captain Evans answered with a nod and watched as Booth slipped his boots back on and then offered a hand to help him up. "Your letter back home was genius, but we can discuss that when we're all safely back over the border. Let's go."

"Grigley?"

"He's putting out the campfire," Captain Evans answered, "the helicopter isn't far from here. Let's go before we attract too much attention from the militia. We got shot at a little last night."

"I'll be glad to be back in familiar surroundings."

"Not just familiar surroundings Sergeant Major," Captain Evans informed him as they walked out into the now darkened night, "you'll be headed stateside."

**ooo**

**A/N: Everyone can let out a collective breath, right? You'll have to wait and see. Please, please, please review! I'll beg and barter, I'm not afraid. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Once again, I'm blown away by your response to my little story. I'm speechless, just...speechless. Thanks doesn't cover it, so I decided a new chapter was a good reward!**

**Lori, Melissa...you two are just great. Thanks for everything girls. Couldn't do this without you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. But once again, if anyone has connections, I would adore to work with HH and Co. If that is possible. Hook, me up!**

**ooo**

Sweets breezed into his office, a smile on his face, despite being called into the office the day before Christmas Eve. When he had received the vague phone call from Director Hacker he had immediately agreed to come in, apologizing to Julie whom had been Christmas shopping with him.

"Thank you for getting here so quickly," Hacker stated when he appeared in the door to Sweets' office. "If you could come to my office?"

"Of course sir," Sweets responded quickly and followed Hacker to the elevator and up to his office. It was a quiet elevator ride and the emptiness of the office was eerie to Sweets as he looked around the empty desks.

"Director Hacker," Sweets started slowly, "is this about Booth?"

Hacker turned as they reached his office and smiled, "it is. Come in, please."

Sweets walked into Hacker's office and took a seat when Hacker sat behind is own desk.

"They are nearly certain that they have located them," Hacker stated with a smile. "There is a team in place to leave in about a half hour to retrieve them."

"That is fantastic," Sweets breathed out and he didn't even attempt to hide the smile that broke out on his face. "But why did you feel the need to call me in?"

"Because," Hacker stated picking up a remote off his desk and hitting a few buttons that turned on the screen next to them where Colonel Hanson's picture showed up on screen. "Colonel Hanson would like to speak to you."

"Dr. Sweets."

"Colonel," Sweets answered back, "what can I do for you today?"

"I need your opinion on something."

"Okay?"

"What would you suggest for a method to tell Sergeant Major Booth that he is being sent home?"

"I'm not sure I understand the question," Sweets said honestly with a shrug of his shoulders to Colonel Hanson. "I mean, this isn't normal, is it?"

"No," Colonel Hanson answered. "It's not normal, however Sergeant Major's whole deployment was not normal and the situations have changed here."

"Due to the attacks?"

"Yes," Colonel Hanson answered. "the training exercises that Sergeant Major Booth was completing have been put on hold indefinitely due to the rebuilding efforts and such."

"I see," Sweets said with a nod and wrung his hands together nervously. "So basically you want to know what I think about giving Booth the option to end his tour early and be honorably discharged."

"Yes Dr. Sweets," Colonel Hanson confirmed, "that is exactly what we're asking."

"I…" Sweets stammered uncertainly, "I think that Booth has a duty to honor and it would make it difficult for him to make the decision to leave before his tour was up."

"I see," Colonel Hanson stated and Sweets could tell he was writing something down in front of him. "You don't think he would take the offer if it was his decision to make."

"Honestly Colonel it is hard to say," Sweets answered. "I suppose it depends on what exactly happened to him in China. However…"

Sweets' voice trailed off as his mind conjured the look on Booth's face when he was told that Dr. Brennan had once again been under the assumption that he was dead. He wasn't sure though, if that would be enough to bring him home.

"Dr. Sweets?"

"I'm sorry, I must have spaced out there for a minute. I don't know if I can say whether or not he should come home impartially."

"There isn't any decision to say whether or not he is going home Dr. Sweets," Colonel Hanson answered sincerely, "it is just figuring out how to go about it."

"To make it easiest?"

"Yes exactly."

"The easiest way would be to not give him a choice," Dr. Sweets told him, "I think he would feel guilty leaving if it was a choice and that would keep him there."

"Thank you for your opinion Dr. Sweets," Colonel Hanson said with a smile. "I shall keep that in mind."

"Can I ask you a question Colonel Hanson?"

"Of course Dr. Sweets. Ask away."

"Is there a specific reason that you are insistent on sending Booth home? Has something happened?"

"No," Colonel Hanson assured him, "Sergeant Major Booth has shown nothing but extraordinary skills and behavior on this tour. However, the Sectary of Defense feels as if he has done his duty and would serve better in the states."

"Back at the FBI?" Sweets questioned looking to a silent Hacker who nodded. "It still seems odd."

"I understand your concern Dr. Sweets," Colonel Hanson told him, "but we believe we have the best interests of everyone involved in mind and with that, Booth needs to be back in DC."

"I see."

"Please keep this quiet until he has arrived back in the states," Colonel Hanson informed him. "We don't want anyone to know until he's cleared his exit interview."

"When should be expecting him back?"

"Soon."

**ooo**

"Haven't we done enough shopping?" Brennan whined as she trailed after Angela through the crowded halls of the mall. "We've done nothing but shopping for days."

"There is no such thing as too much shopping." Angela argued, "Besides, I still have to pick up a few last minute Christmas presents."

"Who on earth do you still have to buy for? I thought you were done?"

"There are a couple things I still want to get for Jack," Angela said with a shrug. "And I might have something I want to see if you think Booth would like…"

"I thought you were going to get him that crazy tie you saw?"

"Yeah," Angela answered, "I had thought about that. But there is this other thing…"

"What?"

"I just have to show you."

"You are being frustratingly vague."

"I know," Angela teased. "But it is Christmas, you're allowed to be vague at Christmas."

"It being Christmas is your excuse for everything right now."

"Well I only get to use that during this time of the year," Angela countered, "I have to make it count."

"Temperance," a voice called through the crowd, "Angela?"

Brennan looked through the faces in the crowd to figure out who had been calling her name and smiled when she saw Julie's blond hair.

"Julie!" Brennan called with a wave and pulled Angela through the crowd to Sweets' girlfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to shop," she answered with a laugh, "it's crazy here. What are you guys doing here; I thought you were all done shopping."

"So did I," Brennan answered, "but apparently Angela decided she wasn't done and dragged me along to fight the crowds."

"Hey!" Angela exclaimed, "Shopping by yourself is no fun. So sue me for wanting my best friend to come along with me."

"Why would I sue you?" Brennan asked quizzically, "that would make no sense."

"Never mind," Julie and Angela answered at the same time and all three women shared a chuckle. Angela looked around and turned back towards Julie, "I thought Sweets was coming with you today. That is what he said yesterday."

"He was," Julie told them, "but he got a call that he was needed at his office. He's supposed to call me when he's done there so we can meet back up. I figured I would just get our shopping list finished."

"You two are really getting serious huh?" Angela asked and Brennan noticed the pink twinge that filled Julie's cheeks nearly immediately. "I think it's great."

"We are," Julie answered, "I don't know what it is, but we just seem to fit. I feel like I've known him forever and it's only really been a month. It's surreal."

"We're happy for you," Brennan interjected, "both of you. I can't remember the last time I've seen Sweets so happy."

"Thanks Temperance," Julie told her sincerely the blush covering her cheeks again. "I was just about to grab something for lunch, would you two like to join me?"

"Yes," Brennan breathed and Angela pouted for minute before agreeing as well.

"We've haven't done any shopping yet," Angela complained as they sat down, "I was hoping to hit at least one store before we sat down to eat."

"The stores aren't going anywhere," Brennan assured her and Julie choked back a laugh. "We'll shop all afternoon, I promise."

"I'm holding you to that," Angela stated, "with no complaining."

"No complaining," Brennan reluctantly agreed as they stood in line for salads in the food court. Brennan noticed Julie holding in laughter out of the corner of her eyes and turned to the younger woman, "what?"

"You two act so much like my sister and I do," she answered with a smile. "It makes me miss her."

"You have a sister?" Angela asked, her eyes lighting up with the thought of learning more about the blond and Julie nodded.

"One sister and two brothers," she replied. "I'm the oldest. Cecelia is nineteen and at college in New York, Micah and Daniel are fourteen and live at home with my parents still, of course."

"Wow, you have a big family."

"Yup," Julie said with a shrug, "but it was normal for us…" She paused when her phone rang and the smile that lit up her face told Angela and Brennan that it was Sweets on the other line. "It's Sweets, do you mind?"

"Go," Angela said and shooed her away. "We'll wait here."

When she was out of ear shot Brennan leaned over and whispered, "Do you think they are too serious this soon?"

"I don't," Angela stated, "they're happy. And you are right, Sweets hasn't been this happy in a long time, maybe even before Daisy left. He deserves to be happy."

"I know," Brennan said quietly, "and I know that Booth says that sometimes you just know. I bet he would be thrilled that Sweets has moved on and with someone who seems to even him out more."

"Daisy was a little too…peppy, even for Sweets."

"I agree," Brennan whispered, "okay, she's coming back."

"Sorry about that," Julie apologized as she breezed back into her chair across from Angela, "he's finally done at the Hoover and we're meeting up to finish up his shopping list."

"I wonder what he was needed for today," Angela questioned, "I didn't think anyone was working this week."

"He didn't say," Julie answered with a shrug, "I know that some of his work is classified so I don't ask. The only thing he said is that Hacker needed him for a consultation."

"Andrew?" Brennan questioned her thoughts racing, "that is extremely odd. What if it has to do with…"

"Don't let yourself think about that right now Bren," Angela interrupted. "If it had anything to do with that, good or bad, they would have told you."

"I suppose you are correct," Brennan admitted with a sigh. "I just thought we would have some information by now. It's been two days."

"We will know something soon," Angela said in attempt to comfort her. "We will. It can't take too long for rescue."

"What if they can't find him?"

"He gave us a blueprint to his location," Angela reminded her, "they'll find him."

"Would it be pathetic to say that I was hoping he would be home for Christmas?"

"Not at all," Julie answered and Angela nodded. "That isn't pathetic at all. Christmas is a time when you're supposed to be around the ones you love."

"He needs to get home soon," Brennan whispered her fingers closing around the pendant around her neck. "I'm not sure how much longer I can last."

Angela wrapped her arms around Brennan in a tight hug and Brennan let herself relax into her best friend. Suddenly her pocket buzzed and Brennan pulled out her phone hesitantly.

"Hello?" she breathed into the phone and let the voice on the other end speak. Her hand went limp and the phone dropped onto the table with a distinct thud.

"Sweetie," Angela gasped, "what is it?"

"Booth," Brennan said quietly and her eyes filled with tears. "They found Booth."

**ooo**

"I don't understand," Booth said again, "why my tour is being cut short. I'm fine; I've recovered from the injuries that I got from the firefight. Why am I being sent home?"

"You are both being sent home," Captain Evans informed him from the front of the helicopter. "Things will be explained further when we arrived back at base."

"It just doesn't make sense," Booth muttered. "There is something they aren't telling us."

"I thought you would be happy to be sent home Sarg," Grigley said under his breath and Booth shrugged. "I'm the one who wants to stay. I don't have anything to go home too."

Booth turned and looked at the young solider, "what?"

"I guess you don't know my story," Grigley answered with a shrug and a half smile. "I'll tell you sometime."

They settled back against their seats in the small aircraft as it tore through the air in the direction of their base. Questions were still flying through Booth's mind, but when the base came into view a new set of questions arose.

"What in the hell happened here?" Booth asked straining his body to look out of the window to the devastated base. Several buildings were still on the ground, construction only being done on a few of the main buildings.

"You'll be briefed on everything once we land," Captain Evans said as the helicopter began to land, "Colonel Hanson wants to speak to you both immediately."

"What happened to Colonel Andrews?" Booth asked and he could see Captain Evans holding something back. "Captain?"

"Everything will make sense once you meet with Colonel Hanson," Captain Evans stated, any emotion stripped from his voice. "Now, if you will follow me."

They stepped out of the helicopter and followed the mysterious Captain across the dirt field to a large green tent that hadn't been there when they had left base over a month ago.

"Captain Evans," a large man greeted as he stood up from behind the table in the middle of the tent. "Welcome back and I see that you came back successful. Congratulations."

"I don't think we could have found them without the help from DC, Colonel" the Captain answered. "But if you don't mind, I would like to get some grub."

"Of course," the man answered, "I need to speak to Sergeant Major Booth and Corporal Grigley now. Thank you again."

"Yes sir," Captain Evans as he saluted and walked out of the tent. Booth and Grigley watched as he walked out of the tent without a look back and they both turned towards the Colonel with expectant looks on your face.

"I'm sure you both have lots of questions," the Colonel said noting their confused faces. "First of, I'm sure is who I am. I'm Colonel Mike Hanson, I was named in charge here after the attacks."

"Attacks?"

"Yes," Colonel Hanson stated with sadness filling his tone. "Sit, please, I have lots to tell you and I'm sure you both will have some questions for me."

**ooo**

**A/N: Booth is definitely going to have questions...and I'm sure some others are too. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Once again, you all have blown me away with your response to my little story. I just can't stay enough thank you enough for enjoying my story. It really has been amazing and I hope this is another chapter that you can love.**

**Lori and Melissa, you are the best. There is no other way to say that. Thanks for everything you do for me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, which by now I'm sure you know that. But again, I would still love to find myself working for Hart Hanson. That would be...awesome.**

**ooo**

"If you noticed," Colonel Hanson started calmly, "things look a bit, different, around here. There is a reason for that."

"I figured that," Grigley said flippantly and Booth kicked the younger solider in the shin. "Sorry."

Colonel Hanson ignored Grigley's statement and apology and continued speaking. "On November twenty ninth, insurgent air raids attacked the base…"

"What?" Booth and Grigley said in unison and Booth leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. Colonel Hanson nodded slowly. Booth rubbed the back of his neck before asking, "How bad?"

"You saw the state of the base when you landed," Colonel Hanson stated simply, "that is after weeks of recovery efforts, survivor searches, and rebuilding."

"So bad," Grigley confirmed and Colonel Hanson nodded slowly again. "Wow."

"There were eight confirmed missile hits," Colonel Hanson continued, "in the span of about thirty minutes and three grenades. It was a massacre."

"How many survivors?" Booth asked after a brief pause and Colonel Hanson looked down for a minute.

"One hundred and seventy three survivors out of the three hundred and forty-two soldiers stationed here. Seventy eight of which were off base when the attacks occurred, you two included."

"I don't know what to say," Booth mumbled quietly. "This is a lot to handle. How can we find out who…survived?"

"I completely understand Sergeant Major and you can be provided copies of both lists if you would like." Colonel Hanson responded gently. "Your friends, Dr. Saroyan and Dr. Brennan were both instrumental in the aid and identification of the remains."

Booth's head snapped up at the mention of Cam and Brennan. "Wait, Bones was here?"

"Bones?"

"Bones is Booth's nickname for Dr. Brennan," Grigley supplied quietly.

"Oh," Colonel Hanson acknowledged, "then yes. And at the time…"

"No one knew we were off base," Booth finished knowing where the Colonel's thought process was headed. Booth slammed his fist down on the table and cursed, "Damn it."

Colonel Hanson shifted some papers around on his desk, "Corporal Grigley, could you excuse us for a few moments? I would like to speak to Sergeant Major alone."

Grigley nodded and rose to leave without another word leaving Colonel Hanson and Booth alone in the tent. The two men sat in silence for several minutes before Colonel Hanson began to speak again.

"I can't and won't lie to you Booth," the man stated, "Dr. Brennan was affected quite a bit by her time here. Especially since for the first several days of her time here she thought you were dead."

"I can't believe this happened," Booth stammered, "Wait, she knows I'm alive. Thank God. What, how? I don't understand. She is in Indonesia."

"She was," Colonel Hanson corrected softly, "however, she agreed to end her time there to come and assist us."

"She left Indonesia and came here?"

"Yes. Dr. Brennan was here for just over two weeks and about four or five days into her time here they found the letter you wrote to her before you left on the mission. It was what confirmed that you had not been on base when the attacks happened."

"She saw that," Booth confirmed to himself, "great. But…my letter, to Sweets, that is how you found us, right?"

"Right," Colonel Hanson told him. "We searched before that, but only came up empty. Had it not been for your letter to Dr. Sweets I don't know how long it would have been until we would have found you, if we even would have."

"And now you are sending me home?"

"Yes," Colonel Hanson stated and handed Booth a folder. "Honorable discharge and permanent retirement. You've served your country Booth and you've done a great job but you were never supposed to be put into direct combat. The Sectary of Defense was not happy with Colonel Andrews' decision."

"I wasn't aware that it was that under the table of a mission," Booth answered and rubbed his head. "I agreed to serve for a year and I'm months short of that."

"I understand your loyalty to the military Booth and we are honored by that," Colonel Hanson assured him, "but we aren't holding you to the agreement you made."

"But…"

"It's not something you can negotiate Booth," Colonel Hanson stated firmly. "This base is working on the bare necessities right now and the training you were doing is not being completed. You are going home."

"Okay," Booth finally answered and hung his head in defeat. "When will I be transported back to the states?"

"A plane will depart in approximately six hours," Colonel Hanson told him, "and there will be a layover in Paris. You'll be landing back in DC in time to celebrate Christmas Eve night with your family."

"Fantastic," Booth answered dryly, "If I'm dismissed I'm going to rest until we depart."

"Sure," Colonel Hanson answered, "you might want to make some phone calls though. I know that Dr. Brennan will be anxious to hear from you."

"If my personal items were destroyed I have no way of contacting her," Booth replied, "her contact information for Indonesia was in there."

"Booth," Colonel Hanson said and Booth stopped in mid-step. "Dr. Brennan didn't return to Indonesia. She's in DC."

"What?"

"I spoke to her just this morning when I confirmed to her that we had discovered your location." Colonel Hanson explained, "She and the rest of your team helped to decipher your letter."

"Bones is in the states?"

"Yes," Colonel Hanson confirmed hiding a smile, "Now, would you send Corporal Grigley in. I need to discuss with him the future of his army career."

"Yes sir," Booth responded with a salute. "Thank you sir."

"I'm just glad to have you home safe," Colonel responded. "I'd like to meet with you and Grigley together before you leave to give statements for your mission and…"

"And the soldiers who didn't make it back."

"Yes," Colonel Hanson confirmed slowly and Booth reached deep into his pocket and pulled out a chain. "Adams?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm sorry Booth."

"Me too," Booth said slowly. "Excuse me."

**ooo**

Angela guided Brennan back down into her chair and Julie grabbed her phone to check to see if anyone was still there. She sighed when the line was silent.

"Brennan I need you to breath," Angela coaxed gently, "and I need you to tell me who you talked to and what they said."

"It was Colonel Hanson," Brennan whispered breathlessly, "and he wanted to let me know that they had confirmed my a member of their rescue team has located Booth and his team and…they're in route to being picked up."

"Temperance that is great!" Julie exclaimed with a grin. "It's great, right?"

"Yes," Angela agreed with a nod, "it is great. Bren, sweetie, why are you crying."

"I don't know," Brennan answered with a shrug, "they are happy tears. I want to talk to him…"

"He'll call," Angela promised, "once he's back on base and has access to a phone, he'll call."

"I want to see him too," Brennan said, "it's completely illogical to be this emotional..."

"No it isn't."

"He still has several months left on his tour," Brennan reminded them, "which means I won't be able to see him still for almost five months. I don't want to wait that long."

"I know you don't," Angela told her, "but unfortunately right now you don't have a choice. But at least you'll know he's okay and you'll be able to talk to him soon."

"Yes," Brennan agreed taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "That is true. Can we complete your shopping Angela so that I can get home."

"Of course," Angela assured her and pulled her purse over her shoulder. "You are more than welcome to tag along with us Julie if you like…"

"Thanks but Lance is on his way home," Julie reminded them, "So I'm just going to go. He's picking me up for a date tonight."

"You're coming to our Christmas party right?"

"Yes," Julie confirmed with a smile and nod, "Lance is quite excited. "

"Good," Angela said with a chuckle, "just remind him that we are not doing karaoke. We'll see you on Christmas Eve."

"Can't wait," Julie said and waved as Angela and Brennan walked away.

"I can't believe this Angela," Brennan whispered as she allowed Angela to lead her into a store, "he's safe and alive. I'm so relived."

"I know you are sweetie," Angela answered as she pulled blouses off the rack and held them up to herself, "and you should be. You'll feel even better once he calls."

"I believe you are correct with this assumption."

"It's because I know you," Angela replied with a shrug. "Okay, let's get the shopping over and we'll head back to the house."

**ooo**

Sweets pulled his car into the garage at his apartment complex and ran a hand through his hair. He wondered how Dr. Brennan was going to react when she finally was able to talk to Booth. He hoped that she would be able to admit her feelings to Booth when he was in immediate danger and they actually have a chance to build a relationship.

When his phone buzzed he picked it up without looking at the display.

"Hey Julie," he said quickly into the phone. "I just pulled into my apartment, I'll pick you up in about an hour."

"Julie?" a male voice answered, "who in the hell is Julie?"

"Who is this?"

"I can't believe you don't recognize my voice Sweets," the voice answered and Sweets pulled the phone away from his ear for a second only to see a number and not a name on the screen of his phone. "I know I've been gone for awhile, but I didn't think you'd forget about me that quickly."

"Booth?"

"Good job kid," Booth answered with a laugh and Sweets just shook his head. "So, are you going to answer my question?"

"What questions?"

"Uh, who the hell this Julie person is? Did you move on and get yourself a new girl Sweets?"

"Julie is my girlfriend," Sweets answered and he didn't try to stop the smile that spread over his face. "She's….great."

"How long have you been seeing her?"

"About six weeks," Sweets answered quickly and then turned the conversation back around to him. "Booth, why did you call me?"

"I'm being sent home."

"You are?"

"And you knew already," Booth surmised with a groan, "figures."

Sweets nodded against the phone, "they might have called me."

"What did you tell them?"

"Nothing," Sweets answered quickly, "they called and wanted to know what I thought about how to send you home."

"How?"

"Whether or not to give you a choice."

"And what did you tell them?"

"I told them I wasn't sure," Sweets told him honestly. "I said it depended on what happened to you in China and how you responded to the aftermath of the attacks on the base."

Booth paused and Sweets waited for his reaction. The question that came out of his mouth though took Sweets by surprise.

"Bones really thought I was dead again?"

"Yes. She was quite adamant about it."

"What happened when she found out I wasn't?"

"It was like something clicked inside of her," Sweets responded. "She wanted to find you and was pretty upset when the army sent her home from base there without letting her help find you."

"I can't believe she didn't go back to Maluku."

"I think she thought about it," Sweets told him, "but she wanted to stay behind with everything happening."

"I'm glad she did."

"When will you be home?"

"Christmas Eve," Booth answered with a sigh. "Which I guess is tomorrow huh?"

"Not for us yet," Sweets answered with a laugh. "But that is soon, good. You'll be back in time for Hodgins and Angela's big Christmas Eve party."

"They're having a party."

"Yes Booth."

"Perfect! I'll come and surprise Bones! Don't tell her that you talked to me."

"Booth…"

"It'll be perfect," Booth cut him off ignoring his protest with a newly founded enthusiasm. "Okay pick me up from the airport at six and we'll go there. You'll have to run to my apartment and pick up my suit. I'll call you with those details but I have to go now. Remember Sweets, don't say anything."

"Booth…" Sweets started to protest but the line went dead. Sweets sighed and put the phone down. "I'm not so sure that surprising her the best way to do it, but why listen to me. I'm only the psychologist."

His phone started ringing again and this time he remembered to look that the caller id before he picked it up.

"Hey Jules," he greeted as a smile spread over his face, to replace the frown that had found it's place on his face. "I'm going to change and then I'll leave. See you soon."

**ooo**

**A/N: Surprises are great, aren't they? I guess we'll just have to wait and see how this surprise goes over...**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I'm sorry if I sound too repetitious, but you all are amazing and I couldn't have even imagined the great response I have gotten for this story. And now we're back...please enjoy!**

**Melissa and Lori you two are both amazing! Thanks for everything! It means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones, not even after 26 chapters. **

**ooo**

Brennan sipped champagne from the flute she'd been handed by a waiter nearly the moment she walked into the ballroom. She smiled as she looked around taking in the Christmas decorations that Angela had obviously gone overboard on. Familiar Christmas carols played from the speakers hidden throughout the room that made you feel surrounded by the music and cheer.

She was surprised on how happy she actually felt. It had been over twenty four hours since she had been notified that Booth had been located and she still had not heard from him. She was slightly worried about what the lack of contact meant, but Angela had convinced her that at the moment it meant nothing more than he probably didn't have a chance to call yet so she let the Christmas atmosphere brighten her outlook.

The Christmases of her past had long been overshadowed by Booth's cheer and she had actually been able to enjoy the holidays since he had stepped into her life. The change had really started when they had been trapped in the lab all those Christmases ago. She was grateful for Booth's insistence over the years to spend the holidays with family and be with the people she loved on the holidays.

"Dr. Bones!" a voice called to her through the crowded room and suddenly she had two arms wrapped around her waist. Parker Booth's brown eyes sparkled in the lights and his smile was wide on his face. "This is the coolest Christmas party ever! Did you know that Dr. Bug-man has a movie room that he is playing Christmas movies on all night? And look, mom let me pick out a special Christmas tie to wear tonight! Isn't it cool?"

Brennan laughed at his enthusiasm and rambling and leaned down to get a better look at his Christmas outfit. The bright red tie had small green Christmas trees covering it and each little tree was decorated with multi-colored specks glitter and Brennan bit her lip to keep the tears from springing into her eyes.

"Your tie is perfect Parker," Brennan praised and Parker's eyes lit up at the compliment. "You picked a perfect tie. We'll have to make sure to get a picture to send to your dad."

"Thanks Dr. Bones, I thought that dad would like it." Parker beamed and threw his arms around Brennan's neck again. When he pulled back he noticed his mother and stepfather who had followed him and turned towards them. "See, I told you that it was a good tie."

"You sure did buddy," Drew answered with a laugh, "and we didn't doubt it. Hi Dr. Brennan."

"Hello Drew, Rebecca. I'm so glad you could make it."

"Do you think Angela is doing face painting tonight?" Parker questioned interrupting the adults' conversation. "That would be awesome!

Rebecca and Brennan shared a laugh before Brennan shook her head to state she wasn't sure and Rebecca turned back to Parker, "why don't you head over to the movie room where the rest of the kids are. You'll have fun watching movies and doing the crafts that Angela has set up in there."

"Okay mom," Parker agreed with a slight pout at the lack of face painting, "can Dr. Bones sit next to us at dinner?"

"I don't know Park," Rebecca answered quickly, "she may be sitting with Angela and Dr. Hodgins. But you can ask her."

"Dr. Bones," Parker said when he turned back towards Brennan and pulled on the sleeve of her red sweater dress, "would you want to sit with me and mom and Drew?"

"I would love to," Brennan assured him, "I'll make sure that Angela lets me switch, okay?"

"Awesome!" Parker exclaimed with a fist pump into the air. "I'm going to go play with the other kids, see you later!"

"Be good!" Rebecca called after him as he sprinted away and Brennan couldn't hold back her chuckle. Rebecca turned back to Brennan and smiled. "Thanks for inviting us, he's been talking about it nonstop since I told him we were coming."

"I'm really glad you were able to make it," Brennan answered sincerely. "It is good to be able to see Parker tonight."

Rebecca nodded with a small smile. "Have you heard anything…"

She let her voice trail off, the question evident without the need to voice the exact words. Brennan caught her bottom lip between her teeth before she shook her head.

"Not since I was informed that they had dispatched a rescue team because they were certain they had pinpointed their exact location after a fly over," Brennan informed them with a sigh. "But I don't know about the outcome."

"I'm sure he's fine," Rebecca assured her, "Seeley, he's a fighter. He doesn't give up so easily."

"Yeah," Brennan acknowledged with a tight nod. "I know. It's just…never mind. Enjoy the party and I'll see you at dinner."

"You don't have to sit with us," Rebecca told her hesitantly, "I understand…"

"It's not a problem," Brennan interrupted with a smile, "I would very much enjoy sitting with you and I couldn't disappoint Parker."

Rebecca smiled with a nod and Brennan bid them both farewell before moving farther into the ballroom in an attempt to locate Angela. She finally spotted Angela standing with Cam and Paul and she made her way over to them setting her now empty champagne flute on a nearby waiter's tray.

"Hey Bren," Angela greeted with a smile, "I see Parker found you."

"Yeah," she answered with a laugh. "He's got more energy than most kids, I swear."

"He gets it from his Booth side," Cam added with a smirk, "Both Jared and Booth were like that when they were younger. Heck, they are still like that now."

"True," Angela and Brennan said at the same time and all three women shared another laugh.

"Have you heard from Booth yet," Cam asked tentatively and immediately regretted it with the look that passed through Brennan's eyes.

"No." Brennan winced when she heard her clipped answer. She tried to mask her hurt and disappointment in Booth's lack of communication but she wasn't sure how long she was going to be be able to keep up the calm facade.

"He'll call," Angela assured her for what felt like the hundredth time since she had received Colonel Hanson's phone call that a rescue chopper was sent to retrieve him. "He will sweetie."

"I know," Brennan answered with a shrug, "logically I know that. But I just wish he would soon. I can't stand it anymore."

"Why don't you just call Colonel Hanson and ask him what is going on?" Jack asked coming into the conversation as he wrapped his arm around his wife's expanding waist. "That is what I would do."

"I thought about it."

"But…" Angela prompted and Brennan shook her head, "what?"

"I don't know," Brennan answered bluntly. "Well, I guess I do know. I suppose I'm just scared that he hasn't called yet because he doesn't want to."

"You can't honestly think that."

"But I do."

Cam sighed, "There is no way he doesn't want to talk to you. No way."

"I hope you're right," Brennan whispered her voice catching.

"She is," Angela told her confidently, "Cam is right. Booth will want to talk to you. But enough of this, we're here to celebrate the holidays. Let's celebrate. Drinks?"

"You can't drink," Brennan stated with a chuckle, thankful for the shift in conversation despite the lack of subtlety. "I shouldn't have to remind you of that."

Angela rolled her eyes in her friend's direction, "you don't have to remind me, thank you very much. I have non-alcoholic drinks available this evening as well."

"Just making sure."

"Very funny," Angela deadpanned, "come on. I need to check on some things and you're coming with me."

"I'm fine Angela," Brennan protested as Angela grabbed her by the wrist and started to drag her out of the ballroom.

"Funny," Angela interrupted, "never said you weren't. But I want to check on the kids' area and I figured you could come with me."

"But…"

"Just come."

"Fine," Brennan finally relented and allowed Angela to drag her along throughout the room. Her eyes scanned the crowd and smiled as she found several of her interns in the corner speaking together, several with dates on their arms.

"Have you seen Sweets," Brennan asked Angela when she noticed she hadn't spotted the psychologist or his girlfriend all night. "He and Julie are coming tonight, correct?"

"They are supposed to be," Angela offered with a shrug, "I guess he had something to do before they could get here. Jack said Sweets called him to tell him he would be a little late."

"Something else to do tonight, on Christmas Eve?"

"I guess," Angela answered with another shrug. "I didn't ask questions and I don't know if Jack did either."

"That's strange."

"It's Sweets."

"I guess you have a point," Brennan answered with a smile. When she glanced out of the window as Angela pulled her back she couldn't help but let the smile grow a little bit on her face as snowflakes dropped from the sky and the strains of White Christmas played in the background. Her smile only faltered for a moment when her thoughts turned to Booth and she wished that he could be enjoying this night and the holiday with her and the rest of their family and friends.

**ooo**

"Lance," Julie questioned as he drove through the streets of DC in the opposite direction of the Hodgins' estate. "Where are we going?"

"I have to pick something up," he answered vaguely, "we'll head to the party soon."

"We're going to be late."

"I know," Sweets said as he made another turn, "I called Hodgins to let him know earlier. It's okay, we won't be too long."

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing?"

"I'm picking something up."

Julie sighed exasperated, "yes, you told me that already. What are we picking up?"

"I can't say, yet."

"Lance."

"I know," he interrupted her protest with a sigh, "and okay, fine. I'll tell you. I'm picking up Booth from the airport."

"What?" she squealed, "Does Temperance know?"

"No," Lance answered hesitantly, "he wanted to surprise her."

"That's romantic," she breathed and then her eyes darkened, "he called her though, right? To let her know he was safe."

"I don't know."

"Lance…"

"Okay, I don't think so."

"That was really stupid," Julie complained with a huff, "and really quite mean. She's worried sick. You should have seen her the other day."

"I know, but I couldn't break Booth's trust. I could tell her."

"You shouldn't have been the one to tell her anyways," Julie stated firmly, "he should have called her."

"He was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep the secret and he wasn't sure when they were sending him home until this morning."

"And that is supposed to make it better?" Julie questioned her arms folded over her chest. "I hope Temperance slugs him."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did," Sweets added with a laugh. "I'll have to tell you about that sometime."

"I would like that," she answered and let a small smirk grace her face before she pushed it away again. "Who knows he is back?"

"Me."

"That's it?"

"So far," Sweets answered with a sigh. "I think he was going to call Hacker, but I don't know if he has yet or not."

"Does this mean he's coming home for good?"

"Yes," Sweets affirmed with a quick nod of his head as he pulled his car into an open space in the parking lot before a small apartment complex. "Stay here, I'm just going to run in and grab a suit for Booth."

"Okay."

It was only a few minutes later when Sweets returned to the car, garment bag in hand shivering from the drop in temperature. When he climbed back into the drivers' seat he glanced at the clock and shook his head.

"Crap! We're going to be late."

"Picking up Booth?"

"Yeah," Sweets answered with a swift nod, "his plane should be landing any minute."

The rest of the car drive was taken in quiet from the couple as Christmas carols streamed from the radio and they kept their fingers intertwined.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you," Sweets said quietly when they pulled into the airport. "I just couldn't let him down."

"It's okay Lance," she answered with a smile and gentle kiss on his cheek. "I don't know if I would have been able to keep it a secret from Temperance anyways, especially with as worried as she has been."

"And I wouldn't have wanted to ask you to do that," Sweets assured her and lifted her hand to his lips. When his phone started ringing he released her hand to grab it from the cup holder it was sitting in and pressed it to his ear without any hesitation. "Hello?"

"Sweets! Where in the hell are you?"

"I'm pulling in now," he answered quickly, "are you at baggage claim?"

"No," Booth told him briefly, "just pull around to the arrivals section and I'll be outside waiting. Did you run to my apartment?"

"Yes," Sweets assured him, "good suit in grey garment bag is in my backseat. Where are you planning on changing?"

"There is an apartment over Hodgins' garage. I'm going to shower and change in there before I go up to the main house for the party. How late are we?"

"Only about forty minutes so far," Sweets answered after he checked the clock. "And traffic isn't too horrible tonight so it shouldn't take us too long to get to their place."

"Good," Booth answered and there was a brief pause, "oh, I see your car."

The line went dead and Sweets tossed his phone down. He noticed Booth and pulled up next to the curb to let Booth climb into the backseat.

"Hey Sweets! Good to see you," Booth exclaimed with a broad smile and clapped the younger man on his back, "and you must be Julie."

"I am," she answered with a chuckle, "I have heard lots about you Booth."

"You have?"

"Yup," she answered with a smile, "between Temperance, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, and Lance here I know quite a bit."

"That's terrifying actually," Booth said with a laugh. "Sorry I made Sweets here keep you in the dark about our little adventure."

"It's okay," she assured him, "I'm glad I didn't know."

"You are?"

"Yup," she stated firmly, "I know that I wouldn't have been able to keep the secret from Temperance."

"First name basis with Bones," Booth noted, "interesting."

"I told Lance that I hope she slugs you," Julie continued, "for not calling when she has been so worried."

"She has?" Booth asked, his demeanor quickly changing, "I didn't think she would even know that I had been found yet."

"Colonel Hanson called and let her know they had located you and were sending out a rescue chopper," Julie stated the anger in her voice lowering when she saw how the words affected him. "She's been attached to her phone ever since waiting to hear from you herself."

"I didn't realize…"

"She has changed Booth," Sweets said quietly interjecting into the conversation, "I think the chance of losing you showed her just how much she didn't want to."

"Did she tell you that herself, Sweets?"

"Well, no, not exactly."

"Then you don't know what you're talking about."

"You haven't been here," he said quietly, "she's staying with Angela and Hodgins so they could keep an eye on her. And Julie told me…"

"Lance," Julie interrupted, "he needs to see for himself…"

"But…"

"Why didn't you say anything to me before Sweets?"

"I tried Booth," Sweets replied curtly, "you wouldn't listen and hung up on me."

"She is definitely going to slug me," Booth sighed, "and I deserve it this time."

"You didn't last time?" Julie asked wanting to hear more about this story and glad for the opportunity to bring it up. "I haven't heard this one yet."

"Probably because your boyfriend decided to try an experiment out on us and it backfired."

"It was not an experiment," Sweets countered pointedly. "And it did not backfire."

"I had a swollen cheek that proves otherwise."

"Did you tell Rebecca about your return?" Sweets asked suddenly changing the subject.

"I tried calling her earlier," Booth explained, "while we were on a layover in Paris, after I got off the phone with you, but she didn't answer. I'll call her tomorrow and make plans to see Parker."

"He misses you," Sweets told him, "he'll be happy to have you home."

"You've talked to Parker?"

"Of course. Rebecca enrolled him in an after school program at the Jeffersonian last semester. Two days a week he would be there and I saw him a few times. Plus we saw him and Dr. Brennan while they were spending time together…"

"Wait, Bones hung out with Parker?"

"You have a lot to catch up on Booth," Sweets stated firmly and Julie nodded as well. Making a quick turn he pulled into the driveway to the Hodgins' estate and quickly entered the gate code to allow them access. "First though, you need to get changed."

"Drop me here," Booth instructed pointing to the garage, "and you two head on up to the main house. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Does your phone get texts?" Sweets asked, "I know it's just temporary, pre-paid one."

"Yeah," Booth confirmed with a nod as he climbed out of the car, swinging his bag over his shoulder and grabbing his suit. "I'll text you when I'm headed up. Hopefully I'll get there before the dinner starts."

"I'll let you know."

"Thanks Sweets," Booth told the younger man leaning over and back into the car. "And you Julie, thanks for everything."

"Just hurry," Sweets instructed before he pulled away, "we won't be able to dodge questions for long."

Booth nodded and slammed the door shut. He took the stairs on the side of the garage up to the apartment two at a time and started to clean himself up so that he could surprise Bones with his return.

**ooo**

**A/N: Sooo...I might have teased that a little more than I meant to. And trust me, I hadn't originally planned on ending this chapter here, but it just how my muse worked it out. It's coming, I promise. Now, I'm on my way outta town and woke up extra early to post this chapter. Please leave me a review to let me know that waking up early was worth it.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I'm completely blown away by the response to the last chapter. So many people are pissed at Booth for not calling, and I have to say that I will include myself in that list. But I couldn't write it any other way. This story, though originally planned and outlined out, has grown into something I never thought was possible. I'm so grateful for every single review this story has received. I've never had a story get even close to a response like this, and knowing that this story is going to be my first to top 1,000 reviews just has my speechless. Ya'll are fantastic. There isn't any other way to put it.**

**Melissa and Lori, you two are great. Hope you know that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, still. And I still don't work for HH. **

**ooo**

The media room that Angela had set up for the children's activities was decorated just as much as the main room, only in a more childlike manner. Paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling and there were several large snowman cutouts attached the wall. Giant fake peppermint sticks lined a walkway and the tables were covered with green and red plastic tablecloths.

"Angela," Brennan gasped, "it looks great in here!"

"I'm glad you think so," Angela said with a smile, "I wanted it to feel like the North Pole."

"The North pole?"

"You know," Angela explained quietly, "Santa's workshop, north pole."

"Oh," Brennan nodded in acknowledgement, "you mean they mythical place…"

"Brennan, quiet!" Angela scolded, "Children, all around you? Let's not ruin Christmas for them, okay?"

"Oh right," Brennan said with an exaggerated nod, "this is the time of the year that parents encourage the delusions of a man who travels the whole world in one night and leaves presents…"

"Enough," Angela warned afraid that the children would overhear. "But yes."

There were two college-aged girls in the room with the children who had been hired for the night from a local nanny agency and they approached Angela and Brennan smiling.

"Mrs. Hodgins," the tall redhead greeted, "is everything alright?"

"Of course Cassie," Angela assured the girls, "I just wanted to come and see how things were going in here and let Bren see the finished room."

"Okay," the other girl, a petite blond replied with a grin. "The kids love the crafts and we're on the second movie already."

"I'm glad they are having a good time Brittani," Angela answered, "how many kids in total did we end up having?"

"Twenty-two," Cassie answered, "which means we've got more than enough supplies. "Right now we've put the crafts away to get the kids calmed down and cleaned up for dinner. Parents will be taking their kids to eat with them in the main area, correct?"

"Yes," Angela answered, "we want dinner to feel family orientated, "so dinner will have the kids in with us. It'll give you guys about an hour to relax before they are back. Make sure you get enough to eat as well."

"Thank you Mrs. Hodgins," Cassie answered. "We will…"

"Dr. Bones!" Parker exclaimed finally noticing the two women in the room, "Angela! This is awesome!"

"I'm glad you're having fun Parker," Angela answered leaning over to place a kiss on the top of his head. "What do you have there?"

Parker held up the book in his hand to reveal the familiar Christmas story, The Polar Express. "Do you think that you could read it to me Dr. Bones?"

"I can," Brittani started to offer and Angela shook her head discreetly.

"Sure Parker," Brennan answered not aware of Angela's protests to the caregiver. "I think I have a little bit of time before dinner is ready. Do you mind Angela?"

"Of course not sweetie," Angela assured her quickly. "I'm going to go find Jack and make him dance with me; I'll see you at dinner?"

"Did you ask her if you could sit next to me yet?" Parker asked and Brennan chuckled a little bit but shook her head. Parker turned his big brown eyes towards the artist and Brennan tightened her grip on his hand. "Do you mind Angie?"

"Can I tell you a secret Parker?" Angela questioned the young boy and he nodded his head profusely. "You're already sitting next to her."

"I am?"

"Yup," she supplied with a grin and Parker fist pumped the air in excitement.

"Yes!"

"I'll see you both at dinner," Angela stated and left the room with a grin. When she turned around she saw Parker pulling Brennan over to a large overstuffed chair and settled himself in her lap after she sat down. "Ah, Brennan, if only you could see yourself now…"

"The Polar Express," Brennan read out loud and Parker rested his head against her shoulder. As she read the completely illogical and delusional book about the young boy who was picked up from a train in his street in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve and taken to the North Pole, Parker continued to snuggle into her side. As the story came to a close she noticed Parker studying her face, his eyebrows creased in concentration and his fingers playing with the end of his tie.

"Dr. Bones," he started quietly, "can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Parker," Brennan assured him and ran her hand over his head and through his hair. "You can always ask me anything, okay? No matter what."

"Okay," he said and they sat in a few seconds of quiet between them while the sounds of the Christmas movie that was playing continued behind them. "Do you think Santa will get me what I wanted for Christmas?"

Brennan bit her lip and closed her eyes. She knew she was not the person that Parker should have this conversation with, but decided she would try. She thought for a second about what Booth would say and tried that.

"I think that he tries very hard to get what you want Parker," she answered continuing to run her hand through his hair. "But that doesn't mean he can."

"Oh."

"What did you ask Santa for?" Brennan asked quietly and when she looked down she noticed tears in the boy's eyes. "Parker, what's wrong?"

"I asked Santa to bring daddy home safe," he answered in a whisper so little that Brennan could barely hear it. "I miss him."

"I know you do Parker. I miss him too."

"It's all my fault."

"No," Brennan stated firmly and put her fingers under his chin to lift his eyes to meet hers. "It is in no way your fault. Not at all."

"But…"

"It isn't," Brennan interrupted firmly, "okay? Your dad is a great man, a hero and no matter what, it was a decision that he made. He loves you so much, Parker. He's going to do everything to get home safe and sound."

"You really think so?"

"I know so," Brennan assured him and placed a kiss on his forehead. When she looked around the room they were in she noticed that parents were coming to get their kids and knew that it must be close to dinner time. "Come on," she said to Parker. "Let's go find your mom and Drew and get ready to eat dinner."

"It's dinnertime?" Parker asked his facing breaking out into a smile and Brennan nodded. "Good, I'm starving!"

**ooo**

Jack stood alongside the wall watching the Cantilever board members, Jeffersonian staff, and the rest of the party patrons mingle and enjoy the Christmas festivities. His eyes glided easily to his wife who had rejoined the party sans her best friend after a quick trip to the media room in which she had set up the children's activities.

He had to admit that the party was a huge success. The board members were raving at the well planned party and the many different activities available to all who attended. He had Angela to thank for that and he was not afraid to boast about her to anyone who would listen.

"Hey boss," Hector, the head of secretary for Hodgins' estate, stated as he walked up, "do you have someone staying in the garage apartment?"

"No," Hodgins answered quickly, "No one has stayed there since Zack moved out. Why?"

"There is a light on," Hector told her quietly and Hodgins motioned for Hector to follow him out of the main room and into a smaller room to speak more privately. "Apparently, Chris said he saw a car pull up, someone got up and went into the apartment and the car drove up to the party. We just want to know what you want us to do?"

"They came in the back gate?"

"Yes sir," Hector responded, "which was not left open which means they would have had to know the code."

"Which means it is someone who knows me."

"Jack," Angela called poking her head in the door, "there you are. Good evening Hector. Is everything okay?"

"Not sure Angie," Hodgins answered honestly, "there is a light on in the garage apartment. I'm going to go down there and see what is going on."

"Do you really need to do that?" Angela asked him, "Can't the security detail handle it. Dinner should be ready soon. And Sweets just got here."

"Sweets is here, now?"

"Yeah," Angela told him with a nod, "him and Julie got here just about ten minutes ago."

"Where is he?"

"Jack what is going on?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly, "go enjoy the party. I'll fill you in later."

"Jack…"

"Please Angie," he begged, "I need to talk to Sweets."

"Fine," Angela pouted, "but you are explaining everything later."

"I will, I promise." Jack assured her as he stuck his head into the ballroom to search for Sweets. He was easily spotted standing taller than most others around him. "Sweets!"

Jack was easily heard and Sweets turned around and waved over the crowd to his friend. Jack waved his friend over and although Sweets hesitated for a moment he made his way over to Jack with a smile.

"Hodgins," Sweets greeted with an extended hand and Hodgins took it. "Totally awesome party man! Angela really outdid herself this time."

"Yeah," Hodgins agreed with a chuckle, "she did. Did you enter through the back gate?"

"Uh," Sweets paused, "yeah, I did. Why do you ask?"

"Because someone dropped off someone at the garage apartment," Hodgins stated. "Someone that came in the back gate not too long ago. I'm pretty sure it was you."

The pause was enough to confirm to Hodgins that it had been Sweets and he stared at the psychologist until he caved.

"Okay, okay," Sweets relented, "it was me."

"Who did you drop off?"

"I can't say?"

"Sweets," Hodgins said firmly, "it's my house. My apartment. I'm pretty sure you can tell me."

"It was…well, you see…"

"Oh my god," Hodgins breathed out. "Oh my god. You didn't hide this from her. Did you? I can't know about this. I don't want to know about this. She's worried sick, you know that right?"

"Hodgins," Sweets interrupted, "What are you saying?"

"It's Booth," Hodgins answered, "isn't it? And don't lie to me Sweets."

"He won't," a voice said from the door and both Sweets and Hodgins turned around shocked. "Hey Bug man!"

"Booth," Hodgins gasped, "how did you get in here without having anyone notice you?"

"I just went in the back door," Booth answered with a shrug, "and avoided the ballroom. This sure is some shindig. I'm glad I got to be here."

"How is this possible? Brennan is going to kill me. Oh my god. Angela is going to kill me. What…"

"Why is she going to kill you?" Booth asked, "I'm the one who got myself stranded and out of contact for several weeks. I think I'm the one she is going to be taking a swing at."

"Why haven't you called her man?" Hodgins asked, "She's been worried about you. She hasn't been eating or sleeping really. You couldn't have called? Seriously?"

"I didn't think she would be worried," Booth answered, "it's Bones. She compartmentalizes and doesn't let her emotions control anything. "

"You knew she was on base," Sweets told him, "you should have thought that might have meant something…"

"Yeah," Hodgins scoffed, "things have been different with her. But we shouldn't be the ones to explain. You need to talk to Dr. B."

"I know," Booth answered. "Look, I would have called if I had known she was worried, okay? I just thought it would be fun to show up and surprise her once I found out about the party. I'll take the fall."

"Dr. Hodgins," a voice called from the door and they turned to see a server standing there uncomfortably. "Mrs. Hodgins says it is time for dinner and if you don't come out here now she is going to, ahem, kick your ass."

"That sounds like Angie," Booth said grinning from ear to ear. "Now, how should I do this? Just go in and sit down with everyone until she spots me, or go and talk to her."

"That is up to you," Sweets answered, "but I would suggest…"

"Never mind," Booth answered with a laugh and they headed towards the door, "I'll take care of it Sweets. But thanks for wanting to give me your professional opinion…"

When they opened the door the room had mainly cleared out as the crowd headed towards another room in the large house where they were to be seated for dinner. It was cleared just enough that a little boy noticed Booth immediately.

"Daddy!"

Booth froze and so did Brennan as Parker released his grip on her hand and started running across the hall and into Booth's arms.

"Dad! You're here! This is the best Christmas ever!"

Booth squeezed his son tight as he lifted his eyes to meet Brennan's unsure of what he would find there. He hadn't anticipated her reaction however, because instead of looking into her cerulean eyes he was watching her flee the room.

**ooo**

**A/N: I know, I know…another cliffhanger. And this one is a doozy. But I've had this planned out since nearly the conception of this story so I promise; I know what I'm doing. Do you trust me? I sure hope so…**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I'm just amazed by the response and love this story has generated. I'm just…speechless. Okay, maybe not speechless, ya'll are fantastic! Really, I couldn't do it without your encouragement. Now…the chapter everyone has been waiting for…**

**Melissa and Lori once again, this story would not be what it is without you two. Thank you, for everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. That shouldn't surprise you.**

**ooo**

She walked with Parker from the media room to the ballroom hand in hand her eyes scanning the crowds for Rebecca or Angela. She wasn't sure how the set up for dinner was going to work and she needed to find out where she should be.

Parker started tugging his hand loose from hers as the word he said registered in her brain.

"Daddy!"

She released his fingers from his and he launched himself across the room and into the arms of his father as her eyes connected with his for a brief moment.

"Dad! You're here! This is the best Christmas ever!"

Brennan eyed him warily as he embraced Parker tightly, his eyes squeezed shut. She wanted to run to him and throw herself into his arms too. She envied the ease that Parker had to do that very thing. But most of all she had questions. She wanted to question what he was doing here, why he was here, how…there were dozens of questions making her way through her brain and she couldn't stand it.

Before she could make herself aware of what she was doing she had turned and nearly sprinted out of the door. When she reached the front door she pulled it opened and stepped into the night. The cold air hit her bare legs with intensity and she shuddered involuntarily. Ignoring the cold against her skin she made her way over the pond and dropped down onto the lawn chair she had set out there a day or two ago.

She sank down into the chair and let the tears fall from her eyes.

She couldn't believe he was here. In a suit. Like nothing happened. Like she hadn't been worried sick about him for the last couple of weeks. Like she hadn't been without her phone in the past forty-eight hours just in case he called her. She felt like she was rolling over an emotional hill trying to figure out what it meant that he had come home, without telling her.

She wiped her hands across her slightly damp cheeks when she felt his presence behind her.

"Bones…"

His voice was filled with an emotion she was afraid to name. She felt something drape over her shoulders and the cold was stifled some. She pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders before she whispered quietly, "thanks."

**ooo**

Booth gripped Parker tighter as he watched powerlessly as Brennan left through the door swiftly.

"I can't believe you're here daddy!" Parker said pulling away slightly, "I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too bub," he answered him with a grin. "I've missed you so much Parker."

"I've missed you too dad. It's been a long time."

"Too long," Booth replied sincerely. "I promise that I will never leave you again by choice Parker."

"What is going on out here-Booth!" Angela's gasp morphed into a yelp as she spied the FBI agent embracing his son. "What are you doing here? When did you get here?"

"I just flew in," Booth supplied vaguely. "I'm sorry to crash your party."

"You can always crash our parties," Angela assured him with a half smile that froze as her eyes scanned the room, "wait, where did Brennan go?"

"Seeley," Cam questioned as she came into the room to see what all the commotion was about and spied the agent, arms still wrapped around his son. "What are you doing here?"

"I just flew in," Booth told her parroting the same response he'd given Angela, "I figured I'd celebrate Christmas with everyone. You know like a Christmas surprise."

"What the hell were you thinking not calling?" Cam demanded stepping closer to him, the waves of anger evident from her body language. "And where is Brennan?"

"She headed outside," Jack informed Can and his wife after observing the interactions and stepping in to save Booth from the rage that was filling the room quickly. "I think Booth surprised her a little bit."

"I'm sure he more than surprised her a little bit," Angela admonished the smiling fading from her face. "Why haven't you called her? Do you have any idea what you've put her through in the last few days? What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," Booth answered honestly with a sigh. He rubbed his neck with his hand as he continued, "I didn't think that she would be that tore up about it. I just wanted to surprise her."

"Mom!" Parker interrupted as Rebecca and Drew entered as well, "Look, dad's home!"

"I see," Rebecca said with a tight smile and Booth groaned. "Good to see you home, Seeley. Did we know you were coming?"

"No," Booth answered, "you didn't. No one but Sweets did."

"SWEETS!" Angela cried turning towards the young psychologist and pointing her finger at him, "you knew? And you didn't say anything. After everything that has happened over the last month…"

"I gave my word…"

"You should have said something!" Cam scolded him as well. "What were you thinking? Especially with how she feels-"

"Don't blame Sweets," Booth said with a sigh. "I instructed him not to say anything. This is all my fault."

"Yes," Angela stated firmly whacking Booth over the head with her hand, "it is your fault. And you need to fix it."

"I know," Booth answered rising from the kneeling position on the floor, Parker staying close to his side. "Do you know where she went?"

"If she went outside she's on the dock," Jack told him. "By the pond. I've seen her out there every morning since she's been staying with us. Take a blanket or something, I doubt she grabbed something on her way out and it's pretty chilly tonight."

"Thanks," Booth supplied and started to head towards the door after releasing Parker's shoulders. "I'll explain everything later. I'm sorry, I just need to find…"

"We understand," Hodgins interrupted with a nod and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. "We do. We'll be here whenever you are ready."

Booth nodded silently and made his way to the front of the house. Grabbing a blanket from the closet by the front door he took a deep breath and headed outside to find his partner.

The front of the house was brightly lit with thousands of Christmas lights, which made it easy to see in the December night. He could make out her silhouette against the sky as she sat hunched over on the dock just like Hodgins had predicted.

The snow crunched under his shoes as he followed her footsteps out to the dock and he noticed she tensed when he approached and he knew she knew he was there. Her hands swept over her cheeks and he didn't want to believe that she had been crying.

"Bones." He breathed out and his voice caught. He bit his lip and draped the blanket over her shoulders and watched as she pulled it to her tighter.

"Thanks."

Her voice sounded so timid and cautious he could feel the pressure on his heart increased. This wasn't how he imagined it would be when they reunited. He wanted to wrap her in his arms but he knew he was going to have to do to this her way if he wanted to know what that big brain of hers was thinking.

He took a couple steps forward and sat down on the edge of the dock and let his feet dangle over the side. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it before anything could escape. When he went to open it again he was surprised when he heard her voice cut through the night.

"I have so many questions."

"I'll tell you anything you want to know," Booth answered automatically and he could feel and hear Brennan shifting on the chair behind him. "Anything."

"I guess," Brennan started but her voice faded and she hesitated, "I've been so worried Booth. Just, when we didn't know where you were…I couldn't imagine what would happen to me if something happened to you."

"Bones," Booth said quietly, "I had no idea…"

"I know you didn't," Brennan answered her voice evening out. "There is no way you could have known about the attacks or what would happen on the mission you accepted. But you promised me Booth…you promised me."

"I know I did," Booth replied, "and I think I knew that I would end up breaking the promise even as I made it Bones. Being over there, surrounded by war again, it took a toll on me. More than I thought it would. And I will never forgive myself for making you worry like that."

"You did what you had to do," Brennan answered clinically, "I know that. And in this instance, it ended up working in our favor. You could have easily been killed if you were on the base when the attack happened."

"I know."

"You lost friends," Brennan stated, "didn't you?"

"Yeah," Booth answered with a curt nod. "We were on a fairly small base. I knew most of the guys pretty well."

"I'm sorry Booth," she said quietly. "I know that was hard for you."

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he answered back quickly, "I'm sorry you thought you would have to identify my remains, but I wanted to thank you for doing it too. You know, giving up your project in Maluku in order to give soldiers' families peace of mind with everything. They couldn't have done it without you."

"I had to be there," Brennan told him, "I wanted to be there. For you. I knew it would mean a lot to you and I wanted to honor you in some way, especially since…"

Her voice trailed off and Booth knew she had been thinking he was gone. So he picked up her train of thought to finish it. "Especially since you thought I was gone."

"Yes," Brennan replied softly. "I thought I had lost you. That I was too late…"

"Bones?" Booth questioned, "too late?"

"Why are you here?" Brennan asked quickly ignoring his question. "When do you have to go back?"

"I'm not."

"I don't know what that means."

"I was given honorable discharge and sent home permanently.."

"What? Why? Where you injured?"

Booth was touched by her concern and sighed, "no, I wasn't injured. Well, not really."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that while I was out on the mission I was shot…"

"I see."

"Bones," Booth said with a sigh, "I'll tell you everything that happened if you really want to know, but only if you really want to know."

"I…I don't know."

He could hear the catch in her voice and cursed himself for making her this way. He didn't understand what was happening but he could feel the change. Sweets had been right, she was different now, and she had changed. He wanted to have hope, but he was wary to let his heart believe she would admit to changing.

"It doesn't have to be right now Bones," he assured her, "if you ever want to know, just ask." He paused building up some courage and he turned his head to look at her, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Booth," Brennan replied honestly bringing her eyes up to meet his, "you can ask me anything."

"And you'll be honest with me?"

"I couldn't lie to you Booth," she told him quietly. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"Why didn't you go back to Maluku? You know, after your work was finished in Afghanistan?"

Her eyes widened at the question and he thought he saw the glimmer of unshed tears in her eyes. Her mouth opened, closed, and then opened again before she spoke.

"Parker."

The one worded answered was so heart fully said that he couldn't doubt its validity no matter how much it confused him. He remembered the sight that had greeted him when Parker had noticed him. Parker and Bones had been walking hand and in hand into the ballroom.

"Parker?"

"Yes," Brennan answered quietly. "I came back home to…regroup. Angela is pregnant and had returned with Hodgins to the states and I wanted, needed, to see her. Spend time at home in familiar surroundings. While I was here Angela convinced me that I should visit Parker, and when I did, I didn't want to leave him again. I couldn't."

"I should never have left him behind. I've missed so much…"

"You can't do that to yourself Booth," Brennan argued reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. "He loves so much and is proud of you. He was just worried about his dad. And so was I."

"Bones," Booth breathed out, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry…I didn't think…"

"I know you didn't," Brennan interrupted him, "and although I was angry at you at first, right now I'm just glad you're home."

"I am too," Booth assured her, "but only because you're here too. I don't think I could have come home if you were still in Maluku."

"Booth…"

"I know you saw the letter I wrote to you," Booth interjected, "but you weren't supposed to read that. Not unless…"

"You were dead."

"Yes," Booth confirmed. "I just didn't want you to think that you could never open yourself up…"

"Booth," Brennan interrupted him and moved her hand from his arm to his cheek. "I lied."

"Lied? About what?"

"That night," Brennan said quietly, "I lied."

"Bones? What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that change," Brennan started, "is a part of life. Anthropologically speaking, people adapt to their surroundings and to the culture. I was educated on some facts while I was away and…" She hesitated, but only for a moment, "I think…that I may have miscalculated some of the variables that may indicate that…"

"Bones," Booth groaned and leaned his head against her hand, "please just speak English. You're killing me here…"

Brennan smiled, her eyes shining and spoke calmly and clearly. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I can change, that I have, and if you still feel the same way, I would very much like to give us a try."

**ooo**

**A/N: Okay, I'm begging to know what you think about this chapter. I've been SOOOO incredibly nervous to post it. Please, please, please review. Please let me know what you think. I know this paints Brennan in a different light, but it's my Brennan. And we've had lots of angst in this story…get ready for some fluff. It's coming.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I'm just floored with the acceptance that everyone has given for this story and the long-awaited reunion. I'm just glad you all liked it as much as I did. And now, "IT'S SO FLUFFY!" I loved writing this, loved it. I hope you like reading it.**

**Melissa and Lori, so many thanks for both of you. You guys are great. I'm grateful for your friendship and encouragement. **

**Discliamer: I still don't own Bones or the characters. I don't need to own them, I just would like to work with Hart Hanson and crew.**

**ooo**

He was sure that the world had stopped spinning and all the air had rushed out of his lungs at her words as a smile started to spread over his face. He felt frozen in time unable to move or form a sentence from the thoughts that were racing through his mind. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest and he was sure that she could hear its erratic behavior. None of that mattered though, because in a span of sixty seconds his wildest dream had come true.

"Booth?"

Her voice was quiet, cautious as she spoke, pulling him from the whirlwind of thoughts that overtook his brain and he scrambled up from his sitting position on the dock to kneel in front of her, his hands interlocking with hers.

"I can assure you that I still feel the same way Bones," Booth breathed out, "and that I always will."

"Booth…"

"Don't argue Bones," Booth answered with a quiet chuckle, "not right now, okay? I love you. I've loved you since I first saw you and I don't see that changing anytime soon, or at all."

"Booth I…"

Booth let his lips graze over her forehead and pressed his nose into her hair to inhale the mix of jasmine and lavender that was uniquely her and pressed another kiss to her forehead.

"Can I speak yet?" Bones asked, her voice teasing and the smile on her face assuring her that she didn't mind all that much.

"Only if you aren't going to argue with me."

"Although I'm still cautious about the validity of long term, monogamous relationships, I believe in you. And I trust you. And…and I…"

She hesitated and Booth couldn't read the expression on her face as she brought her lips slowly and gently to his. The kiss was filled with so much emotion that Booth thought he was going to burst wide open.

"And I love you."

The emotion he felt before paled in comparison to the new wave of joy that overtook him at the four-word confession. Words he once thought would never cross her lips in regards to him had flowed out and his cheeks were spread wide in a smile he was sure would never leave his face.

He rested his forehead against hers and took several deep breaths in an attempt to regain control of his heart and mind.

"God," he whispered breathily. "I knew that if I ever heard you say those words I would be happy, but I had no idea it would feel like this."

"I love you." She said again and he felt his cheeks widen a little more. "I'm sorry for ever making you feel like I didn't…"

"Don't apologize Bones," Booth told her with a brief kiss on her lips. "We're here now; I don't regret anything about the last nine months. Or the last seven years. And I don't want you to either."

"But…"

"Bones," Booth warned, "I know, okay? And I know we have to talk about…everything. There are things we're still going to need to work through. This, us, isn't going to be easy. But I'm not going anywhere. Nothing will make me back out of this now. I'm in, I'm all in."

"Is that a gambling reference?" Brennan asked after a beat, "Because I don't think you should be referencing anything…"

"It's just a saying," Booth assured her, "but I mean it. I'm putting all my chips down on the table now. Showing my hand and giving you the next move."

"But I was the one that said something…"

"I love you Temperance Brennan," Booth said with a laugh, "and I love that I can tell you that without fear that I'm going to get slapped."

Brennan chuckled and leaned forward to press her lips to his again.

"I'm not going to rush this," Booth told her pulling back after several moments, his voice taking on a serious tone. "We're going to do this right; we're going to take our time…"

"Don't you think we've wasted enough time already?" Brennan asked. "We have years to make up for."

"No we don't." Booth answered with as smile and another peck. "Those years, all the moments we've already shared, just laid the foundation and framework for the future together we're going to have. I'm glad we have those moments to look back on and remember; now we just get to kiss a little more."

He winked at her and she laughed. To make his point he leaned forward again and pressed his lips to hers relishing in the ability to taste her lips whenever he wanted. He pulled back and stood up, keeping their fingers linked as he pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We should be getting inside," Booth said quietly, "I'm sure everyone is wondering what is happening out here and I don't want Cam or Angela to hurt Sweets. And it is cold out here. And I'm hungry."

"Why would Angela or Cam hurt Sweets?" Brennan asked her head cocking to the side. "What did he do?"

Booth gulped and bit his lip, "he kept a secret."

Her face paled briefly, "he knew. He picked you up, didn't he? That is why he was late this evening?"

"Yes," Booth answered honestly. "But it's my fault. I asked him not to say anything; I didn't let him tell my anything about what you were going through. I'm so sorry…"

"I can say that I wish you would have called to tell me that you were safe and that you should have, or that I understand why you didn't. But I'm not going to let that hinder anything now. And you gave Parker the best Christmas present, the only one he asked Santa for."

"He asked Santa to bring me home?"

Brennan nodded and felt the tear spill over her cheek. "He was so worried, so afraid that something had happened to you, and I didn't know what to say to him when he asked me if Santa would be able to deliver his present. I just…I tried to remember what you said in the past and think about what you would tell him and that's what I said. Then you were here and it's like everything he wished for came true."

"I love you, and I love that you love Parker. He's lucky to have you in his life," Booth assured her. "Thank you for caring for him. Thank you for being there for him when I couldn't be."

"I love him very much," Brennan answered with a small smile. "He's a charming little boy."

"He gets it from my side." Booth said with smirk and Brennan hit his chest playfully with her own matching smirk. "What, he does."

"So you've said," Brennan answered. "I thought you said we were going inside. I don't want to hold up Angela's Christmas party any longer."

"I bet they've been watching out the window," Booth suggested with a chuckle. "At least Cam and Angela."

"Probably," Brennan agreed with her own laugh and wrapped her arms tightly around Booth in a hug and rested her head against his neck. "Let's go, I'm sure Parker wants to see you some more. And so do the rest of our friends. We'll have more time together later."

"Promise?" Booth asked against her skin. "Because I don't ever want to let you go again."

"Promise," Brennan replied honestly and grabbed his hand to pull him towards the house.

**ooo**

"I can't see anything from here," Angela whined from the front parlor room window. "Are you sure this is the best window to view the dock?"

"Yes Angie," Hodgins sighed from a chair in the middle of the room. "But should you really be spying on them anyways? They'll tell you what happens."

"You don't know that," Angela argued, "she didn't say anything to me about turning Booth down before. I know things have changed…"

"I don't think Booth will be willing to give up so quickly this time," Cam offered as she paced the floor. "They could be out there for awhile. Shouldn't we get back to the party?"

"Yes," Hodgins agreed, "we should. Come on Angie."

"You can't really expect me to go back to the party and not be thinking about whatever is happening out there."

"You wanted to throw this party," Hodgins reminded her, "come on. We can't disappear and if we don't go now dinner will be over soon. We need to be in there…"

"Fine," Angela pouted as Hodgins and Sweets rose when she agreed to head back into the party. "But don't think I'm happy about it. And I'm still mad at you Sweets. I'm not going to forget that anytime soon."

"Me either," Cam added as she walked past him and smacked his arm. "You're going to have to make up for this, big time."

"But…"

"Don't argue Lance," Julie said with a sigh. "Let's just go enjoy the party and give Temperance and Booth a chance to reconnect."

"How did you get such a smart girl Sweets?" Hodgins asked with a laugh and Sweets only shrugged in response. "Come on. Let's head to dinner."

The five of them walked into the main ballroom and they could sense the questions from the crowd, but they ignored the looks and took their seats. Cam leaned over and kissed Paul gently, and whispered a promise to explain everything later.

Angela settled in with two seats between herself and Parker Booth where his dad and Bones would be sitting if they rejoined the party in time for dinner and Angela looked over to where he was bouncing in seat.

"Angie!" he whispered loudly, "where is daddy and Dr. Bones."

"Parker," Rebecca scolded, "don't…"

"It's okay Rebecca," Angela assured her with a smile and then turned back towards Parker. "Your dad and Dr. Bones needed to talk, so that is where they are. They'll be in soon."

"Okay," Parker exclaimed and turned back towards his dinner.

Angela couldn't keep herself from watching the door waiting for her best friend and Booth to walk through the door. She picked at the salad in front of her and pretended to eat as she watched for them carefully.

"They'll be okay Angie," Hodgins whispered, "they will. Just give them some time."

"I just don't want Bren to do something stupid," Angela admitted, "she's finally admitted her feelings. I just want her to be able to tell him…"

"You have to have some faith in her," Hodgins warned her. "But it's up to her about what she does. Just remember that."

"I know," Angela sighed. "It's just hard to watch them separately."

"I don't think you're going to have that problem anymore," Julie whispered across the table as she motioned to the door where Booth and Brennan had entered walking hand in hand.

"Oh my god," Cam and Angela breathed out at the same time letting go of the breaths they hadn't realized they were holding.

"It's about time," Hodgins agreed with a smile and they noticed Parker standing on his chair waving to the couple. "It looks like Parker is pretty happy too."

"He's just happy to have his dad home," Cam answered, "he won't understand them together quite yet. But I'm glad he's here so he can spend time with his dad."

"Me too," Angela agreed as Brennan and Booth made their way over to the open seats between Parker and Angela.

"I see you started dinner without us," Booth complained with a smirk as he pulled out Brennan's chair for her next to Angela. "I didn't miss it, did I?"

"I wouldn't keep you from food," Hodgins answered signally to a server. "And we've only been served salad. You haven't missed too much."

"Good," Booth answered the smile firmly on his face. Angela studied Brennan, noticing the smile on the anthropologist's face as she watched Booth and their hands rejoined after he sat down next to Parker.

"Are you happy?" Angela whispered into Brennan's ear and the smile that Angela received in return cemented the artist's thoughts.

"Yes," Brennan assured her with a broad smile that stretched across her face. "I'm very happy."

**ooo**

**A/N: I realized today that this could easily be the end of this story. However, I don't think I'm ready to let go yet. So, if ya'll want to continue on this journey with me, I'm willing and happy to keep going. Just let me know…**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I'm back, which means, yes, I'm continuing this story as they further their relationship. It's going to be a bumpy road, but no worries, I'm a shipper. I hope you enjoy this fluffy piece. It's a long chapter to make up for the wait. **

**Major props to Melissa and Lori who are the best of friends who are patient with me and help me through the walls of inconsistency. You guys are the best. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, the characters, or anything related. Still would be my dream to work for HH and Co. though, so if that could be arranged…**

**ooo**

The party was finally starting to wind down as it grew close to midnight. Brennan had barely left Booth's side since they had joined dinner, which was incredibly frustrating for her best friend who wanted details about whatever had happened between them while they were outside. Angela watched as the couple sat close together on a plush loveseat, a sleeping Parker cuddled into his father's arms, their heads nearly touching as they spoke quietly to each other.

"You have to stop staring at them, " Hodgins whispered in her ear after he finished saying goodbyes to some of the board members he had been talking to. "You're going to make her uncomfortable."

"I can't help it," Angela protested quietly. "Something has definitely changed between them and I'm curious to see exactly what it is.

"You knew something would change," Hodgins told her, "after she opened up about everything that happened between them before they left and the feelings she has for him. It's obvious that they love each other, just let them have some moments to themselves."

"I know I should," Angela sighed dejectedly. "I've been waiting for this for so long though. We all have been waiting."

"I think that is even more of a reason for us to give them a chance to discover this on their own before we jump into whatever it is they have found."

"When did you get to be so smart Dr. Hodgins?" Angela asked her husband teasingly before pressing her lips to his gently. "It is sexy."

"I'm not sure," Hodgins answered with a chuckle as he waved goodbye to another set of partygoers who were gathering their coats, "but I'm pretty sure it wasn't before I met you."

"Good answer," she praised with another kiss. "Did you have the extra rooms set up?"

"Yes," Hodgins assured her with a laugh, "we've got space for the team to stay over. Are we doing our own gift exchange once the party clears out?"

Angela nodded, "drinks and a few more desserts, gifts and then just hanging out. Cam, Paul, and Michelle are leaving first thing to catch their plane though."

"What about Sweets and Julie?"

"They also have to leave first thing," Angela informed with a smirk, "in order to make it to her parents' house in Virginia for Christmas dinner."

"Sweets is meeting the family," Hodgins said with a laugh, "go him. Brennan knows she is more than welcome to spend the day with us tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah honey, I told her that. But with Booth back…"

"Don't push them Angie," Hodgins warned as he waved to a couple at the door. "Let them go at their own pace. Got it?"

"Fine," Angela pouted, "but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

**ooo**

Booth kept his arms wrapped around Parker who had fallen asleep in his arms about an hour ago and leaned his head over to Brennan who was sitting close to him on the loveseat in the main room of the Hodgins' mansion. They watched everyone bid their farewells to the newlyweds across the room and head out into the cold December air.

"He loves you very much," Brennan said quietly motioning to Parker. "He hasn't left your side since we came back in."

"I know," Booth answered and placed a kiss against his son's blonde hair. "I hate that he has to leave with Rebecca in the morning. But I'm not going to keep him from celebrating Christmas with her family. And they've had it planned for so long."

"Didn't' she already agree to allow you to have him when they get back before he has to go back to school?"

"Yes," Booth confirmed to her with a nod and a smile. "I get him from the thirtieth to the fourth. He goes back to school on the fifth."

That is a substantial amount of time Booth," Brennan assured with her own smile. "I'm glad for you both."

"Seeley?" Rebecca's voice pulled him form the depths of Brennan's eyes he was getting lost in and he looked up to his ex and her husband. "We should really be getting home," Rebecca told him wit a sad smile, "we have an early flight in the morning."

"Okay," Booth sighed and released his fingers from Brennan's to shake his son gently awake. "Bub, hey wake up bubby."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah," Booth reassured him of his presence as Parker's eyes fluttered open. "It's time for us to say goodbye, you have to go with mom and Drew and spend time with your grandparents."

"I don't wanna go without you."

"You'll be back before you know it with all kinds of awesome presents that we can play with when you come and stay with me before you have to go back to school."

"Okay," Parker responded quietly, "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too Bub," Booth replied pulling Parker into a tight hug. "I'm only a phone call away though, okay? And we'll have so much fun when you get back."

"Love you daddy," Parker whispered and climbed down off of Booth's lap. Before he grabbed Rebecca's hand though he wrapped his arms around Brennan's neck and hugged her tightly. "Love you Dr. Bones. Thanks for taking care of daddy."

"Love you too Parker," Brennan whispered loud enough for Booth to hear and he couldn't stop the tears that filled his eyes. "Have fun in Colorado, okay? And I'll see you when you get back."

Booth interlocked his fingers again with Brennan's as soon as their hands were free and turned to face her once he watched Drew carry the still half-asleep Parker out the door. He closed his eyes tight before bringing his forehead to rest against hers.

"Thank you," he breathed out, "for spending time with him. For loving him."

Brennan smiled and pressed her lips quickly to his, "I can't help but love him. He really is a charming little boy. You're lucky."

"We're all lucky," Booth corrected quietly. "Me, you, Rebecca, Drew, we're all lucky to have him in our lives. And he adores you."

"I'm glad," Brennan responded with a grin and tore her eyes away from Booth's long enough to scan the room to notice that there were only a few more people left for Angela and Jack to say goodbye to before the party had officially wrapped. "Are you staying tonight? Angela and Hodgins wanted to have a quiet evening with all of us before we separate for the holidays."

"Is Cam still taking Michelle to Hawaii?"

"Yes," Brennan answered with a nodded. "They postponed their trip, but they leave tomorrow and will be gone until the eleventh of January. Michelle is quite excited."

"Is Paul going with them?"

"Of course," Brennan told him. "Angela believes that Cam and Paul will get engaged on this trip. I'm not sure what makes her think that, since Paul has not told her and Cam hasn't said anything either."

"I think Angela is right," Booth said with a smile as he looked across the room to his friend and her boyfriend. "It would be perfect timing for them to get engaged on a romantic getaway."

"I don't think that I would want all the theatrics if I were to ever be proposed too. Isn't that overly ostentatious?"

"No, it's just special."

"I suppose I can understand the thought process behind that," Brennan relented after a moment. "However, I would not want it to be overly prepared."

"Bones?"

"What?"

"Are you seriously talking about what you want for a proposal? Miss marriage is just an archaic ritual and I don't need a piece of paper to show my commitment Brennan?"

"If that is how you want to perceive it," Brennan answered vaguely. "But don't get any ideas, at least not yet. I have not completely changed my mind."

"Duly noted," Booth responded and pressed his lips to her forehead. "But we are definitely revisiting this conversation sometime in the future."

"I'm looking forward to it," Brennan purred and Booth felt his heart speed up. "I'm finding that admitting my feelings for you have caused more feelings to burst forth. I rather like it."

"I like it too," Booth assured her and forgetting that they were surrounded by their closest friends he leaned forward and claimed her lips in a heated kiss.

"Well," Cam interrupted with a chuckle, "I guess this means what we all thought."

"YES!" Angela squealed and clapped her hand together happily. "What a steamy kiss. H-O-T!"

"Congrats man," Hodgins stated with a slap on the back .

"We've al been waiting for this moment," Sweets added with a smile as he held Julie's hand. "But crap, you two lost me fifty bucks."

"You have a bet going on our relationship?" Booth asked staring up at the psychologist. "With who?"

"Uh," Sweets stammered, "just some of the guys at the Hoover."

"WHAT?"

"Dang it Sweets," Hodgins added, "I lost too. Do you know who won?"

"Caroline maybe," Sweets answered ignoring Booth's outburst, "maybe Charlie. I'd have to look."

"I can't believe this. Can you believe this Bones?"

"What?" she asked innocently, "I knew about the wager. I just didn't think anyone would ever win."

"Oh my god."

"I'm so happy for you both," Angela gushed sitting down next to Brennan with a smile radiating on her face. "This is a perfect way to celebrate Christmas!"

"We are quite happy at the shift in our personal relationship," Brennan stated simply letting her own smile spread over her face. "And you were correct Angela, Booth is a very good kisser."

**ooo**

The halls of Hodgins' mansion were quiet in the early morning hours as Brennan pulled open the door to her room and tiptoed to the room where Booth had been lodged the night before. They had only made their way to their rooms two hours before and Brennan was having trouble sleeping.

When she opened the door to the room where he was staying she crept inside silently to avoid detection. He was laying on his back, the comforter covering his legs, his bare chest exposed and one of his arms propped under his head on the pillow. He looked so calm and peaceful as he slept and Brennan neared the side of the bed.

She knew that seeing him only several yards away would ease her mind and she hoped it would help keep the nightmares that had been plaguing her away.

In a split second decision she pulled the covers back and climbed into the bed next to him. He shifted in his sleep as she laid her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes still closed and his voice weighed down with sleep.

"I couldn't sleep," she answered as curled herself further into him.

"Nightmare?"

She nodded against his chest and felt his arm tighten around her. She could feel the tears race down her cheek and she willed them away. When the wetness hit his chest his eyes sprang open and he used his fingers to raise her chin to allow his eyes to meet hers.

"I'm right here," he stated in assurance as she nodded and he placed a kiss against her forehead. "I'm alright, please don't cry."

"I can't help it," she whispered, "the dream, it felt so real. They all do."

"You've had more than just this one?"

She nodded, "one almost every night since we parted at the airport. They became worse when you were missing."

"God Bones," he breathed out, "I had no idea. I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry."

"There is no way you could have known Booth," she replied, "so I don't understand why you feel like you must apologize."

"Because Bones," he answered, "it's my fault. This whole damn thing is my fault."

"I thought we had agreed that distributing blame was counterproductive to our new developments. I don't blame you Booth and I don't want you to blame yourself."

"It's going to take me awhile to not blame myself," Booth replied honestly, "but I can't help but wish I had never left to begin with. If I had never left…"

"We can't possibly know what might have happened if different decisions had been made by both of us. Why should we worry about it when we're here now?"

"When did you decide to use psychology?"

"What?" Brennan asked her voice raising a decimal or two, "It's not psychology…"

"Okay Bones," Booth interrupted her tirade with a kiss. "Whatever you say."

They laid there in several moments of silence just holding each other before Brennan spoke again. "I'm really glad you're here Booth." Her sentence trailed off as she yawned and buried her head back into his chest.

"Me too," he whispered placing another kiss on the top of her head. "Go back to sleep Bones, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" she asked sleepily and Booth nodded with a smile.

"I promise. Merry Christmas Bones."

"Merry Christmas Booth."

**ooo**

When Booth stirred several hours later Brennan was still nestled securely into his side her brown hair fanned out over his chest. He took a deep breath and let her smell overtake his senses. There were no words to explain the depths of the love he felt for this woman. He felt her begin to shift as her arm wrapped around his waist in a sleepy hug.

"What time is it?" she asked without opening her eyes her lips dancing over his chest lightly.

"Almost ten," he answered as he focused on his breathing so as not to revel just how deeply she was affecting him.

Brennan groaned and stretched her legs out as she opened her eyes, "we should probably get up. I know that Angela was planning on serving a Christmas brunch around eleven."

"Can't we just stay here?" Booth asked tightening his hold on her body. "I'm not ready to let you go yet."

"We could stay here," Brennan offered, "but it would be incredibly rude, especially on Christmas."

Booth huffed, his arms still tight around Brennan, "fine. Five more minutes?"

"We really shouldn't," Brennan argued, "but I don't think anyone will miss us for an additional five minutes."

It was fifteen minutes later when their quiet whispers were interrupted by a knocking on the door and Angela's voice called from the hallway, "Booth, do you know where Bren is? She isn't in her room and I can't seem to find her anywhere."

Booth motioned for Brennan to stay quiet as he answered. "Um, have you checked the fitness room?"

"Yes," Angela answered with a groan, "and her car is still here which means she hasn't left us…"

Brennan couldn't keep her laughter in anymore and left out a loud giggle and Angela's voice died off suddenly.

"Oh..okay," the voice in the hallway stammered, "never mind. Just…uh, brunch will be served in a half hour. Uh, bye."

"Great," Booth groaned and covered his face with his hands, "Now she's going to think that we were, ya know, intimate last night."

Brennan sat up and looked down at him quizzically. "Does that bother you?"

"What?"

"Does it bother you that Angela is going to think we had intercourse last night?"

"Geez Bones, do you have to say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like it's some experiment or clinical discussion," Booth said warily. "Just…"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I just don't like the idea that our relationship is going to be talked about. Scrutinized."

"They are all aware of the change in our relationship after last night Booth," Brennan reminded him, "and our friends are all supportive of the change. I'm not sure I understand why you are so apprehensive about it."

"I'm not apprehensive about our relationship," Booth assured her his hands leaving his face so that he could meet her eyes. "I don't want you to think that. Because I'm not, not even a little bit."

"But…"

"I could shout it from the rooftop Bones," Booth told her, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes," Brennan answered with a chuckle, "but I believe you would look quite foolish to shout from the rooftops." She paused and he smiled bringing his lips close to hers. Before their lips touched she whispered, "I love you Booth." His smile grew even more in the second before he touched his lips to hers and they kissed with smiles on their faces.

When he pulled back he rested his forehead against hers and took several breaths to slow down the pounding of his heart. Sitting back against the headboard he let his eyes run over her and felt his heart skip a beat when he recognized the tee shirt she wore.

"Is that my Flyers shirt?" he asked already knowing the answer as her cheeks tinged pink. "It is, isn't it?"

"It is possible."

"How long have you had it?"

"Since your faked death."

"What?" Booth asked his eyes widening at her admission. "How, but…what?"

"When you faked your death," Brennan said cautiously, "I couldn't sleep the first night. And I ended up at your apartment. I just needed to be around your things in a familiar place. I found it and took it. It helps me sleep. I've had it ever since."

"No wonder I couldn't find it."

"Are you angry?"

"No," Booth assured her, "I'm not angry. It's sweet Bones, really."

"I really need to get up now," Brennan told him, the subject changing quickly. "I need to get downstairs to help Angela…"

"Alright," Booth answered with a sigh. "I guess I should start getting ready too. Though, I'm going to have to wear my suit again until I can get to my apartment."

"You could wear nothing," she suggested with a wink, "I wouldn't have any problem with that."

"You're awfully saucy this morning," Booth teased with a kiss to her nose, "but that's not going to happen. Get out of here…go!"

Brennan giggled as she kissed him quickly one more time before slipping out of the bed and out of the room and back down the hallway.

**ooo**

"I didn't mean to interrupt you this morning Bren," Angela apologized the moment a showered and dressed Brennan entered the kitchen. "I had no idea…"

"Its fine Angela," Brennan insisted taking the cup of coffee that Angela offered and sat next to Julie at the bar. "And you didn't interrupt anything, we were just talking."

"Just talking?" Angela questioned her eyebrows rising. "Really Bren?"

"Yes," she assured her with a laugh. "I couldn't sleep last night so I snuck into his room to cuddle and we had just woken up when you knocked. Nothing happened."

"Why not?"

"Why not what?" Cam asked as she joined the woman at the bar. "What did I miss?"

"Brennan and Studly not doing the deed last night," Angela supplied with a smirk. "Apparently they only 'slept'."

Cam snickered at the air quotes and Brennan's deep red blush that spread quickly over her cheeks. "And you don't believe them Angela?"

"Hell no," Angela cried, "I would have had Studly naked in two seconds if I was her. We all know how you feel about each other. It's obvious. Come on sweetie, I need details."

"I don't understand why," Brennan countered, "you seem to have a very successful sexual relationship with your husband since you are as they say, knocked up."

Julie choked on her coffee as she laughed at the woman's banter and the smirk that crossed Angela's lips.

"You know it sweetie," she teased, "but that doesn't mean I don't want a step by step encounter of one Seeley Booth."

"I don't have it to give," Brennan insisted, "since we haven't had intercourse…yet."

"Ooo," Angela drawled in an extended breath, "I like the yet. You really didn't do anything last night but sleep?"

"Nope."

"Are you crazy?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on sweetie," Angela countered, "you can't tell me that you didn't want to jump him, so why didn't you? We're all wondering."

She motioned to the other woman in the room who both nodded and Brennan chuckled at the inane girliness of it all.

"We're taking it slow."

"Six years wasn't slow enough?" Julie asked toying with the end of her long blonde hair. "And I wouldn't take you for someone who moves slow."

"You're right on the money Julie," Angela encouraged, "she's never taken it slow."

"And look how that has turned out for me in the past," Brennan stated firmly. "I want to do this one different. Right."

"Wow," Cam said after a moment of silence, "that is great."

"Thank you."

"Fine," Angela said with a smile, "I can accept that answer. I'm happy for you sweetie, we all are. We just want you to be happy."

"I am," Brennan promised them, "happier than I've ever been."

"Mom," Michelle called from the hallway and then made her way into the kitchen, "are you ready to go? Paul wants to leave so we can go home and grab our stuff and still make it to the airport on time."

"You aren't staying for brunch?" Brennan asked and Cam shook her head.

"We can't," Cam explained, "and make our plane in time. Enjoy the rest of your vacation time and I'll see you in a couple weeks."

"Bye Cam," Angela, Brennan, and Julie all called at the same time and waved.

"I think Lance and I are going to take off soon as well," Julie offered after a beat, "he's having Christmas dinner with my family."

"Everyone is leaving," Brennan pouted as she rested her head on her hands. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Temperance," Julie answered with a smile and quickly hugged the anthropologist before heading to find her boyfriend.

"I really like her," Angela commented setting another cup of coffee in front of Brennan. "I'm happy that Sweets found her."

"Me too," Brennan agreed, "She's a very nice girl."

"Who is a nice girl?" Booth asked as he entered the room followed quickly by Hodgins.

"Julie," Angela supplied, "we like her and Sweets together."

"Me too," Hodgins offered, "she's good for him."

"What ever happened to Daisy?" Booth asked the group, "I didn't want to bring anything up last night…"

"Probably a smart move g-man," Hodgins offered with a laugh, "but she and Sweets broke up before her and Dr. B left for Maluku. When she extended her stay Sweets decided it was time to move on. And then he met Julie and as they say, the rest is fate."

"Interesting."

"It was quite shocking," Brennan added, "I thought he would wait for Ms. Wick to return before making a decision about their future."

"I think he figured that when she agreed to stay that was her making a decision." Angela explained. "Trust me, Julie is much better suited for him."

"What are your plans for today?" Hodgins asked Booth changing the subject quickly. "You're more than welcome to hang out here as long as you want, we have no plans."

"Thanks Hodgins," Booth answered, "but I think I'm going to head back to my apartment soon and get it aired out. I also want to go and see Pops this evening. Thanks for letting me stay last night."

"Of course Studly," Angela cooed, "we were happy to have you. Sweetie?"

"I really need to work on my manuscript for the new book…"

"Oh," Booth said with a grunt, "I thought you might want to go see Pops with me."

"You didn't ask me too."

"I was going to."

"When, right before you left? I am very busy you know."

"Bones come on, it's Christmas. You can't work on Christmas."

"Of course I can. It's just another day and I celebrated last night..."

"Bones…"

"Booth…"

"Fine," Booth huffed in anger, "if you want to work fine. I would like for you to go and visit Pops with me, but it is up to you. Thank you for a lovely brunch this morning Angela, but I should be heading out now."

**ooo**

**A/N: This is just the beginning of them working through their issues. This story isn't going anywhere anytime soon. I hope you are happy about that.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the feedback on my decision to continue this story along! I'm having fun writing them as a couple as they go through the early stages of their relationship. I hope you like it too!**

**Melissa and Lori, thanks for everything, including putting up up with my badgering and questioning of myself. I appreciate it ladies!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones or the characters. And unfortunately I don't see it changing anytime soon.**

**ooo**

"Uh," Angela stammered, "of course Booth. Are you sure you can't stay for a little while longer…"

"No," he stated firmly, "I've got to get my bag from your garage apartment and then I'll be headed home. I need to see Pops and try to catch up with Jared and Padme as well."

Brennan sat rigid, her arms crossed over her chest, eyes focused forward as she listened to the exchange happening around her. Her stoic resolve almost cracked when Booth pressed a brief kiss to the top of her head before leaving the room.

"Sweetie!" Angela cried as soon as the door swung shut behind Booth. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me Angela," she answered coolly. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"It is impossible for one to be 'out of their mind' Angela. You cannot be alive without brain functions, therefore…"

"Cut the crap Bren," Angela interrupted with a groan. "You are getting all analytical because you're upset, which is absurd! Why did you insist on picking a fight with him?"

"I did not pick to fight with him."

"You did," Angela countered, "you really don't need to work today. Why won't you go with him to see Pops?"

"I don't know."

Angela's heart nearly broke at the anguish in her friend's face as tears pooled in Brennan's eyes. Walking around the counter she took the barstool that Booth had vacated and rested her hand on Brennan's back.

"It's okay to be happy Bren," Angela assured her, "don't be scared of it."

"I don't know what is happening to me. I was so happy last night and even this morning. It felt right, like finally this thing in my life was actually going right and then, I just panicked."

"What made you panic?"

"I don't know."

"Bren…"

"The thought of letting him out of my sight terrifies me."

"Sweetie?"

"It isn't rational," she stated ignoring Angela's soft questioning. "I don't want to be dependent on him for my happiness. That isn't how I live my life and I'm already too connected to him…"

"You can't be too connected to him."

"If something happens," Brennan continued, "to him or our relationship…I don't know if I could survive it Angela. I feel like I'm spiraling out of control."

"You're in love Sweetie," Angela said smoothly, "that's part of it."

"I've never felt like this before," Brennan said resting her face in her hands. "I don't think I enjoy it."

"You're just not used to it Bren," Angela assured her with a chuckle, "and that should tell you something."

"It should?"

"Yes," Angela answered with a sigh. "Booth, this thing you two have together, it's different, special. It's going to be okay."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. Sweetie, Booth loves you more than I've ever seen a man love a woman. He would move heaven and earth to be with you, and you deserve to have the love of a man like that."

"It's impossible to move earth and heaven is an imaginary place…"

"Brennan," Angela interrupted, "I was speaking a metaphor, which you knew and just chose to try to hide behind your knowledge. Booth isn't going to go anywhere. You have to let yourself accept that."

"He's already left…"

"No I haven't." Booth stated from the door his military bag swung over his shoulders and a sheepish look on his face. "I uh…don't have a car here. I need a lift to my apartment."

"I'm sure Hodgins would be able to drive you home."

"Bones," Booth interrupted as Angela slipped quietly from the room. "I think we need to talk…"

"I have nothing to say."

"Bones."

"What do you want Booth?"

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad."

"Could have fooled me."

"Just leave Booth."

"No. You don't really want me to leave and I don't really want to leave you. I just got back, the last thing I want to do is leave you."

"It didn't appear that way to me earlier."

"You are being ridiculous. God! I told you I was going to ask you to come with me."

"But you didn't."

"You didn't give me a chance!"

Booth took a few calming breaths to stifle the frustration building from this insane fight and realized how close they had gotten to each other during the exchange. His face was only inches from hers and he couldn't help but smirk at the expression on her face.

"Do not laugh at me."

"I'm not," he assured her and pulled her stiff body into his arms. It only took a few moments before he felt her begin to melt into his embrace and he pressed his lips into her hair. "God Bones, I will never leave you. I don't know what really made you get all pissy with me over this, but you have to know that I want you with me. I want you to visit Pops with me."

"I want that too." She whispered into his chest so quietly he almost didn't catch her words. "I'm sorry."

"Awh Bones," Booth cooed, "You don't have to apologize, I just need you to not shut me out. If you have an issue with me, tell me. Don't be afraid to talk to me."

"Okay."

"And you need to know that I meant it when I said I was all in. You're stuck with me Temperance Brennan for as long as you can stand me."

"That is going to be a very long time."

"Good," Booth answered with a quiet laugh, "I really wouldn't want you getting rid of me."

Bones looked up at him with a smile and stood on her tiptoes to place her lips against his and they fused together like they were made for each other. Booth pulled back when the need for oxygen became necessary and Brennan kept her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Why don't we do this," Booth offered, "you go get all the stuff that you have here and take me home. I'll shower and change and then pick you up at your apartment and we'll go see Pops."

"You don't have a car."

"Right," Booth stated with a knowing grimace, "so you'll just have to pick me up."

"That is acceptable."

"I love you."

Brennan smiled up at Booth and let her lips press against his briefly. "I love you too."

**ooo**

"Shrimp!" Pops called as Booth walked into his room, "what in the hell are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be overseas until May. And if it isn't Dr. Brennan. Hello beautiful."

"Hi Pops," Brennan answered allowing a blush to cover her features. "You seem to be doing well."

"I'm even better now that I've got visitors," he called, "but are you going to answer me Shrimp."

"I will if you will let me talk," Booth answered with a laugh. "I was sent home early after the training exercises I was involved with were canceled."

"Why'd they do that?"

"Because his base was attacked," Brennan answered and she felt Booth's hand in hers tense and she turned to him and asked, "Oh, were you not going to tell him that?"

"I wasn't going to mention it right away," Booth replied in an exaggerated whisper.

"Then I'm glad Dr. Brennan here has enough sense not to keep anything from this old man," Pops broke in. "Now, attacked?"

"It was a missile attack," Booth offered hesitantly, "but I wasn't on base when it happened."

"I have a feeling you're still leaving something out," Pops stated after a beat of silence that showed Booth had offered up all he was going to. "But I'll let it go for now, it is Christmas after all."

"It is," Booth agreed with a smile and released his fingers from Brennan's long enough to wrap his arms around his grandfather. "I've missed you Pops."

"Missed you too Shrimp," the older man replied with a smile and returned the hug tightly. "Have you seen Jared and that wife of his yet?"

"Nope," Booth replied, "just got in last night. I was going to give him a call later."

They visited with Pops for over an hour before Booth bid his grandfather farewell and they headed back out into the cool December air.

"Do you want to get dinner?" Booth asked as he intertwined his fingers with hers. "I think Sid was going to be open today."

"Okay," she answered and took a step closer to him. "Will you stay at my apartment tonight?"

"If you want me to," he answered quickly, "but I want you to know that I'm going to do this right."

"Right?"

"We're going to move slowly."

"I thought we agreed that we've already moved slowly enough."

"I'll stay," he answered again, "but no funny business."

"Funny business?"

"We stay clothed."

"Oh."

"You aren't going to jump me if I stay are you?"

"You're ludicrous."

"I need to protect my virtue," he teased, "and yours."

"I can assure you that isn't necessary."

"But it is Bones," Booth insisted with a sigh. "Can we please do this my way?"

"Fine," she relented after a few moments of pondering, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy on you."

They walked into her apartment an hour later, Booth juggling a case of beer in one hand and a bag of takeout boxes in the other.

"The place looks exactly the same Bones," Booth teased with a smile and Brennan turned back to look at him curiously.

"Of it looks the same Booth," she replied with a blank stare, "what did you expect?"

"Nothing Bones," Booth sighed, "it was more of a joke…you know what, never mind."

"Oh," Brennan stated and they stood awkwardly in silence. A few seconds later Brennan spoke again, "I'm going to grab some plates. Do you want to see what's on television?"

Booth cocked his head to the side to study her face, "when did you get a TV?"

"I purchased it before I left for Maluku," Brennan explained, "Russ, Amy and the girls were coming to stay for a few weeks last summer and I wanted them to have the comforts of home."

"That was nice of you," he told her as he headed into the living room of her apartment and she detoured to the kitchen. Only seconds later she heard him gasp. "Damn Bones, this isn't just a TV, this is perfection. It's what, at least a sixty inch? LED? With a home theater system to boot. This is beautiful."

"It's just a television Booth," Bones argued as she met him in the room. "The salesperson at the store did say it was the best on the market though…"

"It's great!" Booth exclaimed happily, "I can't wait to watch football games on here."

"I'm glad you approve of my selection," Brennan told him with a bright smile. "I had considered taking you along with me to make the purchase, but I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you sure did," Booth assured her wrapping his now free hand around her shoulders and pulled her close. "I love you."

"Because of a television?"

"Well, not only because of the TV." Booth assured her placing a chaste kiss on her lips, "but it is definitely part of it."

"You are ludicrous."

"And yet you still love me."

"I do," Brennan answered quietly and Booth pressed another kiss to her lips. She leaned into kiss to deepen it the food forgotten on the table. Several minutes later when they pulled back in desperate need of air Booth's stomach complained loudly and Brennan giggled. "Hungry?"

"In more ways than one."

"I thought you wanted to wait with that one type of hunger," Brennan teased and Booth groaned and buried his face into her neck. "Still it seems illogical to me…"

"It's not," Booth interrupted, "just trust me. And just because I want to wait doesn't mean that I don't want it."

"But…"

"Temperance."

"Fine," Brennan complied with a pout. "Then let's eat supper before it gets cold."

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad."

"Yes you are."

"Booth..."

"Bones…"

"I don't understand."

"I've explained this," Booth sighed, "you're just not listening."

"Well excuse me," Brennan huffed, "maybe you should just go home now."

"No way."

"It's my apartment."

"You asked me to stay."

"And now I'm retracting that invitation."

"It's not going to work like that Bones," Booth informed her sternly. "We're going into this thing on equal ground. You aren't going to be able to order me around…"

"Just go Booth," Brennan stated, "I can't deal with this right now."

"With what Temperance? How you feel about me? We've already got that covered; you can't take it back now."

"I'm not taking it back Booth," Brennan responded quietly her face turned away from Booth's. "I love you; I'm not trying to convince you otherwise."

"Then talk to me Bones," Booth commanded gently. "We have to communicate, you have to tell me what you're thinking and feeling."

"I don't know how to do this Booth," Brennan answered honestly. "I don't know how to be in a real relationship. Every relationship I've ever been in was simply to satisfy biological urges. I want more for us."

"We've already got more Bones," Booth assured her as he interlocked his fingers with hers their dinner forgotten on the coffee table in front of them. "I already know more about you than all of your past conquests and we love each other. I think we're doing good already."

"I like that you know things about me."

"Me too Bones," Booth replied with a smile. He noticed the look in her eyes still showed terror and he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her lips. When he pulled back slightly he whispered the words he knew he was going to be saying a lot. "I'm not going anywhere Bones."

"I know."

"Do you really?"

"I want to know that Booth, but sometimes…"

"Sometimes you still can't convince yourself its true," he finished for her, phrasing it as a statement and watched as she nodded a confirmation. "You trust me, right?"

"Of course," Brennan answered automatically, not even a hint of hesitation in her voice. "I trust you with my life."

"But not your heart."

"I'm trying Booth," she explained cautiously. "I'm really trying."

"I know you are Bones," Booth assured her, "and you have steep learning curve so I don't see it being a problem."

"You deserve someone so much better than me. You deserve to have someone who can openly show feelings and isn't afraid to…"

"Temperance," Booth interrupted her before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. "There isn't anyone on this planet I would want to be with more than I want to be with you. You are the most beautiful, intelligent, sexy woman I have ever known. And if we're going to get into who doesn't deserve who then we're definitely backwards."

"Booth…"

"I'm serious Bones," Booth continued, "I must have had a pretty good past life for you to want to be with me…"

"I didn't think you believed in reincarnation."

"It's just a saying Bones," Booth replied with a smirk. "I love you."

"I love you too," she responded and pulled him back into her and reclaimed his lips. It was several moments later when they broke apart in need of oxygen. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize Bones," Booth stopped her, his fingers grazing her lips. "This, us, is going to be great. Even if it looks hard now, it's going to be more than worth it."

"I know."

"Good," Booth replied with a grin and right as his lips met hers again his stomach let out a loud protest and Brennan dissolved into a bout of laughter. His head dropped as he rested it against her shoulder, "oh, go ahead, and make fun of the starving man."

"I highly doubt you are truly starving Booth," Brennan scolded, "but I've learned not to come in between your stomach and food so we should eat now."

Booth nodded affirmation and took the chopsticks she offered him from the Wong Fu's bag. He leaned across her, placing his lips to her cheek as he passed, to the end table where the new, shiny, black remote sat untouched since Russ's family had vacated her apartment the summer before.

"Can you believe it's still Christmas day?" Booth asked as he settled on the movie _Elf_ that was still showing its opening credits. "It feels like this day has lasted forever."

"Although that colloquialism is highly overused," Brennan started as she took a bite of her vegetarian dish, "I have to agree that the past twenty four hours have passed rather slowly."

"It's because we're still in our own bubble," Booth told her, "when we have to go back into the real world, that'll change."

"What do you mean by real world? We are in the only world there is."

"It's just another saying Bones," Booth explained with a smile, "and it's just meaning that when we have to go back to work things won't be as clear cut."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means we have to think about what will happen when the bureau finds out that we are conducting a personal relationship."

"That won't be a problem Booth," Brennan assured him with a grin as she took another bite.

"I know that you are influential Bones, but sometimes…"

"Andrew is already aware of our situation."

Booth froze, chopsticks halfway to his mouth, and turned towards Brennan, "what?"

"I have spoken to Andrew about a shift in our personal relationship already."

"You did what?"

"Are you having issues with your hearing tonight Booth? I think you might be having some residual issues from your injuries…"

"Not the problem Bones," Booth assured her quickly cutting off her statement. "I heard you, at least I think I did. You talked to my boss, about you and me being in a relationship? When?"

"We spoke at the dinner several days ago," Brennan answered him honestly, but quietly. "It was an accidental meeting, but turned out to be quite informative."

"My boss, the boss that you dated, is okay with us, partners, having a personal romantic relationship. Am I missing something here?"

"No," Brennan replied, "You are not missing anything."

"You're going to have to explain this to me a little better Bones," Booth informed her, "because I still don't think I'm fully comprehending this. There has to be a catch."

"Sweets told Andrew that our work relationship would most likely benefit from us acknowledging our attachment to each other and forging into a romantic relationship."

"Wow," Booth breathed out, his eyes wide, "Sweets said all of that?"

"Well I highly doubt he phrased it like that," Brennan answered with a laugh, "but that is what Andrew said over all."

"And Hacker was okay with this? Are you sure?"

"He seemed genuinely happy for us," Brennan told Booth and linked her hand through his. "And we'll be attending his wedding next month."

"Wedding? Hacker is getting married?"

"Yes," Brennan answered rolling her eyes at his questioning. "Are you planning on repeating everything I say tonight?"

"No!" Booth exclaimed, "I'm just trying to make heads or tails of all this information you've been giving me."

"Heads or tails?"

"Never mind Bones," Booth told her with a smile and a gentle kiss. "Just another saying."

"Okay," Brennan answered, "and are you aware out incredibly foolish this movie is? How could someone possible believe that it is possible to walk from the North Pole to New York City…"

"It's just a movie Bones, a fantasy."

"But it's completely insane," Bones argued, "why would someone want to be entertained by this nonsense?"

"It's just a movie Bones," Booth said, "can't you just enjoy it."

"How can I enjoy this?"

"Just watch the movie Bones."

"But…"

"Bones."

"Fine," Brennan relented with a quick pout, "but it seems rather inane to me."

"I know you do, Bones. But I'm going to be introducing to you all the silly things in life you've been missing."

"Haven't you been doing that all along?"

"Yup," Booth responded with a wide smile. "But be prepared for even more introduction now."

"I am fine with that," Brennan assured him with a matching smile. "Especially if those introductions include making love."

Booth gulped his face flushing at her words, "Bones…"

"What?" Brennan questioned, "I want you to teach me how to break the laws of physics. Isn't that what you called it?"

"Yeah Bones," Booth whispered his face close to hers, "a miracle. And I'll be happy to teach you how to do it."

**ooo**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! If you have a moment I would really appreciate a review. You can tell me if you loved it or hated it. Thanks again!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I don't think I could have asked for better readers. You all are wonderful and faithful and I still can't believe what this story has turned into. I could keep gushing, but I'll let you get on with it.**

**I have to continue to thank Melissa and Lori who have been instrumental in helping me keep my sanity as I've written this. You two rock.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Though, I was really hoping to get a call from Hart for an interview…**

**ooo**

Booth let himself be pulled from sleep as the sun hit his face from the open window over the unfamiliar bed. His legs were tangled with Brennan's as her head rested on his chest. Sighing, he pulled her closer, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head and he heard her murmur in her sleep. A broad smile filled his face and he watched her sleep.

"Are you watching me?" Her voice startled him and he couldn't help but laugh at her direct comment. "That is strange."

"I like watching you sleep," he answered, "it's nice."

"It's strange."

"You were doing the same thing to me yesterday."

"I was just waiting for you to wake up then."

"Right."

"I was."

Booth nodded and pressed his lips to hers to silence their debate. It had been five days since he had arrived home and they hadn't been apart from each other for more than thirty minutes at a time. And he had only been to his apartment once, on Christmas, when he had quickly packed a bag of necessities to take to Brennan's apartment.

"We've only got a couple more days of vacation," Booth ventured quietly, "I have to report to Hacker on the fifth, but I get to pick up Parker tomorrow."

"I know."

"Are you going back to the Jeffersonian before Cam gets back?"

"Of course," Brennan answered quickly her eyes flying open, "she won't return until the eleventh, I'm not waiting that long before going back to work. I would have gone back this week had you.."

"Had I what?"

"Had you not been here," Brennan finished quietly. "You being here made me realize that work is not always the most important thing."

"Really?" Booth questioned, "Work isn't the most important thing?"

"Isn't always the most important," Brennan corrected automatically. "And yes, that is what I believe currently."

"I'm glad that is what you believe," Booth whispered against her ear. "You do know that I won't necessarily be cleared for field duty right away."

"What?"

"Standard procedures will make me go through a series of psych evaluations and a marksmanship test will be required before I get my gun back."

"That," Brennan started cautiously, "is logical, I suppose."

"Logical maybe," Booth grunted, "but unneeded."

"Booth."

"I'm going to do it Bones," Booth replied, "I don't have an option. But I'm fine."

"And Sweets will know that then," Brennan assured him. "Just get cleared, I won't go into the field without you."

"Bones…"

"It's you or the FBI will have to settle for the help of one of the other anthropologists employed here."

"Since when are there other anthropologists employed at the Jeffersonian?"

"Since I left for a year," Brennan responded with a quizzical look towards Booth. "Clark was employed on a now permanent basis and Wendell will as well, as soon as he finishes his dissertation, which I believe is scheduled for the middle of January."

"So the Jeffersonian is going to have three anthropologists now?"

"Yes," Brennan answered the question with a sigh. "I spoke to Cam before I left and we decided it was time to hire some help on a more permanent basis. With my work with the FBI I don't always have time to work on the museum projects and this was an acceptable medium."

"So I'm not going to always have you on the case?"

"Of course you will," Brennan explained, "I'm your partner, that isn't changing. Clark and Wendall will be the primaries working for the museum. Although, they still will assist with any new grad students on cases. The only time they would be primaries on a case is if I was out of town."

"I like this arrangement," Booth replied happily, "it will leave you less busy than before."

"Correct," Brennan told him, "which, as we develop our relationship will be quite beneficiary."

"It will be very beneficiary," Booth growled into her ear and Brennan closed the distance between them and pressed her lips hard to his. It was several minutes later when Booth finally pulled away. "I think we should be getting up now."

"Why?"

"Because if we don't I may be tempted to not get up at all," Booth told her with a wink, "and I really should go to my apartment. I have to get things around for Parker."

"Yeah," Brennan agreed reluctantly. She sighed and Booth cradled her head in his hands. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and Booth placed a kiss against her cheek.

"What is going on in that big brain of yours Bones?"

"I'm unsure."

"Try to explain it."

"I'm being to feel like..."

"Like what Bones?"

"I am upset at the thought of you leaving my apartment. It is completely illogical though. I know you are going to have to eventually leave and you are looking forward to spending time with Parker…"

"Hey," Booth interrupted titling her chin up with his finger, "I'm not thrilled to leave you either. It's been five amazing days with you Bones. If I didn't have to pick up Parker…"

"But you do," Brennan said quietly, "and I don't want to interrupt that time with him Booth. He hasn't seen you in so long…"

"I know that Bones," Booth groaned and rubbed his free hand over his face, "and I know I need to spend some one-on-one time with my son, but I still want to spend some of that time with the both of you."

"Really?"

"Of course Bones!" Booth exclaimed, "You are the two most important people in my life. I want to spend as much time as I physically can with both of you."

"But…"

"No buts," Booth stated firmly, "I understand if you don't want to go with me to clean and air out my apartment today, but I would love for you to go with me to Rebecca's tomorrow to pick Parker up. Then we can all have lunch at the diner and maybe go ice-skating."

"I think that sounds like an acceptable plan," Brennan answered with a smile. "Thank you for including me Booth."

"Expect to be included in much, much more from here on out Bones. You have two Booth boys very much in love with you."

Brennan's face showed a bright smile as she closed the distance to press her lips to his once more before letting him pull her out of bed to start their day.

**ooo**

Six hours later Booth's apartment was de-dusted, the cupboards and refrigerator stocked with all of Booth and Parker's favorites, and the sheets washed for Parker's bed.

Brennan collapsed onto Booth's sofa and rested her feet on the coffee table in front of her. "You should have told me you hadn't hired someone to come and clean your apartment occasionally Booth. I would have added your apartment to the cleaning services I employee."

"It's fine Bones," Booth argued, "besides, I think Jared and Padme stopped by every once and while."

"They couldn't have been here lately," Brennan stated with a smile. "But if you're certain…"

"It didn't take us that long to clean everything up," Booth replied, "besides it was fun, right?"

"Sure," Brennan answered with a laugh, "fun."

"I wouldn't have taken you for someone who didn't like to clean Bones," Booth commented with a laugh as he joined her on the couch and handed her a beer. "Your apartment is always so clean."

"They have cleaning services for a reason Booth," Brennan told him and took a drink from the bottle he had handed her. "Everything has to be so pristine at work that I don't have the energy to make my apartment the same way. It's easier to hire someone to do it."

"I understand Bones," Booth assured her as he caressed her knee with his free hand. "It's just something new I didn't know about you. I like learning these new things about you."

"I do as well," Brennan assured him as she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, "like how you eat like a twelve year old boy."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Hot pockets, pizza rolls, and Coco Puffs? You need to eat healthier Booth."

"I'm perfectly healthy Bones," Booth argued, "besides, I eat out with you more than I actually eat here. I have to have easy things to make."

"You can't consume all of that sodium and saturated fat and be healthy," Brennan argued, "I think I need to reform your eating habits."

"I'm not going to let you turn me into a vegetarian Bones. That is not happening."

"I wasn't going to try to turn you into a vegetarian Booth," Brennan assured him with a huff, "But you have to stop eating such large amounts of processed foods."

"I'm not sure that will ever change there Bones."

"We'll see," Brennan replied with a smirk. "What time are we picking up Parker tomorrow?"

"Rebecca told me that she would call me tonight when they got in to set up a time for tomorrow morning. But probably around ten."

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"I want to take you on a real date."

"A real date?"

"Yes," Booth answered with a smile pulling back from Brennan just a few inches, "a real date. One where I pick you up from your apartment and take you to a nice restaurant, and then maybe a walk on the mall."

"You still don't have your car," Brennan reminded him and Booth cursed under his breath. "You're going to need your car for your week with Parker."

"You're right," Booth answered with a shake of his head. "Do you think you could run me by the Hoover on your way home. I don't think Hacker will have a problem giving me my car back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Bones, I'm sure. Then I'll pick you up at seven and we'll go out for a real date."

"So we haven't been going on real dates."

"We have barely left your apartment," Booth reminded her. "They can't be considered dates if you don't go out."

"Even though we've eaten dinner together and then watched movies or played children's games?"

"Okay, okay," Booth relented with a chuckle, "those were a different kind of dates. But I still want to take you out. Is that okay?"

"Of course," Brennan answered quietly, almost shyly. "I would like to be taken out by you."

"Good," Booth responded with a grin, "then you drop me off at the Hoover and go home and get prettied up and I'll come and pick you up and we'll hit the town."

"That sounds like an acceptable plan," Brennan agreed and folded herself into Booth's side as they sat on the couch. "But I guess that means we should get up."

"We probably should," Booth agreed hesitantly, "but I think a few more minutes here isn't going to hurt anything."

**ooo**

Brennan stood in front of closet, her thumb nail caught between her teeth, wrapped tightly in her terry robe, contemplating on what to wear on her date with Booth, who was going to be picking her up in only ninety minutes.

Brennan took a deep breath and grabbed her cell phone off her nightstand and hit the number four speed dial. She chewed on her lip while she waited for the line to pick up.

"Hey Sweetie," Angela answered when the call connected, "did you and Agent Studly finally part ways?"

"Only temporarily," Brennan told her with a laugh, "he wants to take me out on a real date."

"Oh does he?" Angela cooed, "sounds like he's trying to be all romantic. That's good sweetie."

"I'm quite excited at the prospect of a Seeley Booth date," Brennan admitted after a beat, "but I'm running into a problem."

"And what's that?"

"I don't know what to wear."

Angela let out a belly laugh and pulled away from her husband, "you're telling me that you called me for a wardrobe emergency."

"I don't believe it would truly qualify as an emergency…"

"Don't worry," Angela interrupted quickly, "I'm on my way."

"You don't have to…"

Brennan's voice trailed off as the phone went dead. She threw the phone down onto her bed and turned back towards the closet and began chewing on her bottom lip again. Just about ten minutes later Angela breezed into Brennan's apartment, flung her purse down on the counter, and took her stand next to Brennan in front of the closet.

"You really didn't have to come over," Brennan started to say and Angela waved her off.

"I wanted to come," Angela assured her, "okay, what is the problem?"

"Angela," Brennan started, "I told you the problem, I don't know what I'm going to wear tonight on my date with Booth."

"I got that sweetie," Angela replied with a smile, "what I meant is why don't you know what to wear? I don't think you've ever had this problem before. At least, not in the time that I've known you."

"I know," Brennan responded, "usually I don't. But for some reason…"

"This feels different."

"Exactly," Brennan affirmed with a nod. "I mean, it shouldn't be different? Should it?"

"It should," Angela assured her. "And don't worry, we'll get you all ready for your date with studly."

Angela pulled out a dress out of closest, held it up to Brennan, and then tossed it onto the bed. She repeated the action with several more dresses and skirts.

"Angela?"

"Shh," Angela hushed her and pulled one of the discarded dresses from the pile on the bed and held it back up to Brennan. "Hmmm, put this one on."

"Angela?"

"Don't question it," Angela stated firmly and forced the deep plum dress into Brennan's hand. "Put it on. I'm not sure yet, but I need to see it on."

"Fine," Brennan answered and slipped the dress on as Angela perused the rest of the dresses in the closest.

"You have some great clothes sweetie," Angela said wistfully, "I should know, I picked most of them out. You should wear them more often."

"I suppose I should," Brennan relented, "but it isn't always pertinent that I am formally dressed at work. I work with corspes after all."

"These aren't that formal," Angela argued, "they're perfect work dresses. Do you have the dress on yet?"

"Yes," Brennan replied hesitantly and Angela turned to her friend to study her appearance. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful," Angela assured her friend. "I like the color on you. I think this is it."

"It's the first dress I put on."

"And I think it's perfect," Angela assured her. "But if you want to try on a few more to make sure I'm certain…"

"I trust you," Brennan answered quickly and after a brief pause continued. "I never thought I would one of those women…"

"What women?"

"The ones that fret about what to wear, or how they are going to do their hair and make up before a date. The ones that worry about every aspect of preparation of pre-date rituals."

"You're just late to the game sweetie," Angela commented with a smile. "I don't think it matters all that much."

"Late to what game?"

"Never mind Bren. How are you going to do your hair?"

"Uh…"

"I'll do it," Angela offered, "come, sit down."

"Thanks Ange."

"It's what friends do," Angela replied with a shrug as she went to work on Brenna's hair. "So…"

"So what?"

"How is it?"

"How is what?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"I can assure you that I do not," Brennan assured Angela with a sigh. "Will you just tell me what you want me to tell you."

"The sex, sweetie, how is the sex?"

"I wouldn't know."

"WHAT?" Angela exclaimed and Brennan cried out as Angela tugged on her hair harder than she was anticipating. "What do you mean you wouldn't know? You to haven't yet?"

"No," Brennan replied biting her lip. "Booth wants to take it slow."

"What do you mean take it slow? Isn't the years you've waited slow enough?"

"That's what I said," Brennan agreed with smirk, "but he's insistent. I'm trying to follow his lead."

"Since when you do let the man lead a relationship?"

"We're sharing the lead."

"Since when have you shared the lead in a relationship with a man?"

"Since I decided that I wanted to be in a relationship with Booth. And I wanted it to last."

"You've changed."

"It's all apart of the evolution of life," Brennan said simply with a smile. "And I'm happy with the changes so far."

"I'm glad you're happy Brennan," Angela gushed as she wrapped her arms around Brennan's shoulder and squeezed. "Alright, you look amazing and studly will be showing up at any minute, I'm outta here."

"Thanks for everything Angela," Brennan replied squeezing her friend back, "I don't believe I could have done it without your assistance."

"Sure you could have, but I'm glad you called me." She turned and headed out of the room as Brennan just laughed. She turned and looked back at Brennan before she exited the apartment and called, "I want details tomorrow sweetie! Don't think you're going to get away with not telling me."

The door closed behind Angela and Brennan sighed as she turned back towards the mirror to study her reflection. Angela had curled her hair and fastened a section of it up. The curls were perfect as was the touch of make up that had been applied to her facial features. Clasping one of her favorite necklaces around her neck and slipping her feet into a pair of heels.

Only minutes later there was a knock on the door and Brennan hurried to answer it. When she flung the door open Booth stood on the other side. His cocky belt buckle adorned the jeans he wore and the sport coat was over a plain tee shirt and Brennan had to keep herself from drooling on the spot.

"Wow Bones, you look amazing." Booth's voice was hoarse with emotion and Brennan couldn't stop herself from smiling on the spot. "Wow."

"Thanks Booth. You look very appealing as well."

"Thanks Bones," he answered with a laugh. "Are you ready to go?"

Brennan nodded and grabbed her pursed and let Booth intertwine his fingers with hers as he lead her to the elevator. They let themselves walk in a silence that felt anything but awkward.

"So," Brennan started as they stepped out onto the street, "are you going to tell me where we are going tonight?"

"And ruin the surprise? Not a chance Bones."

"But Booth!"

"Don't even think of trying to coerce it out of me Bones, it's not going to happen."

Brennan smirked and slipped her free hand up Booth's chest as he walked, "please."

Booth took a deep breath in and Brennan felt him shudder under her touch and her smirk grew. When Booth let out the breath he leaned over and let the air blow over her ear. "Not getting even close to working Temperance. But good try."

Brennan huffed and pulled away from him leaving her fingers in his and Booth's laugh filled the night air.

**ooo**

"I love this restaurant Booth!" Brennan exclaimed as Booth pulled up into the parking lot. "This is a vegetarian restaurant. Are you sure you want to eat here?"

"Yes Bones," Booth answered with a confident smile, "I picked this place out because I know it's one of your favorites and they have Indian food too, so I won't completely starve."

"Thanks Booth," Brennan said as she let him help her out of the car. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him into a kiss. "That is quite sweet of you. Maybe I'll just have to reward you for that later."

"Whoa Bones," Booth replied with a laugh, "you weren't kidding about making this difficult for me, were you?"

"I don't know what that means."

Booth let out another laugh at the innocent look on her face, enjoying the new flirty side of Temperance Brennan that he was only beginning to discover. "Yes you do, come on, we'll miss our reservation."

Brennan attempted to pout as they walked towards the entrance but Booth just pulled her along until they were laughing together. To Brennan it was something that she had never experienced before. It was easy for her to be with Booth and talk to him and the date seemed like everything was normal between them, but altered as well.

"You look like you're thinking pretty hard their Bones," Booth's voice interrupted her thoughts and Brennan turned her face up to his and she pressed her lips to his cheek. "Penny for your thoughts."

"I'm not going to require you pay to hear what I'm thinking Bones."

Booth took a sip of his wine and just waited for Brennan to continue. After a few moments of silence between the couple she did.

"This shift in our personal relationship feels more natural than I expected it too," Brennan told him, her fingers playing with the corner of her napkin. "It is a feeling I'm not used to and I'm trying to understand what it means. I'm just afraid…"

"Afraid of what Bones?"

"I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to understand it in a time frame that you are comfortable with."

"You don't have to worry about anything like that Bones," Booth assured her and reached across the table to take her hand in his. "I'm going to be comfortable with any pace you want to take. I can assure you that."

"But…"

"No buts Bones," Booth stated firmly, his voice low, "I love you. Nothing about that is going to change, no matter how fast or slow you want to go."

"Thanks Booth," Brennan whispered back and they kept their eyes locked together. When the waiter brought their meals they finally let themselves be pulled back into the room. "This is a really good date Booth. Thanks."

"Trust me Bones, it's my pleasure."

When they stepped out into the cold DC air Booth draped his arm around Brennan's shoulders and pulled her close to him. They walked slowly over to his truck and Booth helped her, despite her objections, into the passenger seat and stood there with the door open.

"What are you doing Booth?"

"Do you want to go home already?"

"It depends on what activities we can participate in when we get home," Brennan teased with a smile and watched as Booth swallowed hard. "Why? Is that what you would like to do?"

"Bones…"

"What Booth?"

"You're teasing me an awful lot."

"You know," Brennan said as she caught her bottom lip between her teeth, "you said earlier that I could be in control of the pace we decided to take."

"Bones…"

"And I think I know what pace I want to take Booth," she continued ignoring Booth's weak protest. "I want to pick up the pace a little bit."

"Temperance."

Brennan leaned forward and captured Booth's lips in a passionate kiss and when she felt him take a step forward and cradle her head in his hands she knew she had won.

**ooo**

**A/N: Okay, just a few things. One, if you noticed, I changed my pen name. It is to better coordinate with my Twitter and fanforum names. (Both are hann). I've been thinking about doing it for a while.**

**Two, please review. I'm trying to not think anything about the decline in reviews…but sometimes I can't help it. Please let me know what you're thinking of the way I'm playing their relationship out.**

**Three, the promo has me stoked for the new season! 4 weeks! **


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I cannot believe how long this story has gone or the response to it. And I just want to say, that I'm grateful to everyone who takes a moment to read my story and if you can leave a review that is fantastic as well. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful for anyone who can't leave a review, but still takes the time to read.**

**Thanks again to Lori and Melissa who read through these chapters before I post them to make sure I'm not going to make a fool of myself. You two are the best! I'm grateful for your friendships.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones or the characters. I'm still wishing for it though…**

**ooo**

Brennan woke the next morning in a mix of sheets and bare limbs, her head resting comfortably on the chest of her partner. The sun was filtering in from the window across the room and she turned her head and buried it into the crook of Booth's neck to block the light. Booth shifted in his sleep as his arm tightened around her waist and she grinned and pressed a light kiss to the hollow of his throat.

Booth moaned in his sleep when her lips connected with his skin and Brennan smiled. She closed her eyes and let herself drift in-between wakefulness and sleep as she waited for Booth to wake up. She inhaled deeply and let herself be wrapped up in his smell. She had never felt this kind of contentment in cuddling and had previously found it unnecessary but she knew her views on many things would be changing in the months to come.

Brennan let her thoughts wander blissfully to the prior night and the law defying physics they'd participated in. Booth called it a miracle and Brennan wasn't sure she could debate that. Every touch, every kiss, every word seemed to be magnified by the love they felt for each other and Brennan knew she had never felt anything close to what they had shared with anyone else before.

When Booth's cell phone started to chirp it pulled Brennan completely from her reflection and she waited for Booth to grab for it. When he didn't appear to wake up she pulled herself from his grasp and reached across his body to where the phone was and answered it quietly.

"Hello, Booth's phone."

"Dr. Brennan?" A female voice answered back and Brennan affirmed with a quiet yes as she tried to figure out who was on the other line. "It's Rebecca…"

Removing herself from the bed and wrapping a spare blanket around her body she tiptoed over to the other side of the room to try to avoid from disrupting Booth while she spoke to his ex. "Good morning Rebecca. How was your vacation?"

"It was relaxing until our plane was delayed because of a snowstorm. We're just now getting home."

"I'm so sorry Rebecca. That sounds far from pleasant."

"Thanks," Rebecca breathed out with a sigh, "It was been a pretty crazy last twelve hours. Do you know when Seeley was planning on coming and getting Parker?"

"He said last night around ten," Brennan answered and glanced at the blinking 8:14 on her alarm clock. "Would you like us to come and get him earlier?"

"Would you mind? I don't want to be an inconvenience…"

"It is not an inconvenience," Brennan assured her adamantly. "Would nine be acceptable?"

"That would be great Dr. Brennan," Rebecca sighed into the phone. "I really appreciate it."

"It isn't a problem," Brennan assured her, "and Rebecca…"

"Yes?"

"Please call me Temperance."

"Of course Temperance," Rebecca agreed with a short laugh. "Thank you again. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Rebecca," Brennan answered and flipped the phone shut. When she turned around she was surprised to find two brown eyes studying her. "You're awake."

"You want Rebecca to call you Temperance?"

"Does that bother you?"

"No," Booth answered quickly, "I'm just not sure I understand why."

"Rebecca is Parker's mother," Brennan stated simply, "I want her to feel comfortable with Parker spending time with me. I feel it's important to have a favorable relationship with Rebecca and Drew. For Parker's sake."

A smile spread over Booth's face as he propped himself up on his elbows. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"After last night," Brennan said with a smirk, "I would imagine it is quite a bit."

Booth smirked at her back, "well that definitely wasn't the slow I had been aiming for…"

"It was slow enough," Brennan argued leaning over the bed to place a kiss on his lips. "Besides, you didn't seem to put up much of a fight."

"I'm not dumb," Booth answered with a laugh. "How about an encore?"

"Didn't we have several already?" Brennan asked him with a wink and Booth nodded and reached up to grab her around the waist. Brennan stepped out of his reach at the last minute and Booth growled. Brennan grabbed his wrist and placed her lips against the pulse point there and explained. "We can't, we are picking Parker up in…thirty five minutes."

"What? Since when?"

"Since I told Rebecca that we could pick him up at nine," Brennan answered with a chuckle. "From what I understand they had a rough night, their plane was delayed and she wondered if you would mind picking him up earlier than planned. I figured you wouldn't."

"Of course I don't mind," Booth responded quickly swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "But we've got to get going, I don't want to hit traffic."

"Booth, it's DC, of course we'll hit traffic. Get dressed."

"I'd rather you not."

"I don't think Rebecca would approve of that."

"No, but I would."

"You certainly have changed your perspective quickly."

"What do you mean Bones?" He asked as he slipped on his jeans.

"You went from not wanting to have intercourse…"

"Don't say it like that!"

"…to not wanting me to get dressed."

"Well your wilily ways seduced me. I blame you."

"I'm quite happy to take that blame," Brennan assured him around the toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. "It's going to be strange not sleeping beside you tonight."

"Why the hell wouldn't you be sleeping beside me tonight?"

"Because Parker will be with you at your apartment and I'll be at my apartment," she answered him as she eyed him hesitantly. "It's okay…"

"Bones wait," Booth interrupted, "just because Parker is staying with me doesn't meant that you can't."

"I don't want to, uh, cramp your style."

"Where in the world did you hear that phrase?" Booth asked her letting out a loud laugh. "And babe, you definitely don't cramp my style."

"I learned quite a few things in Indonesia."

"I see," Booth replied as he continued to laugh. "I still don't see why you can't stay with me and Parker tonight."

"You need to spend some time with your son Booth," Brennan stated simply. "I don't want to be around too much."

"I want you with me Bones," Booth argued, "with Parker and I."

"I know Booth," she answered quietly, "and it's not like I'm going to not spend any time with you this week…"

"Bones…"

"We need to leave Booth," Brennan interrupted with a huff. "I don't want to be late."

"Okay," Booth answered slipping his shoes on. "Do you think we'll have time to stop and pick up some coffee on the way there?"

"If we leave now," Brennan answered, "are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

ooo

The car ride was silent and Booth stole glances out of the corner of his eye at the somber Brennan. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it when no words came to him. When he tried again the only thing that exited his mouth was a sigh.

"What do you want to say Booth?"

"How do you do that?"

"I saw your mouth open and close and then you sighed. You only do that when you don't know what to say."

"And I don't."

"Are you still concerned because I'm wary about spending the night with you when you have Parker."

"I'm not concerned…"

"But you are definitely something."

"Yes."

"What are you feeling?"

"This is backwards, huh?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Booth chuckled a little bit, "I just mean that usually I'm trying to convince you to open up and tell me how you are feeling and now you're doing it to me. Just…"

"I see what you mean," Brennan replied with a smile and reached across and grabbed his hand. "I love spending time with you and Parker, you know that right?"

"Yes."

"Why don't we come to a compromise," Brennan offered squeezing her hand and Booth smiled, "You have Parker for five nights. I'll spend the day today with you and Parker and then I'll go home tonight and take tomorrow to work on my newest book while you spend the day with Parker…"

"But!"

"I'm not done," Brennan continued only briefly acknowledging his interruption. "And then tomorrow night I'll come back over and make dinner and then spend the night. But only if you talk to Parker and he's okay with it."

"That is a pretty good plan Bones," Booth replied after a moment of quiet between the couples. "When did you get to be so smart?"

"I've always been smart Booth," Brennan started and Booth shot her a grin, "oh, you didn't mean that literally."

"No I didn't," Booth confirmed, "I know how smart you are Bones, trust me. Thank you for caring about what Parker thinks."

"Do you think he'll approve of our relationship?"

"No question," Booth answered quickly, "he loves you. He's going to be so excited that we're dating."

"Is that what we're doing?"

"What would you call it?"

"I'm not sure," Brennan answered, "but 'dating' seems so insignificant to what we really are."

"It does?"

"Dating says that we're just now attempting to determine whether or not we'll be compatible romantic partners," Brennan answered. "I don't feel we really have to go through that stage, since we have been for years."

"True," Booth agreed with a smile. "So, we're a couple."

"An exclusive couple."

"No other option for me babe," Booth answered teasingly. Brennan squeezed his hand and turned back to watch the houses pass by as they got closer to Rebecca's neighborhood. Booth was surprised when she didn't fight the pet name and smiled as he decided to continue to test it. "Parker is going to be tired huh?"

"Most likely," Brennan replied, "I suppose it depends on whether or not he was able to comfortably sleep on the plane. It would be easier for a child than an adult."

"We're about to find out," Booth said with a sigh as he pulled his SUV into Rebecca's driveway. "Are you coming inside with me?"

Brennan nodded and they climbed out of the car and maneuvered their way around the snow piles next to the driveway and up to the front door.

"DAD!" Parker cried as he pulled the front door open nearly the second Booth had knocked. "You're here! And you brought Dr. Bones! Hi Dr. Bones!"

"Wow," Booth whispered into Brennan's ear, "he's wired."

Brennan only nodded as Parker wrapped his arms around her waist. Taking one of their hands in each of his Parker pulled them into the front hall of the house and Booth closed the door behind them to ward off the cold January air.

"PARKER!" Rebecca yelled from upstairs, "You need to get your stuff gathered up." She appeared at the top of the stairs and Booth could instantly tell their son was running her nerves ragged. "Hi Seeley, Temperance. It's wonderful to see you."

"It's good to see you again too," Brennan answered with a smile and then turned to Parker who still had his hand tightly in hers. "Listen to your mom Parker, go get your stuff you're bringing to your dad's and leave your dirty clothes in the hamper in your room."

"But…"

She silenced his protest with a pointed look and continued, "We'll be able to start our day faster if you go now."

"Fine," Parker relented as he released their hands and trotted up the stairs. Rebecca placed a kiss on his head as they passed on the stairs and ended up at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you Temperance," Rebecca breathed out quietly, "he's been hyper since we left the airport. It's been a long couple of hours."

"It wasn't any problem Rebecca," Brennan answered with a shrug, "he should have listened the first time."

Booth watched the interaction between them and couldn't keep the wide grin off of his face. Rebecca hadn't been fond of some of his past girlfriends so it was great to see her and Brennan getting along so well.

"Booth, hello, Booth!"

"Huh? What?" he answered in a daze as he realized both women were looking at him, Rebecca with a knowing smirk on her face and Brennan look agitated.

"I've been trying to get your attention for several moments," Brennan told him, "Rebecca was telling us about some things we need to know about Parker's week."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine Seeley," Rebecca assured him, "I just wanted to make sure that you would be able to take him to his hockey practice on Saturday. It's his first…"

"Oh, yeah, no problem. I guess that means we need to take his hockey gear with us?"

"Yeah," she answered with a grimace, "I know it's a lot…"

"Don't worry about it Becks," Booth assured her, "it'll be fine. Do you want me to bring him back on Tuesday?"

"I can come and pick him up after I get off of work," Rebecca answered, "around six?"

"Does he have any homework that needs to be completed before he returns to school?" Brennan asked and Booth laughed and Rebecca shook her head.

"He completed the worksheets they sent home already, but thanks Temperance."

"Alright I'm ready!" Parker called from the top of the stairs a stuffed bag over his shoulder and his hockey stick in one hand. "Mom, do you know where my skates are?"

"Hall closet Parker," Rebecca answered, "Where they always are. Do you have your gloves?"

"Yes."

"And your toothbrush?"

"Yes."

"And you put your dirty clothes in the hamper right?"

"Yes mom," Parker answered exasperatedly and turned towards Booth with a smile. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah Bub," Booth answered and ruffled his hair, "let's go. Say goodbye to your mom."

"Bye mom," Parker called over his shoulder and bolted out of the door. "Come on dad!"

"He's been talking nonstop about all the awesome stuff he's going to do with you this week for the last four days. Thanks for coming and getting up earlier than you planned."

"It's fine Becks," Booth assured her as he stepped outside. "You and Drew enjoy a quiet weekend alone."

"Thanks," Rebecca said genuinely, "I'm exhausted. Call me if you have any problems…"

"We'll be fine Becks," Booth assured her, "we always are."

"I know," Rebecca relented, "bye."

"Bye," Booth and Brennan answered today and headed back to his SUV where Parker was already in the backseat bouncing up and down.

"He is going to be a bear to keep up with today," Booth commented quietly as opened the passenger door for Brennan. "Let me know if he gets to be too much for you and I'll take you home."

"Don't worry about me Booth," Brennan answered and pressed a discreet kiss to his cheek. She turned to face the backseat as Booth went around to the front and asked, "What do you want to do today Parker?"

"Can we go ice-skating?" Parker asked, still bouncing even after he fastened his seatbelt. "I want to practice for my hockey."

"We can do that," Brennan assured him, "well, you and your dad can do that. I think I'll just watch."

"But Dr. Bones!"

"Parker!"

"Booth," Brennan interrupted his scolding, "he's fine. If you want to practice Parker, I shouldn't get in the way. I'm not a good skater."

"We can help you," Parker argued.

"Maybe for a little while," Brennan relented, "and then I'll get lunch for us."

"Okay!"

"You don't have to do this Bones," Booth added quietly.

"I know Booth," Brennan answered quickly, "but I want to. I enjoy spending time with you Booth and with Parker."

"We enjoy spending time with you too Bones, don't we Parker?"

"Yup!" the eight-year-old answered with a nod of his head. "Are we going back to your apartment first dad?"

"We have to Bub," Booth informed his son, "I don't have my skates with me."

"Oh. Okay."

"Don't worry Bub, we'll have plenty of time to skate before lunch."

**ooo**

"I'm exhausted," Booth complained as he collapsed onto the park bench next to Brennan. "I don't know how he has this much energy."

"He's young," Brennan told him with a chuckle, "it's typical that the younger you are the more energy you have."

"Are you calling me old Temperance? If you remember I had quite a bit of energy last night."

Brennan giggled and kissed his cheek quickly, "Your energy levels last night were quite revealing. You are certainly not old."

"Thanks for that Bones," Booth said and started to lean in to kiss her when a voice called out through the crowded ice skating rink.

"DAD! I think I got it! Come here and watch!"

"Coming Bub!" Booth answered loudly and turned back to Brennan leaning in quickly. "I hope he takes a nap later."

Brennan let out a laugh and pushed on his torso gently to propel him back to the rink.

"You're family is very beautiful."

Brennan looked around for the voice and her eyes settled on a women that looked approximately the same age as Brennan who was smiling at her.

"You're husband," the woman said, "and your son, you have a very beautiful family."

Brennan felt her face flush as a smile grew on her face and she turned to study Booth and Parker on the ice, but she didn't correct the woman's assumption either. "Thank you."

"I'm Annie," the woman said and reached out her hand in greeting. "My daughter, Renee, is the one in the teal with the figure skating instructor."

"I'm Temperance," Brennan answered and took the woman's hand and then glanced at the rink and saw the girl that Annie had pointed out as her daughter. "Your daughter is very pretty and quite graceful."

"Thank you," Annie replied with a wistful smile. "She looks more like her dad then me, but I don't mind."

"She shares the same structure as yourself in your zygomatic and maxilla bones," Brennan told her and Annie tipped her head to the side in question. "I apologize, I'm a forensic anthropologist. Bones are my specialty."

"Wait," Annie said brushing her hand out of her face, "are you Dr. Temperance Brennan, the author?"

Brennan blushed again, "yes. That's me."

"It's fantastic to meet you," Annie gushed, "I'm a huge fan of your books. Is that your FBI partner?"

Brennan nodded, "Booth is my partner."

"I didn't know that you were romantically involved," Annie commented with a smile. "Or that you had a child."

"Parker is Booth's son from a previous relationship," Brennan explained, "and our personal relationship is a more recent development."

"I see," Annie said with a grin. "well you make a very nice family."

"Mommy, I'm hungry. Is it lunchtime yet?" Renee asked flipping her black hair over her shoulder. "Did you see my twist?"

"It was a very good twist," Annie complemented her daughter with a laugh. "Can you say hi to my friend Temperance?"

"Hi," Renee said quietly, "nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Brennan answered and flashed the girl a smile. "How old are you Renee?"

The little girl held up six fingers and had a broad grin on her face, "I'm six."

Brennan smiled and turned towards Annie, "it was very nice to meet you both. Thank you for the conversation."

"My pleasure," Annie responded, "my sister is never going to believe that I met you."

Brennan caught her bottom lip between her teeth in thought for a second and then called out after Annie who had turned to leave, "Annie!"

"When is Renee's next practice? The next time you'll be here?"

"Saturday," Annie answered with a smile, "practice for her age groups runs twice a week all year round. She just had to fall in love with something that was incredibly time consuming."

"I'll see you Saturday," Brennan said with a smile a plan forming in her mind. "With something to prove to your sister that you met me."

"I can't wait," Annie answered with a matching smile. "Thanks Temperance."

Brennan nodded and watched as Annie led Renee from the ice-skating rink. She turned back towards the ice and watched as Parker practiced hitting the puck towards the goal where Booth stood guard. Brennan caught Booth's eye and she lifted her arm in a wave. Booth nodded to her before focusing his eyes back on Parker and the shot that he took. She sat back down on the bench to wait for Booth and Parker to finish.

"You're thinking awfully hard about something," Booth's voice interrupted her thoughts awhile later. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is great," Brennan assured him, "where is Parker?"

"He had to go to the bathroom," Booth informed her, "So I guess that means we have time for this…"

He let his words trail off and leaned forward to capture her lips with his. They kept their kiss short, but it still was filled with passion and when Brennan pulled back they were both out of breath.

"I don't think I could ever tire of that," Brennan said breathlessly and Booth could only nod. Brennan pulled farther back when she saw Parker approaching. "Are you ready for lunch boys?"

"Yup!" Parker exclaimed with a exaggerated nod. "I'm starving!"

"Me too," Booth agreed with a nod as well and flashed his smile towards Brennan. "What are you thinking for lunch?"

"I was thinking the diner…"

"YES!"

Booth laughed out loud at his son's energetic answer and heartily agreed. Wrapping his arm around Brennan he lead them to his SUV and towards the diner.

**ooo**

"I can not believe that you allow Parker to watch this rubbish," Brennan whispered hours later as she was curled up with Booth on the couch at his apartment. "It's preposterous."

"It's just a movie Bones."

"And this Harry Potter character," Brennan continued with a sigh, "he is encouraging rebellion."

"No he isn't Bones," Booth argued, "He's just protecting his friends from Voldemort. Can't you just enjoy the entertainment aspect of a movie?"

"It is difficult for me to be entertained by something that has no factual representation, but I will try. For yours and Parker's sake."

"Thanks Bones," Booth said and gave her a kiss to show just how thankful he was. "I'm glad that Parker finally conked out. I didn't think he was going to sleep at all today"

"He was quite hard to keep up with," Brennan acknowledged. "I suppose I should head home now."

"You could stay."

"We comprised, remember. That comprise has me sleeping alone tonight and working tomorrow. I want to go to the park for Parker's hockey practice with you."

"Definitely Bones," Booth agreed, "He would love that. He likes having someone to show off for. But you really don't have to leave…"

"I know I don't have to Booth," Brennan assured him, "but you haven't told him yet and you two need to have some one on one time together. Don't forget, I'm making dinner tomorrow night."

"I can't forget the promise of mac and cheese Bones, don't worry about that. I'll see you tomorrow about six?"

"I'll be here then," Brennan guaranteed with a smile and a kiss. "Have a good day tomorrow."

"You too," Booth answered, "don't work too hard."

"I won't."

"You say that now…"

Brennan giggled, "Okay, I won't try to work too hard. Is that acceptable?"

"Yeah Bones," Booth said, "that works for me. I'll talk to you soon."

"I love you."

"I love you too Temperance. Drive safe."

Brennan nodded and pressed her lips to his again before she slipped out of his apartment and headed to her car.

Booth watched from his window as she climbed into her car and ran a hand through his hair. Parker, who was snoring on the floor in front of the TV, shifted in his sleep and pulled Booth's concentration back to him. Lifting his son with ease he carried him to his room and tucked him in.

"Dad?"

"Go back to sleep Parker. Night Bub," Booth whispered to the half awake Parker and kissed his forehead.

"Are you and Dr. Bones dating dad?" Parker asked groggily. "I saw you kissing her earlier today."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, okay Parks?"

"Sure," Parker responded, "I think it's really cool. Night dad."

"Night," Booth said again as he closed the door to his son's room behind him a smile resting on his face.

**ooo**

**A/N: I adore Parker. Isn't he just the cutest thing ever? Even wired and hyper? I love writing the family aspect of them; you'll see more of it, promise.**

**Thanks for reading it! If you can please leave me a review and let me know what you're thinking of my little story now, I would really appreciate it. **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Happy Labor Day to all my American friends. To everyone else, Happy Monday. My extra long weekend gave me a chance to get another chapter done. And I thought it would be a good start to the week. I hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Lori and Melissa are amazing beta's. I don't think I could do it without them. Thanks girls.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Bones, nor will I ever. I've had to come to terms with that.**

**ooo**

Brennan flipped over for what felt like the hundredth time and stared at the clock on her beside table. The glowing red numbers mocked her when it blinked two am and she knew it had only been ten minutes since she had last checked the time.

She picked up her phone off the side table and let her finger hover over the number two button, which would connect her instantly to Booth's phone. She hated feeling this needy urgency and shut her phone, setting it back down before she could let herself call him. Burying her face in the pillow that he had used the night before, she took a deep breath and let his smell overtake her senses.

She closed her eyes and let herself start to drift into sleep when suddenly her phone chirped and she knew she was going to have to start the process all over again. Reaching across the bed she grabbed the offending piece of electronics off the nightstand and flipped it open.

**I can't sleep.**

The three-word text message made her smile and she sat up in her bed and tucked her knees up to her chest. She typed a message quickly over the buttons of her phone.

**Me either. This is not logically conducive to our situation.**

Booth laughed out loud at her quick response. His bedroom was lit dimly with the light from his bedside table, his SportsIllustrated magazine discarded beside him.

**Logically conducive? How can you talk squinty this late at night? Doesn't your brain ever turn off?**

Brennan cocked her head to the side and answered his text before lying back down.

**A brain can't shut off, Booth. But you didn't mean that literally, did you?**

She waited for his response and smiled when she read it.

**Didn't mean it literal. You're getting better at this. You should just come over.**

Brennan caught her bottom lip between her teeth as she read the words he had sent her again and again.

**You know I can't.**

She typed her response before she could talk herself out of it. No matter how badly she wanted to curl herself into his side she knew that wasn't a feasible option. Not until Booth had spoken to Parker.

**Please Bones? I won't be able to sleep without you next to me.**

She laughed at his message and closed her eyes to see the begging face she knew he would have been sporting if he was there with her. She smiled as she responded to him again.

**We can't expect to spend every night together. We have to learn to sleep apart.**

His response was nearly instantaneous.

**Can't we learn that another day?**

Brennan shook her head at his insistence.

**You need to talk to Parker first. We discussed this. I'm going to bed now.**

She set her phone next to her as she curled her pillow up under her head. The phone buzzed a minute later and she flipped it open again.

**Fine. And I'm taking him to breakfast in the morning to tell him. I think he'll be happy though. Good night Bones. I love you.**

She smiled and let her eyes close. Before she drifted off to sleep though she typed one final message.

**Love you too. Night Booth.**

**ooo**

The diner was busy when Booth ushered Parker inside the following morning, busier than Booth had anticipated and he strained his neck for an empty table. When he couldn't find one he settled himself and Parker at the counter.

"Agent Booth!" the gray-haired waitress greeted happily, "It's good to see you in here today. And Parker, my you are getting so big."

"I'm almost nine now Kathy," Parker informed her proudly. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

Kathy chuckled and pulled the pen out from behind her ear, "no, you certainly are not. Now, what can I get for you two today?"

Booth smiled wide, "I think we could go for some chocolate chip pancakes, extra whipped cream."

"Yeah!" Parker exclaimed in agreement and both adults laughed.

"Coming right up," Kathy assured them as she wrote quickly on the note pad. "Will Dr. Brennan be joining you today?"

Booth's smile faded only slightly, "not today Kathy. It's a father/son day. Dr. Brennan is working today."

"On New Year's Eve?"

"You know Bones, Kathy," Booth answered with a laugh, "she would work every day if I let her."

"It's a good thing you don't," Kathy replied with a wink and set down a cup of coffee in front of Booth and chocolate milk in front of Parker. "I'll be right back with your breakfast."

Booth nodded his thanks to the waitress and turned to Parker who had pulled out his video game. His blonde curls were getting long, Booth knew it was about time for a haircut, and ruffled his son's hair playfully.

"So Bub," Booth started and Parker lifted his eyes to meet his father's. "What do you want to do today? It's just me and you."

"Can we go to the Air and Space Museum? I haven't been in a really, really long time."

"Sure Bub," Booth answered quickly with a smile. "Is that all you want to do?"

"I dunno."

"Are you okay Bub?"

"Why isn't Dr. Bones going to spend time with us today?"

"Bones has some work to do today," Booth answered using the same reason that he gave Kathy earlier. "And she wanted to make sure that you and I had some guy time."

"Oh."

"She's going to be making us dinner tonight though," Booth offered hesitantly and grinned as Parker's face brightened. "Does that sound good?"

"Oh yeah!" Parker exclaimed, "is she making mac and cheese?"

"Yup."

"I love her mac and cheese."

"Me too Bub, " Booth assured him. "You know, there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

Booth paused when Kathy placed their plates in front of them. Parker started devouring his pancakes right away and Booth picked at the corner of his as he started to broach the possibly delicate subject.

"What's up dad?"

Parker's voice brought Booth out of his thoughts and he turned his body to face his son.

"I have a new girlfriend Parker."

Parker's eyes fell and he poked his fork at his pancakes. "Oh."

"What's wrong Bub?"

"Nothing."

"Parker, don't lie to me son. Tell me what's is wrong. I thought you wanted me to get a girlfriend."

"I did," Parker assured grudgingly, "but…"

"But what?"

"But what about Dr. Bones?"

"Bones?"

"I thought you liked her."

Booth smiled, "I do like her Parker. Which is why she's my girlfriend."

"Then how…what?"

"Bones and I," Booth started, his smile growing, "are dating now."

"That's awesome dad!" Parker replied his face glowing brightly with a smile. "She is the coolest girl I know!"

"I'm glad you think so Parks."

"Is she going to be my stepmom?"

"Whoa!" Booth cried nearly choking on the gulp of coffee he had taken. "Bub, Bones and I aren't even close to discussing marriage yet."

"But you want her to be, right?"

"Of course," Booth answered quickly, "more than anything. But with Bones, we just have to make sure we take it slow."

"Why?"

"Because Parker," Booth answered and paused trying to find the right wording, "because Bones isn't like just anything girl. She's special and we have to treat her special."

"You already treat her special dad."

"I try Bub," Booth assured him. "But I have to keep trying. I, we just wanted to make sure you were okay with us being together and her hanging out with us sometimes."

"Duh dad," Parker responded flippantly. "Are you sure she can't hang out with us today?"

"Not right now," Booth assured him. "Just remember, mac and cheese later."

"All right!"

**ooo**

It was nearly six thirty when Booth finally corralled Parker and headed out of the museum. Hitting the number two on his phone he waited for the speed dial to ring.

"Are you okay?" she asked as soon as the phone was to her ear. "I thought you said you would be home by six."

"I did," Booth answered with a sigh, "but I had a little trouble getting Parker to stop messing with the interactive displays so we're running late. I'm really sorry."

"It's quite alright Booth," Brennan assured him with a chuckle. "I'm pleased that Parker would want to use his time to broaden his mind. The interactive displays at the museum are very adept."

"I'm glad you approve Bones," Booth answered with his own laugh, "but I'm hungry and have been for the last hour. I can not wait for your mac and cheese."

"It's here and ready for whenever you get home."

"Great," Booth replied as he pulled out into traffic. Parker was in the backseat asking questions and Booth turned around to shush him. "We'll be home soon. Do you need me to stop and pick up anything?"

"I don't believe that is necessary Booth," she assured him doing another once over in the kitchen. "But I appreciate you offering."

"I'll offer anything for you babe."

"We sorely need to discuss your terms of endearments in the near future," Brennan scolded gently. "I'm not sure I approve of their use."

"I think I can convince you otherwise babe," Booth responded putting emphasis on the pet name.

Brennan groaned, "Booth…"

Changing the subject before he got himself in trouble he interrupted her protest. "So did you bring an overnight bag?"

"I came prepared," Brennan answered strategically. "I however, have yet to decide if I'm indeed staying tonight."

"What?" Booth questioned, "of course you're staying."

"But Booth…"

"You agreed," he reminded her, "remember? Our compromise. I'm not letting you take that back now."

"I suppose…"

"Are you trying to tease me Temperance Brennan?"

"Is it working?"

"Oh yeah."

"Then yes," she replied with a smirk. "Are you almost here?"

"Pulling in now," he told her, "I'm going to hang up now."

Brennan quickly agreed and ended the phone conversation with Booth and turned back towards the stove. She was putting the finishing touches on the garden salad when the Booth boys walked into his apartment.

"Honey we're home!"

Brennan poked her head out of the kitchen and into Booth's hallway where they were still shedding their winter gear.

"Honey? I'm not sure I like that any better Booth."

"Dr. Bones!" Parker exclaimed happily and ran to throw his arms around her waist. "I'm so glad you and dad are a dating now."

"I'm glad you are okay with this Parker."

"You're going to be the best stepmom ever!"

Brennan's eyes grew wide at the young boys exclamation and she turned her head towards Booth who was standing only a few feet away from her his mouth open wide in shock.

"Uh," Booth stammered, "Parker why don't you go wash up for dinner?"

"But…"

"Go!" Booth replied a little more forcefully and shot the boy a look that propelled him down the hall. "Bones, I…"

"I'm glad you had a satisfactory day with Parker," she said her voice coming out more coolly than she had intended. Shock still evident in her features. "You should take your own example and wash up as well."

"Talk to me Bones," Booth pestered, "he didn't mean that the way it sounded."

For a brief moment Booth could swear he saw her face drop at his attempt to explain it away, but that moment was fleeting and then she had as stony look on her face.

"I'd rather not discuss this now."

"Bones…"

"Booth, please?"

"Fine," he surrendered, "but we're going to talk about this."

"I agree, that is necessary, but only at a later moment."

"I can live with that."

"Go clean up Booth," Brennan instructed, "dinner is ready."

**ooo**

She couldn't shake the anxiety that Parker's innocent statement had caused. Even through dinner, the video game that Booth and Parker had insisted she play with them, and the puzzle she had helped Parker put together his words kept playing in a loop in her head. It didn't make sense to her. She wanted to have a family with Booth, she wanted to be committed to him fully, but hearing the excitement in Parker's voice new fears began to take root.

The doubts came in waves as she pondered how effective she could truly be at parenting. She knew, without a doubt, that she loved Parker and that she would love any child that she had with Booth, but nothing could seem to squelch the dread she found bubbling to the surface.

"He's finally asleep. I thought he would conk out faster since we let him stay up for the ball drop, but I was very wrong."

"It's probably because you let him have all that sugar so late."

"Special occasion Bones," Booth argued, "you have to let them enjoy it sometimes."

"You're such a pushover when it comes to him, you know that right?"

"Yeah," Booth assured her, "I can't help it."

"Anthropologically, it's understandable. He's your first born and you don't see him as often as you would like so you let him have almost anything he wants while he is with you."

"You're a smart woman Bones."

"Yes I am."

Booth laughed and pulled Brennan close to him in bed. "Are you sure you are okay? You've been pretty quiet tonight."

"I'm fine Booth." Her voice didn't hold the conviction she wanted to and Booth lifted his eyebrows in question. "Really."

"I know you better than that Bones," Booth argued. "Why are you hiding what you're feeling."

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Bones..."

"Please Booth," Brennan pleaded, her eyes boring into his. "I just need some time."

Booth smirked, "Time and space?"

"Just time."

Booth smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I'm really glad you're here."

She leaned over and rested her head against his chest. "I'm glad I'm here too."

"You know, Parker didn't mean anything..."

"Booth, he was fine."

"But..."

"I really don't want to talk about it. I'm pretty exhausted. Why don't we sleep?"

"You sure you just want to sleep?" Booth teased and Brennan forced a smile.

"Neither of us slept well last night, and Parker is here."

"Why does it matter if Parker is here?"

Brennan couldn't help the laugh that escaped at his protest. "You are the one that doesn't enjoy discussing your sex life, I figured that partaking in sex with your son in the next room would be frowned upon."

"The door has a lock," Booth answered, "And just because I don't like my sex life discussed at work doesn't make me a prude. Parker won't know..."

"I'll remind you of this conversation later," Brennan teased him. "But I really don't..."

"Hey Bones..."

"Yes Booth?"

"I'm very happy," Booth answered, "and I know that I sound like a girl saying that."

"Your voice is very deep, you don't sound…oh, metaphorically."

"Yes Bones," Booth smirked, "metaphorically."

"I'm happy too."

Brennan scooted even closer to Booth and rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Parker was thrilled when I told him about us," Booth told her quietly. "I mean, I guess he made that clear earlier…"

"Booth…"

"Right, not talking about it."

"I just don't think I'm ready to think about…that."

"I know that isn't what you need to commit to me and I don't need that either Bones. Parker didn't mean anything by it."

"I know he didn't."

"Okay," Booth said with a nod. "Just making sure."

"Night Booth."

"Night Bones," Booth replied and pressed a kiss to the top of her head as they both drifted into sleep.

_The wind whipped her hair around her face and she hugged her arms across her chest. A winter chill made her shiver and she tried shifted her weight between her feet in order to try to stay warm._

"_Bye sweetie," a familiar voice called from the window of the car, "we'll be back soon."_

"_Okay…" she heard herself answer. "Bye."_

"_Get your homework finished," another voice called and she watched the car back out of the driveway. She felt like calling after them, begging them not to leave because she knew how this was going to end._

_She closed her eyes tight and wished with all of her might that this time it would be different. This time they would come back. When she opened her eyes she was no longer in the driveway of her childhood home but she was standing on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. The night sky was clear and she could make out some stars around the glow of the city lights._

"_Bones!"_

_His voice rang clear through the night and she turned to face him the smile on her face wide. She extended her arms to receive him with a hug, but instead of accepting her gesture he stopped several feet in front of her._

"_Booth?"_

"_I'm sorry," his voice said and she tried to read the look on his face but it was uncharacteristically blank. "I can't do this anymore."_

"_Can't do this?"_

"_We want different things," he continued, "and I can't pretend that I don't want the things you won't give me."_

"_Booth…"_

"_I'm sorry Bones," he replied and pressed a cold kiss to her cheek. "I have to go."_

_He turned quickly and walked down the stairs away from her. She called out for him, tears running down her face, but he continued to walk, ignoring her cries._

"_Booth! BOOTH!"_

She was shaking, or being shaken and when she opened her eyes Booth was hovering about her, concern etched clearly in his warm brown eyes.

"Bones," Booth whispered gently, "are you okay? You were thrashing around and mumbling…"

"I'm fine Booth."

"Bones…"

"Please just let me go back to sleep Booth," Brennan begged tears shining in her eyes. "Please."

Booth hesitated and she silently begged that he would drop it, that he wouldn't push her for information on the dream she didn't want to remember.

"Okay."

She let out of the breath that she was holding and Booth moved back to his pillow and left his arms draped around her. She spooned back against him and interlocked her fingers with his. Afraid to close her eyes and resume the dream that had plagued her sleep, she laid wrapped in Booth's arms wide-awake for the rest of the night.

**ooo**

**A/N: I'm quite anxious to hear what you think about this chapter and the newest development. If it's possible could you take a minute or so and type a quick little review? I'd be most appreciative of it.**

**Once again, enjoy your Monday (Labor Day) friends!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Thanks again everyone for reviewing or just reading, for following this story. It means a lot to me, more than I could probably express. I'm glad that this story is believable and you think the fear she is experiencing is normal for her. There might be a bit more resistance from Brennan, but things will work out. They always do, right? (At least in the world of fanfic.)**

**Melissa and Lori, once again, you girls are the best. Thanks for all you do! Next chapter coming your way shortly!**

**Disclaimer: After 35 chapters (wow, am I really at 35 chapters? Insanity!) I still do not own Bones or the characters. I just enjoy making them do what I want.**

**ooo**

The ice rink was busier than it had been on Thursday and Brennan sat herself on the bleachers with the latest _Anthropology Today_ magazine as Booth and Parker warmed up on the ice below. Brennan was amazed that she had been able to avoid any further discussion on the dream that had woken her the previous night with Booth that morning. Parker had been difficult to pry out of bed and had taken the majority of Booth's attention until they were in the car on the way to the rink.

He had been watching her, studying her, and she forced herself into a smile and a normal conversation with Parker to avoid Booth's questions. She still wasn't ready to release the contents of the dream to him, not when she wasn't sure what she made of it completely. She knew of course what it was trying to tell her, but she hadn't allowed herself to fully dwell on its contents yet.

"Temperance," Annie's voice greeted, interrupting her thoughts and pulling her back to the present, "good morning."

"Good morning," Brennan replied the smile on her face not as forced now. "How was your holiday?"

"Too short," Annie replied with a laugh. "I had been hoping that because it was the first that Renee wouldn't have practice, but of course that wasn't the case."

"It does seem odd for the children to have practice today," Brennan agreed. "Parker was very tired this morning from staying up late last night that I wasn't sure Booth would be able to get him out of bed."

"Renee is still too young to stay up," Annie responded with a sigh, "thankfully. How long have you been here?"

"Since eight," Brennan replied, "Parker should be getting done with practice soon. Then we're all taking a nap."

"I'm sorry," Annie answered with genuine pity. "I would have had to have Renee's father bring her if we had an early morning call."

Brennan laughed lightly and then reached over to her shoulder bag, "I wanted you to have this." She reached out and handed Annie copies of her latest book. "I hope you and your sister enjoy."

"This is the new one?" Annie asked as she read the title, "the one that isn't supposed to be released for another month."

"Correct," Brennan answered, "I received my first batch of copies and I wanted you to have one."

"Thank you," Annie gushed, "this is amazing."

"You're welcome," Brennan replied with a shrug and turned to find Booth and Parker making their way towards her. "It looks like they are finally done."

"Only two hours," Annie noticed, "not bad."

Brennan agreed with a chuckle as Parker plopped himself down on the bleacher in front of her and started untying his skates.

"I'm tired," he stated firmly with a yawn. "And hungry."

"Neither of those things surprise me at all," Brennan assured him. "Booth this is Annie, Annie this is Booth."

The two adults exchanged pleasantries as Parker finished removing his hockey equipment and slipped on the sneakers he grabbed from his bag.

"Can we get a snack before we go home?" Parker asked looking up to Booth and Brennan. "Then a movie?"

"Snack," Booth agreed, "but then a nap."

"Awh dad!"

"You just said you were tired."

"I know."

"And so are Bones and I," Booth continued. "Nap and then maybe we will hit the park later or something."

"Alright," Parker relented after considering it for a moment, "but only because I think I could sleep."

"Of course," Booth added with an eye roll to Brennan over Parker's head. "You ready to head out Bones?"

"Sure Booth," she agreed quickly, "it was pleasant seeing you again Annie."

"You too Temperance," Annie replied, "And thank you again for the books."

Brennan nodded as Parker grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the ice rink. Parker was talking a mile a minute about the upcoming hockey season and his teammates and the conversation was almost completely one-sided. Booth watched Brennan carefully, still feeling that something was off, but kept quiet.

"Can we go to Sid's?" Parker asked, "I want Chinese."

"Sure," Booth answered happily, "but we're taking it to go."

"Okay," Parker agreed and then turned back towards Brennan and kept explaining the rules of their hockey league to her. Twenty minutes later, armed with boxes of take out from Wong Fu's, the trio returned to Booth's apartment. Parker and Brennan were still conversing about sports, but had moved on from hockey to baseball, with Booth only throwing in tidbits here and there.

"When the batter gets four balls then that is what is called a walk," Parker explained, "and that is bad on pitcher's stats?"

"The batter has to catch four balls?"

"No," Parker sighed, "it just means that they were bad throws by the pitcher."

"Oh," Brennan replied, "I believe that makes some sense."

"You really just have to watch a game," Parker advised, "It is much easier to explain while it is happening."

"That is logical," Brennan stated, "we should go to a game."

"That would be so awesome!" Parker exclaimed, "I wish baseball season started sooner."

"It'll be here before you know it," Booth answered with a laugh. "Finish up your lunch."

"I thought it was a snack," Parker argued. "It's kind of early for lunch."

"Just finish up Bub," Booth responded with a laugh. "I think we all need a nap."

Parker nodded with a yawn and Brennan smiled over Parker's head her eyes meeting Booth's. They smiled at each other and Brennan dropped her eyes after a solid minute.

"Are you two going to be all mushy now?"

"What?" Booth asked his eyes focusing on his son.

"When mom and Drew started dating they were all mushy and kissy," Parker explained as he made a funny face. "And you were looking at Dr. Bones like you wanted to kiss her."

"I always want to kiss Bones," Booth answered with a smirk. "But we won't be mushy around you if you don't want."

"I don't mind too much. Just not around my friends or in public, okay?"

"Got it," Booth promised with a laugh and Brennan couldn't help but join in. Booth polished off his Chow-Mein and started cleaning up their early lunch. "Alright Bub, you finished?"

"Yeah," Parker admitted reluctantly, "I am. I know, I know, bed."

"Yup," Brennan confirmed, "but if you want to read for a little while that is okay too."

"Really?"

"Yes," she stated, "it's a nice way to relax before a nap or sleeping."

"Okay Dr. Bones," Parker said with a nod, "I'm going to my room now."

"I don't want you out of your room before two, okay Bub?"

"Yes sir."

The kitchen fell silent as Parker headed down the hall to his room. Booth continued to clear off the kitchen table and Brennan stood to help him. The worked in tandem together, the silence was comfortable.

"Do you want to lay down too?" Booth asked after several moments. "I know you didn't get much sleep last night."

Brennan hesitated, unable to meet his eyes at his comment. "A nap would be acceptable."

Booth smiled and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. "I know whatever you dreamed about last night upset you and I know you don't want to talk about it. But I want you to know that I'm here for you if you change your mind. I'm always here."

"I know."

"Just making sure," Booth whispered, "go lay down. I'll be right there."

"Are you sure," Brennan questioned, "I can finish helping you."

"Go," Booth insisted, "we're almost done. It'll take me like five minutes."

Brennan smiled and leaned up to press a kiss against his cheek, "thank you."

Booth hurriedly finished the few dishes left in the sink and locked the door before he slipped into his bedroom where Brennan was already snuggled deep in his bed.

Booth slipped off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head and climbed into bed with her. She automatically scooted back against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," she whispered. "I want you to know that."

"I know," Booth assured her, "I do. And I love you too."

"Just keep reminding me of that, okay?"

"You got it babe."

**ooo**

Brennan woke panting and in a cold sweat grateful to feel Booth's arms still wrapped securely around her.

The dream had been the same as the night before down to every detail and Brennan took a couple shaky breaths in order to slow her speeding heart rate. She turned her head and studied Booth's peaceful face. He slept calmly and Brennan ran her hand against his stubble-covered cheek.

She tucked her head into his chest and was surprised when a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Parker is probably going to be getting up soon," Booth mumbled sleepily. "I want him to sleep some tonight too…"

"Very true," Brennan agreed with a nod. "I'm…"

"Stay in bed," Booth interrupted, "I know you need a break."

"Booth…"

"It's okay Bones," Booth assured her, "you need to work through whatever is running a marathon through that big brain of yours. I get it."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means that I know you well enough to know when you need to work something out on your own. I'm going to take Parker to the playground."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," Brennan stated wistfully and Booth shook his head and leaned close to place a kiss on her lips.

"I think that goes the opposite way."

Brennan only smiled and leaned farther into his kiss. They spent a couple lazy minutes exploring each other's mouths and Brennan poured all that she could into the kisses they shared.

Booth hesitantly pulled away and she rested her forehead against his as they both worked to catch their breaths.

"If I don't leave now I probably won't," Booth whispered with a slightly chuckle, "and Parker will tear the house apart."

"It isn't…"

"Not literally Bones," Booth interrupted her, "I'm going to take him out of the apartment. To the park or something."

"Are you sure you're okay with me staying here?"

"Of course," Booth assured her with a gentle kiss against her forehead, "we'll be back in awhile and I'll grab something for dinner."

"Okay," Brennan replied around a yawn, "I'll see you both later."

Brennan was asleep again before Booth had finished putting on his shoes an he pressed another kiss to her forehead as he adjusted the sheets around her body. He could practically see the gears working double time in her brain as she worked through whatever was at the root of her dreams.

When he slipped into the hallway he heard the low noise from a popular cartoon coming from the living room and he found Parker on the couch his socked feet dangling off the edge.

"Hey Bub," Booth greeted quietly, "did you take a nap?"

"Yeah," Parker answered without looking at him and a quick nod of his head, "I just woke up. Where is Dr. Bones?"

"She's not feeling too good," Booth answered and took a seat next to Parker, "so she's going to sleep awhile longer. You wanna go to the park?"

"It's kinda cold," Parker replied with a shrug, "could we go into the indoor gym and play basketball?"

"Sure Bub," Booth responded quickly, "why don't you go change and put on your shoes, but be quiet okay?"

"Okay."

Booth took the time that Parker used to change to check on Brennan one more time before he left her alone. Her face was peaceful a small smile gracing her lips as she slept.

"I love you," he whispered to the quiet bedroom. "So much."

**ooo**

"_I can't believe you!" a shrill voice called from the open door of her office. "Leaving? And you made me find out through an intern. A freaking intern."_

"_Angela…"_

"_Don't Angela me," the artist interrupted throwing up her hand, "I'm mad at you."_

"_It was only confirmed this morning…"_

"_That doesn't make it better."_

"_Booth doesn't know yet," Brennan whispered and Angela stopped cold. "I don't know what to tell him."_

"_What do you mean you don't know what to tell him? He's your boyfriend."_

_Brennan shook her head. "Not anymore."_

"_What in the hell are you talking about?"_

"_He left me," Brennan answered around a sob, "I said no to his marriage proposal and then he told me he couldn't be with me…"_

"_Bull…"_

"_It's what he said," Brennan replied, "which is why I accepted this dig in India."_

"_It is supposed to be six months," Brennan said quietly, "but I'm not sure if I'll be coming back here after…"_

"_You can't leave me Bren," Angela argued her, "you are my daughter's godmother. She loves you…"_

"_And you know I adore Jackie," Brennan replied, "but she is only three and I'll visit."_

"_Where will you go after India?" _

"_There are always digs that need assistance," Brennan responded logically, "or I'll find a university and teach again for awhile. I'll stay busy. I have to."_

"_Brennan," Angela countered, "are you sure you can't just talk to him?"_

"_No," she answered curtly her walls snapping into place. "I'm not going to change who I am and if he can't love me for who I am then I have to move on. I'm sorry Angela, but I have to go."_

"_Brennan!" Angela called after her, but she only kept walking. "Brennan!"_

She woke up suddenly, her forehead covered in a cold sweat. Taking a couple deep breaths she leaned back down against the pillows and pressed her eyes shut. Brennan tried to steady her hands that were shaking and she decided that sleeping wasn't the greatest idea.

Kicking her feet over the side of the bed she headed out into the living room and kitchen area of Booth's apartment and immediately started to straighten things up. The busy work kept her mind off the haunting series of dreams she was having and let her just work through the emotions that were coursing through her.

She didn't want to take any stock in the dreams that she was having but there was just something about them she couldn't shake. And it was starting to frighten her.

**ooo**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! IF you get a chance a review would be fantastic! **


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I am so sorry it's been so long, it was completely unintentional. Thanks for the feedback on everything so far. **

**Melissa and Lori thanks for all you do. I can't seem to say that enough.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't have any ownership. This is purely for my entertainment. And hopefully some of yours.**

**ooo**

The remaining time with Parker passed too quickly for both Booth and Brennan and before they knew it they had loaded Parker's belongings into the back of Booth's SUV and were headed down the highway to Rebecca's suburban neighborhood.

"I don't wanna go back to school," Parker pouted from the backseat. "Can't I spend more time with you dad?"

"Parker," Booth sighed in response to the question Parker had posed several times already that day, "you know that I would love for you to spend more time with me. But you have to go back to school. I'll see you next weekend, promise."

"Fine." Parker huffed and crossed his arms angrily over his chest.

"Parker!" Brennan scolded unhappy at the tone he had taken with his father and squeezed Booth's fingers that were locked with hers.

"Sorry," Parker said quietly and rested his head in his hands. "Can we go to the aquarium next time I see you dad? You promised you would take me when you got back from the war and we didn't go this week."

"Sure buddy," Booth promised, "we'll spend the whole day at the aquarium next Saturday. Maybe we can even talk Bones into going with us…"

"Please Dr. Bones!" Parker immediately begged, "Please, you have to come!"

"Of course," Brennan responded with a chuckle, "I would love to spend that time with you and your dad, Parker."

"Awesome!"

The car fell into a comfortable silence while Parker turned his attention towards the video game in his hand and Booth focused on the road ahead of him. Her brain was attempting to process the normalcy that this time with Parker had presented.

"You're thinking awfully hard there Bones," Booth commented lowly with a quick kiss to the back of her hand. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is good Booth," she assured him with a wide smile. She had long since pushed out the memories of the dreams that had plagued her. It had been two nights since the last one and she was now sure it was nothing. "More than good."

"I'm glad to hear that," Booth replied with a matching smile. He turned his attention back towards the road, Brennan closed her eyes and rested her head back against the headrest. The smooth rhythm of the car quickly put her to sleep.

_The sun was bright and Brennan squinted her eyes in order to let her eyes adjust to the sudden change in light. The park wasn't crowded and much to her surprise the ground was not covered in snow but in the green grass of spring. Children's laughter floated by from a playground about fifty yards in front of her and she started slowly walking that way. Multi-colored balloons were tied to the fence posts surrounding the play area and children in birthday hats were running around gleefully._

_The bone structures of several of the children were oddly familiar and Brennan studied them carefully. _

"_Jackie!" an adult voice called from a picnic area on the other side of the playground. "It's almost time for presents."_

"_Okay mommy!" the little girl called back, her brown curls blowing in the breeze. She turned and looked towards Brennan and the little girls' blue eyes pierced hers. "Aunt Bren!"_

"_Brennan?" the adult voice questioned after Jackie's outburst. _

"_Sweetie!" Angela came jogging across the open space, a smile bright on her face. "I didn't think you were going to make it! I'm so glad you're here."_

_Brennan heard herself speaking before she realized what was happening. "Of course I'm here. I wouldn't miss my goddaughter's birthday party."_

_Angela only smiled wider and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she lead her over to the picnic area. "Look who's here everyone!"_

"_It's good to see you Brennan," Cam said happily her arms wrapped around Paul's waist a baby carriage nearby. "How was Nicaragua?"_

"_Humid," her voice answered. "How is Lucy?"_

"_Growing like a weed," Cam answered with a smile motioning to the carriage, "and sleeping right now. Thankfully."_

_Brennan turned around when she heard a set of car doors slamming and Angela took a shaky breath in. "Don't freak out sweetie," she begged, "but since I didn't think you would be here…"_

"_What is it Angela?"_

"_I invited Booth," Angela replied and an unfamiliar panging hit Brennan hard in the chest. "If I had known…"_

_Brennan nodded, her eyes now glued to the familiar black truck. Her heartbeat increased as the frame of her best friend approached his arm securely around an obviously pregnant blonde. Breathing heavily she attempted to smile, but when her eyes focused on the diamond ring set on the blonde's hand, everything went black._

"Bones," Booth whispered in her ear as he gently shook her awake, "Temperance, wake up. It's just a dream. Come on Bones…"

"Booth?" Her voice was raspy and sleep laden as she finally started to wake up. "What?"

"You were mumbling in your sleep," Booth answered and Brennan could read the concern in his eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Brennan replied quickly and sat up. When she saw they were parked in front of Rebecca's home and Parker was noticeably absent from the car she looked up and questioned, "Did you drop Parker off? I wanted to say goodbye."

"He's waiting for you inside," Booth assured her, "that's part of the reason I'm waking you up."

Brennan nodded and pushed against his chest to clear the path so she could exit the car. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her body flush against his. Holding her close he could feel the rapid beat of her heart and her chest moving in shaky breaths. He knew that he couldn't rush her or force her to tell him what the dream had encompassed so instead he pressed a kiss against the top of her hair and whispered, "I'm here for you Bones, don't forget that."

"I know," she whispered against his chest almost so softly that he couldn't hear. She stepped out of his embrace and headed up the walkway, rubbing her hands up and down her arms to ward off the chill that wasn't coming from the temperature outside.

The vividness of her dream haunted her, as did the feeling that came when she had seen the wedding ring on the hand of the unnamed blonde haired wife of her partner. It didn't make sense and although she held no credence in dream interpretation she knew it had to mean something.

"Dr. Bones!" Parker exclaimed as he flung the door open before she could knock, "thanks for waking up so I could say bye. Dad made me be quiet until we got home. Are you sick?"

"I'm feeling quite well Parker," Brennan assured him; "I suppose I'm just tired. And I'm grateful to your father for waking me up. I wouldn't have wanted to miss saying goodbye or your hug."

Parker hugged her tightly and Brennan leaned over to place a kiss against his blonde curls. He pulled back slightly, leaving his arms around her waist, "Dr. Bones?"

"Yes Parker?"

"I'm glad you and dad are finally together."

"I am as well Parker," Brennan assured the young boy with a smile. "Your father makes me very happy."

"You make him happy too," Parker answered, "he smiles a lot more now."

Brennan placed another kiss on top of his head before separating herself from him. She bid Rebecca a quick farewell and then made her way back to Booth in his car. She climbed in to the passenger seat and remained silent as Booth maneuvered the car through the quiet neighborhood streets.

"You're going to have to talk to me about it," Booth's voice said and startled her out of her thoughts. "You keep having…"

"I'm fine Booth," Brennan interrupted with a clipped voice. "It's just a couple of disturbing dreams. They don't mean anything."

"Bones…"

"Don't Booth," Brennan interrupted again, "I'm not talking about it. And I'd like for you to not push me."

"Okay Bones," Booth replied with a shrug, "I just want to make sure you remember I'm here for you."

Brennan nodded and threaded her fingers through his. Booth lifted their joint hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. She shot him a smile and was thankful that he dropped the subject.

"I'm thinking about taking some time today to go to the shooting range," Booth said a few minutes later. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Actually," Brennan replied with a sigh, "I think I'm going to go home and then stop by the lab today."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Brennan replied with a curt nod, "There is a lot of work I need to do there and I've been putting it off."

"But…"

"It'll only be a couple hours," Brennan answered, "while you're at the shooting range. We could meet up for dinner."

"That is a nice idea," Booth agreed hesitantly with a nod. "Did you want to sleep over at your place tonight, or mine?"

"Yours," Brennan answered, "It'll be easier, and most of our stuff is already there."

"Okay," Booth answered, "meet at the diner at seven for dinner?"

"Sounds perfect," Brennan replied with a smile as Booth pulled up to her apartment complex. "I'll see you then."

"Love you Bones."

"Love you too Booth."

**ooo**

"Sweetie," Angela's voice called through the otherwise empty lab and Brennan looked up from her place on the platform. "What are you doing here?"

"Working," Brennan answered her and then turned her attention to the set of bones on the table. "What does it look like?"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan are you getting snarky with me?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Never mind," Angela said with a wave of her hand. "But you need to tell me what's up. You should be enjoying your last evening of freedom before your boyfriend goes back to work and takes you along with him."

"It would be very unprofessional for me to accompany Booth to his first day back at the bureau Angela…"

"That wasn't exactly what I meant," Angela tried to explain. "I just meant that he will be angling to take the first case he can and with that you'll be back to full time work. You should be relaxing with him first…"

"I need to focus."

"Okay sweetie," Angela stated firmly forcing herself between the anthropologist and the workstation, "talk to me. You're re-enforcing your walls so high I'd think you built the Wall of China around your heart."

"I don't know…"

"Just talk to me sweetie." Angela interrupted

"Have you…" Brennan started hesitantly, "do you put any credence in dreams that you have. I realize how absurd this must sound, but I've been having a set of dreams that are confusing me."

"Do you want to tell me about them?"

"I would like your perspective without the content of the dreams if possible."

"I can try sweetie," Angela said with a sigh and motioned for her best friend to follow her towards her office. Once they had settled themselves on the couch in Angela's office she turned towards Brennan. "Okay, you've been having dreams…"

"Yes," Brennan confirmed, "which is normal. I often dream when I'm asleep, but usually it is something far less significant than what has inhabited my brain lately. Though I find the act of oneirology almost as ludicrous as psychology, I have to agree that there must be something underlying the reason for my current dreams."

"Whoa, sweetie, you've got to slow down and you're going to have to tell me what your dreams are about."

"Do you give the contents of your dreams credence?"

"Sometimes," Angela answered honestly with a shrug. "I guess it depends on what the dream is about. I mean, I can dream Kurt Cobain all day long and I know that it doesn't mean anything. But, sometimes I dream about my mom and know it's because she wants me to know she's proud of me, or happy for me."

"You dream about your mom?" Brennan asked, unable to stop the personal question from spilling out of her mouth and blushed when she saw Angela look down.

"It doesn't happen very often," Angela added, "only a few major moments, but yeah."

"Wow."

"I've dreamed about the baby," Angela told Brennan, directing the conversation away from the sensitive subject. "It's going to be a girl."

"I thought you said that you couldn't tell with the ultrasound yet. Wasn't the baby in a bad position?"

"Yes, I know, stubborn little thing," Angela gushed, "but, I just know. Hodgins isn't convinced, he really wants a boy."

"Perhaps you are having twins," Brennan teased with a smirk and Angela scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure the doctor would have noticed that already," she replied, "I am almost six months along."

"I suppose your logic is sound," Brennan answered and her grin faded fast. "So you believe that dreams can tell you things."

"Of course," Angela told her, "but that doesn't mean that yours are. Dreams can also depict fears or insecurities or just be random thoughts while we sleep."

"I see."

"What have you been dreaming about Bren?"

"It's not important."

"It obviously is," Angela countered, "or you wouldn't be so worked up over it."

"I don't want to believe that they mean anything."

"Then they don't have to mean anything Bren," Angela assured her. "The only way they'll mean something is if you let them."

"That makes no sense Angela. I can't control…"

"You can't control what you dream about, but you can control your life."

"I can't control all of it," Brennan argued, "and I think that is what worries me."

"Okay Brennan, please tell me what is going on."

Brennan nodded slowly, "it started a couple days ago. The first dream started off with the day my parents left me…"

"Oh sweetie…"

"But then it morphed," Brennan continued, "and I was standing on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial and Booth came to me and told me that he couldn't be with me anymore. That we didn't want the same things…"

"You know that is crazy."

"And then I kept dreaming a continuation of that one," Brennan finished. "The last one I had was today and it…it was the worst."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Brennan nodded, "I was coming home, here. For your child's birthday, but I was surprising everyone. I'd been gone, at a dig I guess, for a while I suppose. You had invited Booth, since you didn't think I was coming…and he showed up. With a pregnant wife. Then I woke up."

"Oh sweetie."

"I'm not sure where my emotions are coming from," Brennan explained, "because it doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does."

"Then please explain it to me Angela," Brennan begged, "because I don't know what to think."

"You want to start a family with Booth," Angela stated, "correct?"

"Of course," Brennan replied, "he would make an excellent father, he already is one. But we're not ready to talk about that yet."

"I know," Angela assured her, "but I think in your subconscious that you are worried he won't be open to having a child with you unless you marry him. And you still question that."

"But I've told him that I might be changing my mind about that."

"Really?" Angela questioned, "Can I ask why?"

"Of course," Brennan replied with a nod and took a drink from the coffee cup that Angela had handed to her. "I've just seen several examples of marriage in a positive form. You and Hodgins are one example."

"Thank you," Angela replied with a smile. "But I need more than that. You're going to have to example more."

"I just…" Brennan started, "I see that marriage isn't something that means you have to be constricted. With the right person marriage can be freeing."

Angela grinned, "I never thought I would hear something come out of your mouth about marriage that was so beautiful. I'm proud of you."

"But it still doesn't explain my dreams."

"I think you need to talk to Booth sweetie," Angela offered. "I think that so much has changed for you so quickly your brain is having a hard time keeping up. But remember, these dreams are coming from your subconscious. Besides, Booth would never leave you. No matter what."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because he waited so long for you," Angela assured her. "I don't see him doing anything to let you go. He loves you Bren, more than I think even you know."

Brennan smiled despite herself and nodded. "I believe you could be correct Angela. He is very devoted to me."

"Don't take advantage of that Bren," Angela warned, "he loves you. That is evident to anyone who sees you two together. But you have to be open to him. He can't read your mind."

"Of course he can't," Brennan replied with confused look, "no one in truth can read minds…oh, you didn't mean that literally."

"No," Angela said with a laugh. "But I bet that he has asked you about the dreams you've been having and you haven't said anything to him." The silence confirmed Angela's assumption and she sighed, "You have to be open to talking to him Bren. I know this isn't something you are used to but don't be afraid to talk to him. You can't be."

"I know."

"Do you really?" Angela asked, "Because you don't seem to be so certain."

"Our communication has always been a little off in regards to our personal ties," Brennan replied, "It has been difficult to shift that so quickly."

"Just make an effort," Angela prompted her, "It'll be fine if you do that."

"Thanks for being such a great friend Angela," Brennan said quietly. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"It would just take you a little longer to come to terms with things," Angela answered with a laugh, "besides, I have to make sure the godparents of my future child stay together."

Brennan smiled and then gasped as the words of her best friend sunk in, "Angela?"

"That is, if you want the job."

"But," Brennan stammered, "I'm not religious and…"

"Sweetie," Angela interrupted, "neither is Hodgins nor I really. We just want to make sure that our children have someone in their lives they can count on. You and Booth were the only people for the job."

"I'm honored," Brennan replied around tears in her eyes and threw her arms around Angela in a tight hug. "Thank you. For everything."

"Just go meet up with the studly boy toy of yours."

"Boy toy has very negative connotations for a younger man and Booth is not younger than me…"

"Just go sweetie," Angela replied with a laugh. "I'll call you tomorrow after my doctor's appointment. We're supposed to find out the sex of the baby."

"Will you be disappointed if it isn't a girl?"

"No," Angela told her. "I really don't care. This won't be the last little Hodgins we make."

Brennan laughed and hugged her friend again. "I'm so happy for you Angela. I'm happy you found everything you were looking for."

Angela squeezed Brennan tightly, "thanks sweetie. That really means a lot. I want you to be happy too."

"I am," Brennan assured her. "I really am. It might just take me a little longer than most to come to terms with it all."

"Just remember," Angela said quietly, "he loves you. Talk to him."

"I will…"

"BONES!" His voice cut through the empty lab to Angela's office and both women chuckled. "Bones! Where are you?"

"In here," she called back and poked her head out of Angela's office. "I thought we were meeting at the diner?"

"We were," Booth admitted with a nod as he closed the distance between them quickly, "but I got done early and figured I would meet you here. Hi Angela."

"Hello studly," Angela greeted with a smirk, "well I'm just going to grab what I came here for and be on my way. Call you tomorrow Bren."

"Sounds good Angela," Brennan assured her friend with another smile. "Thanks again."

"My pleasure," Angela replied, "just don't forget what I said. Bye studly."

"Bye Angela," Booth answered with a shake of his head. "Tell that husband of yours that we still need to get together."

"I will," she told him. "Bye."

They waited until Angela had exited the lab before Booth leaned down and captured Brennan's lips with his.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." He said as he pulled away. "I just couldn't wait to see you…"

"It's fine," Brennan told him with a smile and leaned up for another kiss. "She happened to pop in and we had a nice conversation, that's all. I'm famished now, diner?"

"Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere nicer? Since we've had Parker it's been takeout, fast food, and the diner. I should take you out on a proper date."

"I don't need anything like that," Brennan answered and then took a deep breath. "I just want to stay in tonight.

"Sure," Booth replied automatically. "Did you want to grab something and head back to my place?"

"I think we could get a to-go order from the diner," Brennan suggested, "and then head home."

Booth couldn't keep the grin off of his face as she took his hand in hers, "I think that sound fine Bones. Let's go home."

"Home," Brennan reiterated. "Because we need to talk Booth."

**ooo**

**A/N: And talking they will do. Thanks for reading! There is a button down there in the middle, if you could hit it, type something, and then hit submit, I would appreciate it a bunch!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I can't say it enough, but thanks! Continue to enjoy!**

**Thanks to Melissa and Effie who are two girls I'm thankful that Bones helped bring into my life!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not hold any claim over Bones. Never will, I'm afraid.**

**ooo**

They stepped into his dark apartment, diner bags in hand. Booth set the bags down on the counter and grabbed two beers from the fridge going to meet Brennan in the living room.

"Beer?" he asked knowing her answer before she nodded and took the bottle from his hand. "You want to eat in here or at the table?"

"In here is fine," Brennan replied quietly and Booth nodded. She hadn't said much since they left the lab and he was letting her work through whatever it was she wanted to discuss with him. She sat down on the couch and tucked her now bare feet up under her. The silence was nearly overwhelming in the small apartment and it took almost everything in him not to break the silence himself. "I don't know where to start."

"Start wherever you want to," he told her after the silence was finally broken. "It doesn't matter to me."

"I know it doesn't," she responded, "and I'm certain I don't deserve the patience you have given me over the years."

"Nonsense."

"Booth," Brennan stated firmly, "you've been incredibly patient and after everything I put you through…"

"Bones, none of that matters to me. You were worth the wait. Are worth the wait. None of that matters now."

Brennan bit her lip and pressed her eyes closed to hold the tears in. "There is so much I need to tell you."

"Hey, hey," he said setting aside his dinner and reaching over to massage her knee, "we don't have to do this now. It doesn't matter to me."

"I know it doesn't," Brennan said with a small smile, "but it matters to me. And I know it really does matter to you."

"Bones…"

"Please Booth," she begged as she stopped the ministrations his hands were completing on her knee. "I need to get this out."

"Okay Bones," he replied seriously and leaned back. "Go for it."

"Thanks Booth," Brennan replied. She chewed on her thumbnail as she gathered her thoughts before starting quietly. "I'm nervous about continuing this relationship when I know I can't give you want you want. At least right away."

"Bones…"

"Let me explain Booth," Brenan stopped his interruption. "I'm fully committed to this relationship, I love you. And I know you love me. But I don't know when, if ever, I'll be ready for marriage. And I know you want to have more kids but you're apprehensive about having them out of wedlock..."

"Bones wait. I'm not expecting you to marry me."

Brennan stopped his statement, "but that is just it Booth. You want marriage the illusion of happily ever after…"

"Bones I'm serious, just being with you is enough for me. I swear."

She continued barely hearing his argument, "now, I have seen marriage be a good thing for some people and though I'm exploring how I feel about changing my outlook on that I don't know when I'll be ready for that."

"I can wait Bones," Booth assured her, "and if you're never ready then that is fine too."

"Is it really?"

"Yes," Booth assured her as seriously as he could. "I'm completely serious Bones. It doesn't matter to me if we're never anything more than a committed couple, because I just want to be with you."

Brennan couldn't keep the smile from forming on her face as Booth's assurances made their way through her mind. She scooted over and tucked herself into his lap. "The dreams started simple enough, with my parents on that last day that I saw them as a kid."

"Oh Bones," Booth whispered against her hair and Brennan closed her eyes to let the images pass.

"But then it morphed," Brennan continued, "and I was standing on the Lincoln Memorial and you were there. And you were telling me that you couldn't be with me anymore. That since I couldn't give you what you wanted you had to move on."

The tears were flowing freely now and she choked back the sob that threatened to escape. She took a couple deep breaths to settle her emotions and continued shakily. "Then the next dream had me leaving. I was leaving because I couldn't stand to be around you and not be with you. Angela was trying to convince me to stay but I left anyways."

Booth wrapped his arms tightly around her and tried to transfer some of his strength to her. She continued a few moments later her voice quiet, "it was the dream that I had in the car this morning that crushed my heart."

"We don't have to do this now," Booth reminded her when her voice cut out and a sob escaped from her throat. "We don't."

"I want to," she replied, "I need to tell you."

"Okay."

"It was a birthday party for one of Angela and Hodgins' kids. The oldest, so the one she is pregnant with now I would assume. And I guess I wasn't supposed to be there. It was a surprise that I came back from wherever I was early to attend. But because she didn't know I was going to be there, you were invited. "

She paused and wiped her hands over her cheeks to dry the tears that were there. It took a moment for her to continue. "You were arriving and Angela was apologizing to me, and I turned around and you were there. With your arm around some tall blonde who had wedding rings on her finger and an obviously pregnant stomach. I collapsed and that's when you shook me awake. "

Booth tightened his grip further on Brennan and let her cry. When she finally started to calm down he turned her face around to look into her red-rimmed blue eyes. "I'm never going to leave you."

"Booth…"

"I'm never, ever going to leave you okay? Never. No matter what."

"You can't…"

"But I can," Booth insisted, "I can say that. I know you don't believe love is eternal, but I do. And when I promise to love you, I'm promising forever."

"Booth, I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything Bones," Booth assured her, "I don't care how long it takes you to believe me, but I'll be here everyday to remind you."

Brennan captured Booth's lips with hers and turned herself around to hover above him on the couch. They kissed like it was going to be their last kiss ever and when they finally pulled away, out of breath, they both had smiles on their faces. Just as Brennan leaned down to kiss him again his stomach let out a painful cry and she dissolved into giggles and pulled back.

"I suppose I should let you eat," she said with a smile, "especially since I'm pretty sure you're going to need your energy later."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes," she said with a smirk, "yes it is."

The next morning Brennan woke up in a tangled mess of sheets and limbs and a smile of her face. Booth rested beside her, his arm wrapped around her body and a grin on his face. She pressed several kisses along his bare chest and groaned when his hands made their way down her body.

"We don't have time for this," she warned in a quiet whisper, "you have to be at work in just over an hour."

"Why didn't we get up earlier?"

Brennan giggled, "Because if you remember clearly, we stayed up exceptional late."

"Oh," Booth said with a cocky grin, "I think I remember some of that."

"You think?" she asked teasingly. "I sure hope it is more than you think…"

Booth grabbed Brennan around the waist and pulled her down on top of him with a grunt. "It was definitely more. Are you sure we can't have a little fun."

"You can't be late your first day back," Brennan replied with a huff and lifted herself off of Booth and off the bed, "but I think that if you hurry, we might be able to have some fun. I'm taking a shower."

"Was that an invitation?"

"What do you think?" Brennan asked over her shoulder with a grin and Booth laughed.

"I think I'm damn lucky," Booth answered as he jumped up to follow her and Brennan laughed when he lifted her off of her feet. Booth leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Yeah, I'm damn lucky."

**ooo**

Booth stood in his empty office and looked around with a sigh. Things were eerily similar and yet so different and he was working on how to reintroduce himself back to work.

"Booth!" a voice called from the doorway and turned to see Charlie Fitz standing in the doorway, "welcome back man!"

"Thanks Charlie," Booth replied with a grin. "Were you able to hold down the fort here while I was gone?"

"I did what I could," Charlie replied with a shrug. "You have a good group over at the Jeffersonian, that is for sure."

"And those were just the backups," Booth responded with a laugh, "well, some of them are."

"And you and the good Doc are back now," Charlie responded, "which things mean will get back to normal around here."

"When are things ever normal around here Charlie?"

"Good point," Charlie responded with a laugh. "Well, welcome back anyways. Good to have you home."

"Thanks," Booth responded, "It's good to be home."

Charlie smiled and with a nod turned and walked away. Booth shifted his weight onto the balls of his feet and sighed deeply.

"Looks bare in here," another voice called from the doorway. "I figured you would have had it back to normal before now."

"It's been ten minutes Sweets," Booth responded without turning around. "I haven't had time. And Marie hasn't gotten my boxes from storage yet."

"Ah," Sweets answered and walked into the office. "How are you doing Booth?"

"Do not shrink me Booth."

"I'm asking as a friend," Sweets answered quickly. "I haven't seen you since Christmas."

"You've been visiting Julie's parents," Booth reminded him, "How did that go by the way?"

"It was good," Sweets answered with a smile, "but I'm not going to be sidetracked Booth. Seriously, how are you?"

"I'm great Sweets," Booth replied to him, "honestly. It's been a pretty great couple of weeks."

"And your relationship with Brennan?"

"Sweets." Booth growled and turned around to look at the young psychologist. "This is not one of our sessions."

"Once again Booth, I'm just trying to be a friend."

"Things are good," Booth answered and patted Sweets on the back. "Things are really good."

"I'm happy for both of you," Sweets answered with a turn. "It is good to have you both back. It was pretty boring around here without your bickering."

Booth laughed despite himself, "We are your most colorful patients."

"And I'm sure it's going to be even more colorful now," Sweets answered with a chuckle. "I'm looking forward to that."

"We will not be discussing mine and Bones' private life in our sessions. Not going to happen."

"We're going to have to discuss all aspects of your relationship," Sweets informed him gently, "because all aspects of your relationship will take into affect how you work together."

"Sweets…."

"Don't worry Booth, I don't see any problem with your partnership and relationship with Brennan, but the director is insisting."

"I'm sure you didn't fight it."

Sweets smirked, "that might be true. But don't worry, you'll be fine."

"We better be," Booth warned him, "If you break our partnership…Bones would not react well to that."

"I am aware of that Booth," Sweets answered, "and I'm not going to jeopardize that. Trust me, okay?"

"Thanks Sweets. So, tell me all about Julie's family."

"They are quiet a bunch," Sweets responded with a laugh and sat down opposite of Booth. "They seemed to like me well enough though."

"Good, Sweets. This is good."

Sweets nodded and smiled, "I feel like I've known Julie a lot longer than I have. It's strange."

"Strange how?"

"I don't know," Sweets responded with a groan. "It's just different."

"Different isn't always bad."

"I know that Booth."

"So what's the problem?"

"We've haven't even been dating two months," Sweets moaned, "It's too soon."

"Too soon?"

"To tell her I love her," Sweets answered quickly and stood and started pacing the office. "It's too soon."

"It's never too soon to tell someone you love them," Booth argued, "don't wait."

"But…"

"My turn to give advice," Booth interrupted leaning forward on his elbows, "Don't wait. She needs to know how you feel."

"But…"

"No buts," Booth continued ignoring Sweets' attempt to interject. "If it feels right then it's right. Just go for it."

"Thanks Booth."

Booth nodded and Sweets rose and shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's going to be a long day for you huh? When do you meet with Cullen and Hacker?"

"In about a half hour," Booth responded with a shrug. "It'll be basic paperwork and evaluations. When do I have to meet with you?"

"I believe you are on my schedule for two this afternoon," Sweets told him. "Shouldn't be more than a half hour or so."

"Really?"

"Did you want your eval to go longer?"

"No."

"Then be glad I've only got you for a half hour," Sweets assured him with a chuckle. "Just have to make sure you are field ready."

"I am."

"I know that," Sweets said quickly, "I just have to follow protocol."

"I know," Booth responded and leaned back in his chair. "I'll see you this afternoon."

"Yeah, see you later."

His office was once again quiet as Sweets exited and he was lost in the solace of the empty room. A knock on the open door revealed several maintenance men all carrying boxes of Booth's belongings that had been temporarily cleared out and he waved them in. The numerous boxes were stacked in the corner and Booth wandered over to them and sighed. He had more stuff than he remembered and he knew setting it back up was going to take some time.

His cell phone rang and he smiled when Brennan's name flashed across the screen. "Well good morning to you."

"It has been a very good morning," she answered automatically, "but you were right there with me."

"Is everything okay?"

Brennan laughed, "everything is fine Booth, I was calling to see how you were doing?"

"You were?"

"Yes," she replied, "your first day back has to be a little overwhelming."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You really have changed," Booth responded with a smile. "Before you would have never called to see if I was okay."

"True," Brennan answered reluctantly, "but only because at the time I didn't feel it was my place. Things have changed for us."

"Yes they have."

"And being a good girlfriend means that I check up on you."

"I thought we weren't using the term girlfriend or boyfriend?"

"We aren't," Brennan answered and he could tell she was smirking, "but the term seemed to fit into the conversation at the time."

"It did," Booth replied, "and I kinda liked hearing it."

"Don't get used to it," Brennan warned, "it won't be something you hear every day."

"Didn't think it would be."

"When is your first meeting?"

"I have to meet Cullen and Hacker in about twenty," Booth told her, "I should be out in time for lunch, want to meet up?"

"I believe that I could make some time in my day for a lunch meeting," Brennan responded with a chuckle. "Diner or Sid's?

"Diner," Booth told her, "it's closer and I have an appointment with Sweets at two I can't be late for."

"Okay," Brennan agreed, "diner at one?"

"Sounds perfect," Booth responded while he straightened his tie. "Meet you there, gotta go."

"Bye Booth, love you."

"Love you too Bones."

Booth tossed his phone down onto his desk with a smile as he prepared to head up to his boss' office for his first official meeting back as Special Agent Seeley Booth. And it felt good.

**ooo**

**A/N: First, I wanna say Congrats to Emily Deschanel! I'm so happy for her and send my wishes for a happy and long marriage!**

**Second, thanks for reading and if you could take a second to let me know what you are thinking about this story. Your comments help me continue to write.**

**And Third, this is the final actual chapter of this story. An epilogue is in the works and also, if readers are interested a sequel. Thanks for taking this journey with me. **


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I just want to apologize for taking so long to update this. RL has been kicking my butt lately and I'm trying to deal. I'm torn knowing that I'm checking the complete button with the upload of this story. This has been a crazy journey to take and I'm thankful for everyone who took it with me. Ya'll are the best.**

**Melissa and Effie you are amazing. Thank for you being the support I needed to get this story through to the end. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Never will.**

**ooo**

Brennan stretched, waking her muscles, and reached across her large bed only to find the sheets empty and cool. Propping herself up on her elbows she looked around her bedroom and was relieved to see his shoes and jacket still on the chair in the corner.

"Booth!" she called to the obviously empty bedroom. She wrapped a sheet around her bare body and stumbled out into the hallway. "Booth, where are you?"

"Kitchen," his voice responded quickly and she leaned in the doorway to watch him, standing in her kitchen, in only his boxers and her flowery apron, as he mixed pancake batter. He shot her his signature charm smile before continuing, "I hope I didn't wake you."

"You didn't," she assured him with a smile, "what is all of this for?"

"What?" Booth questioned innocently, "can't a guy make breakfast for his girl?"

"His girl?"

"Bones," Booth groaned, "Just a figure of speech. I'm not trying to claim any property over you or anything. You're just my girl. My Bones."

"I suppose that I can accept that," Brennan responded, "because you're not going to change your terms of endearment. I've only been trying to get you to for months."

"It's only been about four months," Booth corrected, "I believe you just exaggerated Dr. Brennan."

"Not entirely," Brennan replied wrapping an arm around his torso, "it has been months."

"Four."

"Technically, three months and two weeks."

"Because being exact is important."

"Facts don't lie."

"And what do your facts tell you?"

"That you love me."

"Which is correct."

"And I love you."

"And I'll never get tired of hearing that."

"And that maybe it's time that we take the next step."

"Of course…wait, what?"

"I want us to take the next step," Brennan repeated her words only a touch more shaky this time and Booth took a step towards her. "What would you think about us moving in together?"

"Are you being serious?"

"I'm always serious."

"You are. You want me to move in with you?"

"Or I could move in with you," Brennan offered, "but my place is bigger…"

"You want us to move in together."

"Yes." Brennan stated and caught her bottom lip between her teeth nervously. "But only if you want to. I mean, it was just a suggestion, we don't have do it if you're not ready…"

"I'm ready," Booth answered cutting her off. "More than ready."

"Good," Brennan said with a smile and Booth pressed his lips to hers before heading back over to the stove. Brennan put her hands on his and questioned him. "So, are you going to tell me what you're up to? It's early."

"It's nearly eight thirty," Booth corrected, "and it's your birthday. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Cooking," she answered looking around him, "something."

"It's breakfast," Booth smiled, his grin growing. "Coffee should be done if you want some."

"Definitely," Brennan said with a nod and side stepped around him. "And thanks for breakfast. But you didn't have to…"

"I know I didn't," Booth assured her interrupting, "but it's a big deal. And since you wouldn't let me do anything for you on Valentine's Day I had to make it up somehow."

"I distinctly remember you still sending me flowers and taking me to dinner on Valentine's Day," Brennan argued with a smile. "It's a made up holiday, promoted by commercialism to make people spend senseless amounts of money in order to prove their love and commitment to someone. It's ludicrous."

"It may be ludicrous but you didn't refuse the bouquet I sent."

"They were daffodils," Brennan responded simply and Booth grinned.

"Yes they were. Because I know you."

"I'm glad you do," Brennan assured him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, when he leaned over to set a plate in front of her. "Okay, this looks decisively unhealthy. What is this?"

"They are pancakes Bones," Booth answered, "a recipe that my mom used to make on our birthday's every year. Banana pancakes with powdered sugar. Eat up."

Booth sat opposite of her and dug in to the mound of pancakes on his plate as he watched Brennan eye hers hesitantly. "What's wrong Bones?"

Brennan lifted her head to reveal tear filled eyes, "this is wonderful Booth. Thank you."

"It's only breakfast Bones."

"I know," Brennan answered, "it's just…thank you Booth."

Booth reached over the table to wipe a tear from her cheek and wound her fingers in his. They fell into their typical, comfortable conversation as Brennan argued his view on the already planned vacation day. Booth continued to insist and pulled her thoughts from the work she would be missing to their day of miscellaneous adventures.

"Will Parker be able to join us at all?" Brennan asked, knowing that although it was the middle of the week they should at least take him to dinner with them. "We could all go out to dinner…"

"I'll call Becca and ask," Booth assured her, "I would love to take him to dinner if you're sure."

"I am," Brennan answered, "and we can tell him about our cohabiting plans."

"Cohabiting?"

Brennan smirked, "if you think we should tell him now."

"The sooner the better," Booth responded happily. "I'm practically living with you already so I think making it official just makes sense."

"I agree."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"Me too," Brennan whispered and brought her lips to his over their nearly empty plates. When her cell phone let off a familiar ring she started to pull away.

"Let it ring," Booth begged as he wrapped his arms around her and peppered her lips with more kisses. "It can't be important."

"It's Angela," she responded in between the kisses. "She probably wants to say happy birthday."

"She can leave a message."

"I can't argue with that," Brennan relented and engaged fully in the kiss with Booth as her phone returned to silent. Only a few minutes later the phone started again. "Booth…"

"Voicemail," he replied again, "it's too early for her to be calling anyways."

"No it's not," Brennan argued as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When the phone stopped ringing again, Booth already had her back pushed up against the counter. "Bed."

They were halfway down the hallway when Brennan's phone rang the same ringtone a third time. Groaning Brennan pulled away from Booth fully and rested her hand on his cheek. "If I don't answer she'll only keep calling."

"Fine," Booth huffed, "but let her know she owes me. Big time."

"I'll tell her," Brennan told him with a laugh and she picked up the phone. "Brennan."

"Bren," Angela panted, "I'm in labor. And Hodgins isn't here. And I feel bad bugging you because I know it's your birthday. Happy Birthday, by the way, but I need you to come and get me."

"Angela calm down," Brennan said and waved to get Booth's attention. "Booth and I will be there as soon as we can. Where is Hodgins?"

"He had a Cantilever board meeting today," Angela supplied through sort breaths. "I told him to go, that I would be fine. I'm not due for another week."

"You're going to be fine," Brennan answered and headed into the bedroom to change while she calmed Angela down. She flipped the phone to speaker and set it on the dresser. "Remember, deep breaths Angela."

"I'm trying sweetie," Angela assured her, "this is just painful. I mean, like really, really painful. I want drugs. Get me to the hospital so they can give me drugs."

"Don't worry Ange," Booth interrupted as he pulled on his shoes, "we're heading out in just another minute. Stay on the phone with Bones until we get to your house."

"Okay," Angela said and Brennan could imagine her best friend's nod. "I'm sorry to have interrupted your morning. I was trying to get a hold of Hodgins but I can't."

"Its fine Angela," Brennan assured her, "I promise. And we'll get you to the hospital and then I'll send Booth to get Hodgins."

"I can send an agent over the offices now to get him if you want."

"You can?" Angela asked, her voice sounding smaller than either of the partners had ever heard. "I would really, really like that."

"Of course," Booth replied. "I'll send Charlie to grab him and have them meet us at the hospital."

"Thanks Booth," Angela stated right as another painful cry ripped from her lungs. "God. This kid better realize how much pain he's put me through and never, ever gives me problems."

"It's going to be worth it when they place him in your arms," Booth promised, "all the pain will fade away."

"How in the hell do you know that?" Angela demanded, "you've never pushed a child out of a hole in your body."

Booth cringed and Brennan choked back a laugh as they climbed into his truck. "It is what Rebecca said after Parker was born. We're on our way."

"Just get here fast."

Booth sped through the quiet morning streets of DC as they worked their way to the Hodgins' mansion. He watched as Brennan flipped the phone off speaker and held it to her ear as she talked to her friend through the contractions and he grabbed his phone to have Charlie pull Hodgins from his board meetings. After arranging to have the agent and billionaire meet them at the hospital, he tucked his phone back in the chest pocket of his shirt.

Brennan reached across the center console of the car and threaded the fingers of her phoneless hand in his and he couldn't keep the smile off his face as he lifted their joint hands and pressed a kiss against her knuckles.

"Alright Angela," Brennan replied, "We're pulling in now. Do you have your hospital bag ready? Okay, good. I'm hanging up now and we'll be inside in a second."

Twenty minutes later they were wheeling Angela into a room at the hospital and Booth was waiting to hear from Charlie if he had been able to get to Hodgins when the door burst open and a frantic looking Jack Hodgins stormed into the room.

"Angela?"

"I'm fine," Angela answered automatically, "just in labor."

"Yes she is," her doctor said as she entered, "and we're going to see just how far along you are. If your friends want to step into the waiting room…"

"Of course," Brennan responded and leaned over to press a kiss to her friend's forehead. "We'll be in the waiting room and we'll give everyone a call."

"Thanks Bren," Angela whispered, "for everything."

"I'd do anything for you Angela, you should know that."

Angela nodded and Booth pulled Brennan from the room. Looking over his shoulder he called to Jack, "keep us updated man."

"You betcha."

Brennan threaded her fingers through Booth's as they walked through the stark white hallway of the hospital.

"You don't really mind hanging out here until the baby is born do you," Brennan asked Booth when they got settled into the chairs in the waiting room. "I don't want to leave."

"Of course I don't mind," Booth assured her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I know how much Angela means to you. We'll be here until you want to leave."

"Thanks Booth."

"Will you go call Cam? And Sweets? I know they will want to be here."

"Yeah," Booth said with a nod. "I'll be right back. Do you want anything from the cafeteria?"

"Coffee would be great," Brennan answered, "thanks Booth."

Booth pressed a kiss to her lips, "anything for you, birthday girl."

Brennan swatted his hand away and chuckled when he held her wrists in order to kiss her again.

"You know," he said quietly, "I really like this flirty side of you."

Brennan smiled and leaned up to let her lips meet his again, "I do too."

It was nearly an hour later when Sweets and Julie came walking through the doors. And Booth noticed Cam right behind them.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Sweets asked and Brennan shook her head. "Is that right?"

"I don't know," Brennan replied, "I mean, I know that labor can take awhile…"

"You've just never had to go through it before," Cam responded, "It's understandable. Let me go ask the nurse…"

"They won't say anything," Brennan huffed, "I've already tried that."

Cam shrugged and headed towards the nurses' station anyways when Booth noticed Brennan pull Julie into a conversation and he turned towards Sweets. "So, what's the deal with you and Julie?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have been pretty serious about her from the get-go huh?"

"Yeah," Sweets answered with a shrug, "why do you ask?"

"When are you going to propose?"

"What?" Sweets shrieked grabbing the attention of both Brennan and Julie who gave him odd looks. Sweets looked at them sheepishly and shrugged, "it's nothing, just nothing." He turned back to Booth with a glare, "what are you thinking?"

"It's a legitimate question."

"I'm not having this conversation here. Not now."

"Okay," Booth replied with a smirk. "So you have thought about it."

Sweets shrugged, "maybe."

"Go for it Sweets," Booth whispered to him and opened the newspaper with a small hidden smile. "Don't miss out."

Sweets smiled a little bit and nodded. "Thanks."

"Anytime Sweets," Booth replied without taking his eyes off the newspaper. His eyes snapped after a moment and he grinned. "Hey Bones! You know what I'm thinking?"

Bones turned and looked at him quizzically, "you should know that it is impossible to know what you're thinking without telling me."

"It's just," Booth started, "never mind. Would you like you know what I'm thinking?"

"Of course. "

"Today is Tuesday."

"That is what you were thinking about?"

"Not just that," Booth corrected with a sigh before continuing. "Tuesday. Normally our therapy session, looks like we won't have to worry about that this week."

"You know that isn't correct…"

Brennan grinned and winked, ignoring Sweets' attempt to refute Booth's idea. "I didn't think about that."

"Guys…"

"What Sweets?" Booth questioned with a smirk, "It's Tuesday, we're all here. We can just consider this our session. Perfect."

"But…"

"They won't tell me anything," Cam responded interrupting the argument much to Booth's appreciation. "I did request though for Hodgins to come out and update us if he can."

"Good," Julie answered, "thanks for checking Cam."

"It's the least I can do."

"Did they say…"

"Hodgins!" Brennan called when the curly haired entomologist came walking down the hall. "How is Angela?"

"She's doing great," Hodgins replied with a smile, "but her doctor is telling us it could still be awhile. Thank god for drugs."

"For her," Cam teased with a smile, "right."

"Oh yeah," Hodgins answered with a nod. "I'm afraid my fingers will have permanent damage."

"Let us know if you need anything," Julie offered, "we're feeling a little helpless out here."

"Thanks for being here," Hodgins answered with a shrug, "it means a lot to us. And you're family. But, I would kill for a burger. I didn't have a chance to eat today."

"Julie and I will make a diner run," Sweets' offered. "It'll be better than hospital food."

"Thanks," Hodgins answered, "have a nurse come and get me when you get back and I'll give you an update." Hodgins turned to head back down the hallway but quickly faced the group again. "Thanks again. It really does mean a lot."

"Go be with your wife Bug man," Booth called with a nod. "But you're welcome."

The five of them watched Hodgins until he disappeared around the corner and Cam let out a little laugh. "Leave it to Angela to have a stubborn baby. I wonder how long she'll be in labor for."

"Well it's been proven that your first child typically takes the longest," Brennan offered. "I would imagine she has several more hours to go."

"Poor Angela," Julie breathed as she picked up her purse.

"Poor Hodgins," Booth mumbled and all three pairs of female eyes fell on him. "What? I'm just saying…"

"I'd be really careful on what you say right now," Cam warned her long time friend. "You are far outnumbered."

"But…"

"I'd drop it man," Sweets offered weakly, "she's right."

"Thanks a lot Sweets."

"Why don't you and Julie take off," Cam suggested, "Hodgins needs to eat and I know I'm starting to get a little hungry too…"

"No problem," Julie offered immediately, "we'll be back soon."

"Great," Brennan said in thanks and Julie took Sweets' hand and pulled him away from the small cluster of chairs they had been occupying in the small waiting room. Brennan waited until they were out of earshot before she continued, "I think they are serious."

"They been serious since almost day one," Cam offered, "I expect them to announce a proposal soon."

"I'd take that bet."

Brennan scowled at Booth, "you really shouldn't be betting…"

"It's just an expression Bones," Booth offered with a sigh, "saying I agree. I'm going to take a walk, would either of you like to accompany me."

"I'm fine Booth," Brennan answered, "I want to stay close…"

Booth nodded and turned to Cam, "what about you Cam?"

"I'm going to stay here with Brennan," Cam answered, "but if you find a newspaper stand can you bring me a magazine or something?"

"Sure," Booth agreed with a nod, "do you want me to bring you anything Bones?"

"I have a copy of the latest Anthropology Today in my purse," she assured him, "I'll be fine."

Brennan watched as Booth walked down the hallway before turning her attention back towards a now smirking Cam. "What?"

"Nothing," Cam answered automatically and focused her eyes on her phone screen, her mouth still curved in a smirk. "Nothing at all."

"I don't believe you," Brennan replied. "But I also don't believe you'll tell me, so I guess I'll leave you to your phone."

Cam smiled, "you two are just happy. It's really great to see."

"We are happy," Brennan confirmed unable to hide the smile that spread over her face. "And soon we'll be sharing a domicile."

"You're moving in together?" Cam asked for clarification her eyes wide in surprise. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

"I suppose you should not," Brennan agreed with a nod. "Booth and I have been in a monogamous relationship for several months. It's the next logical step."

"Yes," Cam agreed, "and we are all really happy for you both. You two deserve to be happy."

"Thank you," Brennan said quietly with a small smile. "That means a lot to me. And I know it would mean a lot to Booth as well."

They let the sounds of the hospital take over and fell into a comfortable, friendly silence. The moments passed by as Brennan started to lose interest in the magazine she was staring at and found her eyes searching the hallway for signs of Booth's return or an update from Hodgins.

Sweets and Julie returned first with bags full of goodies from the diner, including a salad for Brennan and a whole celebratory pie in honor of the newest squintfant.

Brennan sent a quick text to Booth to let him know the food had arrived and requested a nurse to inform Hodgins of the same before she started to eat.

They were enjoying their meals when Hodgins appeared, looking flustered, tired, and hungry.

"How are you doing daddy?" Julie asked handing him a cup of coffee and a cheeseburger.

"Angela has a death grip and our baby is stubborn."

"And that is news to you?" Cam teased him. "But seriously?"

"She's doing great," Hodgins replied, "but junior has stalled some. The doctors were sure Angie would be further along by now, but we're almost at a standstill. They are talking about doing a c-section if he doesn't hurry up."

"That seems unnecessary at this time," Brennan argued, "natural birth…"

"Bren," Cam interrupted with a pointed look before turning back to Hodgins. "They're going to be fine, either way it has to happen."

"Thanks Cam," Hodgins replied, "and thanks to you too Dr. B. I know you mean well."

"I do," Brennan answered quietly, "I didn't mean to upset…"

"You didn't," Hodgins quickly assured her. "Angie is arguing the same point. I just don't want to her shut the idea completely out if it is healthier for her and the baby."

"Did you two ever decide on a name?" Sweets asked changing the subject quickly. "Or were you still contemplating them."

Hodgins laughed, "we think we have it narrowed down to two. Angie wants to see him before we actually say we've decided though."

"Will you tell us the options?" Julie asked him with wide eyes.

"I can't," Hodgins replied, "I promised we wouldn't say anything until we decided." He wiped his mouth and took another gulp of coffee before he stood. "I should be getting back in there. You all really don't have to stay…"

"Nonsense," Cam replied with a wave of her arm, "We have to meet the little guy first. We're staying. We don't 'mind."

"Okay," Hodgins replied, "thanks."

They all watched him hurry down the hallway, briefly running into Booth on his way back to the waiting area, before he disappeared into their room.

Booth rejoined them and they all chatted aimlessly while they waited for news.

Nearly three hours later Brennan was being shaken awake by a weary looking Hodgins.

"He's here," Hodgins said quietly and Brennan smiled brightly, "Where is everyone?"

"Cam and Booth went to the cafeteria," Brennan responded with a yawn, "and I think Sweets and Julie were just going for a walk in the gardens. Do you want me to call them?"

Hodgins shook his head, "not yet. Angie wants to see you first."

Brennan nodded and followed Hodgins down the hallway. He pushed himself into their room and the let the door shut behind them before he led Brennan to the bed. Angela was staring at a small bundle that rested on her chest, a dark haired head sticking out from the green blanket.

"Meet Zander Brennan Hodgins," Angela said with a bright smile. "Zander, meet your godmother, Aunt Bren."

"Oh Angela. He's beautiful," Brennan breathed out with a sigh and a smile. Tears pooled in her eyes, "I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks sweetie," Angela answered and reached out to grab the hand of her best friend. "It's incredible. It is such a surreal feeling."

"You're going to be an amazing mom," Brennan assured her and then turned to Hodgins, "and an amazing father. Zander is quite lucky to you have you as parents."

Angela smiled and squeezed her hand, "I'm sorry you had to spend your birthday in the hospital."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way," Brennan assured her with a grin. "I'm quite honored to say that I share a birthday with him."

"And we couldn't be more proud to say that he shares your birthday or namesake. You've been an amazing friend and colleague to both of us. We couldn't say thank you enough."

A tear spilled out of Brennan's eye as she reached her arms awkwardly around Angela and Zander. "No," she protested, "it's me who should be thanking you both. I'm honored, really."

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," Angela guaranteed her, "here."

Brennan took the small bundle of cloth and baby and held him close to her. "Hello Zander. It's nice to meet you. You're going to be quite the spoiled little squint."

**ooo**

**A/N: So, this is it. I hope you all have enjoyed this crazy journey as much as I have. I do have plans for a sequel for anyone interested. I'm just planning on waiting for RL to slow down a bit. Thanks again for reading. Please leave a little note for me. I would very much appreciate it.**


	39. Sequel

**Hello again!**

**It was requested that I let everyone know when I put up the sequel to this story. :) Well, it's been uploaded and it's name is Tropical Storms. And I really, really hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read! And I hope you enjoy the sequel as well.**

**~Hann**


End file.
